


With all of your Teeth

by AshesTheTerrible



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Accidental Bonding, Alien Biology, Alien Culture, Alpha rut, Alpha!Keith, Alpha!Shiro, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Angst, Beta!Hunk, Beta!Pidge, Drugs, Falling In Love, Forgiveness, Healing, Hurt/Comfort, Knotting, M/M, Marking, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mixed Emotions, Omega Heat, Omega!Lance, One sided bonds, Orgies, Public Sex, Recreational Drug Use, References to Drugs, Rough Sex, Scent Marking, Secrets, Unhealthy emotions, Victim Blaming, mated pair
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2018-10-12 03:40:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 16
Words: 103,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10481277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshesTheTerrible/pseuds/AshesTheTerrible
Summary: Lance has spent years perfecting the art of passing as a Beta. With the help of medication he can ward away the heats and take on the smell of a full fledged neutral entotype. When Pidge finally presents as Beta and the whole crew is buzzing with excitement over it...Lance is only reminded of what a cruel hand he'd been dealt.He wasn't meant to be a lowly, weak Omega. It all just wasn't fair.





	1. A New Beta

**Author's Note:**

> Because there just isn't enough ABO fics in the Shiro/Lance pairing lol. Set sail for one angsty ride.

The observation deck was absolutely buzzing with the hum of conversation. There wasn’t a battle victory to be celebrated though, that had been several days ago and the Galra seemed to be kept at bay since then…no this was a different cause for an excited aura to lie over the paladins. 

Pidge sat center on one of the large couches, the young woman beaming with a concoction of what the blue paladin knew to be enthuse…and relief. 

Her fifteenth birthday had passed recently and she had  _ finally  _ presented fully. 

It had been a sore spot for a while, seeing as most humans presented their endotype anywhere from thirteen all the way up to the latest being eighteen. She’d been brooding and frustrated with that fact that she couldn’t exactly  _ control  _ when her body decided to reveal one of the largest turning points in a young adult’s life. 

Presenting  _ was _ life altering. 

It was then that one could rightfully take their place in the rank of society. It wasn’t so primitive as it had all once been, Omegas were no longer bottom of the rung and Alphas weren’t always considered to be valiant leaders…but stigmas were often hard to outrun. No amount of time between the old world and the present could completely wash humanity’s  hands of the backward thinking that still happened now and then. 

Lance had overheard Pidge confiding in Shiro one evening after everybody else had finished eating and gone about their different tasks for the night. The green and black paladins had hung long at the massive table, worry flashing across Pidge’s face. Lance hadn’t really meant to eavesdrop, but the conversation had caught the better half of his attention. And so he hovered there beside the doorway, just out of sight.

“I’m just…nervous.” Pidge had sighed finally. 

Shiro had scooped up his dishes and hers’, settling them in the self-cleaning bin on the other side of the room. 

“There’s no need to be nervous.” Shiro said with a light chuckle as he returned to his seat facing the sandy haired girl. 

Pidge outwardly huffed and shoved her glasses up the bridge of her petite nose. 

“I just don’t…know if I could handle being an Omega.” She admitted after sucking in a long breath. 

Shiro’s brows knitted together for a moment. 

“There’s nothing wrong with being Omega Pidge.” Shiro began to explain in his typical, soft, stern, fatherly voice. 

Pidge nodded quickly, acknowledging that she obviously knew that, except  _ she herself  _ really didn’t want for it to come to that. 

“It would be incredibly difficult to be an Omega given the situation at hand. Finding earth surpressants and birth control would be viciously difficult I mean I’m sure that there are other species that have endotypes similar to humans but that really is a long shot. That would mean engineering something that would work and the heats would significantly affect one’s ability to be a part of this team and always be ready for the Galra-…”  Pidge rambled on, firing off each thought as is barreled into her brain.

Shiro held up his hand quickly. 

He really wasn’t prepared to have the entire conversation about heats and safety with the youngest member of the team. 

“I know Pidge. But either way it will all work out  _ no matter  _ what happens.” Shiro reassured as he rested his mechanical digits on Pidge’s shoulder.

Pidge had let her shoulder’s drop, nodding quick in agreement. 

Lance hadn’t been able to stomach another word of it. He’d stormed off, away from the mess hall, angry, frustrated and a little hurt. 

Or course nobody  _ wanted  _ to turn up an Omega in such a situation. 

He couldn’t really be upset with Pidge for the commentary. 

But regardless…it  _ stung.  _

Over the months Pidge had been steadily showing signs of coming into her own endotype. The mood swings, the irritability, the curiosity…it all matched up with the tail end of the process. Lance could detect the faint hints of her scent far before anybody else could. He could smell she was going to present as Beta weeks ago. Of course he’d not told a soul…

Because Omegas were known for their keen sense of smell, even more sensitive than an Alpha’s most days and if the other’s knew how early he’d detected Pidge…they would all know that he in fact  _ was an Omega.  _

He could smell all of them, with clear certainty that only an Omega could, even before endotype’s had been shared amongst them. They all figured even though it was considered rude on earth to outright ask about one’s type, in a spaceship clustered together in such tight quarters for long periods of time…it would be ideal to know everybody’s. As a safety precaution of course. Just so they wouldn’t run into unexpected heats or ruts amongst team members. 

Hunk was Beta, always neutral ground it made sense for the big man to be the mediator classification and hunk always smelled like earth. Like fresh soil turned up in a garden. He was a homey, welcoming scent, one that was stronger than most Beta’s that Lance had run across.

Keith was an Alpha, but he’d presented incredibly late, as he’d later explained most in his family were late bloomers. His scent was dull and if Lance hadn’t been told better by his nose he’d have pegged the dark haired man for an outgoing Beta. Keith seemed to hint off that he got that a lot. There was a slang term for it back on Earth. A muddy Alpha. An Alpha that wasn’t overbearingly affected by scents or even heats, they weren’t very Omega driven and often didn’t really seem to show favor over Omegas or Betas as mates. Keith had a very faint smell of lemon peels, just a subtle scent like a mild hand soap that didn’t cling to the skin for very long.

Pidge was giving off a scent similar to what Lance could only describe as leaves, something else earthy and extremely mild. Beta scents really never were something to write home about. Sometimes they really didn’t smell like much at all. But Lance’s sense of scent could detect even the finest detail off one’s skin.

And then there was Shiro.

Another earth slang came to Lance’s mind.

_ Alpha Prime. _

That was a phrase reserved for Alpha’s that towered above others. Those were the Alphas that truly reminded the population what it meant to be  _ Alpha. _

He had a heavy scent, like dark chocolate and a hearty wood house. It was something big and strong, something that would stick to your skin if you so much as stood to close to the man.

Sometimes it was too much for Lance. Even with the medication and the surpressants every once and awhile it would catch Lance off guard. When the big man would rope the blue paladin into sparring with him, things too close for Lance’s liking, he’d get a whiff of the Alpha’s scent and nearly go weak at the knees.

Nearly.

But he’d damned sure not submit to a fucking Alpha, Shiro or not.

Lance wasn’t that kind of Omega. He wasn’t the type to just roll over and let others walk on him.

That wasn’t him.

He wasn’t about to let his endotype label who he could and couldn't be.

As far as the other paladins were concerned he was a beta, through and through. They didn’t know any better. That was the way Lance preferred it. He’d spent years perfecting the art of  _ lying _ . He knew how to talk like a beta, walk like a beta and most importantly  _ smell  _ like a beta. He was the perfectly painted picture of the neutral endotype and nobody would ever be the wiser. 

Lance sunk back into the large couch cushions just slightly. He really wished the massive furniture would just swallow him down so he could disappear from the entire situation. 

Hunk was seated excitedly next to Pidge, the young woman having broken the news to the others only some fifteen minutes ago.

“Alphas looks like you guys are outnumbered.” Hunk chuckled with a wide, genuine grin. 

Keith just rolled his eyes at the words. 

“You’re one of us now! Isn’t that right Lance?” Hunk boomed. 

Lance didn’t respond for a moment, forgetting that Hunk was actually speaking to him. The blue paladin looked over toward his best friend, his arms crossed uncomfortably. He forced a smile through his teeth.

“Yeah looks like it.” Lance said with a chuckle. 

He really hoped the sound didn’t come off too strained. 

Internally the young man was sinking into himself. All the nerves and anxieties and hurt came flooding back to his bones like the dark entities they were. He tried his best to swallow it all down but it was so hard watching as Pidge got to celebrate the oncoming of her Beta rank. Or more importantly her avoiding the mess that presenting as an Omega would have been. She’d really dodged the bullet on that one. 

Lance swallowed hard.

Allura flitted in like a moth to a little flame congratulating the younger woman, holding her hands and fussing over how glad she was. 

“And you are not the Omega you were so worried about, see Shiro and I told you it would all work out fine.” Allura fussed softly. 

Pidge smiled. 

There weren’t any Omega’s among them in their eyes, there was no reason to hold back comments like that. 

The words drug through Lance’s skin like hot claws. 

Shiro sighed from his seat on the other side of the couch where the blue paladin rested. 

“Though it’s not a bad thing to be an Omega.” He reminded Allura softly. 

Allura nodded very quickly. 

“Right of course.” She said with a smile, then went on babbling to Pidge. 

Allura didn’t know any better. She’d only just learned about the nature of humans and their interesting makeups only a short time ago. She’d been doing her best to keep track of the different endotypes and the benefits and drawbacks to each. She listened very tentatively when the paladins had explained the very foreign concept to her. 

She couldn’t gauge what comments were offensive. 

Lance knew that. 

But it didn’t help. 

He couldn’t stand another minute of this.

“I’m beat. I need to catch up on that beauty sleep of mine. Congrats on joining the Beta club Pidge.” Lance grit the words out through his teeth. 

The other paladins bid him a goodnight, and Lance took his leave. 

He didn’t have the energy for all of this. As soon as his feet hit the hallway, the smile that had been plastered painfully across his face faded and his eyes fell. The heaviness in his gut had grown to an uncomfortable thing, burning all the way up his throat. 

His pace quickened. 

He just needed to get away from them all. He needed the comfort of his own quarters. 

His shoes slapped the hard hallway at a frantic pace and finally his fingers shakily pressed against the screen by the side of his door. The big things opened with a mechanical hiss and the young paladin staggered into the cold little room. 

As the room was then closed off from the outside world Lance sunk to the floor beside his bed, hindquarters colliding hard with the metal ground. 

He hated how the hot tears overflowed down his slender cheeks. He hated how his chest heaved and his stomach clenched tight. He hated the wracking sobs that rattled through his frame. He hated this. 

He hated himself. 

Lance drew up his knees and rested his forehead on his folded arms, allowing the tears to fall on faded jeans.

A day like this just brought floods of memories he’d long buried. It tilled them all to the surface like new fields ready for crop.

He remembered the day he’d presented. In a household with both of his parent’s being Betas it had been shocking to say the least. He still squirmed at the fear and concern flashing in their eyes. His older sister and brother had both presented as Betas. It was a rarity for two Betas to have an Omega child. They had no idea how to handle it all.

Lance felt that age old tightness in his throat.

It wasn't fair. 

It just wasn't fair. 


	2. Good Medicine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ever since the mall episode I couldn't help but imagine that there are still Swap Moons out there that mirror what Coran was describing. I just thought it was such a cool concept with space pirates and alien outlaws and what not. So in this chapter they actually visit a nasty, crime infested Swap Moon. Bonus point because Shiro feels and Lance feels and they are sad babies that don't know how to handle each other. Also thank you guys so much for all the great feedback and I'm happy you are enjoying!

This couldn’t be happening.

There was no way that this was happening.

This was absolutely happening.

Lance’s eyes were wide and hollow as he stared down at the small, white pill very carefully perched between his finger pads. His pupils darted from the small tablet down to the empty capsule that had once been full to the brim with the medication. The brunette knew this would come eventually. He really had just let that concern slip from his mind. Being thrust into the position of “defender of the universe” was good for that. Good for making one forget everything else that held importance.

And so it had been pressed into the back of Lance’s brain…that was until now, where the realization came barreling back into existence with all the brilliance of a tossed grenade.

This was his last pill. 

The room around him seemed so painfully quiet suddenly. There was nothing but the hum of the air vents, the castle cycling through its’ cooling routine, and the boom of Lance’s heart against his ribs. It was such a steady, hard, sound that for a moment overtook everything else, swallowed it whole. He couldn’t think, couldn’t act, he just remained there on the edge of his bed, digits trembling around the cheap, earth plastic container.

It was like a slap of thunder as it hit him hard.

The reality was not kind as it invaded his every particle.

Without his medication his false scent would quickly begin to slip, the mask he’d built for so long was suddenly in danger of shattering to the floor. If he wasn’t quick he was going to lose the pieces beneath the furniture. His heats would return. They’d come on with all or their ferocity and disgusting nature. His cover would be ripped apart. He’d have to tell the rest of the team that he was not the Beta they all knew him to be.

Lance clamped his eyes shut tightly, trying his hardest to ward off the oncoming tears building in his throat.

All he’d done in the past week was fucking cry.

The moment his head hit the pillow, the sobs welcomed themselves into his bed. They dragged themselves in uninvited and they always overstayed their welcome. He was so tired of crying. He was so tired of the hurt that he couldn’t just  _ bury  _ anymore. No, it had been brought to the surface of everything and there was no sinking it back into the waters from which it had come.

He was acting like a  _ goddamned Omega. _

Lance’s throat tightened at the thought.

He let loose of a yell that was all frustration and blind rage, his hand rearing back to toss the empty plastic across the room with a loud clatter. The little thing bounced off the wall and rolled to a stop on the other side of the space.

Lance’s eyes watched the little cylinder teeter back and forth for a few moments. 

The lanky young man irritably grabbed the bottle of water on his nightstand and knocked the medication back, feeling the all too familiar sensation of the capsule scratching his throat. 

  
  
  


Four weeks later:

Swap moons were a necessity out in the wilds of space. When they came within range of one it was custom that Coran and Allura had an entire finely detailed list of things they needed for the castle. Mostly they were items to update the ships ancient defenses or interior build, there were constant updates to be made on the machine. It wasn't like they were easy on the big girl, she had been through many battles. She'd taken beatings and bruises and bounced back all the same. 

Coran was chattering on about the items he needed to acquire and as Lance sat in the back bucket seat of the small ship he couldn't be bothered to really listen fully. He had other things rattling around in his head. The Altean’s words were nothing more than a murmur in Lance's ears. The deafening sound of his own thoughts drown most of it out. 

There were only four of them in the small spacecraft, Pidge riding shotgun, seeming more than willing to humor Coran’s jabber. The sandy haired girl was on the hunt for a certain piece of equipment that had eluded her on their last venture to one of the infamous trade magnets and that was her reason for tagging along. 

Hunk, Allura and Keith had all opted out. They'd been training hard the past few days and any chance for a bit of shut-eye was very much so welcomed. 

Honestly Lance wished with all his heart he could have stayed behind as well. He'd have given just about anything at this point to get a good night's rest. He hadn't slept decently in days. He'd mostly just laid awake in his small bed, tossing until the sheets were merely an uncomfortably hot tangle. 

And when he did sleep...The nightmares set in. 

Hulking, dark things that crept out of the corners of his room and slid into his ears to nestle in his temples. They brought with them every insecurity the young man had ever experienced. They brought all the looming “what ifs”. They harbored scenarios in which Lance stood before his comrades, all of them looking on with disappointment in their eyes. Because how could an Omega pilot the blue lion? How could a weak, biologically inferior being be a stable part of Voltron? Their expressions were all so real in the midst of the dreamscape. Hard, disgusted, displeased. 

Especially Shiro. 

He'd shake his head slow and sharp. 

_ “I can't have an Omega on my team.”  _

Lance felt his pulse begin to race. 

It was just a dream he reminded himself over and over again, letting the words become a prayer in his head. He closed his eyes to better forget his surroundings. 

_ It wasn't real.  _

_ It wasn't real.  _

_ You ARE a pilot. You ARE important. You AREN'T weak.  _

“Lance, are you ok?” 

The gentle, concerned voice snapped Lance out of his internal fit and his eyes flicked up to the source from which the words came. 

Lance's gaze collided hard with familiar mocha pupils. 

Shiro sat in the seat beside Lance, the big man turned slightly towards him as he offered the young man a look of genuine concern. 

Lance had almost forgotten Shiro had decided to come on this little excursion. Normally he always had  _ something  _ that needed his attention back at the castle, so his presence on these sort of trips was rare. 

Lance hated the way Shiro was observing him. 

He knew he was only concerned. 

Lance subconsciously pressed himself tighter to his seat, as if trying to get as far away from the black paladin as possible without him really noticing. 

“Oh, I’m fine. Totally fine. Coran’s driving is freakin me out. I mean c'mon old man keep it steady for Quiznaks sake.” Lance chuckled tightly. 

With that Coran shot a less than amused glare over the shoulder of the driver’s seat. 

“I will have you know I am a most excellent pilot. Why, back when I was but a little snipper I was the fastest in our yearly branglo races! Built that little ship myself. Of course it fell apart on the last turn. But by golly I could slide around those turns faster than a right old fool with a case of the slipperies!” Coran exclaimed loudly as he jerked the controls this way and that, causing the agile ship to duck and sway. 

Lance gripped his arm rests tightly. 

The brunette stole a side glance at Shiro, knowing that the man hadn't been convinced fully that Coran’s piloting skills were  _ all _ that was bothering Lance. 

Lance sucked in a deep lungful of air, the whoosh of breath rushing through his teeth.

He was becoming more sensitive to scents. 

He didn't think the suppressors would start wearing off so quickly...But without another regiment to follow up the last his body was slowly, but surely reverting back to a natural state. 

The close quarters were not helping.

He could detect the subtle hints of Pidge’s scent, the young woman’s Beta presence having become more pronounced in the weeks that had followed her presenting. Her scent was intermixed with the samples of Coran’s mustache gel. Something made from foreign plants and minerals. It really was good for the hair follicles though, Lance had to hand it to the Altean. And Lance didn’t take his hair and skin products lightly.

Lance clamped the flats of his back teeth together hard.

Both the lighter scents were almost undetectable next to the thick musk of the Alpha beside him. The tight confines of the ship forced the young man to address the smells whether he liked it or not. 

Shiro's scent nearly  _ dripped  _ off the young man's form as it surrounded his senses. It's overbearing nature had Lance waffling between wanting to throw up and wanting to undress. Neither one was an ideal urge. 

Lance almost wanted to slap a hand over his nose just to keep the smell at bay, but couldn't really find a way to achieve that without seeming out of his mind. 

He settled for breathing through his mouth instead. 

There was the sudden jerk and weightless sensation as the spacecraft began to lower down toward the busy landing deck on the polluted little planet. It’s atmosphere was cloudy with the emissions from far too many machines. It looked like an anthill that had been kicked over and the inhabitants were sent scrambling. It became increasingly clear as the crafts feet touched the floor of the landing strip that this swap moon was considerably less modernized than the ones they’d run across in months previous. This was more along the lines of the dingy back alley trade markets that Coran went on about from the days of his youth. 

As soon as the ship settled Lance’s hands were ripping off his seat belt and the young man was scrambling out of the cab toward the door. He just needed to get out of the constricting space. He needed fresh air, he needed to get Shiro’s scent out of his nostrils. 

Lance sucked the heavy oxygen down into his lungs in big gulps. It was smokey and unfulfilling, but it burned all the way down and seared his senses just enough to forget the flustering Alpha musk. Coran was busy exchanging some sort of payment with the landing deck attendant and Pidge had already pulled up a map of the planet’s layout on her wrist device. 

Lance’s eyes scanned across the deck, searching for the doors to the interior space of the large structure. He wasn’t really sure where to begin...but he assumed his best bet would be to break loose from Coran and the other’s. He couldn’t have them lingering around while he went on his search. 

Lance nervously buried his hands in the depths of his pockets. 

Now to just assess how he was going to accomplish that. 

He could feel eyes on him, burning hot spots on the back of his neck. He knew who it was. He didn’t have to look. 

The black paladin was  _ hovering _ and it was astoundingly annoying. 

Lance could hear the bigger man step closer and Lance mentally cringed. He could just detect that the man was going to ask him if he was ok again. It was right there on Shiro's tongue. Lance wished he just wouldn't. 

Before Shiro could get to the question, Coran's voice broke the silence, exclaiming that they were paid up and free to explore the bustling shops. 

“Alright cool well, I’m gunna split, how's about I catch up with you cats later. Gotta restock my facial masks. I'll be right back, thirty minutes tops.” Lance announced taking several backward steps away from the group, shooting them a couple of finger-guns for good measure. 

He was being awkward about it. 

He was being  _ so _ awkward. 

Lance grinned nervously. 

His and Shiro's gazes caught for a moment. 

The white and black haired man cocked an eyebrow.

“I can go with you Lance. Then we will group back up with Pidge and Coran after we get what you need.” Shiro offered kindly. 

Lance knew he was just trying to be helpful. Nobody really  _ wanted  _ to wander this space pirate infested cesspool alone. Sketchy wasn’t enough of a word for the place and really it probably wasn’t  _ safe  _ to hoof it alone around the area…but Lance could absolutely  _ not  _ have Shiro in tow.

Lance felt the ring of his neck begin to grow hotter.

“No, no, really, I’ve got this. No big deal.” Lance waved the offer away as nonchalantly as possible.

Shiro’s eyebrows pressed together then, crinkling the space between his eyes in something that was partially concern and partially worry.

“Really, I’m cool. Check you later Black.” Lance called as he quickly made to leave the uncomfortable exchange.

Shiro opened his mouth to say more, but Lance was already several strides away, seemingly bound and determined to get whatever he needed on his own.

Strange. 

Shiro stood there for a moment, watching the blue paladin weave between aliens of all sorts and eventually disappear through the massive doors to the market.

He let his shoulders drop.

“What got into him?” Pidge piped up suddenly, coming around Shiro, her map blinking brightly as she peered up at the much taller paladin.

Shiro shrugged.

“I don’t know.” He sighed with a frown.

But deep down in Shiro’s stomach, he was pretty sure he knew. It was him. He was the cause of the problem. He was why Lance had been acting extremely off in the span of the past few weeks. He hadn’t quite been able to put his finger on _exactly_ what he’d done, or said, but regardless he’d managed to do _something._ That was the best he could gather.

At first he’d assumed Lance was just in a mood. They’d been worked down to the bone, fighting together as a team, running new routines and training sequences. He’d cracked the young man’s actions up to the wear and tear of being the only line of defense the universe had against the Galra empire. That was, after all, a large pill to swallow.

But then he’d began to catch things that steered him in a different direction of thinking.

Any time Shiro so much as entered the room it was like Lance’s demeanor changed instantly. There had been times where the group of them had been lounging across the massive couches in the observation room, and the moment Shiro had walked in and deposited himself tiredly on the plush cushions Lance had dragged himself out of his comfortable position leaned against Hunk’s shoulder, made some cheap excuse, then left.

Shiro had tried making small conversation with the blue paladin in passing, catching him after meals, or sometimes on the way to the showers. Lance’s answers were always short and sharp before he’d hurry away. The smiles he offered Shiro never  _ quite  _ made it to his eyes.

Shiro had rolled the experiences through his head over and over again. Lance had never been  _ overly  _ friendly to Shiro as an individual. Lance was characteristically friendly to  _ all  _ of the paladins. He laughed too loud and made jokes that were less than tasteful, but Shiro had suddenly become painfully aware that Lance treated him differently than he did the others. Right from the very get-go.

Lance hung off of Hunk as if he were just another set of limbs on the big man. For a while Shiro had considered that there might be something there between the two Betas, but his senses told him differently. Lance and Hunk remained an unmated pair and as far as he could tell it was just friendly bonding. They were close, but not close in the sense of going farther than platonic.

Lance would pester Pidge and for the most part Pidge put up with him for just long enough to know she genuinely liked the brunette. They may have had their differences but they got along well enough.

The blue paladin interacted with the Altean’s like he would family members. As much as he made passes at Allura, she always took it in good stride. Mostly it was done in fun anyway. Coran was protective of Lance in a weird way that only Coran could manage.

Keith and Lance butted heads like a couple of children fighting over a favorite toy, but in the months Lance had even seemed to warm up to the red paladin. There was still plenty of fussing and fighting but Lance didn’t obviously  _ avoid  _ Keith like he did Shiro.

And that was bothersome.

Shiro had made it a point to become close with all of his team. They were Voltron, they were one entity. They fought together, ate together, lived together…they were all in constant contact.

To say it bothered him the way Lance tiptoed around him was a very massive understatement.

But Shiro would leave it be…this wasn’t the time or the place.

“Should we go after him. Make sure he doesn’t come home with a bunch of useless crap like last time?” Pidge sighed heavily, her voice snapping Shiro out of his head.

Shiro frowned down at her.

“He’ll be fine. We’ll meet up with him later.” Shiro said shortly.

Lance made his way through the enormous set of doors, bumping elbows with aliens of species he’d never seen before even in his many travels through the galaxy thus far. This was a flytrap for all kinds and he was honestly surprised this place didn’t seem to be overrun with Galra yet. It seemed to have skirted just out of reach from Zarkon’s claws…which was a miracle in itself. Lance glanced to his left and right. Maybe this place was too disgusting even for the pronounced king of worlds to touch.

As soon as Lance was out of sight from the other’s he let out a long, woeful groan.

_ Black.  _ He’d called the man  _ Black!?  _ Like some stupid on the spot nickname?

Lance ran long fingers through messy brown hair in exasperation. He'd made such an utter fool of himself. 

He tried to push the look on Shiro's face out of his head. He knew that his flighty demeanor around the black paladin was obvious. And he knew it bothered Shiro. He had caught onto Lance's antics as Lance knew he would. 

If he could just get his hands on something that could replace his suppressants he would shove all of this under the rug and tell everybody it was just stress. 

Then things could go back to normal with Shiro. 

Well at least go back to being less awkward. 

Lance never really knew how to handle the big man. As a younger man, fresh at the Garrison, he'd looked up to Shiro. He was a pristine pilot, a valiant student and leader...He was everything Lance wanted to be. 

And then Lance had heard through the grapevine that he was an Alpha. 

It made sense for someone so successful to be of course. But it just made Lance wither. He could push himself nearly to breaking and become everything Shiro was...Except that. He couldn't become an Alpha. He couldn't do anything to achieve that. 

And so worship had turned to jealousy very quickly. 

And that was all there was left. He still admired the other paladin...But in a way that hurt deep down. In a way that still brought back that old sting.

He should have been an Alpha. 

The world had gotten it wrong. 

Lance meandered over to one of the large stationary map boards and tried to make out his location. He scrunched up his nose as he looked at the different languages listed...None being English. They were a long way from earth as it was...Of course the words wouldn't be written in something he could pick apart and understand. 

He really wished he has Pidge’s digital map right about now. 

He grimaced. 

He would just have to figure it out. 

Maybe he could ask someone. 

Lance turned, eyes scraping over the alien next to him who seemed to be just as confused over the map as he was. The big beast was tapping a clawed finger against its’ lower lip, and seemed to be deep in concentration. 

“Hey there...Er...You know where I can find a medicine shop?” Lance tried slowly. 

The alien looked at him with large, honey eyes and cocked it's head, it's massive crown of horns framing over a thick muzzle. 

“You speak English?” Lance tried again. 

The creature did a slow once over of the young man and then to his surprise  _ laughed.  _ Lance folded his arms unsurely but before he could go on the defense the creature grinned. A grin that wasn't so much a “I”m going to eat you” but more of a friendly gesture. 

“I don't think I've ever seen a human in these parts.” The alien said in a surprisingly soft, feminine voice. 

Lance offered her one of his best “million dollar smiles”. 

“Yeah and I bet you've never seen a human quite like me either. Name’s Lance.” He said with about as much charm as he could muster for the day. 

She seemed to find humor in the strange way Lance introduced himself. She grinned with all of her vicious looking teeth. 

“I am Amellinia.” She said leaning in close and before Lance could quite react to her suddenly crowding his space she extended her tongue and ran it up the length of Lance's cheek. 

Lance froze, shivers running the length of him. 

_ What on Earth??  _

“It's good to meet you.” She said with a nod. 

Lance smiled nervously. 

Right. Different cultures, different greetings, he thought to himself quickly.

“I uh, nice to meet you too. So...Am I supposed to lick your face now too?” Lance said with a chuckle. 

The alien laughed deeply. 

“Do humans not greet this way?” She giggled. 

Lance shook his head.

“Not exactly. We do it more like this.” Lance replied before taking the creature’s big paw and shaking it. 

She seemed enthralled by the display.

“Very strange.” She admitted with a smile. 

“Yeah humans are weird.” Lance teased. 

“So...Can you read this?” Lance asked pointing to the jumble of what he assumed to be letters.

Amellinia nodded.

“Can you tell me where to find a medicine shop?” Lance asked again, hope flashing in his pupils. 

Amellinia seemed to give him a distressed expression.

“Are you hurt? Or sick?” She questioned in concern.

Lance smiled.

“Oh no nothing like that. Just...Some more weird human stuff.” Lance explained with a shrug.

The massive alien nodded and then seemed to concentrate on the map with a newfound determination. She lifted a large, clawed finger and pressed it against a colored section on the map. 

“This is Kullivan's remedy shop. She is very good with fixing ailments.” Amellinia explained kindly. 

Lance squinted at the map, trying to assess his position and the placement of the shop in question. 

“I can show you, if you like?” The alien offered suddenly. 

Lance smiled at her slowly.

“Oh you don't have to do that. I'm sure you have things to do I'd just be holding you up.” Lance laughed. 

Amellinia shook her head quickly. 

“I do not mind. You are interesting. And...Alone? You know it is not safe to come here alone. Did nobody tell you this little human Lance?” She asked suddenly. 

“Oh I didn't come here...Alone...My friends they are here somewhere I just...Can't tell them about needing medicine.” Lance sighed.

Why the hell was he admitting this to someone he'd met  _ seconds  _ ago. Maybe because he really needed to just tell  _ somebody _ . Even if it was a strange 400 pound eight foot alien he'd met at a swap moon. 

“Would they be sad? To know you are sick? Is that why you did not tell them?” Amellinia asked, her beautiful eyes full of worry. 

Lance shook his head.

“No...I just...They might think less of me if they knew. And I'm not sick, I promise.” Lance said slowly.

Amellinia nodded.

“I will take you to Kullivan's and I will not take no for an answer, small Lance.” She said in a matter-o-fact fashion and took hold of Lance's arm to lead him through the sea of aliens. 

Anellinia’s hand dwarfed Lance's arm, and yet she was astoundingly gentle in a way a beast her size really shouldn't be. 

Lance couldn't help but notice how the other inhabitants of the market scrambled out of the big aliens path, making sure they steered clear of her stride. Lance raised his brows. Maybe the others knew something he didn't, the woman seemed nice enough. 

“So, what planet are you from?” Lance asked as he walked in time with her, having to take nearly five steps to match her two. 

“I am from planet called Sevinaltic. But...It is not much of a planet anymore. It is crawling with Galra. After a battle of many years, they finally overtook my people. Most of us scattered to the stars. My people were not meant to be captives. We are too proud of warriors for that. We know no kings.” She explained.

Well that explained why the people around them were giving her a wide berth. 

Lance saw a distant spark in her molten gold eyes. It was sad and longing, remembering something that had existed once but was no longer here. She was just like Allura...Homeless.

Lance wrapped his arm tight around the crook of her elbow. 

“I'm so sorry. But...I hear there's a new warrior out to give Zarkon a run for his money…” Lance said with a sly grin.

Amellinia looked down with a sudden excitement building in her expression.

“Voltron. You talk of Voltron, small Lance?” She hissed quietly. 

Lance nodded. 

“I hear Voltron and it’s paladins are making quite a fuss around the Galaxy.” Lance said confidently. 

Amellinia frowned.

“I hope it is not just legend. Some do not believe the great warrior has returned.” 

Lance leaned in close as they walked along, their conversation just one of many in the buzzing walkway.

“I've seen Voltron. It's not just legend.” Lance assured. 

The alien gripped his arm in excitement. 

“You have!? You do not tell me lies do you?” She asked with a puff of breath.

Lance nodded quickly.

“I saw them free an entire planet. Voltron is going to destroy Zarkon.” Lance went on.

He figured it best to leave out the part about him being a part of the legend they now spoke of. 

Amellinia seemed to beam, her maw wide with fangs. 

“Voltron will free my people and my planet?” She questioned. 

“Voltron will free all of the planets.” Lance grinned.

The alien seemed comforted by the words, content as she nodded and smiled in the small human’s direction.

“Why will your friend’s think less of you small Lance? For getting what you need from Kullivan?” She asked curiously, breaking the small intermission between their conversation.

Lance sighed heavily.

“I’ve been lying, about who I  _ really  _ am.” Lance admitted slowly.

The words felt like fire on his tongue and yet the burn brought some sort of unexpected weightlessness to the confines of his chest. The moment the syllables left his lips his heart felt just the slightest bit lighter.

Amellinia seemed confused by the statement.

“I’ve been pretending to be something I’m not. I’m afraid they won’t accept me if they know the truth. They will look down on me…and I’ll become some kind of  _ burden.”  _ Lance huffed.

The alien’s eyes were big and understanding as they soaked in the curious human beside her.

Who would have thought such comfort would have come from someone with such dangerous looking attributes.

“But your friends are good friends yes?” She asked.

Lance nodded.

“Then it should not matter silly human Lance. Friends like each other no matter what. In my culture it is custom for friends to bring each other fresh bread and a jug of balfor blood. That is what bonds us as good friends.” Amellinia stated proudly.

Lance laughed loudly, the deep kind that comes up from the depths of one’s core.

“Do you…drink the blood?” Lance dared to ask.

The large beast seemed to get a good chuckle out of Lance’s lack of knowledge.

“Of course not. It is for body treatment. Makes the skin very soft.” She said cheerily.

The alien stopped suddenly bringing Lance to a halt as well.

She nodded up toward the very old, dirty sign that read “ _ Kullivan’s Remedies and More” _ in faded red letters

Amelliana looked to the small, brunette man with a jovial hint in her great big eyes.

“This is where I leave you small Lance. Do not worry so much about your friends. It will all be ok.” She said as she patted the plain of Lance’s shoulder a couple of times.

“I reside in the talmedian belt of stars. There are small planets there where my people tend to drift. If you find yourself there in your travels small Lance, please do visit.” She added with a toothy grin.

Lance held the alien’s big paw tightly.

“Thank you.” He said in almost a whisper.

He meant that in so many more ways than just one. Here he was, telling a secret he’d kept for years to an alien warrior with sweet eyes and a kind voice.

He’d needed this more than he’d known.

And then the Sevinaltic native was gone into the crowd, even such a hulking thing was swallowed quickly by the mass of people.

Lance drew in a long, nervous breath and looked to the doorway that loomed to his front.

Here went nothing.

Lance pushed aside hanging beaded curtains that parted with a clatter that instantly would have alerted anyone inside of his arrival.

The place was dark and hazy with the smoke from an incense stick burning lazily on the corner of the great wooden desk. The space was stacked from floor to ceiling with heavy shelves, all full and fat with jars of various sizes, holding obscure objects in their bellies. There were plants that Lance had never seen before in pretty little pots and bottles full of a glowing substance that he could only compare to the luminesce of stars.

The young man’s eyes strained in the dark, darting around the room slowly, processing the overwhelming nature of the overly packed space.

It was only after a few moments that he realized he was being watched.

He could feel the eyes upon him.

“Come in young man don’t be shy.” Came a ragged voice from behind the counter.

The older woman unraveled a set of four different arms, leaning forward as she observed Lance more thoroughly.

Lance warily wandered to the desk, careful not to trust too openly just yet.

“What can I help you with?” She nearly purred in her cracked, throaty tenor.

Lance nervously tapped his fingers along the old wood.

“Do you know anything about human endotypes?” Lance asked finally.

The woman chuckled.

“Of course.” She scoffed.

Lance frowned.

“I’m looking for suppressants. Something to keep…the...heats away.”  Lance uttered the words, his voice getting softer towards the end.

He cleared his throat.

“And something to mask Omega scent.” He tacked on the commentary quickly.

The older woman’s beady little eyes roamed uncomfortably along the structure of Lance’s face.  

Finally she sighed heavily and rubbed her chin with her bottom left arm.

“Ah. Young man, do you know how far away from earth you are?” She groaned cracking her neck.

Lance nodded.

“I know…if…if I could get ahold of them anywhere else I would have. I’m out of options.” Lance whispered.

The woman narrowed her eyes.

“Glad to know I was your last ditch effort.” She muttered.

Lance frowned.

“I…sorry…” Lance stuttered awkwardly.

She held up her top right palm.

“Anything earth manufactured is going to be impossible to find. The ingredients you are used to just…don’t exist around here.”

Lance looked like his innards had been ripped right from his belly.

The woman paused.

“But, I do have some medicines for a species that is close on the spectrum of human’s endotypes. Not perfect and I must warn I have never actually observed their effects on a human before…” She mulled the thoughts over slowly.

“I’ll take them.” Lance barked.

The woman eyed him sternly.

She seemed less than amused with the man’s desperate nature.

There was another sigh from the woman before she shuffled out of her seat and rounded the corner on spindly, long legs. She slunk across the large room, hands searching through the shelves, checking labels and jars before she finally came away with her prize. It was a deep brown bottle with a silver cap that was in another language that Lance couldn’t decipher.

The woman handed it down to him reluctantly, but he was a paying customer and she almost felt sorry for the kid with the way he was looking at her. He had these big hopeful eyes that saw right through to her very small soft side.

“Take two of these, every two weeks. And as I said this has not been tested on  _ humans  _ before. I usually prescribe these to the Maarau, who also share a similar Alpha, Beta and Omega system. But your makeup is different from a Maarau. Be advised to take your first two within an area that is safe. Ensure you have someone who can save you if you react badly.” She snarled shortly.

Lance wrapped his fingers around the fat container.

“React badly?” He asked looking to the haggard old woman.

“Heart failure is rare but possible, you may end up with hives or your throat closing up on you. Or you could be thrown into an early heat. All have happened before on occasion, so it’s a roll of the dice as to what this stuff might do to you hot shot.” The woman growled poking a long finger into Lance’s chest.

Lance nodded.

That was just a risk he was going to have to take.

Then the woman was off roaming again, fingers combing through a large shelf of creams and ointments.

She reached backward and handed two jars of a thick, brown looking cream to the man. Lance grimaced, but took them anyway. It looked as if someone had bottled mud right out of the nearest swamp.

“Rub yourself down with this in the shower. It masks Omega scent and mimics Beta essences.” She instructed sternly.

Lance balanced the items in his arms before he carefully deposited them all on the counter.

The woman looked him up and down, awaiting her payment.

“Will this be enough?” Lance asked taking a golden watch from his pocket.

It was a gift from his father, something he’d been given when he was first accepted to the Garrison. He looked down at the familiar little face with a certain fondness. He really hated to give the little reminder of home away…but he really had no other choice. Earth time was no good here in space, he told himself quickly.

She paused as she bagged Lance’s items.

The woman picked the glistening object up in her many fingers and grinned wide.

“Why yes it will be.” She cackled as she stored the little thing away in the box by her side.

“Now you have a real good one young man.” She said with a crooked smile.

“And good luck.” She added as Lance took his sack of medication and turned to leave.


	3. Such Fire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't mean for this to be such a slow burn type of thing but welp here we are XD I PROMISE smut next chapter. All the smut you can handle. I'm just really enjoying building up relationships and scenarios. Thank you all for the kind feedback! Enjoy! Sorry for any errors ahead of time!

The young man ran cautious fingers over ridiculously smooth skin. He’d retreated to the belly of the showers, toting the strange, muddy ointment along with him. It had been gritty against his limbs, and left behind a slimy film that had him nearly gagging. But he’d toughed through it. He’d come this far, he wasn’t about to back down now. His stubborn nature wouldn’t allow for that. After lathering himself down, allowing the sludge to sit, then rinsing himself off again he’d left the confines of the shower smelling more Beta than he felt he ever had before. Maybe the old woman hadn’t been a con artist after all.

He sighed as he rubbed his buttery soft hands down the length of his slender thighs. His silk robe pooled at the crease of his middle, something soft, familiar and homey. His stomach was full after a good meal that Hunk had so graciously provided. The yellow paladin pretty much had a stockpile of different herbs and spices he’d collected from each planet they stopped upon and he seemed all too happy to provide the paladin’s with a lavish spread nearly every meal.

Lance breathed in slowly.

He gave the dark brown bottle a little shake, his brows knitting together in uncertainty.

The ointment hadn’t been a farce…so maybe this stuff would be ok as well?

The medicine woman’s voice vibrated in the back of his head.

_ Ensure you have someone who can save you if you react badly. _

Lance chewed his lower lip.

He’d be fine.

He didn’t need to bring the others into this. He’d gone so far out of his way to keep this secret tucked safely away, he wasn’t going to let that slip now. The woman was just probably trying to make it seem worse than it was. Just a warning she was obligated to tell customers. That was all it was.

“You’ll be fine. This will all be fine.” Lance whispered beneath his breath.

He could handle himself.

Lance twisted the cap off and rattled two large blue pills out of the container and into his palm.

He wasn’t going to allow himself to linger too long on overthinking it. He was going to take the pills and everything was going to go back to normal.

He quickly consumed the medication and sat idle on the bed for a moment.

What was done, was done.

There wasn’t any backing out now.

The young man gently untied the big, perfect bow at the front of his robe and let the strings slide from his fingers. In several painfully slow, graceful movements he shrugged out of the lavish material and slung it over the back of the nearest chair.

With his lack of medication, his skin had become absurdly sensitive, so much so that even just the feel of his clothes against his flesh was too much for him. He’d taken to climbing into bed stark naked to avoid the discomfort of clothing during the night. The combination of his sheets and even just his boxers proved to be too much sensation for him to sleep comfortably.

In the past few days even just putting on his armor had become a grueling task.

He was just ready to sweep it all under the rug. He didn’t want the new sensitivity to scents, his more primal instincts threatening to creep back in. He hadn’t felt like this in years and he just wanted it to all dissipate.

So he could forget that he was an Omega again.

Lance slid himself down into the comfort of his bedding, allowing the blankets to stay in a rumpled pile at his feet. The air of the room licked down his lengthy back and teased at the rounds of his buttocks. It was a welcome, relaxing sensation. The pillow beneath his head was soft and plush and the peace of mind knowing that by morning he’d hopefully be slipping back into routine sang a soft lullaby in his ear.

And with that the brunet was lulled into a hard, much needed slumber.

He couldn’t see it.

But he could  _ feel it. _

His eyes grabbed at the darkness in vain, pupils fat with something he couldn’t rightfully call fear. It was something just beyond. Something more than fear. Something deep and dark. It was as thick as tar as it consumed him, seeping into his bones, clustering behind his eyes.

Everything around him was dark.

There was no light here, nothing to aid his struggling vision.

He could hear it breathing.

Somewhere in the shadow of the space, heavy, deep, ragged breaths that seemed to keep time with Lance’s heart. The low breaths were raspy as they came forth to kiss at Lance’s ears. The breathing was gaining ground, coming closer, stalking toward the young man in the way a predator might approach slow, easy prey.

He couldn’t move. He couldn’t scream. He couldn’t cry out for help.

It was as if his voice had been ripped from his throat and he was only left with silence. His body was reacting in all of the wrong ways as the thing in the dark came closer. Part of him was still wracked with absolute terror, while another piece of him was taken over by curiosity.

First came the sound of it…and then came the smell.

The unmistakable, heavy musk washed over him warmly, flooding his every sensation as he soaked it in. Something about it was obscenely familiar as he sampled the new smell. It was so  _ powerful. _

His bare hands flattened against cold ground, and he was suddenly aware of his nude form. He’d never felt more vulnerable as he sat there waiting…waiting for whatever it was to come and have him. His mind raced and his skin suddenly prickled with uncomfortable sweat. Every breath he drew in became such a shallow thing, unfulfilling and short.

He was greeted by another deep, guttural growl as the thing drew closer, the sound of its feet against the floor echoed through the hollow space.

The footsteps rang like chimes in Lance’s head.

One after the other, in a gentle rhythm that had the hair on the back of his neck standing on end.

He was panting then, overcome by the stale heat of the room, his skin feeling like fire had been set loose upon it. The air was so heavy to breathe in, weighty all the way down into his lungs.

And then there were hands on his thighs.

Big, masculine palms sliding all the way up only to make home on the crease where legs connected to his lower torso. The touch was confident and stern, in a way that made him all but melt into a puddle on the floor. The hands spread him wide as he splayed out over the chilly flooring, the cold seeping down his spine.

He allowed himself to be opened so obscenely, legs wide as the new presence settled itself between his limbs.

The thing leaned over him, trapping him to the floor with its’ massive bulk.

Hot breath rolled down the curve of his throat followed by the mouth that it came from. Wanting lips pressed against him, offering the warmth of something so passionate. But there was something primal behind every movement, every touch. Everything was just a little too rough and a little too mean. And yet Lance couldn’t do anything but  _ want. _

He  _ needed  _ it.

In a way he was not at all prepared for.

The deep growls invaded the entirety of the space, causing shivers to run rampant down his skin. The sounds beckoned him in, causing his body to bow and lengthen and he was suddenly so aware…that he was no longer in control.

His lids rolled open slowly, finally able to see his visitor.

White bangs fell over dark eyes, pearly teeth on full display for the young man.

Lance could feel his heart climb into his throat.

The Alpha’s orbs flashed with something dangerous, something wicked.

Fingernails dug painfully into the divots of Lance’s hips.

It stung in the same sense that it made his body come to life.

He tried to open his mouth, tried to say his name, but nothing came forth.

His body submitted while his brain screamed with uncertainty.

“You’re mine now little Omega.” The man snarled deeply.

Panic raced like lightning through Lance’s brain.

Lance reared up out of bed, gasping for breath, hands scrambling in the dark.

He was suddenly aware that he was on his mattress, there were no hands on his thighs, there was no body pressed against him. The Shiro in his dreams with the fearsome smile was suddenly gone.

Lance panted roughly, his body still getting its’ bearings as he convinced himself that it wasn’t real, that it had just been a viciously vivid dream. He closed his eyes. He was almost sure he could still smell the Alpha’s musk in his nostrils. His neck still tingled where Shiro’s lips had pressed.

Lance hugged his arms around himself, shivering slightly.

Though it wasn’t real…he couldn’t evict Shiro’s voice from his head. It pulsed and burned like something very much so alive.

He suddenly didn’t want to be alone in his bed. The things in the dark might come back to get him. He couldn’t stay here. He couldn’t sleep here.

Lance scrambled out of bed and threw on his robe hurriedly.

Before he really knew where his feet were taking him, he was standing in front of Hunk’s door. The mechanisms opened for him with a soft sound and he was instantly greeted with the rumbles of snoring from within. Lance smiled slightly as he entered.

He knew Hunk never minded him as bed company. At the Garrison any time he missed home or couldn’t rest, he’d wriggle into Hunk’s sleeping space and the big man would always welcome him with a sleepy smile and warm arms.

Lance treaded lightly as the doors closed behind him, his robe being left behind in a graceful little pool on the floor. Lance very carefully deposited himself down onto the bed that really was only made for one. The motion of another body joining him stirred Hunk awake with a startle and a snort.

“H-huh, what, what I’m up?” Hunk mumbled sitting up slightly.

“It’s just me.” Lance whispered in the darkness.

Hunk gave him a groggy, confused head tilt.

“Lance?” He questioned with a wide yawn.

“I had a nightmare…can I sleep with you?” Lance asked meekly.

Hunk slowly processed the words and then shuffled over slightly, offering Lance as much room as he possibly could on the single bed. Hunk patted the small space fondly.

“Yeah hop on in buddy.” Hunk said softly, sleep still clinging to his voice.

Lance crawled onto the offered side of the bed and instantly felt Hunk’s large arms wrap tightly around him. And suddenly everything was safe. Suddenly the beasts that crawled and crept in the shadows were kept at bay. Hunk was large and comforting around Lance’s form, a long sigh coming from the young man’s lungs as he entered the familiar comfort.

He liked the way Hunk didn’t blink an eye at the strange routine. He liked something to hold onto at night and Lance liked the comfort of arms around his slender waist. Hunk nestled his nose into the nape of Lance’s neck, the soft hairs tickling pleasantly against his skin.

“What was the dream about?” Hunk murmured.

Lance’s stomach flopped.

“Uh, I don’t really remember. I just woke up panicked.” He lied quickly.

Hunk didn’t need to know about the disgusting things that had crawled into his brain. Lance would swallow the dreams down and never speak of them again. It didn’t make sense to him anyway. Why Shiro? Why him of all people. Lance grit his teeth.

Maybe it was that fraction deep down within him that he couldn’t really destroy. That piece that was still undeniably  _ Omega. _

He wriggled backwards slightly, pressing his back tighter to Hunk’s big form.

Hunk squeezed Lance a bit, in a comforting way that just let the blue paladin know that he was here, he was right here. He was real and he was there for Lance. Lance ducked his head and nuzzled Hunk’s hand, in a practice so old he couldn’t really remember how it started. To all others it would have seemed to be an intimate encounter. Something that was only shared between lovers or partners. But there was none of that here. There was only deeply rooted friendship that spilled over into the moment at hand. It was a warm way to be there for each other.

“Are you ok?” Hunk asked softly.

“Yeah…I am now. Thanks Hunk.” Lance whispered.

Hunk nodded behind him.

“Just try to get some sleep.” Hunk mumbled.

After several minutes of relaxing into Hunk’s arms Lance very slowly, found sleep once again.

Lance was startled from slumber by an uncomfortable feeling spreading through his veins. He was hot and cold all at once and he couldn’t decide which feeling was more uncomfortable. His skin stung and smarted, his muscles feeling ridiculously tight.

He groaned out pitifully, his eyes rolling open to assess his surroundings. He could feel the warmth of a body against him, Hunk’s familiar, heavy snoring vibrating against his back. Suddenly the arms that were so tightly tangled around him, the same ones that had brought him such comfort the night before, were far too much sensation.

He was too hot, everything was too confined.

He did his best to make his exit go unnoticed by the bigger man as he slipped off the mattress.

As soon as his feet hit the ground, a wretched, queasy feeling overcame him like some great wave. Lance slapped a hand over his mouth and raced to Hunk’s private bathroom, barely making it to the toilet bowl before he lost the contents of last night’s meal. Lance heaved and sputtered, tears streaming down his slender cheeks as he lost his stomach into the bowl.

He weakly reached up to flush the mess down, spitting and coughing, desperately trying to rid himself of the awful taste.

He stayed hung over the toilet, for fear that if he moved he might be thrown into another stomach wrenching fit. His fingers shook on the cold porcelain, his body overcome with warm sensations that curled and swam over him like the tongues of small flames. He could feel a bead of sweat sliding down the length of his neck, the small hints of perspiration gathering on the surface of his skin.

His throat vibrated with a pathetic little whimper, something that came loose without his permission.

Lance’s eyes grew wide.

It had been a long time since he’d felt this. A _ very  _ long time. But it was unmistakable. This was the onset of  _ heat.  _ Lance’s stomach clenched and he was vomiting into the toilet once more. The tears came more freely as he hacked and heaved.

Though, this felt far more vicious than anything he’d experienced before. This felt far meaner and far more intense. He supposed he’d only come into it about a few hours ago and already it was nearly crippling him. Usually it took a full day for him to feel anything close to this…and yet here it was, consuming him in waves of uncomfortable warmth that left his body feeling as if it were not his own.

Lance wiped his mouth feebly.

Suddenly the sound of footsteps neared the bathroom.

Absolute horror sparked through his spine.

Hunk couldn’t see him like this.

Hunk couldn’t know his terrible, awful secret.

“Lance? You ok?” Hunk called as he approached the bathroom.

Lance’s eyes flicked to the door, which he’d left wide open in his hurry.

“I’m-I’m fine…j-just don’t come in here!” Lance nearly sobbed, the emotions choking up in his throat.

Hunk didn’t seem to heed Lance’s warning.

“What? Why? Lance what’s going on?”

Hunk’s form filled the doorway, his concerned eyes settling on Lance’s utterly pitiful demeanor.

Lance wanted to just curl up into himself. He had never felt so vulnerable as he hovered over the toilet, body shivering, hair plastered to his forehead and the meet of his thighs uncomfortably wet. He was already beginning to leak with fluid, his body simply doing as it was told by the sudden onset of the vicious condition.

Hunk stopped dead, confusion flashing across his face.

“…Lance?” Hunk said softly as he then rushed in to kneel next to the other man.

“Lance…what…what the heck is going on?” Hunk stuttered as he placed comforting hands on Lance’s shoulders.

Even that touch was too much. Lance groaned and flinched against Hunk’s fingers, even the slightest bit of attention pulsed through him in all the wrong ways.

Lance turned to the big man with tears cutting rivers down his flushed cheeks.

“I’m…I’m in heat I think.” Lance managed to grit out between hiccupping sobs.

Hunk’s eyes were the size of dinner plates.

“But you’re…you’re a Beta…we don’t have heats…do we?” Hunk stuttered frantically.

Lance shook his head sharply.

“I…I lied. About my endotype.” Lance huffed breathlessly.

His body was so conflicted, being pushed and pulled by the feelings of utter crippling sadness and fiery  _ need.  _ It was an awful place to be in, between the two emotions, pressed so tightly against them.

Hunk ran a big palm through Lance’s sweaty hair, his face falling into a look of understanding.

“Oh Lance…” He whispered in disbelief.

The yellow paladin was then hauling himself up off the floor, grabbing a washcloth from the cabinet and running it beneath the cool sink water. Hunk slid down into a seated position, still adorned in nothing more than his stupid cat printed boxers and he pulled the thinner man into his lap. Lance was reluctant at first, whimpering and writhing against the action, but Hunk was gentle as he dabbed at Lance’s burning forehead and swiped the cool cloth down his neck. The sensation was a welcome reprieve from the warmth now searing through Lance’s veins.

Lance purred against Hunk’s touch, his heat taking over all rational thought. Lance was becoming a puppet, drifting in and out of control. He writhed against Hunk, pressing and careening against the Beta’s body. Hunk held Lance’s hips still with a stern but gentle hand, his face distressed as he looked to the blue paladin.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Hunk said as Lance leaned his cheek into the other man’s massive palm.

Lance’s eyes fluttered closed for a moment, hips jerking against Hunk’s hold without his control. All his body knew was that Hunk was a warm body and a potential reprieve from the spirals of fervor dancing up through the length of him. Hunk shook Lance slightly, the young man’s eyes splitting open, but just barely.

“I didn’t…want to be a burden…” Lance whispered dazedly.

Hunk frowned.

“Omegas are weak. I couldn’t be  _ weak.”  _ Lance gasped as he buried his face in Hunk’s neck, his cheek wet with tears as it pressed against Hunk’s skin.

“Lance that’s not true.” Hunk tried to comfort the lanky man fruitlessly.

Lance nodded.

“Y-Yes it is…I’m a fake, and a liar, I’m just a disgusting, needy Omega!!” Lance wailed loudly.

Hunk cringed at the volume of the other man’s voice.

The bigger man swept the cloth across Lance’s face, pushing damp bangs backward.

“Y-you should…fuck me…that’s what Omegas are good for…” Lance mewled as he ground his hips against Hunk’s.

Hunk grabbed the man sternly once more, stilling his motions.

“No Lance. I can’t do that.” Hunk explained softly.

“That’s all I was made to do, was to be...fucked…” Lance muttered as his tears dripped down onto the dark skin of Hunk’s chest.

Hunk’s eyes were full of pity. As they should be. Because Omega’s should be pitied. Lance was just a fragile little thing that needed to be taken care of. Part of him was suddenly so angry as Hunk cradled and calmed him. Hunk felt bad for him. That’s why he was acting this way. Because he was so  _ weak. _

Lance vibrated with sobs, he was so stupid, for thinking the medication could have worked. Now it only seemed to have brought something worse upon him. This was far more terrible than any heat he could remember. This felt like it was ripping him apart.

“Lance you’re burning up…is this…normal?” Hunk asked in concern.

He’d never experienced an Omega in heat before. He’d only ever heard stories and watched the informational sex education videos in high school, beyond that he really didn’t know how to handle his deteriorating best friend.

Lance shook his head.

“I…I took some new suppressants…they fucked my heat up…this feels so much worse than normal.” Lance panted slowly.

“They…they were from some medicine lady at the swap moon.”

Hunk groaned.

“You took  _ alien  _ medication!?  _ Lance… _ ” Hunk scolded.

Lance made to defend himself, but the sound wouldn’t come forth.

Forming words was suddenly becoming harder and harder, his tongue too fat for his mouth, the syllables dying on his lips. Regardless he’d been stupid for trusting some alien witch doctor.

“We have to get you to the medical ward. Maybe the others’ can help, we can fix this ok?” Hunk said suddenly.

“NO!” Lance snarled sharply.

Hunk looked taken aback at the tone of the other man.

“No. I don’t want the others to know. I’m fine. I just…need to ride this out. Let it take its course.” Lance managed to breathe.

Hunk gave the other man a stern expression.

“That sounds like a terrible idea Lance. How are you going to explain going  _ missing  _ until this blows over??” Hunk said in exasperation.

Lance moaned lowly, blooms of warmth spreading out over his skin.

“Tell them I have the flu.” Lance muttered as he pressed himself tighter to Hunk.

Hunk huffed.

“Lance, c’mon you have to tell them.” Hunk tried softly.

Lance made a distressed noise in the back of his throat.

“I  _ can’t.”  _ Lance moaned.

“Please…please don’t make me tell them…not yet…” Lance pleaded as his lithe body rocked and swayed, trying to subconsciously rope Hunk into his temptation.

Hunk groaned.

“Fine. But for the record I’m telling you this is a bad idea.” Hunk sighed.

“I need…I need to brush my teeth.” Lance wailed as he looked to Hunk pitifully.

Hunk nodded as he helped the young man up. The yellow paladin watched protectively as Lance struggled to stand, brushing his teeth sloppily, desperate to get the taste of vomit out of his mouth.

“Can I stay…in your room?” Lance questioned, looking more like a drowned rat than the paladin Hunk knew him to be.

Hunk nodded.

“You gunna throw up again?” Hunk asked.

Lance shook his head.

“I don’t think so…” He whispered as he grabbed onto Hunk’s outstretched hands.

He helped Lance across the room, the young man’s feet feeling like lead weights attached to his ankles. He was clumsy and uncoordinated in his actions, stumbling until he flopped down into the chair.

“Just…stay there a minute.” Hunk sighed as he frowned down at Lance.

Lance nodded weakly. He leaned his head back in the plush chair, his neck suddenly feeling too weak to keep it steady.

Hunk busied himself with grabbing every towel he had stored away in the bathroom and laying them over the bedding. His textbook knowledge of heats gave him just enough to realize that they were messy…and he would most likely need a new mattress after this…he looked over at Lance’s pitiful form and sighed. He supposed it wasn’t a big deal. As long as Lance felt safe and welcome he didn’t care.

A part of him wanted to be angry at Lance for keeping such a profound secret, but the nurturing sense in him wouldn’t allow for that. Explanations and anger could come later. As of right now Lance just needed him.

His friend needed him.

Hunk escorted Lance to the freshly made bed and the young man all but flopped down on the onto it, his every particle being eaten alive by the unnatural heat. Lance curled in on himself, his chest heaving as he closed his eyes. Sweat glistened off his beautiful brown skin, his cheeks painted a shade of deep red. Hunk ran comforting, familiar fingers through his hair. Lance weakly captured Hunk’s wrist, nestling against the big fingers.

The fleeting thought of how the large digits might feel  _ inside him  _ crossed his heat scorched mind. His tongue gently parted his puffy lips, dragging over calloused fingerpads. Lance’s mouth closed around just the tips of Hunk’s fingers, a soft, Omega purr vibrating up through his chest. To an Alpha, it was a gentle way to tempt a mate into bed…it was less effective on Betas. Hunk very carefully drew his fingers away, he didn’t want to upset Lance and he knew the actions were just the man’s heat overcoming him.

He was desperate for attention in any way he could achieve it and Hunk just so happened to be the only other breathing thing in the room.

Lance seemed distressed when his chirping didn’t work and curled his fingers in the pillow nearest to him.

The young man’s hips twitched against the fluffy cushion as he dragged it to him, its’ warmth giving him something to move against. Lance’s cock slid against the soft material, his tip drooling fluid on the bedding. The friction was enough to keep him sated for the time being.

Hunk left the man for a moment, filling a cup with water and setting it by the bedside table.

“You have to keep drinking water ok?” Hunk instructed with a huff of breath.

Lance didn’t answer, his hips busy seeking gratification from the pillow’s warmth, small hums coming from the young man’s mouth.

“Lance.” Hunk said a little more sternly.

Lance’s eyelids parted, small tinges of blue visible to the other man.

He nodded, letting Hunk know he’d heard and understood. Words were just escaping him.

“I have to tell the others you are…out of commission for a while.” Hunk groaned as he scratched at the back of his neck.

Lance huffed out in annoyance.

“You make me sound like a machine that’s out of service.” Lance made the feeble attempt at humor.

Hunk snorted and offered the man a slim smile.

He still didn’t think this was a great way to take things on…but it wasn’t his place to out Lance if the man wasn’t ready. Hunk was Lance’s friend…and he would honor his wishes.

“I’ll come check on you as soon as I can ok?” Hunk promised with a worried expression.

Lance nodded slowly.

He didn’t want the other man to go. He was  _ desperate  _ for another person’s touch. He needed something,  _ someone  _ to ease the burn deep down in his belly. But his rational side did not ask. There was still a part of him deep down that had some sort of control. It wasn’t much, but he was clinging to it desperately.

Hunk left the man with water and as much comfort as he could offer, then ventured out into the hallway.

Hunk hurried through the massive corridors, running his hands through his short hair.

“Oh mannn this is not good.” He muttered to himself as he stole a glance back at the closed doors of his room.

He sucked in a big breath.

There were two Alphas on this ship.

The realization hit him like a ton of bricks, stopping the man dead in his tracks.

He chewed his nail as he slowly began to continue on his way. Keith he wasn’t too worried about, the young man had often expressed that heats rarely affected him and he’d never experienced an actual ‘rut’ like other Alphas. It made sense. Keith wasn’t the normal definition of an Alpha.

But  _ Shiro…. _

Hunk grimaced. He really didn’t try to dig into the other man’s personal life. Shiro didn’t normally join in on the late night gossip of the other paladins that sometimes involved hints at their sexual encounters.

He was Shiro, the black paladin, the head of Voltron and he didn’t exactly open up with the rest of them often. He was quiet for the most part. And while he was kind hearted and calm most of the time…Hunk had heard the  _ stories. _

He’d heard the  _ warnings. _

Alphas could lose their minds around an Omega in heat.

Hunk shook his head.

Shiro wouldn’t do that…Shiro couldn’t…could he?

But Shiro  _ was  _ an Alpha and that caused concern to blossom in Hunk’s stomach.

Either way he best keep both Alpha’s clear of Lance.

The heat wasn’t natural and that made everything that much more dangerous.

Hunk almost felt guilty as he wandered toward the mess hall, the scents of Coran’s  _ attempt  _ at breakfast wafting out into the hallway. Hunk had been giving him lessons and he was  _ getting there… _ but he still had a ways to go. Though, Hunk had far bigger worries than Coran’s cooking today.

Hunk entered the dining room, feeling like all eyes were on him instantly. He knew it was for no other reason than the other’s wanted to greet him…but Hunk wasn’t good at keeping things from the others. He smiled anxiously as he headed over to Coran, who proudly turned to him, presenting a platter that nearly resembled eggs, bacon and toast. It smelled pretty good anyway.

“Goodmorning paladin!! Looky here, I followed all your instructions and this is my best meal yet! Try it, it’s delicious!” Coran beamed as he offered the plate to Hunk cheerily.

“It’s  _ ok.”  _ Pidge muttered under her breath and Shiro immediately shot her a dirty glare.

Pidge shrugged and popped another bite of the space food into her mouth.

“Thanks Coran, this looks…great!” Hunk said trying to hide the worry painted across his brow.

The yellow paladin slowly took a seat across the table from the others, Keith scarfing down his meal like a ravenous animal, while Shiro paused to meet eyes with the new company in the room. Shiro looked to Hunk, then to the door, then back to Hunk. Normally the blue and yellow paladins wandered into breakfast around the same time more or less.

“Where’s Lance?” Shiro asked.

Hunk noticeably flinched at the question and Shiro gave the man a quizzical look.

“See about that, he’s…got a stomach bug. He’s in pretty bad shape. Gunna be out for a few days at least.” Hunk lied through his teeth.

Shiro’s brows pressed upward in concern.

“Is he ok?” Shiro questioned in worry.

Hunk nodded quickly.

“I uh yeah he’s fine, puking his guts up but yeah, for the most part he’s ok.” Hunk assured quickly.

Pidge scrunched up her nose in disgust. 

“Ew.” She muttered. 

This earned her another glare from Shiro.

Coran seemed to perk up at the news.

“The healing pods aren’t exactly designed for bugs in the stomach, but I’m sure we could give it a whirl. He really shouldn’t be consuming bugs from other planets. Is this an earth custom?” Coran questioned genuinely.

Keith snorted loudly over his food.

“No…it’s not  _ actual  _ bugs…it’s just like an upset stomach.” Hunk explained.

Coran seemed to process the information and nod quickly.

“Well I have a right good recipe that my grandmamma used to make for a kiggly stomach.” Coran announced.

Everybody seemed to exchange looks of concern at the mention of one of Coran’s original recipes.

“I can make you each one if you like?” Coran threw over his shoulder.

“Nope, training deck is calling my name.” Keith said as he nearly leapt out of his seat.

“I need to run some updates on my computer. Another time Coran, thanks for breakfast!” Pidge called as she grabbed her equipment off the table, tailing Keith closely.

Hunk shoveled the rest of his plate down into his mouth.

“If you take him anything Coran, just leave it by the door…he’s  _ sensitive  _ about these things. And probably pretty contagious.” Hunk warned.

“Ah not to worry, Alteans have a spick and spam immune system.” Coran chimed.

Hunk nodded awkwardly.

“Yeah, yeah right cool. Still. Wouldn’t go in there. Well it would be  _ super  _ risky for any of us to go near him. I left him all bundled up in my room. So…better steer clear of that whole…area.” Hunk muttered quickly.

Shiro was watching the big man very carefully. There was something wrong here. Hunk’s eyes were too shifty, his demeanor nervous, his movements stiff. And he smelled  _ strange.  _ Shiro really couldn’t quite place it…but there was a lingering, faint smell clinging to Hunk’s clothes that normally wasn’t there.

Hunk mentally groaned.

He was bad at this.

He was absolutely terrible at lying.

“It’d be pretty disastrous if all the paladins of Voltron were down with a virus.” Hunk tacked the comment on, trying to make it seem as genuine as possible.

Hunk stood, dropped his empty dishes in the cleaning bin, then gave Shiro one last glance.

“Alright, gotta…go see if Pidge needs some help.” Hunk stuttered before taking his leave.

Shiro merely watched him go.

First Lance was acting strange around him…well…stranger than normal, and now Hunk was acting just as flighty.

Shiro frowned and looked to Coran, who was busy whipping up the unappetizing, green looking drink.

The Altean finished up the concoction and poured it into a big cup, snapping the lid on triumphantly.

“Here Coran let me take it to him.” Shiro said suddenly as he got up from his seat and crossed the room.

Coran offered him a look of confusion.

“You heard what Hunk implied. Apparently that bug is contagious to you paladins.” Coran said, still clutching the questionable looking mixture.

Shiro shrugged his shoulders up.

“It’s fine. I’ll be in and out.” Shiro offered kindly.

Coran nodded and handed the cup to the black paladin.

“Thanks Coran.” Shiro said as he grabbed the remedy and headed out of the dining hall.

The least he could do was try to start smoothing things over with the blue paladin. He still hadn’t sorted out what he’d managed to do so wrong, but he was determined to fix it. He could start by being there when Lance was in need of caretaking. Even if it was just in the form of someone sitting with him and comforting him. Shiro knew how nice it was to have someone there for you when you couldn’t so much as make it out of bed. He’d been sick enough times to know it wasn’t exactly something you just shrug off. Lance may have been trying to push the others away, too proud to ask for help or too embarrassed, whatever it was Shiro wasn’t swallowing it. He was going to be there for Lance. Maybe this could be the first step into mending what bridges he’d unknowingly burned.

His footsteps echoed off the castle walls, boots slapping the hard floor in an unhurried pattern.

He weaved through the seemingly endless corridors, his mental map leading him the rest of the way while his mind wandered. He was lost within thought as he journeyed to the bedroom wing, turning the corner on his heel…and then the big man stopped dead.

He breathed in deep, lungs expanding as the air whooshed through his teeth.

The smell was far off…and faint…but it floated along the hallways stretched out before him like a siren call, beckoning him in a way he hadn’t exactly prepared for.

_ What was that? _

Something similar to a freshly squeezed orange, tangy and sweet and though it was thin in the air…it was powerful all the same.

His skin prickled.

Something deep down told him to turn around, maybe the better part of him did.

But that  _ smell… _ he had to know where it was coming from.

He needed  _ more of it. _


	4. Hammer Heart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Annnnnnnnnd finally we get down to the main event. They fuck. lololol. No but seriously here we go. Thank you all for hanging out with me and offering kind words to me!! Glad you are enjoying. Sorry for any errors I've been awake for twenty four hours and I'm doing my best. So, here take it lol.

The pounding in his ears was too loud.

It thudded heavy like a deep bass drum, resonating through the confines of his skull.

He couldn’t seem to gather enough oxygen in his lungs.

His breaths came short and fleeting, flitting away before he could really gather the full effect of them.

There was something screaming, in the very back of his brain, buried deep, its’ voice muffled. It was begging. Begging his feet to stop, begging his body to turn the other way, begging for his attention. He didn’t pay it mind. He should have. He almost always did. That was how the black paladin operated. He always followed that gut feeling. That was how he sorted out his perfected art of leadership. It was built on instinct, cunning and discipline.

But this time he just _couldn’t._

His entire body was fighting against the voice in a way he’d never experienced before. The two were tearing at each other, clawing for his consideration and the better half of him was not winning the battle. Maybe he didn’t really want it to.

The disgusting green mixture clutched in his fingers suddenly felt so much heavier as he toted it along.

Everything felt dense.

He took in a big, slow breath, sampling the air deeper, letting it settle in his lungs.

With every step the scent became only that much stronger.

The hallway was thick with it.

The high walls were coated in a weighty paint of it.

It was sweeter this close, almost sticky in nature, warm on his lips.

Curiosity had its fingers wrapped tight around his throat, pulling him toward the origin of the breathtaking smell. He was entranced with it all and he just couldn’t stop his feet from moving forward.

He stopped then, faced with a heavy door and a choice.

The voice wouldn’t stop gnawing at him. It’s little teeth were painfully determined.

_Turn around._

_You shouldn’t be here._

_Something isn’t right._

_Leave._

The words buzzed like flies in his head.

Still he shoved the warnings aside. He tucked them away until their tone was nothing more than a weak cry.

The scent seeped through the cracks in the solid doors. They slipped like small, tempting creatures, sliding out into the hall and crawling up Shiro’s spine.

Chills ran the length of him, causing all the hairs on his arms to stand on end and a warmth to settle around the base of his neck.

There wasn't any room for his better sense of judgement.

He'd left that behind, lying at the beginning of the hallway, abandoned and cold.

His hand shook slightly as he pressed it to the reader and allowed the castle to scan his signature. His palm was clammy with sweat against the screen, his heart hammering in the thick of his chest.

It was a new safety precaution the Alteans had installed. Something to ensure better security in the castle. But in that second it only served as a hindrance to the man. Waiting for the doors to let him through felt like months, years.

The doors slid open suddenly, allowing entrance to the paladin.

It was as if his heart suddenly stalled dead in his chest.

For a moment his body tossed out the function of breathing.

Every nerve, every fiber, all the way down to the very marrow of his bones…suddenly felt like it had been surged with electricity. Like a live wire had come in contact with his skin. It was a painful, exhilarating shock to the system.

His teeth clenched together hard enough to cause an ache in his jaw.

His eyes were as wide as saucers as he soaked in the scene presented to him.

The young man was curled tight in the nest of rumpled sheets, as if he were trying to disappear into the mattress. His back was heaving with each and every ragged breath he took from the air, each one loud enough for Shiro to _hear._ It was a winded, breathy sound as the man struggled for oxygen.

His skin was glistening in the low lights of the room, glossy with a sheen of perspiration.  The wetness pricked over his lengthy form, only bringing more attention to his gorgeous bronze coloration.

And then a new sound fell forth from the almost unrecognizable blue paladin’s lips.

This was something far off from the wheezing breaths.

This was a sound that came from the depths of the man’s lungs, thick as it traveled from his mouth.

It couldn’t rightfully be called a moan.

It was something viciously more obscene than that.

The noise came from a loose tongue, begging, absolutely pleading for the touch of another’s fingers.  It was a sound that was crying for attention, sobbing for hands all over that shivering, lanky body. It was tragically beautiful as the tenor filled the room and kissed softly at Shiro’s very sensitive ears. The big man stood frozen, uninvited in the doorway, melting as the brunet’s voice filled in all the empty space around him.

Lance was moving slowly against the bed, body careening and rocking like a gentle ship at sea as the man’s hips tiredly pumped into his own provided fist. With a hand wrapped around his hard cock and fingers delving into his own entrance he was too involved with the task at hand to even realize he had new company. Loud, pitiful moans dropped off into a series of absolutely pathetic, withered, whimpers as he seemed to become more and more frustrated with his deteriorating state. His hands just didn’t seem to be giving him the relief that he so much needed.

He looked so weak there in the white sheets.

Sweating and panting and letting go of soft, heartrending little sobs.

The scene was overwhelming.

It took Shiro several seconds to really grasp the entirety of it all.

His slow brain struggled to take it all in, to catalog what he had really intruded upon.

First came the sight…then came the _smell._

Up close and personal it was like nothing he’d ever quite experienced before.

He took it down deep into his chest, breathing everything in and letting it loose with a big, low growl.

He wanted to confidently say he could walk away then, turn heel and run if he had to. But he also knew that wasn’t true. With his feet glued to the castle floor, legs feeling like lead, there was no turning away from this.

Something buried down in the depths of him stirred like a long forgotten creature. It came awake with a vibrancy he wasn’t prepared to handle adequately. The scent pleasantly lodged in his nose was warm and welcome and it put a beautiful spark into him that he couldn’t ignore. The tingle flooding up through his veins wasn’t an unwelcome entity.

He wanted to approach this with all the grace that a leader should.

But the better half of his brain was flickering out and going dark and everything was lost to the sensations flooding through him like new fire. With his first step into the room he was already in danger of burning down.

And he didn’t care.

“ _Lance.”_

The name came heavy off his tongue.

It felt strangely foreign, like he’d never said the blue paladin’s name quite like _that._

It was wrong and right and new and old.

It was like shattering a glass windowpane as the words cut through the room.

Part of Shiro wanted to be concerned.

Part of him wanted to be there for Lance.

Part of him wanted to ask for all the small details that obviously had not been shared with the rest of the crew.

But the questions just couldn’t seem to rattle out of his head and make it through his teeth.

He couldn’t think straight. He couldn’t grasp onto rational thought. He was struggling hard just trying to assess the situation in the proper way. Everything was a jumbled wreck behind his eyes, the pieces impossible to pick apart now.

With the breath of his name Lance’s tired blue eyes came open just slightly, beautiful irises traveling across the room to the source of the sound. He rolled himself over on the bed as to get a better view of the other man in the room, his body stretching out long and lean.

“ _Shiro…”_

The name barely made it to Shiro's ears. It was so soft and dare he say...Relieved? Maybe Shiro was imagining that part of it.

But something in Lance's eyes, something in his demeanor...Told Shiro he was not unwelcome here.

It sounded like more than just a simple title. It was pleading. It was desperate and it pierced Shiro right through the heart.

Shiro felt his stomach clench tight.

He was barely aware of the doors closing behind him, trapping him in the small space with the smell and the sounds and everything else. A very small portion of him was still desperately trying to explain how wrong and dangerous this all was.

He knew what that scent was.

He’d know it anywhere.

Not that he’d actually ever sampled it in person, no, but regardless his body knew. His instincts were aware of what the thick, enticing, aroma was as soon as it was presented to him. His body knew first and now his mind was finally catching up.

_An Omega heat._

He’d never found himself so close to such a situation before.

Alphas were taught from the very moment they presented to never, ever approach an Omega in heat. Heats were dangerous, they awoke instincts that existed deep down in one’s makeup that often couldn’t be controlled. Heats were only to be carried by those in long term relationships, for those in consenting relationships. Heats were to be avoided. Heats triggered lost minds and bad decisions.

Shiro ran through the warnings in his head.

The thoughts flitted by like moths, too quick for him to really spend time on.

Shiro shook his head and slammed the cup housing the green solution down on the nearest surface he could find.

He needed to leave, he needed to get out of here, he needed to get away from the smell.

His heart was a thunderstorm in his chest, beating wild and untamed and hard.

“This should settle your stomach.” Shiro managed to grit out between his teeth as he whirred to leave.

His boots didn’t make it but a few feet across the floor before that beautiful sound drifted to his ears once more.

“ _Shiro, Shiro please…”_ Lance’s voice was strained and absolutely distressed.

Shiro stopped, his chest heaving, his fists clenching tight at his side.

Everything was suddenly mercilessly hot within him.

The black paladin turned, daring to steal a glance over his big shoulder, breath coming more and more labored.

_Don’t let it get to you._

_Don’t let it overtake you._

_Don’t do it._

The words were harsh in his head.

Lance’s eyes were scoring over the massive man’s form, cutting deep and precise.

Shiro was instantly entranced with the look the younger man was giving him. Whatever spell Lance was casting, Shiro stood no chance against it.

In several long, determined strides Shiro was crossing the room and inviting himself into Lance’s personal space, pressing his forehead against Lance’s, feeling the younger’s warm skin against his. A low vibration rumbled up from Shiro’s throat.

Lance countered the sound with a soft, high chirp that had Shiro’s breath catching in his throat.

This was a risky game he was playing, but he couldn’t seem to build the will to pry himself away.

Lance’s scent was in his head, in his heartbeat, in his every cell. It called to him like the most beautiful thing he’d ever beheld and he could do nothing but bow to it.

Shiro grit his teeth and shoved himself away from the bed, falling backward onto the floor, trying to get himself away from the other man, fighting against everything in him.

“Lance. I can’t. Y-You’re…you’re in heat…you’re an Omega??” Shiro stuttered running a shaking hand through his hair.

Lance’s gaze followed Shiro across the floor, fingers buried in a wad of sheets as he breathed out heavily.

For a moment, Shiro could see the rational Lance break through from his heat soaked demeanor.

“I didn’t want you to find out like this.” Lance whispered dazedly, in his right mind if only for a moment.

“I…I have to leave…” Shiro stammered out, his heart racing, his skin feeling like it was searing right off of him.

He’d never been in rut before.

Was this what it was like?

His body told him yes and suddenly even more fear settled down in his gut.

Lance met eyes with the black paladin.

They were full and fat with fear, with need, with desperation.

“ _Please don’t leave. Please.”_ Lance managed to huff out heavily.

Tears pricked at the corners of the lanky man’s eyes, his face distraught at the mere mention of the other man leaving him all alone.

Shiro looked to the door then looked to Lance, struggling for air against the tightness in his throat. Suddenly his clothing felt too constricting. The sensation of the material against him had his skin burning. It was uncomfortable and painful and there was too much sensation coursing through his big form.

He needed to get it off.

He needed to feel fresh air against his skin.

His Adam's apple bobbed as he swallowed hard.

Big fingers tore at his clothing, lifting the hem of his shirt up and stripping it over his head.

Lance could only watch as the big man shed the cumbersome attire, his eyes lighting up as the Alpha seemed to be entertaining the idea of staying. Lance was caught in-between the want to scream at Shiro to get the hell out of his room and wanting to get his mouth on every part of the Alpha’s massive form. The latter was quickly winning the fight. His heat was too dense, it had his brain turning to nothing more than mush. His entire body was against him now, betraying him in the worst of ways. He could do nothing but give into the flickering flames.

He was a mess as he laid on the bedding, his cock red and angry, having brought himself to the very brink of orgasm time and time again…but never quite _getting there._ It had only been a matter of an hour and a half since Hunk had left him to his own devices and even that small amount of time had felt like an eternity to the paladin.

He couldn’t do this.

He couldn’t handle this.

Not on his own.

Not by himself.

Shiro’s presence was a comfort. Strong and delightful as his musk enveloped Lance.

He needed that all around him. He needed the warm relief of hands holding him, of Shiro against him.

Everything ached and everything was too hot. The air was tepid and his heat was unforgiving. He couldn’t draw the line between the curls of pleasure and pain anymore. One moment the need was absolutely glorious as it washed through him, but then when it went unsatisfied it melted into a pool of tight, awful sensation that coursed through him and settled like mud in his stomach.

He whimpered lowly as he drew in the air around him.

Shiro’s scent stuck to the lining of his throat like a thick drink. It seeped in through his layers of skin and warmed him pleasantly. Something about the scent alone had the waves of fire scattering away. He needed more of it, he needed it closer, he needed _him._

“ _Shiro…”_ Lance begged breathlessly.

He was answered by the two thuds of Shiro’s boots hitting the hard floor of the room, then the jingle of the bigger man’s pants. Lance’s eyes barely cracked open as Shiro approached him, leaving a trail of clothing in his wake.

Lance could feel his insides constrict as the other man neared.

He felt almost like he should look away as the scene was presented to him.

But he just _couldn’t._

The white and black haired man was big.

_Really big._

Every last inch of him.

He was nothing but a wall of swollen muscle and sheer power, strength displayed in the way he moved so effortlessly. His pale flesh was interrupted by an erratic collection of harsh, deep scars. They were scrawled like abstract artwork across his skin, ugly and breathtaking all in the very same second.

And then Shiro was on him.

Like a shadow he encased the length of Lance’s body.

He caged the younger paladin to the bed, big hands placed on either side of Lance’s slender shoulders. They both stopped there, eyes crashing together like speeding vehicles suddenly colliding with brilliant force. Shiro’s pupils were big and blown, only a sliver of mocha coloring visible in the circle of his iris. And suddenly Lance was very aware that the Shiro he was so familiar with…that Shiro wasn’t here. This body atop him, heavy and big, this Shiro was vastly different.

Half of Lance was fearful of that fact as it came into realization.

The other half was absolutely _exhilarated_ by it.

Maybe he and this Shiro needed to become acquainted. 

Lance could feel the soft tickle of Shiro’s breath gliding up the length of his neck, to the line of his jaw. It was hot and pleasant and had glorious sparks igniting all the way down to his toes.

Shiro held the scent in his lungs, savoring the breath as if it were made of gold.

The black paladin’s lips pressed flush to the shell of Lance’s ear, like a lover preparing to whisper something soft and sweet. But instead Lance was only greeted with a deep, throaty growl that had all his senses coming alive. The sound rolled pleasantly down through Lance’s frame, the pool of heat in his torso bubbling over and scalding his insides.

His body vaulted upward, subtly offering himself to the Alpha in a way that was purely old instincts brought forth by the vicious nature of his heat.

Lance’s weak arms very hesitantly came to hang in lazy loops around the large man’s shoulders. The young man’s fingers spread out in a wide fan, pressing against hard, well-earned muscle. Every dip of the man’s body was just homage to the time he’d spent stripped away from earth. His strength was the product of being held captive on the Galra ship, where he was forced to fight or die. There were dark things hiding just beneath the layers of skin.

But in that moment none of it mattered.

Nothing was of more importance than the two bodies pressed so tightly together, Shiro’s chest pushing against Lance’s with each ragged breath he drew in. Lance blinked slowly up at his partner, fingers unsure of where to rest. He’d never been so close to Shiro. He’d never _touched_ him like this. In a way so friendly, so un-bashed, so intimate. It was a little frightening how his body was reacting, but most of all it only brought beautiful, blooming relief.

Shiro nosed into the slightly damp hairs of Lance’s temple, breathing in again, savoring the way the Omegas sweet, glorious scent awakened his senses and curled around him gently.

“Lance.” Shiro whispered suddenly.

Lance didn’t answer, too lost as he pressed himself tighter to the Alpha’s warmth to form words.

“ _Lance._ ” Shiro repeated.

Lance hummed out somewhat of an acknowledgment that he was listening.

“Are you sure…this is ok?” Shiro asked breathlessly.

Though his body was already caving to his rut, wrapped up in everything that the enticing Omega was…he needed to know this was right. He needed to know this was ok. He cared about Lance. He cared about his safety. He didn’t want to be invited into this moment solely on the fact that Lance would have taken any warm body offered to him. He needed to know that in some way, he was wanted in a different sense. He needed to hear that, needed to believe that.

Lance smiled wide and open and genuine.

“Please. Please I need this. Your scent…it helps. I can’t do this by myself. It hurts too much.” Lance huffed lowly as he tucked his face into the crook of Shiro’s thick neck.

Shiro nodded, both men struggling to form rational thought through their deteriorating states.

The words caressed against the surface of his heart.

He’d never had Lance this close.

He’d never seen the other man in such a way.

He’d never heard him say anything like that to him. It was so much nicer than the clipped sentences Lance normally offered him. It was warm and real and vulnerable.

Shiro sighed heavily, trying to gather himself through the haze of his forming rut.

“ _Please don’t leave me alone. I can’t...”_ Lance nearly sobbed, his voice choked and high.

Shiro pressed his mouth to Lance’s forehead, closing his eyes for a moment.

He shouldn’t be doing this.

He knew that.

But Lance was giving him those big, pleading eyes and Shiro just couldn't find the words to turn him away. He wanted the young man. He wanted to be _wanted_ in return by Lance. This was so rare and felt so glorious.

Maybe it was his rut talking, but either way he didn’t much care.

“I'm not going anywhere.” Shiro whispered.

Lance seemed to relax slightly in the presence of the words.

There was too much need in both of their breath, there was such urgency in both their touches, each brush of fingertips was like touching an open stovetop.

“Are you…on anything?” Shiro managed to gather the question and huff it against Lance’s lips.

Lance careened softly, elongating his neck gracefully to run his tongue along Shiro’s collarbone. The Alpha shuddered against the advancement, his mind clouding for a moment. He almost didn’t care to ask again, or find the answer to the original question.

He was barely able to wrangle himself from the brink of being stupidly impulsive.

Lance purred and cocked his head to the side, cheeks brilliantly red and eyes dangerous slivers housed in his sockets.

“Birth control.” Shiro growled as he nuzzled against Lance’s burning skin.

Lance sighed and lifted his wrist dazedly, offering the limb to Shiro.

“Mm hm.” Lance mumbled.

Shiro didn’t seem to accept that as a decent answer.

“You aren’t lying are you?” Shiro groaned as he softly curled big fingers around Lance’s slender arm.

Lance shook his head and pointed to the inside of his bicep.

Shiro ran his thumb over the area, feeling the very slight bulge of an obvious implant.

Shiro smiled as he leaned down to kiss the exposed flesh. With all questions asked, with all safety measures taken, he finally felt like he could let go. He could let the harsh talons of instinct and want creep into his body and take hold of his every motion. It was hard trying to grip onto the part of him that was the rational being he always strived to be.

There was no place for that Shiro here on the spans of the bed.

There was only want and breathless sounds. There were exchanged looks that were nothing but bad intentions.

There was no room for any more questions.

He just needed Lance.

He needed him in a way he’d never felt before. It was like his insides were suddenly fresh coals from the pit of a great fire. Everything was so frantic then, the way Lance’s nails dug divots into the flesh of Shiro’s back, feeling muscles rotate beneath skin. Shiro’s body moved against Lance’s, hard and mean, his brawn dwarfing Lance’s much lankier form.  

Lance could feel the heat of Shiro’s cock against the soft of his belly. The Omega swallowed hard, like he’d forgotten how. He knew Alphas were bigger, but faced with the reality of Shiro’s sheer size, it had his throat running dry and his cheeks filling with even more vivid color. He’d been with Betas of course, and the sex was always nice. It was everything such an act should be. But it couldn’t compare to the way he felt in the moment at hand. This was so vastly different. This was explosive and full of fire. This was like a bullet having just been fired from the chamber.

Shiro’s mouth was on his then, hot and eager.

He tasted like the coffee substitute that they’d picked up at the last swap mall. It wasn’t quite the real thing but it was as close as they could get this far from earth.

Shiro’s tongue laved against Lance’s quick and determined, running along perfect teeth, tasting the pure need settled in the other male. Lance allowed himself to be swallowed whole by the moment, by the actions. He let his heat consume him down to his core, the billowing wisps that had been discomfort only moments ago ebbed into pure, weighty ecstasy.

The heat of Shiro’s thighs seeped into his own, the two becoming one entity as they tangled together, all heated, sloppy, kisses and frantic groping of flesh. It was like they couldn’t quite get close enough in the small space of the mattress, melting into one another like volatile chemicals.

Shiro’s hands slid beneath the younger man’s arched back, bringing him closer, feeling the ridges of his spine beneath his false palm. The black paladin’s fake fingers radiated with an unexpected heat that had Lance squirming underneath its influences. Hotter than flesh, harder than bone, something new and fascinating.

Lance made an enticing noise in the back of his throat, something vulnerable and lewd. It was countered almost instantly by a deep tenor from Shiro, a low sound that vibrated against him.

Lance extended his neck, something old instructing him to do so. He could feel Shiro smile against him before the Alpha was gently rubbing his neck over Lance, brushing very skillfully against the Omega’s scent glands. Lance moaned out, loud and beautiful, allowing the white and black haired man to scent mark him thoroughly.

Lance’s cock flexed stubbornly as his nose was invaded by the heavy musk that Alpha was putting off. He could hardly detect the smell of his heat anymore, the two men’s scents combining into one weighty concoction. He couldn’t decipher where one smell ended and the other started.

Long, slender fingers buried in short cropped black hair as Shiro all but purred against Lance’s shoulder, claiming the Omega for himself, ensuring the pretty thing was doused with the scent of him. It was a primal action, something Lance had never thought he’d be reduced to…but he couldn’t be bothered to linger too long on it.

He took the marking and basked in the radiance of it.

Lance huffed out a jumbled mess of words that made absolutely no sense to Shiro no matter how closely he listened. Lance was long lost, swallowed whole by his heat and there was nothing more but _hunger._

And Shiro was right there to provide him with the adequate nourishment.

Shiro gently grazed his teeth over the flesh of Lance’s shoulder, the Omega instinctually tilting his neck to the side, presenting the Alpha with his scent gland. Shiro averted his eyes. He still had a sliver of himself left. Enough to know that he dare not give into what the Omega’s body was silently asking for.

He wouldn’t take it that far.

Instead the older man’s mouth busied itself over the plains of Lance’s caramel chest, his skin hot against Shiro’s tongue as he tasted the man greedily. Lance mewled and bucked as Shiro’s lips clasped over the susceptible bud of his right nipple. The attention to the overly sensitive anatomy had Lance coming off the sheets, mouth wide and eyes slammed shut.

He tasted as sweet as he smelled, the rich heat seemed to permeate through every layer of his flesh. Shiro’s eyes were black with lust, every shred of gentle nature quickly tumbled away as his rut settled in to stay. Everything seemed to pound in his ears, the tenor of things so much louder than he remembered it being only seconds previous. Every rustle of fingers over comforters came crashing into him, the sound of Lance’s moans rattled in his head.

He needed the young man.

He needed him now.

Shiro hovered over the Omega dangerously, spreading Lance wide, lanky legs coming open without a trace of resistance. Lance was welcoming the Alpha into him, his body begging for the relief of pleasure, begging to be owned, begging to be _bred._

Big fingers glided down between the meet of Lance’s thighs, swiping through the slick mess there, the younger absolutely sloppy with the throws of his heat. He was so ready for the Alpha, so willing. His body enticed the large man far better than any other of the universes’ pleasures had yet to do.

His breaths were shallow and heavy as his mouth found the thrum of Lance’s pulse once more, lapping and sucking, nosing against the weakness there.

“ _Stop teasing, please, I need it…”_ Lance managed to stutter out, the words broken things as they dropped between them.

He was so far past the point of no return he’d never even seen the edge before he’d leapt. His body was crazed as the heat gripped him tight, far more ruthless than anything he’d managed to survive before. He cursed the alien woman and the fates and anything else he could possibly blame. He’d never wanted to feel like this. So weak, so fragile, begging an Alpha to give him that reprieve.

Lance screwed his eyes shut tight, closing out the scene before him. His head was a spiral of rushing thoughts and flashing images. He couldn’t focus on any one thing, every sensation around him just turning to a great soup of sounds, smells and feeling.

He wanted to hate the Alpha with every fiber of his being. But the way Shiro cradled him, the way the big man kissed him. He acted like they’d been lovers for years. He really had never thought of Shiro in any sort of intimate situation. Much less an intimate situation involving himself. Shiro was too busy for such things. Shiro was above losing his mind and succumbing to such primal influences.

Lance supposed ruts and heats did strange things to people.

Shiro’s human fingers stroked around the tight ring of Lance’s entrance. The skin there was sticky and wet, puffy and red with the turn of events. His body was pleading for the Alpha to fuck him. Shiro was not one to say no.

Shiro groaned as he allowed his pointer finger to slide through the flexing muscle, getting a loud cry from Lance in return. Another digit quickly followed, the chocolate haired man was pouring slick, dripping wet and ready, his hips gravitating toward the offered fingers greedily. Lance weakly fucked down against Shiro, the black paladin curling his fingers ever so skillfully.

Lance vaulted and let go of a sound that was far too lustful. Shiro had never heard such tenors come from Lance. He’d heard a lot of garb leave the young man’s lips, but nothing quite like this. Lance’s eyes rolled back behind his lids as his hips twitched without his consent. Shiro’s fingers were big, filling him in a way that was far better than anything he’d been able to accomplish with his own hand. He’d needed this. He’d needed this so desperately.

Shiro had barely thrust his fingers into the man maybe a handful of times before the lithe Omega was falling to pieces around him.

Lance went rigid, his fingers digging harshly into the skin of Shiro’s shoulder blades, his mouth wide as he cried obscenities into the air. With that the he was _finally_ coming. After being on the very cusp of the edge for the better part of two hours the release nearly had him seeing white for a matter of seconds. His cock flexed as his finish spackled up over his caramel chest, his pleasure coming in hard, roping cumshots. He rode out his finish dazedly, rocking onto Shiro’s fingers as he came, moaning and sobbing at the relief of it all.

He sagged then, panting and sweaty, his arms loose on Shiro’s neck.

He looked like a used doll, the wind having left him in one large puff.

Shiro leaned down to nuzzle against the brunet, only to find the Omega was _purring._

Soft, jovial sounds that had Shiro’s heart thundering all over again.

He couldn’t wait any longer.

He was impossibly hard and he needed to fuck the pretty man until he couldn’t even remember his own name.

He was going to make the little Omega _his._

Shiro pressed his blunt head against Lance’s soaked entrance, pressing in a little less than gently. Lance groaned and squirmed beneath him, his body seeming to only want more from the Alpha. Lance tucked his head in the crook of Shiro’s throat, teeth snapping together as the big man stretched him. He’d never experienced a partner of his size. He’d never been so goddamned full in all his life. He’d never known what it was like to let an Alpha have him. It felt disgustingly _right._ Like everything in him was just made for this.

Shiro groaned loudly as he buried himself to the hilt in the beautiful man. He was impossibly tight, and so vividly warm. His rut had its teeth sunk deep into him. He couldn’t manage to process anything else except the brilliant instinct coursing through him. He just needed to fuck the ready body offered.

Shiro’s hips snapped forward as rough hands found holds on Lance’s hipbones. The black and white haired man had nothing but ferocity in his big pupils. Lance felt the sense of danger rise in his throat and somehow, it was only that much more invigorating.

Shiro’s body rutted against him, cock filling him in all the right way as the Alpha bared pearly teeth at the Omega, a display of power, a display of ownership. He was on Lance’s neck again, the bronze man tilting his head to the side more than willingly. He could feel the graze of Shiro’s teeth, of sharper than normal canines, not enough to break skin, but enough to awaken dark things down in his belly. His better judgment knew why allowing the Alpha to get too close to his glans was a bad idea, his heat seemed less concerned about the action. It was just bordering along that line of right and wrong, dancing right on the edge.

He didn’t care.

He whispered praises and curses in Shiro’s ear, body egging the Alpha on, ankles locking behind the small of his partner’s back.

Shiro fucked deep and hard, as if searching for the other man’s core, growling and grasping, his Galra fingers scraping too harshly down Lance’s thigh. He was grabbing too rough, biting his shoulders just a little too hard. Lance could feel the pinch of teeth, the wet sensation of blood. He smiled wide as he soaked in the harsh treatment. The Alpha was so powerful, so raw, he just wanted it all. He wanted to taste that side of Shiro he’d never experience before.

Lance’s fingers tugged white bangs, tangling far too tightly in the soft hairs. Shiro took the opportunity to grasp Lance’s wrist in his teeth, biting down just hard enough to bruise. Lance threw back his head wildly, lost in the nature of it all.

Every rough hump, the sound of Lance’s slick squelching between them, the feel of Shiro’s teeth on tender skin, it had his cock filling once more. Lance’s erection bobbed between them, his head crimson and angry, giving away his needy state unabashedly.

Shiro’s fist curled around the breadth of Lance’s shaft, squeezing just slightly, wringing a winded sound out of the brunet. Shiro’s fingers were slick with the Omega’s fluids as he dragged the digits up the man’s weakness, coaxing more raunchy sounds from him.

“ _S-Shiro!!”_ Lance cried wantonly.

Shiro grinned dangerously against Lance’s mouth before capturing the man’s bottom lip between his teeth.

It stung.

_It really stung._

And it was going straight to Lance’s cock.

Shiro let loose for a moment.

“Louder.” Shiro snarled.

The Alpha dragged his tongue up the length of Lance’s neck, eyes slatted and devious.

“ _SHIRO!! SHIRO!!”_ Lance nearly screamed, his voice echoing off the walls and bounding back to the two men.

Shiro seemed to inflate with the sound of his name on Lance’s voice. It was torn and broken and lost in the wild act at hand. The young man was nothing more than a mess in the sheets. And he was _gorgeous._

Shiro’s pace did not cease, the wet slap of bodies reverberating through the room, twisting and coiling around their moans and whines.

Hunk’s feet were a steady rhythm against the hallway flooring.

He’d been helping Pidge for the better part of the morning, he figured he needed to get out and about, stretch his legs. He needed to check on Lance soon.

The thought brought a heavy sigh out of his lungs.

He hoped Lance was ok.

It had only been a few hours. And he’d left him with plenty of water and clean bedding.

Hunk convinced himself that his friend was fine. He was doing the right thing by not telling the others. He was honoring Lance’s wishes…even if he thought this to be the stupidest idea the blue paladin had ever come up with. By far the stupidest. It really wasn’t even a contest. This took the entire cake and the plate in which it’d been served on.

Hunk groaned to himself.

It wasn’t his place to tell anybody.

This was what Lance wanted.

If he wanted his heat to eat him alive without any help, so be it. Hunk wasn’t going to argue. He was done arguing. Lance had to be one of the most stubborn men Hunk had ever had the pleasure of knowing. It was one of his more endearing qualities and was amusing most the time. Until it came to things like this.

Hunk cracked his neck to the side and followed up with all his knuckles.

He supposed he’d swing by the training deck for a moment before venturing back to Lance’s side. He wanted to make sure that Keith and Shiro were nose deep in a session with the training bot…as they were most days.

He peered into the large space, eyes scanning over the room, his brows slowly pressing together.

Keith was darting across the deck, sword blazing as he went at the bot again and again, letting loose of all his power as the thing came at him. The bot didn’t hold a prayer against the man’s quick footwork. Keith jumped back and tripped the bot before sinking his blade into the thing’s back. The bot was promptly disposed of through the floor as the red paladin stood there huffing and winded.

Only then did Keith seem to notice he was no longer alone.

The dark haired man turned and looked to Hunk sternly, curious as to why Hunk seemed to be oddly lurking.

Keith frowned.

“What?” He barked as he strode across the room, wiping sweat from the plain of his forehead.

Hunk crossed his arms, still searching the deck for any signs of the black paladin.

It was weird to see the space absent of Shiro’s presence.

Keith cocked an eyebrow at Hunk and made a quick motion with his hands, clearly impatient to get his answer from the other man.

“I just- where’s Shiro?” Hunk asked shortly.

Keith instantly did not take kindly to Hunk’s tone.

The man raised his shoulders in an _‘I dunno’_ soft of fashion.

“He hasn’t showed up yet. Figured he was helping Allura or something.” Keith grunted.

About that time Coran appeared in the doorway, whistling as he waltzed over to one of the castle control panels.

“Hello paladins!” Coran threw out the greeting in-between keeping his jovial tune.

Hunk grunted out a “ _hey”_ in response.

“Coran have you seen Shiro?” Hunk questioned.

Coran looked over his shoulder for a moment, pausing in his fiddling with the keypad.

“Ah, well he took some of my stomach settling juice down to Lance this morning, haven’t seen him since then. But you paladins always wander about. Hard to keep track of you all most days.” Coran chattered on.

Hunk was pretty sure he felt all of the color drain right out of his face as the words slapped into him.

He wasn’t sure if he was breathing.

“He went down to see Lance!??” Hunk bellowed suddenly, startling both the other men.

Keith shot Hunk a confused expression as the yellow paladin threw his hands up and actually _cursed_. Keith was pretty sure he’d never heard the big man utter so much as one nasty word in all the time they’d been in the castle of lions together.

“Hunk, what the hell?” Keith snarled as the man paced in a circle.

Hunk sucked in a big breath.

This was a disaster. Shiro, near Lance, while in that wild alien induced heat??

This was bad.

Really bad.

“Shit, shit, shit. I don’t have time to explain fully. I need you right now Keith. We need to get down to my room NOW.” Hunk snapped as he turned heel to start sprinting.

Keith looked to Coran, who looked to Keith, before he went after Hunk.

“Do you need my assistance?” Coran called after them.

“No!” Hunk barked.

He didn’t mean to sound rude really, he just figured the less of them he roped into this mess the better.

“You don’t go into rut do you right?” Hunk asked.

Keith screwed up his face in confusion.

“No, why? What the hell does that have to do with anything?”

“Hunk what the fuck is going on?” Keith yelled in annoyance and concern.

Hunk grimaced.

There was no sense in keeping Lance’s secret anymore.

If things had gone as he was expecting, there was no need.

He might as well just lay it all out there.

“Lance is an Omega. He took some alien medication when he ran out of suppressants and it screwed him up and sent him into this weird heat. He’s not sick. _He’s in heat.”_ Hunk snarled.

Keith’s eyes seemed to widen in understanding.

“And…Shiro’s an…oh no.” Keith groaned.

“Why the fuck didn’t Lance tell us??” Keith hollered.

Hunk shot him a stern look over his shoulder as he slid around a corner.

“I don’t know I don’t have time to go through all the fine details Keith. We just need to get down there. Lance could get _hurt.”_ Hunk huffed angrily.

Keith nodded and quickened his pace, passing Hunk up.

The two men finally made it to Hunk’s door.

The smell was nearly headache inducing.

Keith made a disgusted face as he sucked the scent in.

Hunk gave him a very stern look.

“You swear heats don’t affect you?” Hunk asked again.

Keith nodded.

“Yeah, honestly whatever that is, it smells nauseating.” Keith grumbled as he slapped his hand over his mouth and nose.

There was a loud bang from behind the closed doors, two voices drifting through the walls, clear as day.

Hunk ran his hands through his hair.

Keith looked to Hunk with fierce eyes.

This wasn’t exactly going to be easy.

“I’m just going to go in and grab Shiro. Maybe with the two of us we can keep him contained…” Hunk huffed shaking his head.

“This isn’t going to be easy.” Keith stated in a deadpan manner.

“Yeah I know alright. I don’t have time to just stand here. Just…back me up.” Hunk snapped.

Everything from there on out was a blur. Lance was barely aware of other presences in the room, there were voices, tenors that weren’t Shiro’s. Shiro had whirred, teeth instantly barred toward the intrusion. Big arms wrapped around the black paladin and the Alpha and Omega were separated. Lance’s face shifted to absolute distress as Shiro was dragged away from him.

He suddenly felt so exposed as the Alpha’s warmth was ripped from him.

Lance tried to sit up, too heat crazed and dazed to really make out everything that was happening. It was all too loud and too violent.

Shiro was bellowing, clawing, fighting against the arms that held him, his focus solely settled on getting back to the Omega that was now whimpering on the bed frame. The sounds he was making were shrill and distraught and scared.

Hunk took several steps backward, pinning Shiro’s arms behind his back, trying with all his might to keep the big man from getting loose. He knew for a fact that if he let go of those limbs, he’d catch a hard right hook to the jaw...or worse. Shiro tugged and hissed, snarling and bucking against the two men now dragging him unwillingly from the room.

Shiro was viciously strong against the opposing forces. Hunk was suddenly very aware that he wasn’t sure he could hold Shiro for much longer, nor had they thought this plan out very well.

Then suddenly Keith reared his fist back and let it fly into the side of Shiro’s jaw.

The black and white haired man went limp in Hunk’s arms and the yellow paladin gave Keith a stunned expression.

Keith shook his wrist and hissed.

He’d for sure feel that in the morning.

“What the FUCK Keith??” Hunk yelled in absolute shock as he allowed Shiro to slump to the floor, still holding his arms cautiously.

“What? Would you have rather him get loose first and get a hold of you? He’s in rut Hunk. It’s just easier this way.” Keith huffed.

Hunk rolled his eyes blatantly.

“Hell.” Hunk cursed as he looked down at Shiro’s unmoving form.

“We’ve got to quarantine him. He can’t be let loose in the castle he’s just going to keep trying to get back to Lance.” Keith growled.

Hunk nodded.

“It's going to be really fun explaining this to everyone.” Hunk grumbled.

 

  
  



	5. Shifty Things

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I've been doing pretty good with getting these chapters out at least weekly! Planning to keep that pace up. I am so overwhelmed by the awesome feedback I've gotten on this story and seriously thank you all so much!!! Ok so this chapter focuses mostly on Shiro's rut, yknow the big guy totally losing control of well...everything. And some nice platonic Keith/Lance. I just needed some cute interactions on their end. This is all a huge mess and it's about to get a lot worse. Enjoy!

Eyes rolled beneath heavily draped lids. His body roused stubbornly, coming back into a functioning state painfully slowly. His orbs cracked open, just slightly, immediately closing again as he was met with piercing white light. He scrunched up the bridge of his nose in displeasure. Whatever sleep he was coming from was not a kind one.

He felt unrested, anxious and why in hell's name did his jaw ache so much?

The large man groaned and made a feeble attempt to get his eyes open once more.

The lighting in the space around him was viciously bright, reflecting off of high white ceilings, white walls, white floors…where in the world  _ was _ he?

Shiro sat upwards, his eyes snapping wide, frantically gathering the little details of his surroundings.

His thoughts spun.

Why couldn’t he seem to get his heart to stop racing?

There were so many questions suddenly slamming into him and he couldn’t come up with all the answers quick enough.

His breathing was erratic as he assessed the situation. There was nothing in the room other than the cot in which he sat upon. Just a simple thing settled in the middle of the vast, empty space. His mind knew this to be part of the castle of lions. He’d seen this space before maybe once or twice in passing. He could only take comfort in knowing that he hadn’t been dragged off to some alien planet. He wasn’t in Galra hands, he was safe. Or at least he thought.

He clenched the simple sheets in his fingers.

But why was he here?

Why did everything feel so smothering and hot? Every breath he drew in was a struggle on his lungs. They just couldn’t work fast enough to supply him with the oxygen he needed. His eyes dragged over himself. He was lacking of clothing except for a pair of simple boxer briefs. Where had his uniform gone?

Why couldn’t he remember getting here?

The man ran through the events prior to his waking up, but everything was so clouded and torn, he just couldn’t get his brain to settle down.

And then suddenly everything hit him like a wall of water having crashed through a dam.

Lance.

Where was Lance?

Where was his Omega?

Shiro clambered out of the small mattress, hitting the floor clumsily, still struggling to get his bearings. He whirled his head from side to side, scanning one end of the room and then the other. There was nothing here but him and that terrible excuse for a bed.

More memories came seeping in like a great flood.

They crashed against him, escalating the panic forming in his chest.

He remembered Lance, the Omega moving against him, sated and needing, then sounds and hands and arms. He remembered something... _ someone... _ prying him from his Omega. He remembered fighting, they didn’t understand, Lance needed him. He’d bared his teeth at the intruders. He’d tried to fight. Then he remembered the sudden shock of pain…then blackness.

Shiro stood on unsteady limbs, forcing his body into motion, his bare feet slapping against the pristine tile flooring.

Shiro slammed into the doors, Galra arm first, the shock of impact jarring through his frantic body. He let go of a deafening roar. He needed to get out of here, he needed to get to Lance. Lance needed him. Lance was all alone. He needed Shiro and he wasn’t there.

Shiro snarled and backed up to go again, crashing into the hard doors with all the force he could muster, his teeth flashing and his eyes wild.

He beat both fists against the solid surface, rattling the frame and the walls surrounding.

He wasn’t following anything now other than absolute blind rage riled by instincts that had been set loose on his body.

He charged again, regardless of the fruitless outcomes of the first two attempts. He didn’t care, it didn’t matter. He’d beat himself bloody if it meant getting out of the space and getting back to his Omega. He could still smell the brunet's heat on the surface of his skin, the scent sat there like oil on his flesh. It unsettled him even further, skin scalding and pulse pounding he was pretty sure he felt like he was crawling right out of his own body. Nothing felt like it belonged to him. It all belonged to his primal side, to the thing he’d never let go of before. It was a monster and it was eating him alive.

His false fingers glowed bright as energy coursed through them, the familiar lavender coloration glistening off the white surfaces surrounding him. He scored his arm across the thick metal of the doors, scarring the otherwise smooth surface. He let his built in weapon fly again and again, slicing and burning the metal ruthlessly. But the doors were thick, his attacks only successfully scratching the surface of the mighty things.

Shiro bellowed out in rage, fingers clawing at the melted metal he’d created along the door, trying desperately to widen the holes. The ragged surface scraped and scuffed his human fingertips, rubbing the appendages raw and red. His rut made him blind to the pain, to all rational thought.

Nothing else mattered but getting to his heat crazed partner.

Shiro snarled against the door, forcing the bulk of himself against it several times, the thunder of his weight slamming against the solid form reverberating through the room loudly. His roars and snarls were throaty and wild, echoing around him, bounding off every surface.

He panted into the warm air raggedly, the wild outburst of energy finally dwindling just slightly. There was no getting through those doors. But that said he wasn’t going to stop attempting.

The Alpha pressed his forehead against the cold metal, chuffing and growling in rage, his teeth snarled in an ugly display of displeasure. He shoved himself away from the doorway, crossing the room quickly, anger pulsing through his every nerve like hot oil. He let go of a deep, loud rumble and stormed toward the feeble cot sitting innocently before him. With a great burst of power he grabbed the frame and tossed the entire thing across the spans of the room. The bedding hit with a loud clatter, sheets fluttering to the floor as it lay in a crumbled heap.

Shiro cupped his head in his hands, trying to drown out the pounding in his ears.

With that the man sunk to the floor, sweat glistening along his hairline, adrenaline rushing through his veins like fire.

Everything within him screamed with desire. He needed the Omega against him, he needed inside of him. He needed his scent, he needed his body. For the first time Shiro was aware of his livid cock, his erection straining against the overly hot material of his boxer briefs. He curled over himself as he groaned pitifully, human hand coming to palm his painful cock. He hissed at the contact, fingers rubbing relief to his angry shaft.

He growled lowly, body overcome with the thundering need to get his cock in the pretty young Omega he’d been so wrapped up in what felt like only moments ago. He needed to feel Lance’s body squeezing tight around his girth, he needed to pump his pleasure deep into the young man’s core. He needed to have him, needed to fill his belly with his finish.

Shiro ripped the hem of the material down, panting and snarling into the tepid air.

He needed some relief...any sort of relief.

His large palm curled tight around his own girth, his eyes fluttering closed as he growled into the silent room. The warmth of his palm was pleasant but it was nothing compared to the taste of the Omega he’d gotten. The realization was utterly frustrating. He grit his teeth together as his fingers moved frantically, fueled on anger and blind need.

Deep, rough sounds spilled forth from his throat as he stroked himself feverishly, desperate to ebb the burning down in his stomach. He wanted to be utterly disappointed in himself, hunched on the floor like some animal, desperate to get himself off…but there wasn’t any room in his head for such things. Shiro groaned out helplessly, palm tightening around his vicious erection. He just needed to get there, he just needed the release.

His breathing stuttered, catching in his throat like a solid object.

He could feel his knot begin to swell, palm moving to squeeze against it as it grew obscenely.

The Alpha let loose of a loud, desperate tenor as he pushed himself over the edge, coming in hard ropes across the tile. The sound of his own come spackling the floor was loud in his ears, deep growls vibrating through his canines as he rode out his hard finish.

His palmed stayed clenched around the thick of his knot, without a warm body to bury himself snugly within, the reprieve of release was almost instantly tainted by the discomfort of his obscenely engorged cock.

The Alpha flopped backward onto the floor, teeth gnashed and eyes screwing shut as the throb of an unfulfilled knotting crept through him. The situation danced on the line of near painful. His chest rose and fell as he lay sprawled on the cold flooring, the tile pressing against the bare skin of his back. He desperately rubbed his thumb against the breadth of his knot, trying to ease it away or at least ebb the unsettling feeling just slightly.

His eyes slid closed as he whined out dejectedly.

He needed Lance, his body begged for the young man, his orgasm falling so short of what it could have been. He groaned into the quiet around him. His skin crawled with the aftermath, too hot, too sensitive, too  _ everything.  _ He was pretty sure the monster that was his rut was simply going to swallow him whole. It was going to burn him to the ground. Everything ached, thoughts boomed, and the arousal had not been doused in the slightest by his feeble attempt at taking care of it.

A pitiful, low growl vibrated his throat, desperate, hungry and frustrated.

Keith walked with his shoulders hunched, a dark look painted thickly over his features. He’d done his best to try and sleep. Really he had. Or at least that was what he was going to tell himself. Really sleep had been an elusive lover this evening given the events of the day. And so Keith had found himself slipping out of his twin bed and pulling on a simple white undershirt and pair of boxers. He’d ventured out into the castle, leaving behind the hallway that held the paladin’s quarters.

The spans of the hall still lingered with the faint aroma of Lance’s heat, even though it had been hours since the Omega had been in the vicinity.

The dark haired man huffed out a heavy breath.

There had been a time that he’d been bothered by the fact that he didn’t react to scents as other Alphas did. He’d resented that he got mistaken for a Beta more often than not, in his younger days when he’d actually given two shits about petty things such as that. But now, seeing the wild in Shiro’s blown pupils, the lack of control…the  _ danger… _ Keith was counting his lucky stars on his fingers.

He chewed his bottom lip.

Of course he’d put any sort of insecurity he’d had with his own endotype to bed years ago. That was all long since passed.

He frowned.

He supposed it hadn’t been as easy as that for Lance.

The blue paladin was so viciously outgoing, brave and some days overbearing with his ridiculous antics. He was boisterous and loud and the very last person Keith would have ever pegged for an Omega.

He grimaced.

He supposed that really was the point of the charade.

Lance was really that self-conscious about it? Enough to hide it from the rest of his team…from his  _ friends. _

Keith was suddenly painfully aware of how lonely that must have felt. He knew what that was like. To feel like he didn’t quite belong, to feel like he didn’t perfectly fit into the puzzle. He ran through all of the not so kind things that had been said in the past few weeks. His heart clenched. They’d all been celebrating Pidge presenting as Beta, or so they had called it that. It had really been a group relief knowing Pidge  _ wasn’t  _ an Omega. They hadn’t been subtle about that.

And Lance had sat there silently and listened to  _ all of it. _

Keith’s fists balled at his sides as he walked.

They’d failed Lance as a team.

They’d let him down in the worst of ways.

They’d made him feel like he couldn’t be who he  _ really was. _

Shame on all of them.

Keith cursed beneath his breath, making his way through the large corridors, bare feet slapping the floor one after the other. He traveled completely across the castle, coming to another wing that held a set of two much larger bedroom areas.

He could  _ hear  _ Lance before anything else.

As Keith came to the mouth of the wing he was greeted with bone chilling, mournful cries that caused all the hairs on the back of his neck to stand on end. He may not have been swayed by the effects of heats or ruts, but that sound…that sound crept deep down into his veins. It painted a clear picture of an Omega in distress, an Omega that was desperately calling out, searching for something… _ someone  _ that they had lost.

It was painful to listen to.

A small fraction of him was drawn to the sound, needing to somehow comfort an Omega. Not in the way Lance may have wanted or needed but something within Keith just wanted to  _ help.  _ He supposed that was some age old Alpha instinct that only came out once in a blue moon. But those terrible howls brought it right to the surface of his skin.

Keith prodded the doors for entrance, gaining it with a press of his palm against the screen.

As the doors came open wide, he was flooded with the blue paladin’s scent.

It was heavier than the last time he’d sampled it. It was hard to breathe it in, if he was going to be completely honest. It was like trying to suck tar into his lungs. Lance’s aroma was almost sour with stress. The stomach turning sweet scent that Keith had been confronted with the first time he encountered Lance’s heat had viciously faded.

Keith’s heart stuttered.

He hated how much he suddenly needed to be there for Lance.

He wanted to be absolutely pissed with Lance. More than anything he did. Lance had kept this secret and it had proceeded to explode in a fiery disaster that had affected all of them. It had resulted in Shiro damn near losing his mind, Hunk feeling inconsolably guilty and Keith…well Keith had to deal with the fact that he’d punched their leader in the  _ face. _

Keith grit his teeth at the thought.

He really hoped Shiro was too rut crazed to remember that later.

But regardless of it all, Keith couldn’t find it in himself to be angry.

He only felt sad and ashamed that Lance hadn’t felt that he could share such a thing.

As soon as the doors hissed open and Keith entered the room he was aware of eyes upon him.

Lance’s cries quieted for a moment.

“ _ Shiro?”  _ Lance hiccupped from across the room, the weak man attempting to sit up in bed to get a better look at the new company in the dark.

Keith crossed the space of the large bedroom, frowning at Lance apologetically. He really wished he could have come presenting better news for the Omega. Lance’s eyes scraped over the other man in the low lighting, the realization that this Alpha was not in fact the one he was so desperately looking for washing over his face.

Keith honestly wished for a moment that he was Shiro with the way Lance’s expression fell.

His brows pressed together, his lip quivering with the onset of more tears when he became aware that Keith was not Shiro. Lance curled back into the sheets, letting go of a desperate cry that echoed through the room woefully.

The red paladin sighed.

“How long has he been like this?” Keith directed the question toward the other man in the room.

Hunk occupied the large cushioned chair that had been dragged from the corner and settled by the bedside table close to Lance’s mattress. They had all agreed that moving the Omega would be of benefit. It would be better to give him more space and keep him as far away from the sleeping quarters as possible so the rest of the team could try and get some shuteye. Allura had offered one of the large rooms on this wing, assuring that they were very comfortable and included a bathroom with a shower which would make it easier to get Lance clean throughout the spans of the alien heat.

Hunk had been the first one to volunteer to stay with Lance through the night, despite Keith offering several times. Hunk had been with the Omega most of the day, trying to console him after the wild turn of events. But Lance was shattered and confused, his mind melted into molten liquid, his body leading his actions. And the time without relief from the blistering effects of his condition was only making things that much worse. Lance had gone from being slightly frustrated to absolutely distraught and there was no amount of words that could settle him. 

Hunk was riddled with guilt. He’d left Lance alone. He’d chosen to keep Lance’s secret instead of relay the information to the others. Because of him Shiro was now in worse shape than Lance. It was all his fault.

Keith knew that the big man had been beating himself up over it for most of the day. That’s why he hadn’t left Lance’s side since. He refused to make the same mistake twice.

Hunk met eyes with Keith.

His orbs were bloodshot, dark circles clinging to his sockets like unwanted guests. He looked ragged.

“Hours.” Hunk said quietly.

Keith nodded, giving Hunk a small frown.

The yellow paladin looked like he needed a hot shower and a full ten hours of sleep. The combination of not being able to comfort Lance in the way he’d become accustomed to and still feeling viciously sick over how everything had unfolded had him looking like death warmed over.

“You look like shit.” Keith blurted.

He mentally scolded himself.

That wasn’t the way to go about it, he decided in hindsight.

Hunk shot the red paladin a half assed glare. He was too tired to really form a proper, cutting, glance of displeasure.

“I can stay with him the rest of the night.” Keith tacked the comment on quickly, trying to mend his initial attempt at getting Hunk to let him take over.

Hunk looked extremely hesitant, his dark eyes doing a slow, uneasy once over of the slender Alpha. Hunk’s brows knitted together and he folded big arms across his wide chest. He didn’t like the idea, that much was clear. Keith was an Alpha and the Beta was rightfully protective after everything, Keith would give him that at least.

“I dunno…” Hunk grumbled.

“I’m not that tired.” He lied.

Keith gave him a dead-pan expression.

“You look like you could keel over dead at any second.” Keith argued softly.

Hunk rolled his eyes.

“Thanks.” He grunted.

“Look I know, I’m an Alpha, and I get the hesitance trust me I do. But if I was the  _ least  _ bit affected by Lance I’d already be in rut.” Keith sighed letting his shoulders drop.

Hunk processed the words, soaking them in and for a brief moment seemed to agree with them.

He didn’t want to admit that Keith was right, really. He wanted to stick to his guns and continue to make sure Lance was cared for…but his eyes were viciously heavy and he really wasn’t sure how much longer he could realistically hold out. The hours were wearing him thin and the sense of helplessness was not aiding his case.

His ears perked as another pitiful cry drifted from the mattress.

Hunk let go of a heavy breath.

He really could use the sleep. He was exhausted from trying to be there for Lance, dealing with the fact that the blue paladin obviously didn’t want him. Hunk was used to being the one that Lance ran to when he was hurting. He was that constant source of comfort. But here, he was left out in the cold, rejected by Lance’s hands, the Omega pushing him away, sobbing and rutting against the pillow he curled around. Hunk couldn’t give him what he needed and he knew that.

“C’mon Hunk.” Keith nearly begged.

The bigger man paused, turning the offer over in his head before finally nodding slowly.

Keith let a breath of relief pass his lips.

He wasn’t sure if it was the guilt driving him to do this or the instinct but either way he just needed to offer his assistance. If he wasn’t going to be able to sleep he might as well be helpful.

“You have to make him drink. He will refuse the first few times but be persistent. He just ate an hour ago so he should be ok until morning…” Hunk said as he lifted himself from his seat.

Keith took the instructions and cataloged them carefully, mindful of how nervous the yellow paladin seemed with leaving Lance in Keith’s hands.

“I’ll be back in the morning. I’ll sleep a few hours and be right back.” Hunk muttered to Keith nervously.

Keith nodded.

“It’s ok Hunk. I promise, he’ll be fine.” Keith reassured softly.

Hunk looked to the lump on the bed that was Lance’s hunched body…then looked to Keith.

And then the man made to take his leave, checking over his shoulder several times to make sure Lance was alright before slipping out the doors.

Keith breathed out and sauntered over to the chair in which Hunk had been sitting. He pulled the large thing a little closer to the mattress and plopped himself down heavily into it, his eyes scoring over Lance’s form.

The lanky man was shivering and careening weakly, his sobs rattling through the wide space in a way that had Keith’s heart sinking down into his stomach. The Omega was letting loose of defeated, hollow little chirps between his sobs. They were sad in the way that Lance almost knew they weren’t going to work. He was calling for Shiro and Shiro wasn’t here.

Keith buried his bottom lip and very slowly stood. His knee dipped into the bed, shaking the mattress just slightly as he leaned over Lance’s shaking form. Keith carefully tilted the young man’s head to the side, getting a good look at his neck. His scent gland was swollen and red, the aftermath of Shiro’s mouth littered across the bronze skin…but the flesh didn’t appear to be broken. They hadn’t bonded.

That had been the first thing Hunk had assessed when they’d checked the young man over, but Keith needed to see it for himself.

Even without a bond Lance was acting ridiculously stressed with the separation from the Alpha. None of it really seemed very normal, but Hunk had insisted again and again that this was not a natural heat. None of them really knew what to expect from it.

Lance rolled slightly as Keith’s fingers touched his burning skin, tired eyes coming open into two tragically beautiful little slivers. The expression he leant to Keith was nothing short of heart wrenching.

Lance blinked several times, soaking in the company with a hint of confusion. 

“Hey.” Keith said softly. 

He brushed Lance's sweaty bangs out of his face and the Omega shuddered at the simple touch. 

“You look a little rough hotshot.” Keith sighed. 

Lance didn't answer, only whimpered and rolled over to face Keith's position. Keith waited for the typical snark that would spout from Lance's mouth countering the sarcastic nickname. But it never came. The Omega’s eyes merely slid closed, brows pushing tight as he rattled with whines. 

The dark haired man felt his stomach turn. 

He'd never seen the blue paladin like this. 

He looked like he was hurting, his body blazing and his fists balling in the sheets. 

Keith ran his fingers through Lance's hair. He really wasn't sure why he did it but nevertheless it seemed to calm the brunet if only slightly. Lance seemed to scoot closer to Keith, his cheeks wet and glistening and his body shivering. The sounds did not cease, but for a moment they weren't the ear rattling howls he'd been letting loose earlier. 

Lance nestled his nose against Keith's wrist, taking in the subtle scent fondly. It seemed to quiet him momentarily. He breathed it deep, sampling it carefully...Silently. 

The smell was Alpha. It was light and airy. Something that was gone as soon as it left Lance's lungs. It didn't stick to him the way Shiro's scent had. Shiro's smell still faintly lingered on Lance's flesh from the scent marking the Alpha had graced upon him. 

The reality hit like a train. 

Keith wasn't Shiro. 

When this strange heat had started Lance had found himself wanting anybody just to ease the effects. Any warm body would have done. Keith was an Alpha. His scent was sweet and it was comforting in a far off way...But it wasn't  _ the same.  _ His body only wanted the warmth he'd had hours before. He wanted Shiro's voice in his ears. He wanted the Alpha’s touch against his skin. 

Lance let go of a high, stressed howl, the sound piercing Keith's ears viciously. Keith grit his teeth and instinctively pulled the Omega close, giving little mind to how uncomfortably hot and sticky Lance was. 

Lance nestled his head into Keith's lap, settling his cheek on the top of Keith's thigh. More howls came, loud and painful and terrible. 

The vicious claws of heat dug ruthlessly into Lance's spine. He couldn't even rightfully call it mere discomfort anymore, now it had contorted into sheer pain. Everything hurt. Everything down to his teeth ached. And despite there being another Alpha here in the room...The anguish did not dissipate. 

Lance was crying again, the moment of calm passing as another wave of gripping need ripped him inside out. 

His fingers clutched Keith, absent mindedly, desperate for the dark haired man to help. 

Keith rumbled a soft sound, hoping the small gesture would help. 

Lance stopped, listening closely, absorbing the sound. 

It wasn't deep enough, it wasn't rough enough. 

It wasn't  _ his Alpha.  _

Lance yowled and squirmed pushing himself against Keith, trying to climb entirely into the space of Keith's legs. 

Any other day Keith would have been flat annoyed by it all. He wasn't exactly keen on the entire idea of  _ touching _ . But he couldn't get the looming sense of guilt to shake loose from his bones. Lance had been all alone with this for months, carefully keeping his secret veiled from them...Keith couldn't bare the thought of leaving the man to his own devices again. They needed to be here for him. 

“I'm so sorry.” Keith whispered as his fingers gently raked along Lance's quivering spine. 

The young man was burning. His skin was far too hot. Concern rose in Keith’s throat as he touched Lance’s clammy, scalding skin. Lance coughed weakly, his throat dry and barren.

“Lance we need to get you cooled down.” Keith whispered as he moved slightly, getting himself out from under Lance.

The Omega whimpered at the loss of the warm body, his glossy eyes following the thin Alpha as he made it out of bed.

“C’mon let’s get you into a cold shower.” Keith proposed as he attempted to get Lance to sit up.

“I can’t.” Lance whispered through heavy tears.

“Yes you can.” Keith reassured as he hauled the Omega up by his arms, helping to get him off the mattress and to his feet.

Lance weighed next to nothing, but his tall, lanky form made it hard for Keith to get him upright. The entire thing would have been easier if Keith had Hunk to help but he wasn’t about to call the yellow paladin back. He had this under control.

Keith tried to get Lance to move his feet, but the Omega just couldn’t seem to get his muscles to operate correctly. He was nothing more than a rag doll, leaning hard and hot against Keith as the red paladin held him as steady as he could. The journey toward the shower seemed long and taxing, Keith ultimately carrying the sickly young man.

Lance groaned and began slipping only half the way there.

“I feel sick Keith.” Lance managed to babble through the tears streaming down his face.

“Ok, we’re almost there just hold out for me.” Keith said, trying to get the lanky man to the bathroom as quickly as possible.

As soon as Keith got Lance to the shower the Omega was retching and gagging the movement combined with the vicious heat tearing through him bringing his stomach into his throat. Keith grimaced as the young man threw up into the shower, shivering and coughing as he lost the small amount of nourishment Hunk had managed to get into him in the hour before.

Keith gently rubbed Lance’s back as the Omega cried harder, curling his knees up into his chest as he sat naked on the floor of the shower.

“I’m sorry…” Lance mumbled over and over again into his pulled up knees, rocking slightly as he continued to shake.

Keith looked to him with sorrowful eyes.

“Don’t be sorry, it’s ok.” Keith whispered as he turned on the faucet and washed the Omega’s sick down the drain.

Lance leaned on the wall, chirping half-heartedly, his body still determined to call for his Alpha. Keith frowned at the sounds, each one getting weaker and more distraught. He looked to be getting worse by the second. And nothing Keith did was calming him or helping his physical state. No wonder Hunk had looked so frazzled. This was beyond them. They couldn’t do anything for the Omega and that alone was utterly defeating.

Keith tried not to linger too long on the fact. He turned on the shower stream and made sure the water was of average temperature, not too frigid but not too warm. The last thing Lance needed was more heat. Lance seemed to be unsure of the water as it poured over his flushed form, the cool fluid greeting him softly. The wet splatter of liquid on his flesh was soothing in the same sense that it was too much. Every sensation too his skin was just a little  _ too much.  _ He felt like he was merely coming apart at the seams. He just wanted it all to stop. He wanted the burning to dissipate, he wanted the shakes to still…and yet his body seemed to have a different agenda.

Then Keith’s hands were on him, stroking through his hair, trying to speak softly to him.

Lance could barely make out the words, but he could smell the sweet shampoo the other man was lathering into his hair. It felt nice in the same sense that it only made him so very aware that he needed to be touched  _ in a different way. _

Lance’s erection was an ever present nuisance in the current situation, red and angry from Lance’s attempts at relieving some of the pressure pooled in his gut. But he just couldn’t quite reach the edge of satisfaction. His tight balls were sore and swollen, everything achy and uncomfortable. His slick hole pulsed with the need to be filled, his entire being needed to mate desperately. But reprieve was a far off thing in his mind.

His body would not allow him to be sated without his Alpha. This heat would not cease without the presence of the big, strong creature.

Lance’s eyes rolled open.

“W-Where…is Shiro?” Lance stuttered.

Keith’s eyes flicked up to meet with Lance’s tired gaze.

“I don’t know.” Keith lied.

Lance paused for several heartbeats.

“ _ Please…I need him…”  _ Lance begged to Keith pitifully, sniffling softly.

Keith gently tipped Lance’s head back as he rinsed the Omega’s hair. He didn’t know how to respond to that. He chewed his answer through his teeth for a few moments before speaking.

“Lance…I don’t think that’s a very good idea.” Keith huffed.

“Shiro isn’t in good shape. He could hurt you.”

Lance shook his head drunkenly.

“N-no. No. He…wouldn’t hurt me…he…was taking care of me.” Lance argued, his words slurred and slow.

Keith gently picked up Lance’s arm, soaping the slender limb down adequately.

The Omega wasn’t completely wrong. He had been in better shape after Shiro had been with him than now. Now Lance looked terribly sickly, his flesh looking paler and his eyes ringed with big dark circles from the lack of sleep. Keith knew the man hadn’t been eating enough or drinking enough…no matter how hard Hunk had tried to force him he’d only eaten a small amount…and now that he’d thrown it up they were back to square one. Prime Alpha’s were made to take care of Omega’s in heat. That was in their very  _ makeup. _

Regardless of Keith’s Alpha status he was…less equipped for the job.

Keith shook his head.

No.

Shiro was in the midst of rut, putting him and Lance back together could have disastrous consequences.

Keith looked to Lance. The brunet looked just a hair short of death, heaving for breath as his eyes slid closed once more. The young man was having trouble keeping his head up in his lethargic state.

“ _ Keith please _ …” Lance begged softly.

He didn’t want to feel like this anymore. He didn’t want to hurt like this anymore. He was desperate for the reprieve the big man brought him. He needed it more than all else in that moment.

Keith swallowed hard, cleaning Lance carefully as he mulled the favor over.

The black haired man sighed.

This was far out of his and Hunk’s hands. Even as Pidge worked with Allura and Coran to find some sort of ailment for the alien heat Keith knew the remedy would not come fast enough. Lance was fading quickly and they just couldn’t keep up. This would take something natural to cure.

Keith scoffed to himself.

He couldn’t believe he was even considering this.

The Alpha managed to get Lance wrapped in a new set of fluffy towels and settled him back into the nest of bedding. No sooner had the Omega laid down did he start with his sorrowful howls once more, his lungs weaker and his tone far shakier.

Keith stood there, watching each ragged breath Lance drew in.

Hunk was going to absolutely kill him.

He sighed.

He’d deal with that later.

Right now all that mattered was Lance and keeping him healthy. Even if it meant letting Shiro loose.

Lance was muttering Shiro’s name beneath his breath, gripping at the fresh towels slowly.

“I’m going to get Shiro. I’ll be right back. Will you be ok for a few minutes?” Keith asked.

Lance didn’t answer, simply perked at the mention of Shiro’s name, continuing to ask for him desperately. Keith gently rubbed Lance’s damp hair.

Then the dark haired man’s feet were in motion.

This was absolutely mad.

This was crazy, he was crazy.

But none of that mattered. He was already set in his decision.

Through winding hallways and castle doors, finally Keith found himself in front of the holding chamber. Allura had fashioned it to be as comfortable as possible but the room had seemed so very cold when Keith had helped lay Shiro down on the single cot. They had all insisted it would be better this way and Shiro would understand when his rut washed over.

Staring at the heavy doors sudden fear crept into Keith’s throat.

The Shiro on the other side of that door wasn’t the one he was used to. This was a different animal entirely. Standing here was absolutely dangerous.

But this wasn’t about him.

This was about Lance.

Keith slapped his hand against the screen by the door, the light sliding over his palm before beeping quietly.

The doors came open with a hiss that dropped through the silence like a lead weight.

Keith backed up slightly as his eyes strained to glance inside. The lights were out, only darkness greeting him from the interior of the room. His heart was in his throat as his pupils darted here and there, looking for movement, for any sign of life.

A low growl crawled from the belly of the room, the sound as rough as sandpaper as it hit Keith’s ears. Sudden regret washed through him as he finally caught a glimpse of something reflecting light deep in the space. The whites of eyes, just barely consuming the hallway illumination and throwing it back to Keith.

Another growl came forth, this time closer as Shiro slowly approached.

Keith could hear him scenting the air deep and thorough.

And then the big Alpha was in the doorway, half shrouded in light, half in dark as he presented himself to Keith. The man’s eyes were blown, black with primal nature. There was hardly a shred of Shiro left in the glimmering orbs.

The Alpha’s eyes scraped over Keith as he came closer.

Keith froze, the sudden urge to submit to the much bigger Alpha swallowing him down. He’d never felt like this before. The reaction sent alarms ringing through his head. Keith automatically lowered his gaze, not meeting the Alpha’s eyes in a submissive fashion.

Shiro seemed to take note of the action.

He was in Keith’s personal space then, extending his neck to smell Keith’s skin slowly, taking it down deep into his flared nostrils.

Shiro’s lips curled back in an ugly, displeased snarl.

Before Keith could react, the Alpha had him by the throat, mechanical digits lifting him up as if he weighed nothing and slamming him hard into the wall.

He scented Keith again.

He was dripping with the aroma of an Omega heat…of  _ Lance’s heat. _

Keith was another Alpha, competition and by the smell of him he’d been encroaching on what Shiro had already claimed for himself.

Keith scratched at Shiro’s grip, struggling against the other man’s mass desperately.

“Did you mate with him?” Shiro snarled loudly.

Keith furrowed his brows together.

And then it hit him.

Of course he smelled like Lance. He’d been soaked in the Omega’s scent after the past hour with him. Shiro was jumping to all the wrong conclusions.

“N-no. I wouldn’t, I didn’t.” Keith rasped as he struggled for breath.

“ _ You’re lying.”  _ Shiro roared as he tightened his thumb against Keith’s windpipe.

Keith shook his head.

“I was only helping him! He asked for you, so I came to get you!” Keith wheezed.

Shiro did not let up, only seemed to be angered further, convinced the other Alpha was lying. In that moment, with the craze of his rut clouding his head he couldn’t see Keith there or the fact that he was doing him harm…he only saw another Alpha that smelled like  _ his Omega. _

Shiro growled as Keith writhed, his pulse racing, his breathing becoming more and more labored.

And then a loud, needy cry echoed through the castle walls.

Shiro’s head whipped to the side, in the direction that the sound had come from.

An Omega was crying out for him. And it was  _ desperate. _

Shiro dropped Keith to the floor, the black haired man gasping and clutching his throat. Thankfully Shiro’s attention was completely ripped from the other Alpha as the black paladin sprinted toward the sound. The man’s heart was in his chest, pounding against solid ribs. The Omega’s cries swelled within the confined space. He sounded weak and frightened. He’d been left alone too long. Shiro just needed to get to him. He needed to aid him.

Shiro was panting by the time he got to the doors the cries were drifting from.

He locked the doors behind him, having sense enough to passcode the room so no others could encroach on the space he’d deemed his territory.

He wasted no time as he came across the quarters.

Lance’s eyes opened slowly, the Omega shaking pitifully on the bed.

At first he considered Shiro was just a figment of his heat scorched imagination. He couldn’t be real. This was just his mind playing finicky tricks on him. But as Shiro’s arms tugged him upward, cradling him softly, fingers caressing the Omega’s back, it felt too tangent to be a dream. He was making soft rumbling noises against Lance, territorial, comforting little sounds. And Lance knew the Alpha was real.

Lance chirped and sobbed with relief as he presented his neck to the Alpha willingly.

Shiro nestled his throat against Lance’s, rubbing the Omega’s sensitive glands, scent marking him heavily, the smell seeming to calm the Omega’s whimpers.

The moments after were a blur of motions, sounds and scents.

All colors and rough whispers and growls. Shiro’s breath was hot against him as he sucked and lapped at Lance’s neck. The Alpha’s mass was all around him, pressing him into the bed, eager hands groping and grabbing at every inch of Lance that they could get hold of. Lance writhed and vaulted against the heavy Alpha, body begging, mouth huffing.

His breath clipped off into a sharp gasp as Shiro’s cock opened him up, thick girth spreading Lance’s drooling entrance. His slick flowed heavy and warm, sticky as it clung to the insides of his thighs. Shiro snarled against the length of his throat, pushing more of his fat cock into Lance’s body. The aching stretch was welcome, the feeling of Shiro entering him sending Lance teetering right over the edge into a hard, much needed orgasm without the other man so much as brushing his livid cock.

Lance screamed and careened, spilling his load shamelessly as Shiro held him close, thrusting into the young man’s body, feeding the Omega’s finish. Lance’s vision sparkled, dark at the corners as his heat was finally warded away by his hard release, if only for a moment.

Shiro rutted ruthlessly into him, taking the man for his own, desperate to feed his animalistic desire.

His movements were mad with rut, too hard and too fierce but Lance lapped up every bit of the rough treatment. Shiro fucked Lance down into the sheets, heavy, brutal thrusts searching for more of Lance's warmth greedily.

The black and white haired man snarled throatily as his body gave in to the throws of his rut. He needed to pump everything he had into the Omega. He needed to fill his mate’s soft little belly. Powerful hips stilled as his knot swelled within the tight space of the younger man, stretching Lance’s body to the fullest as Lance purred and writhed. It was too much, it was too big, the Omega was pretty sure Shiro was going to tear him in two. With that the Alpha was coming, depositing his hard finish into the apex of the Omega, shaking and snarling as the white hot heat of his orgasm rushed through him. The tautness of Lance’s body clenched around his thick knot, connecting the two of them in a primal act that neither had carried out before. Lance mewled at the feeling of Shiro’s breadth filling him, the sensation like nothing he’d ever experienced. He’d never been so lusciously full, Shiro's heavy finish causing his stomach to swell just slightly. Bliss blossomed like roses in his gut, curling up and overtaking him wildly.

The Omega vibrated with fulfilled little purrs, stretching his neck submissively to the Alpha’s wishes.

Shiro leaned in close to nuzzle against him, growling and chuffing as if asking wordless permission.

Lance whined and tilted his head further, his glands exposed and luscious.

Every shred of better judgment fell to the wayside as they came together.

“ _ Mark me…”  _ Lance huffed softly.

Shiro kissed and pampered over Lance’s glands for a handful of seconds, pausing momentarily before the sharps of his canines pierced soft, beautiful flesh.


	6. The Big Bad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew, this took a bit longer than expected to get written. I started a new job and it's been a little crazy lately! But anyway next chapter is FINALLY done. Lance is a sweet baby but he has a lot of pent up anger over being Omega. This chapter is mostly Lance dealing with having feelings he doesn't know where to place and writing them off as being the fault of his endotype and that he's made to feel that way...when in reality he's just having genuine feelings for Shiro, even past the heat and everything else. But Lance is gunna blame it all on being an Omega. Lance doesn't deal with emotion well. Sorry ahead of time for the emotional rollerocatser strap in sweethearts. It's gunna be a bumpy ride. Sorry for any mistakes ahead of time!

Pidge yawned widely, trying to shake the sleep from her bones as she headed down to the mess hall. She’d stayed up far too late working alongside Coran, trying to concoct a remedy for Lance with the Altean technology the castle could provide. But the machine was centered toward Altean makeup and trying to figure a way of getting it to compute with human endotypes was proving far harder than she’d bargained for.

She sighed.

There was a dark cloud having settled over the group. Feelings of guilt toward the entire situation were pretty much the consensus throughout them. How could they have just overlooked something like such?

In their defense though Lance had been quite the expert at keeping his walls built up. The false act had been something he’d been putting on for years…so of course they couldn’t have known. But even still it left a tight knot in the young woman’s gut. Lance was a boisterous handful that often got in Pidge’s hair but that didn’t mean she didn’t care about him.

She’d find a remedy for the unnatural heat.

After a good breakfast she’d be right as rain.

The young woman’s eyes flicked up as a loud crash reverberated through the castle hall, followed closely by a loud voice and some less than kind words. Pidge crinkled her nose and quickened her steps.

It was way too early for that kind of activity.

There was another sharp crash as the green paladin made it to the doorway, pressing her glasses up just slightly as she observed the scene before her.

Keith had taken cover behind the large table and Hunk was  _ hurling  _ dishes in the direction of the red paladin. Not just lightly tossing in possibly the playful way…but slamming them into the walls behind Keith with clear intention to do harm.

Pidge was pretty sure she’d never seen the yellow paladin so livid.

Hunk wasn’t exactly one to sway to feelings of anger. Fear yes, but anger…now that was new. And a little frightening. All two hundred and eighty pounds of Hunk pissed off was not something she’d ever want to be on the receiving end of, she decided right there and then.

“YOU SON OF A BITCH!!” Hunk bellowed as he got his fingers around another plate and sent it flying just as Keith dared to poke his head above the table, attempting to reason with the bigger man.

Keith narrowly avoided the dishware and the thing smashed into the wall loudly, pieces shattering to the mess hall floor.

“Hunk!!! God dammit stop!!!” Keith snarled from beneath the table.

The big man didn’t seem to have any intentions of even  _ entertaining  _ the idea of quitting his rampage when it was in full swing.

Hunk got his wide palm around a cup and hurled that too, a pan coming next as he stalked across the room, his barrage of kitchen ware whizzing past Keith’s head.

Keith dared to roll out of the way as Hunk grabbed the chair Keith was ducking behind and ripped it out of the way, swinging the pan with deadly intent. Keith slid backward, yanking out his blade to counter Hunk’s swing.

“Cut it out Hunk!!! Just let me explain!!!” Keith begged as he buckled under the weight of Hunk pushing down on the middle of his blade.

“I don’t want to fucking hear it!!! I trusted you!!!” Hunk yelled as he shoved Keith backward.

The red paladin stumbled out of the way, narrowly avoiding Hunk’s swing. The pan left a decent sized dent in the wall of the castle, the clang of metal on metal rattling the young Alpha’s ears. Keith rolled to his feet again, panting and trying his hardest to get the Beta to calm. Keith had figured breaking the news of what he’d done to the other man was not exactly going to go well but…he hadn’t considered that Hunk might  _ actually  _ try to kill him. The wild in Hunk’s eyes said he’d really love to do just that.

“Fuck! Hunk just listen to me!!” Keith begged as he dodged out of the way of another of Hunk’s swings.

Pidge really didn’t want to get in the middle of this…but it didn’t look like she had much of a choice.

“GUYS! What the heck is going on??” Pidge yelled as she darted over, getting between Hunk and Keith…which in hindsight may have not been her smartest idea to date.

Hunk was breathing raggedly, vicious anger painted blatantly across his face. He lowered his makeshift weapon for a moment, as soon as Pidge stepped into the middle of the line of fire.

“Why don’t you tell her Keith? Why don’t you tell her how you  _ lied to me.”  _ Hunk snarled.

Pidge turned her head, giving Keith a quizzical expression.

Keith breathed in deep, trying to level out his breathing.

“I  _ didn’t  _ lie to you. I told you I’d take care of him. I did. This is what he needed Hunk! We can’t help him, you didn’t see him!! He was right on the verge of getting heat sick. Omegas can  _ die  _ from that Hunk!” Keith argued exasperatedly.

Hunk pursed his lip, hearing the words but not soaking them in.

“He was…doing ok when I left him. This is a fucking Alpha thing isn’t it?” Hunk spat.

Keith looked taken aback.

“This has nothing to do with me being an Alpha, this has to do with me being concerned that Lance could have DIED. He could have died Hunk. He was showing all the signs of going downhill.” Keith hissed.

“Oh so now he’s better off right? Better off with Shiro, who did I mention is  _ out of his mind.”  _ Hunk bellowed, his fist clenching on the handle of the pan.

Pidge shoved her hand into Hunk’s chest to keep him from trying to have a go at Keith again.

“Shiro is  _ dangerous.  _ Don’t think I didn’t see the bruises on your neck. That was him wasn’t it?” Hunk accused lowly.

Keith’s eyes dropped, his hand absent mindedly going to the ugly bruises blooming around the flesh of his throat where Shiro had gotten a hold of him.

Pidge furrowed her brows.

“Shiro…did that…?” She asked in concern.

Keith huffed out.

“He didn’t mean to. He thought I’d mated with Lance. I’m another Alpha, he got territorial.” Keith said softly.

“I’m fine.” He tacked the comment on quickly.

“Perfect. So you let him lose and now he can get  _ territorial  _ on Lance. Maybe break his ribs or something, I don’t know.” Hunk growled.

“Wait…you let Shiro out??” Pidge asked, turning to Keith.

Keith sighed and nodded.

“He’s not going to do that. Lance was in better shape with him than without. This is out of our control! This has to be remedied in a natural way!” Keith yelled.

Hunk sternly shoved Pidge out of the way and lunged toward Keith, dropping the pan to the ground. The two paladins rolled to the floor, hands grabbing at clothing, fists trying to land solid hits. Keith flashed his teeth at Hunk and Hunk’s fist connected with Keith’s jaw. Keith rolled the two of them, countering with two quick punches before Hunk threw him off, knocking the wind out of Keith’s chest.

Suddenly a sharp, stern voice from the doorway stopped them both.

“PALADINS, PALADINS PLEASE!” Allura yelled sternly.

Keith sat halfway up, spitting a little blood down onto the floor.

Hunk wiped at his mouth, his lip puffy where Keith had landed a fist.

“What the quiznak is going on here!? You are all acting like animals!” Allura scolded firmly.

Hunk did not answer the question thrown out to toward the three paladins, instead he huffed out loudly and irritably stormed past Keith, deliberately slamming into the dark haired man’s shoulder as he passed.

Keith glared daggers into the back of Hunk’s head as the yellow pilot made his exit from the mess hall.

Allura looked to the door had Hunk departed through and then glanced back to Keith and Pidge.

“Someone care to explain?” She said narrowing her eyes.

Keith’s eyes hit the floor.

He genuinely considered his actions to have been amongst the best options. He’d done this for Lance, he wasn’t sure what could have happened to the Omega if he’d let it go on like that. He was just trying to ensure his teammate wasn’t in danger.

“I let Shiro go.” Keith said lowly, his demeanor stiff and his words soft.

Allura’s eyebrows shot up in shock and instantaneous worry.

Allura seemed to waffle for a moment, silently trying to pick apart the words to use next. She was still very much so confused by the entire turn of events the last day had come to present, but she’d at least gathered that Shiro had fallen into some sort of dangerous haze that made the normally gentle man aggressive and unpredictable.

She’d also come to the conclusion that it was vital to keep the blue paladin separated from the rest of the group. Humans were increasingly strange but she was doing her best to keep up with their mannerisms.

Judging by the way Pidge seemed to cringe as Keith said the words once more Allura could gather this new turn of events was not for the better.

“I thought Shiro was to be quarantined, Keith.” Allura said, her brows pressing together firmly.

Keith said nothing for several seconds, his mouth but a hard line across his features.

“Lance’s heat was getting dangerous…Alpha’s know how to care for Omegas…it’s just nature…it’s supposed to be like this. I didn’t know what else to do…” Keith admitted gruffly.

“You should have come to us.” Allura said with a sigh.

“We were working on medication for Lance-“ Allura began.

“No. You don’t get it.” Keith snapped.

Allura seemed to be taken aback.

The red paladin was right. She didn’t get it. This was all astoundingly strange to her and maybe she had overstepped a line.

“My apologies…I do not understand everything about how humans operate.” Allura said softly.

Keith shifted his weight awkwardly.

He hadn’t meant to snarl at her.

“The medicine wasn’t going to come quick enough. A long time ago this was the way things just…worked. Something just told me this was what I needed to do. We need to just leave them be until it passes. Right now none of us can help Lance, except Shiro.” Keith explained slowly.

Pidge grimaced slightly.

She wasn’t exactly keen on the idea of Lance in heat and  _ Shiro helping him. _

Pidge was instantly even more relieved she’d presented as Beta and didn’t have to deal with the imposing threat of ruts or heats or anything of the sort.

She may have been young, but she wasn’t naïve, or stupid.

She knew how Omega heats worked.

She knew they weren’t pretty.

She cleared her throat to break up the silence that had settled over the three of them.

“We just need to give them their space. Leave food and water at the door but other than that stay out of it.” Pidge said finally.

The other two parties looked at her, processing the words.

Keith seemed only the slightest bit relieved that Pidge wasn’t taking the news as badly as Hunk had. Pidge assessed all situations with careful calculations. She knew that while this was not the ideal outcome of things, this was what they had to deal with now. They had to let this ride and deal with the damage when the storm blew over.

  
  
  


The young man stretched the length of himself out along the mattress, his body rousing before his mind was ready. The sheets were a tangle around his long legs, twisted and curled around his form like soft serpents. He let go of a weak little groan, allowing the sound to seep into the pillow his head was nestled into.

For the first time in what felt like an eternity the bedding around him wasn’t uncomfortably hot. As he roused the material wasn’t clinging to him like a second layer of skin as it usually did.

The bronze skinned man breathed in deep, getting a full lungful of air.

His eyes screwed shut tighter, as if trying desperately to envelope himself in the slumber he’d been clinging to only moments beforehand. But his safe haven had been cracked and his mind would not let him slip back into sleep.

As he stretched again, more aware this time, a series of thoughts swelled within his tired brain.

First was that everything on him was unbelievably sore.

In the way that was not so much shooting pain but instead a deep ache that pooled in the depths of his muscles. They hurt like he’d pushed himself just a little too far against the sparring bot on the training deck.

Had that been the cause of his soreness?

He couldn't really remember. 

Lance scrunched up his nose.

Hell he couldn’t even remember what day of the week it was. Or what time it was? Was it actually morning? Why he couldn’t he recall the last time he’d been to the mess hall? What had he eaten for dinner last night?

Everything was a blur of very fuzzy memories that seemed to rush into his skull all at once. He was too lethargic to pick them apart fast enough.

Two slivers of blue peered out from between heavy lids.

His head was pounding, his stomach caught between the sensation of hunger and nausea, he really couldn’t tell which one it actually was. This feeling was familiar to him. It immediately brought him back to the first time he’d ever attended a dorm party at the Garrison. He couldn’t even recall all the concoctions that he’d downed that night. He’d just remembered the way all the drinks’ influences had felt on his worn body the next morning. He’d remembered lying there for hours, trying to convince himself he wasn't going to vomit. He recalled the disgusting sensation down in his gut, the booming between his ears and he’d questioned every decision he’d ever made.

And here he was again, only this time he was near positive not a drop of alcohol had so much as touched his lips.

His head throbbed against his eyes as he rolled himself onto the plain of his back, feeling the sheets slide against his exposed skin.

He blinked up at the ceiling slowly, trying to gather himself.

The room around him was lowly lit, the overhead lights turned down, giving him no clue as to what time it actually was. He supposed the castle could still be lingering in night mode? Maybe it was evening…or early morning?

Lance lifted up very slowly, forcing his body into a sitting position, shaking the mattress just slightly.

There was a very low, deep groan that drifted up from the other side of the bed and Lance stopped dead. The young man’s eyes snapped wide as he froze in place, blankets still curled in his fists. Lance could feel his heart crawling into his throat as his pupils flicked to the source of the sound.

In the darkness of the room his vision could just scrape over the irregular outline of another occupant in the midst of the bed, half covered by billowing comforters, face buried in an overly fluffy pillow. White bangs and black hair were poking out in a messy fashion that could only be accomplished by the throes of sleep. Big swells of muscle and heavy shoulders rose and fell as the man drew in a breath. Sounds that could be categorized as snoring gently drifted from the other side of the mattress.

The way the other man was sprawled across the bed was absolutely relaxed, like someone who’d crawled into bed with some longtime lover. He was far too comfortable, confident in the way he took up half the sleeping space with his mass, his knee pressing into the side of Lance’s thigh.

Lance swallowed hard.

His saliva burned like cactus thorns all the way down.

He frantically tried to scramble to find the puzzle pieces that were missing from the scenario. His brain feebly attempted to shove the bits together and make something,  _ anything  _ of the scene at hand.

Lance was suddenly hyper aware of the smell lingering heavily in the spans of the room. It dripped from every surface of the space, thick and fresh. The air was a soup of scents to be sorted through. There was the undeniable, primal scent of Alpha musk, the sweet aromas of sex, and the sticky samples of bodily fluids. Intermixed within all the rest were the mixtures of his own heat and of the unmistakable twangs of a heavy rut.

Lance felt his breathing all but sputter to a stop.

The young man could only sit and stare as the fragments slowly mended themselves back together.

The alien medicine, the crippling, unnatural heat…then Shiro had come into his room. He remembered the way Shiro had made all the pain dissipate, the way the big man had held him close and made him feel safe. He remembered Shiro being gone for some time, and Keith being there instead.

He shuddered with the memories of how awful being separated had felt, how sick he’d been, how faded he’d become.

And then Shiro had been there for him.

Was he recalling it correctly that Keith had actually  _ helped? _

Lance frowned.

No that couldn’t be right.

He must have been dreaming.

He couldn’t recall much else from there out. It was all just a blurred tangle of images, words, sensations, emotions he couldn’t place, touches in the dark and warm whispers between two people. He’d never heard Shiro talk like that to anybody. The way Shiro’s hands had touched, it seemed so unlike the black paladin.

Lance’s cheeks flared at the recollection of the way Shiro had been pressed against him, his legs wrapped around Shiro’s thighs, the big man panting raggedly into his ear. His body flooded with the renewed memory of the way Shiro had felt inside of him, the way he’d knotted him…more times than Lance could recall. The warmth of Shiro’s mouth on his, the sting of Shiro’s teeth…

Lance’s eyes drawled over Shiro’s form.

Why was his heart racing?

Why didn’t he feel more disgusted with himself?

Lance’s brows pressed together firmly.

He was pretty sure he might throw up.

Or pass out.

His body hadn’t decided which one was going to happen first.

Lance very carefully eased himself out of bed, trying his hardest not to wake the other man. The last thing he wanted was to actually come face to face to whatever  _ this  _ was. He wasn’t quite ready to look the other paladin in the eye just yet.

Maybe he’d never be ready for that.

Maybe he’d just clamber into a pod and shoot himself off toward a distant planet and never speak about this again. Maybe he’d just get eaten by some giant space worm? That would save him all the grief of dealing with the situation that had been thrust upon him.

He grimaced at the unrealistic option of escape.

Lance righted himself and steadied his footing clumsily.

He felt like a wet noodle as he tried to get his feet to cooperate with him. His body was weak and his torso ached with every breath he drew into his lungs.

He suddenly wondered how many days he’d been down for. The hours seemed to have all just run together, the blue paladin unable to detect where one started and the other stopped.

The chocolate haired man took a few experimental, wobbly steps forward.

Right there and then he decided this was a million times worse than that dorm party hangover.

Lance managed to get to the nearest wall, pressing his palms flat against it for support. The young man very slowly made his way to the bathroom, feeling a ping of success in the small feat.

With the door closed Lance was able to lock himself away in the safety of his solitude. Here he could successfully escape from the entire mess of a situation that he’d left lying there in the blankets.

He pressed the bare skin of his back to the flat of the door and grit his teeth hard.

What on earth had he gotten himself into?

How could he have let his heat craze get so out of control? How could he have thought this would be ok?

He’d  _ wanted  _ Shiro. He’d  _ invited  _ him into his bed.

Lance shook his head sternly.

No.

It had been the heat talking. The heat had driven him to do this. He’d been out of his mind…right?

He’d allowed himself to become what he’d always run from.  _ An Omega.  _ It was like a hard slap to the face. He was nothing more than a lowly Omega who’d been dependent on a goddamned Alpha to take care of him.

_ You were nearly heat sick. You are lucky Shiro was there. _

Lance snarled against the voice in the back of his brain.

He didn’t want to listen, he didn’t want to hear it.

_ You felt something. You weren’t just heat insane. _

“NO!” Lance barked as he cupped his hands over his ears.

He would not allow himself to feel  _ anything  _ for a fucking Alpha. He was fine on his own. He didn’t need anybody else.

Lance breathed in heavy and with every whoosh of air he drew in…he could  _ smell  _ Shiro’s musk

Lance let go of a mournful sound and wandered clumsily to the shower, hands reaching blindly, trying his best not to just spill onto the floor.

He needed the embrace of the water, he needed to scrub the Alpha’s scent off of his skin. He just needed to not smell like  _ Shiro. _

The Omega turned the shower knobs until the water was coming out nearly scalding, steam billowing up and filling the empty space of the room. Lance stepped into the warmth of the water, his legs still shaky, but the more he moved the more confident he became in his motions.

The young man tilted his head back, eyes sliding closed as he allowed the water to run over him like a warm robe. He lathered far too much soap down his skin, scrubbing like he had something to prove. He didn’t want to smell like an Alpha had scent marked him. He didn’t want to smell like a goddamned Omega in heat. He wanted to smell like a Beta. He was desperate for the scent he’d become so accustomed to, something soft and neutral and hardly even there. But here and now everything was just too overbearing, the aromas nearly searing his nostrils as he sucked them in again and again.

He desperately wished he had some of that mud the medicine woman had given him, as mad as he was with her and the dreadful medication she’d given him.

He just wanted to get back to normal.

He wanted to forget this had ever happened.

He’d swallow it down deep.

His stomach clenched.

There was some part of him…something hiding there in his depths…that didn’t want to forget.

Images drifted to him, wispy at first…like fleeting ghosts as they visited…but as he lingered on them they gained more and more clarity.

“ _ You’re so handsome…do you like it like this?” _

_ “Is this ok?” _

_ “You feel so good.” _

All Lance could picture was Shiro’s eyes as they’d settled on him, in-between the fits of fire that were his rut, his gaze had been so soft and caring. Lance had seen far more of Shiro than he’d ever expected to ever be presented with. Now he really wasn’t too sure what to do with it all. Half of his heart was completely enamored with the idea of Shiro caressing him like he’d done, kissing him soft after Lance had come and biting him hard when they’d been in the midst of one of their passionate flare ups. His chest suddenly felt stupidly tight. Shiro had been so warm around him, this otherworldly sense of comfort that Lance had never quite experienced before. He’d felt…safe.

For once it had been fine that he was Omega.

It had felt right.

There had been no hiding as he’d allowed his body to take care of him. He’d felt sated and fulfilled and pampered, Shiro hovering and feeding him and ensuring he was hydrated. He hadn’t slept so well in months as he’d been curled in the vast amount of comforters.

Lance could feel an unwelcome blaze travel from his cheeks down to his collarbone.

The young man gently ran his hand up the side of his neck as he delved in the self-indulgent thoughts and suddenly a sharp pain rang through him. Lance took his fingers away from his neck as if he’d touched an open flame.

“What the hell?” Lance snarled, fingertips experimentally dabbing at his throat, only getting the same sensation.

His scent glands were swollen and ridiculously sore.

He groaned.

Heats often brought with them swollen glands in the aftermath of it all…but this felt far more tender than the norm.

The lanky man rinsed the soap from his hair, having rubbed his skin nearly to the point of pain with very little success. The scents were still lingering. And they were giving him a godforsaken headache.

Lance mumbled curses under his breath as he dragged himself from the shower and wrapped his achy body in a fresh towel.

He just needed food and maybe some of that coffee substitute. He didn’t even  _ like  _ coffee that much…but at this point he felt like he really could use the pick me up the stuff provided.

Lance leaned over the bathroom counter, outreaching a hand to swipe an arch in the fogged mirror.

The young Omega tilted his neck to the side.

Lance was pretty sure he could  _ feel  _ all of the color drain out of his face.

The mark was ugly, bruised and angry. The darkened skin stood out like a beacon against his flesh, his eyes unable to look anywhere else. Lance dared to touch a shaking hand to the area, feeling the wounds where very sharp teeth had sunk in deep.

Lance’s unsteady legs were then in motion, driven by determination and raging emotions.

Lance came across the room with purpose, stopping only when he got to the edge of the bed. He was no longer thinking, he was just acting. Lance grabbed the nearest pillow and hurled it as hard as he physically could, successfully slinging the soft material into the back of Shiro’s head.

The black paladin came out of the bed in a nearly comical way, sitting up in haste his eyes flying open with confusion. He appeared rattled as he looked around the room, first trying to gather what had awoken him, then why his head felt like it just might explode at any given moment. The big man cradled his head in his hands and let out a low moan of displeasure.

He felt like he’d been hit by a truck, only to have it back up and run him over several more times for good measure.

“Hell…” Shiro snarled as he rubbed at his eyes slowly.

Only then did the man become aware of his company.

Shiro’s eyes landed on Lance’s naked form, the towel lying abandoned in the bathroom entryway. In Lance’s haste he hadn’t even attempted to keep himself modest. He figured Shiro had seen just about every last inch of him at this point, so what did it really matter. He didn’t have time for petty things like embarrassment over nudity. There were much,  _ much  _ bigger things at hand.

Shiro’s cheeks filled with very slight color and immediately the black paladin adverted his eyes.

Lance watched the beautiful and tragic thing that was realization as it seeped into Shiro’s expression. He was just now experiencing what Lance had been dealing with for the last thirty minutes.

Shiro’s mouth bobbed open then snapped shut, his hands didn’t seem to know where to rest, his eyes didn’t know where to look. For a moment Lance almost felt sorry for the other man with how distraught he looked.

But he just couldn’t bring himself to.

“Lance…” Shiro whispered, floundering for what to say, how to even begin this conversation.

Lance didn’t move.

“You marked me.” Lance whispered.

The words dropped out of the air like lead and shattered the floor beneath them.

Shiro’s eyes widened.

Lance wasn’t sure the other man was still breathing.

Lance could only hear the beat of his own heart in the silence now settled between them.

And then suddenly Shiro was clambering out of bed. He looked just about as graceful as a newborn calf as he tried to work the sleep and shock out of his muscles. He looked like he was trying desperately to beat back the urge to be sick on the floor. The big man stumbled over to Lance, arms outreached and then realizing that maybe the last thing Lance would want was for Shiro to  _ touch him.  _ Lance didn’t respond, and so he went through with the action, ignoring that it might have a terrible outcome. He didn’t know what else to do.

So he just held the Omega.

Lance timidly pressed his cheek to Shiro’s chest.

“Lance, I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.” The big man kept repeating again and again, his fingers running through Lance’s hair in a comforting fashion.

Lance could feel the tremor in Shiro’s human hand.

“We’ll figure this out. I’m sorry. This is all my fault.”

Shiro’s voice was trembling in a way that Lance had never encountered before. He was their leader. He always knew just the right words to say at just the right time and he always uttered them with absolute confidence. Not now, not here. Now he sounded just as terrified as Lance felt.

Shiro was always the one with the answers. He always knew the right action to take. And for some reason Lance trusted that he’d solve this too. This would be ok.

Lance seemed to relax just slightly in Shiro’s embrace.

This was right.

The scent that now encompassed him so very gently had his heart fluttering. The Alpha smelled so inviting and suddenly Lance was so desperate to have that musk all over him.

Lance’s eyes snapped open.

This wasn’t him. This was the bond talking.

How could he ever take comfort in a goddamned  _ Alpha??  _ How could he sink this low? Everything about this just screamed that he was a worthless, stupid Omega that was going to let himself be claimed as nothing more than an accidental  _ mate. _

Lance shoved himself away from Shiro’s arms.

The big man looked utterly concerned and confused as he watched Lance’s entire demeanor shift.

Lance wasn’t going to let himself become this.

He didn’t need Shiro.

He wasn’t about to let himself look so  _ weak. _

“I never wanted to be this Omega.” Lance snarled.

Shiro’s mouth downturned.

“Just a prize for some fucking  _ Alpha.” _

Lance uttered the title like it was some dirty word.

“That’s the plan wasn’t it? Mark me up so nobody else can have me. Then you can just  _ claim  _ me all for yourself!?” Lance spat the words like venom.

Shiro shook his head sharply, his expression looking lost and mortified. He wanted nothing more than to comfort the man before him, everything within him screamed for him to gather Lance up and make sure he was safe. He needed him to be happy, and here he was on the receiving end of Lance’s anger.

“No, Lance, I would never…I didn’t mean to…” Shiro stammered.

Of course Shiro hadn’t meant to. If the man had been in the right mind he never would have let things go so far. Lance knew that. He knew Shiro had been just as far gone as he had. But that didn’t matter, he was still angry, with himself more than the other man. He was so angry that he was a meek Omega, that he had to stand here before the Alpha that had marked him. He was so furious that the world had dealt him such a cruel deck to play with. He’d had a losing hand from the start. He hated the way Shiro was looking at him. He felt bad for the Omega.

Lance didn’t want the other man’s sympathy.

If he was an Alpha none of this would have happened.

He could be standing here as an equal to Shiro, just as powerful, just as bold.

And yet now he had to be enveloped in the shadow Shiro was casting, as something less, as something small. He hated that Shiro had seen him in such a weak state. He hated that Shiro now truly knew how  _ fragile  _ he was. It was all lying out on the table and he couldn’t just tuck it back into the pocket from which it had all come.

Shiro reached out to palm Lance’s cheek.

The other man’s Galra hand was so warm.

Lance wanted to melt into him.

They were in this together, he wanted to cry, he wanted to ask Shiro if this was all going to be ok. He wanted to let Shiro comfort him. They were both scared.

Instead he jerked himself just out of Shiro’s reach.

Without a word, without one more glance, the young man whirred and stormed to the bathroom. He wrapped himself in one of the spare robes and headed toward the door.

“Lance, wait please.” Shiro begged.

He looked utterly pitiful standing there, his eyes wet with moisture. Lance knew he was hurting too. But he didn’t care. He wouldn’t stop to take that into consideration.

“Don’t follow me.” Lance snarled.

And then he was gone, door slamming behind him.

Shiro’s eyes settled on the closed door, listening as Lance’s footsteps echoed through the hallway outside and eventually disappeared into the belly of the castle. Everything in Shiro screamed for him to go after the young man. Something deep down and old instructed him that his mate was in distress and he needed to aid him.

Shiro dazedly wandered across the room and allowed himself to sink down onto the bed like a sack of bricks, deflated and worn.

What had he done?

What the  _ fuck  _ had he done?

Lance’s pace was angry and hurried. He just needed to get back to his room. He needed to lock himself away. He couldn’t deal with this. He couldn’t deal with Shiro, he couldn’t deal with the entire castle now knowing that he was an inferior being. They all knew his secret now. They were most likely considering if having a fucking Omega pilot was worth it. He was a risk. What if he shied away from a mission? What if he wasn’t strong enough?

Lance tried to ignore the throbbing of his scent gland as he slapped a hand over the wounded area. He hissed and slammed his teeth together.

He was never going to allow an Alpha to get close enough to mark him.

That was one of the many rules in his list he’d created as a young thing.

And yet here he was, having dropped all his walls and let  _ him in. _

Lance quickened his pace, he was going to outrun the looming sensation of guilt hovering over him. He tried to push the image of Shiro’s expression out of his head. He’d looked so small, so scared. He didn’t want to think about it. He didn’t want all these feelings suddenly being thrust upon him. He was going to blame them all on his unnatural heat.

There was no way he  _ actually  _ felt something.

Absurd.

He’d never been anything but jealous of Shiro.

He had everything. He was strong, smart, gifted. He was the dictionary definition of everything an Alpha should be. Lance wanted all of that so damned badly. Envious wasn’t enough of a word for it all. He wished Shiro wasn’t so kind, that would only make it that much easier to hate the man. But now he’d gotten a taste of it all. A sample of how caring Shiro was, of how gentle he was, of how compassionate he was…and he’d given it all so willingly to Lance.

Lance felt his stomach churn.

He was so lost in his thoughts that he never even detected that there was another being in the hallway…until their shoulders bumped hard enough to nearly knock Lance over.

In his defense his legs were still very weak and unstable.

Lance looked angrily toward the other being, his rage only flaring upon the realization of  _ who  _ it was.

Keith looked shocked, then concerned as his eyes scored over the blue paladin.

“Lance. Hey how are you…doing?” Keith asked as he looked the Omega over.

Lance looked like he was having some difficulty standing and his eyes were bloodshot and tired. He looked as if he was recovering from a pretty bad cold but other than that he seemed ok.

Lance stared at the young man.

It had been him who’d let Shiro back in.

He’d let the Alpha into his room.

“Why did you let him? Why did you let him come to me?” Lance snarled.

Keith seemed taken aback by the words.

“Lance you don’t know how bad you were…I was just trying to help.” Keith stuttered as he took a step back from the other man.

Lance’s eyes dropped to the floor, fighting back another round of oncoming tears.

Keith was just a fucking Alpha, he didn’t understand either.

And here he was being so gentle to Lance, because he knew he was an Omega now.

“You should have just stayed out of it.” Lance whispered as he shoved past Keith and continued on his way.

“And stop treating me like I’m made of fucking glass. I’m an omega not a breakable set of china.” Lance threw the sharp words out over his shoulder angrily.

They were all just trying to comfort him because they now knew.

They all felt bad for him.

They all felt  _ sorry  _ for him.

Lance found himself back in his room.

He deposited himself onto the bed, curling in on himself as the tears came flooding. He didn’t know how to feel. He didn’t want to feel anything. He wanted everybody to stop being so concerned about him, they were just doing it because of his endotype. He just wanted to go back to being a beta. He wanted them to treat him like he was normal. He didn’t want their pity. He didn’t want their soft words. It was all fake.

Lance pressed his palm over his fresh mark.

Everything within him was begging for the comforting arms that had held him only hours before. Part of him just wanted to feel like he had in the midst of his heat, so blissed out over the thrill of it all. He’d never felt like that before…

Lance cursed himself.

He was disgusting.


	7. In Need of Sleep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just wanted to touch on both sides of how the boys are handling things. Sorry for the long wait, life kinda swallowed me! Anyway, enjoy!

The knock on the opposite side of his closed door was barely audible as it drifted through the heavy barricade. Lance had sealed himself within the cave of his room, cocooned himself inside of  far too many blankets and he had no plans of coming forth anytime soon.

The sound came again, this time more pronounced, insisting upon capturing his attention.

Lance sighed into his sheets, rolling very slightly as his eyes drawled over the spans of his room and rested on the large metal doors.

He really wasn’t prepared to greet whoever was on the other side of the blockade. Nothing… _ nobody  _ felt safe. He didn’t know how to handle this, he didn’t know how to sort through the mess of it all. He’d been lying in the peace and quiet of his own solitude for the better half of an hour. He figured sooner or later word that he’d emerged from the disgusting den that had been made of the other space in the castle would spread. His hunch had been spot on.

He eyed the door with a sense of unease.

“Who is it?” He croaked finally, having ensured the company had to wait for an uncomfortable amount of time on the other side.

The words were dry and void of emotion of any kind.

They cracked like stale bread through the silent room.

“It’s me.”

The Beta’s soft, unsure tenor was a welcome entity as it slipped through the crack in the door-lock. Lance wanted with all his heart, to shove everybody out. He wanted to keep the distance between him and the others, but Hunk’s voice, that soft tone that was nothing but familiar and warm, the second it hit his ears he needed the other man’s embrace. Hunk was still a safe place, even with how badly he wanted to curl up on himself and push them all away.

He couldn’t do that to Hunk.

He didn’t know how.

There was a pause as the phrase settled there.

“Can I come in?” Hunk continued.

He came across ragged, tired.

Lance pondered the request silently.

“Yeah.”

His final answer came out as nothing more than a grunt.

With that the doors were yawning open and Hunk’s large form filled the entryway.

The lack of sleep was blatantly clear in the way his eyes were ringed dark and his expression sagged just slightly. Lance’s piercing blue eyes captured the Beta’s from across the room, peering out from a nest of blankets made as a feeble attempt to keep the entire outside world from approaching him. Lance shifted slightly as Hunk allowed the doors to close and came barreling across the room.

Before Lance could oppose the action Hunk was sinking down on the bed and hauling Lance into big, welcome arms. Lance couldn’t find it in himself to oppose the action. The warm, welcome embrace was like coming home after a very long time away. Hunk smelled calm and neutral. He was nothing overbearing, nothing that drove Lance’s senses wild with confusion on how to react. It was all simple with Hunk.

It always was.

“Lance I’m so sorry. I should have never left you. I’m sorry.” Hunk babbled quickly as Lance leaned into the display of affection tiredly.

The hour curled in his bed had allowed for some of his initial anger to douse slightly. Now it was all replaced with lethargy. He was just tired, and hungry, and confused mostly. There really wasn’t much other than that. He’d recalled a little more from the time spent in the tight fists of his heat, the images licking and caressing the backs of his eyes like some old, fuzzy movie reel. They were jumbled and some misshapen, but they were gaining clarity. Half of him wished they wouldn’t. He didn’t really want to know.

Not that he really had much of a choice in the matter.

Lance’s fingers curled in the material of Hunk’s shirt. It was large, soft and baggy. Something that was definitely sleep clothing. Lance supposed he had his answer as to what time it was in the castle’s cycle.

“It’s not your fault Hunk.” Lance sighed.

There was a lot of blame to be shoved onto people in the event of things…but Lance didn’t have the energy to place any of it on Hunk. It didn’t matter what had been done and what hadn’t, all that mattered was that Hunk was here now and he was a weighty heat that had some of the anxious stir in Lance’s heart calming ever so slightly.

Not entirely, but at least it was something.

He’d take what he could get.

Hunk leaned back from the embrace, his eyebrows shoved upward in concern, his dark eyes glittering in the dimmed overhead lights.

“H-how…how are you feeling?” Hunk dared to ask the question.

Lance let a whoosh of breath come loose from his chapped lips.

“I’ve been better.” Lance admitted finally.

Hunk’s face shifted as he registered the sentence.

Lance seemed to feel the need to elaborate.

“I feel weak, I’m starving and my neck is killing me.” Lance huffed shrugging his shoulders up pathetically.

Hunk’s eyes immediately traveled to the side of Lance’s throat, expression molding from concern to anger so quick Lance barely had time to consider maybe he’d said a little too much. Hunk reached out and tilted his best friend’s neck to the side, getting a good, long eyeful of the irritated, swollen mark that decorated the Omega’s skin. Lance felt his face fill with heat.

He closed his eyes.

He couldn’t stand the way Hunk seemed to be at a loss of words over the new development. He could just hear the mechanisms within the yellow paladin’s head turning, gears grinding together fast and loud. Lance could feel the rush of shame flood through him like some sort of plague, it rolled over his every nerve and settled down in the pit of his gut.

“Lance…” Hunk whispered as he seemed to be battling with himself internally about how to react to the new knowledge.

“Is that…” The big man asked.

He didn’t really need to question.

They both knew what that was.

They both knew what had happened.

But the initial shock of it all had the stupid words tumbling off Hunk’s tongue.

Lance nodded slowly.

“Oh Lance…” Hunk hushed softly, frowning darkly.

Lance knew Hunk wanted to be angry. He wanted to scold Lance, he wanted to say what was already known.

_ How could you be so foolish to allow a bonding to happen!? _

_ Do you know how long it can take for accidental bonds to break?? Months! It can take months! _

_ This is going to make working together as Voltron nearly impossible! _

_ What were you thinking?? _

But he swallowed it all down.

Just as Lance was trying so desperately to swallow the memories that had drifted back to him.

He could feel the heat between them…he and the Alpha. It was indescribable. Like it wasn’t real, but Lance knew it had been. He recalled how vicious it had all felt, how urgent. How badly he’d just  _ needed  _ Shiro.

He’d asked Shiro to mark him.

Lance wanted to pretend it had never happened.

But he remembered.

He remembered clearly.

_ He’d asked for it. _

_ He’d wanted it. _

Did he still want it?

Lance grit his teeth.

He’d been crazed. He’d been mad with heat. He was just a stupid, stupid Omega and his body had betrayed him.

“It won’t stop throbbing.” Lance huffed suddenly, as he averted his eyes from making contact with Hunk’s gaze.

Hunk’s lips downturned slightly.

“Normally when bonds happen the Alpha cleans the mark regularly. I dunno something in their saliva keeps it from getting infected…” Hunk sighed as he brushed the sore spot slightly.

Lance recoiled at the touch of big fingers and gave Hunk a deadpan look. Lance knew why the thing was so sore. He’d read all the biology books in high school. He knew how the entire bonding process worked…and how disgusting it all was.

Hunk clamped his mouth shut at Lance’s vicious glare.

“We better get it cleaned and wrapped.” Hunk followed up quickly.

Lance dropped his shoulders and nodded.

Hunk’s weight left the bed for a handful of moments, Lance altering his position to sit cross legged on the mattress. His lengthy fingers touched over the warm mark, frowning at how it smarted to his touch. Normally after a bond was made an Alpha would care for the Omega meticulously. Lance knew it could take days for a fresh mark to heal, needing to be cleaned regularly. His abrupt departure from the one soul who could help ease the throb hadn’t helped. Lance’s eyes were blank as he settled them on the floor, allowing his hands to hang on the caps of his knees. The after bonding ritual was special, it was supposed to be caring and loving. It was vital to really seal a bond. He knew that. That most likely explained the itchy spark beneath his flesh and the ache in the middle of his chest. His makeup just wouldn’t allow him to forget  _ what he was.  _ It wouldn’t allow him to forget how he was supposed to be reacting to all of this. He wasn’t doing it right, he was bringing unbelievable stress down on his being. Pieces and parts of him kept drifting back to that room, to those hands, to Shiro’s big, blown, beautiful eyes.

Lance shook his head quickly.

There wasn’t a damned thing beautiful about any of this.

Hunk returned with a handful of medical supplies out of the case that Lance always kept in the second drawer of his bathroom cabinet. It was a requirement of Allura’s, because the Altean always insisted safety was of the utmost importance.

The Beta was gentle as he very cautiously dabbed a cleaning solution on the angry skin. Lance hissed obscenities beneath his breath.

“That does hurt you know.” Lance mumbled as Hunk swiped the gauze over the tender area.

Hunk gave the Omega a sheepish expression.

“I know, sorry. But it will feel better afterward.” Hunk sighed.

Lance gave a sad chuckle.

“Maybe if you douse me in that stuff the rest of me will feel better too.” Lance tried feebly at the humor, but it only came out as sullen.

Hunk stared at him for a handful of blinks.

“We’re going to figure this out.” Hunk reassured.

Lance huffed out an unsure laugh, here it came, the humor that always bubbled up to try and mask his true feelings. When he was uncomfortable that was the blanket he always used to pull over his head. He didn’t know what else to do. He was so exposed and so scared.

“You sound like Shiro.” Lance let the words blurt out before he could catch them.

The two men sat there for a moment.

Lance’s expression immediately became pained as he recalled the way Shiro had looked at him before he’d left. He’d just abandoned the man there, looking shattered and distressed. He’d never seen an Alpha look so weak.

He was probably just imagining the entire thing.

“I mean…you just…forget it.” Lance stuttered quietly.

He hadn’t really known where he was going with that.

For split moment Lance wondered where Shiro was. Was he being consumed by the haunting tidbits of memories from their time spent together? Was he regretting every last second of it? He had to be by now. Was he frustrated that his new prize wasn’t behaving as he should?

Lance felt anger boil beneath his epidermis.

He refused to bend to the instincts of his bond. Hard as it might be to go against, he wasn’t going to just lie down like a dog for some fucking Alpha. Not now, not ever. He could just fight through this until the bond faded.

His eyelids slid closed.

He knew this was going to be a long war to fight.

His body had only just begun to start reacting to the influences of the Alpha’s mark.

Hunk carefully dressed the wound in gauze, his soft eyes never leaving Lance. He was searching for emotion in the Omega’s face, silently watching as Lance fought with himself. The war was quiet, brewing there behind stormy blue eyes…but it looked painful all the same. Hunk wished he could take all of the pain away. He wished he could shoulder it instead. He needed so desperately to understand it better, to sort out a better way in which he could help. He was used to being able to fix things with tools and knowledge and yet here no amount of engineering could mend the mess.

Hunk sighed.

“Are you hungry?” The yellow paladin questioned.

He may not have had the miracle solution to fix everything…but he figured a full stomach was a good place to start. Food was a cure-all if he’d ever known one.

Lance let the words wash through him.

He was absolutely starving.

He couldn’t actually recall the last meal he’d consumed and he figured comfort food was always a good idea.

“I could eat a whole horse.” Lance huffed with a sad little laugh. 

  
  
  
  


Lance sat with his legs curled up and crossed over the wide seat of the kitchen chair. He perched there tiredly, eyes barely being held open by what little will he had to stay awake. The smells drifting from the other side of the room had his mouth watering. He had already convinced himself that he couldn’t fall asleep before tasting whatever Hunk was whipping up.

His stomach gave a low, impatient snarl and Lance gently placed a palm over it. He knew for a fact he’d dropped a couple of pounds. Not that it was too noticeable on his thin frame but he could  _ feel  _ the change. He was painfully aware of the after effects of the week that lingered on his shoulders. He was weak and sluggish. He’d need to spend the better half of tomorrow in the training deck. He’d have to earn back his strength little by little.

Lance grimaced.

He wasn’t exactly looking forward to that.

Lance was rattled out of his thoughts by the sound of a ceramic bowl being placed down before him. His blue eyes darted down to the food being so graciously offered to him. The healthy portion of what looked to be some sort of thick stew embraced his every sense as its aroma curled around him gracefully.

Hunk looked ridiculously proud as he set his own bowl down across from Lance and deposited his heavy body into the seat.

“This looks great Hunk.” Lance breathed out in thanks.

The blue paladin dipped his spoon into the hearty food and scooped it into his awaiting mouth. He was pretty sure he’d never tasted anything this good. The Omega went back for more, shoveling the nourishment into his mouth as fast as he could possibly swallow.

Hunk was beaming from ear to ear as he watched Lance eagerly wolf down the food.

“Good?” Hunk asked cheekily.

Lance chuckled as he wiped the corner of his mouth sheepishly.

“Yeah. Real good.” Lance said with a nod.

The smile faded from Lance’s face just as quick as it had settled there.

“I don’t know what to do Hunk.” Lance whispered suddenly.

Hunk looked down at his own food for a moment.

“Eat, rest, and then we will think about that ok?” Hunk said finally.

“I feel like that’s your answer for everything.” Lance said with a sad grin.

Hunk shrugged up his shoulders.

“Yeah.” Hunk admitted with a light chuckle.

 

 

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  


His body was heavy…as if the weight of the entire universe has crawled up and made home across the broad spans of his shoulders. Heavy in the way that nearly crushed the air right out of his lungs and caused his pulse to pound like offbeat drums in his ears. Heavy in the way that blurred his vision and made him forget just where he was.

He wasn’t really going anywhere. At least not with purpose. He was just wandering  mostly, dazed, confused and lost.

Suddenly the castle walls were far too high, the hallways spread out before his feet were long and twisted things that may as well have been labyrinths to his tired eyes.

His bare toes spread out over the alien flooring of the massive ship, cold and barren and it sent unwelcome chills scrambling up the length of his spine.

His head throbbed against his eye sockets, every muscle in his makeup felt overused, overworked and tired. He was so damned tired.

He really hadn’t known what to do after Lance had left. The recollection of the look in the blue paladin’s eyes replayed over and over, twisting and folding and leaving something empty down in the cavity of his chest. Cold and hollow.

He’d wanted to go after him.

He should have gone after him.

But he didn’t.

He was a coward.

Everything felt violently unstable, his legs shivered dangerously and he leaned his weight into the nearest wall weakly. Big, shaking palms pressed against the blank surface, his breathing becoming more and more erratic.

He’d dragged his sorry carcass into the shower’s confines, he’d slumped down to the floor. He’d sat there long enough for his human fingers to prune. But could he even consider them that? Human? Was any part of him human? He didn’t feel like he could even categorize himself as such.

He’d tried to wash it all down the shower drain. He’d tried to drown it all. 

And so here he was, having needed to break himself from the confines of that room. He had to get away from the smells, the images, those rumpled sheets that had held two bodies. 

The overbearing flashbacks of the days previous clawed their way into his corneas, burning and scorching, making sure he remembered every last vivid piece. Everything right down to the striking blue slits of Lance’s eyes as he’d let his lids fall nearly closed, basking in the aftermath of an orgasm that had come too hard and too fierce. His skin crawled with the recollection of the way Lance’s slender fingers had felt as they’d brushed his skin lightly. Like little ghosts just barely leaving whispers along the flesh. Were they ever really there to begin with?

His imagination wasn’t wild enough to concoct all of the things swimming through his head.

It was real and he couldn’t run from it.

His eyes trained down to his quivering palm, fingers curling in just slightly.

That same hand had been so unabashedly wrapped around Lance’s throat, too tight and too stern. He’d whispered disgusting things to the young Omega, possessive, terrible things. The taste of them still lingered on his tongue. It burned like hot charcoal to the gums.

The big man buried his face in his palm.

He just wished he could collect himself enough to know where he was. He didn’t know where he’d come from, he didn’t know where he was going. His time spent in the shower had only made him that much more disoriented. He was pretty sure he’d fallen asleep at some point. He’d awoken panicked and disordered, not sure what was real and what wasn’t.

There was a thrum in the back of his head that he just couldn’t shake loose. Something that refused to let itself be ignored. Ever present, getting louder. He tried to force it out, send it on its’ way. But it refused to dislodge from its’ comfortable position in his brain and his heart was a thunderstorm rumbling through him. 

  
He felt torn in several different directions. He physically ached and mentally stung and everything was so very wrong. 

  
He couldn’t get Lance’s eyes out of his head. 

  
He couldn’t forget the way he’d looked at him. 

  
Absolutely betrayed. 

  
Shiro was supposed to be the one that the team came to for advice, for comfort, for help. 

  
This wasn’t him, he didn’t do things like this. Let himself capsize into the sea of raw instinct that he’d been taught from an early age to control. He was all about control, always in charge. He’d lost his grip and he couldn’t even begin to fathom how to regain it. 

  
And then there were hands on him. 

  
The touch alone had him whirring around, everything in him still on edge and rattled by the events of it all. 

  
The reality was too much to handle. 

  
Keith’s face was screwed into an expression of worry. His eyes settled on Shiro without hesitation.    
Shiro felt himself wilt, just a bit. 

  
He remembered what he’d done, how he’d treated the red paladin. How he’d hurt him. 

  
Shiro let go of a defeated sound that was nothing more than a whimper. 

  
“Don’t.” Shiro croaked as he tried to right himself, head still a whir and body churning. 

  
Keith shook his head. 

  
He’d seen how terrible Lance looked, he figured as much Shiro might be worse. And he was right.

  
Keith knew better than anyone on the ship that Shiro would shut himself off from them. He’d carry the guilt of the entire situation on his back and not let anybody else take the weight. 

  
Maybe it was an Alpha thing. Maybe it was just a Shiro thing, but either way Keith wasn’t going to leave him out in the cold. 

  
Keith took a step closer despite the grimace on Shiro’s face. 

  
“Shiro it’s ok. Just let me help.” Keith whispered. 

  
Shiro shook his head several times, his chest heaving  as sobs set in. He didn’t know what else to do but cry. He’d let his entire team down. He’d let himself become some fucking animal. 

  
But Keith did not back off, his hands sliding around Shiro’s broad frame, half to give him some sort of awkward comfort, half to keep him steady. 

  
“I don’t know where I am. I don’t know where my room is.” Shiro whispered through gnashed teeth. 

  
“It’s alright. I’ve got you.” Keith said gently.

Keith’s hands did not waver as he very gently guided Shiro in the direction of his quarters. Shiro would have understood if he’d been afraid. He’d expected Keith to shove him away, to fear him, to reject him. He expected them all to. Lance had. He assumed the rest would follow. Because their leader, their voice of reason, had faltered.

And even in that moment, where Lance’s anger took root in his heart and engulfed every last one of his nerves, he couldn’t help but to want to go to him. He was so ashamed of how badly he just wanted to feel him breathing, hear his voice. He’d ruined everything and yet here he was being so ridiculously selfish. Lance wanted nothing to do with him. He wanted to give the blue paladin his space and yet in the very same breath he needed to be there next to him.

What was this?

This overwhelming thing?

This feeling he’d never encountered.

It was frightening and overbearing in the same second.

The journey to Shiro’s room was long and tedious. The hallway was quiet, no signs of life to be had…just an empty thing, big and dark.

He could feel his heart thunder as his eyes trained to the room at the very end of the lengthy hall.

He assumed Lance was already safely tucked in his own bed. 

Safe away from Shiro. 

His feet stuttered.

Keith paused, following Shiro’s line of sight.

The dark haired man sighed.

“C’mon, let’s get you laid down you need some sleep.” Keith muttered.

Shiro nodded and reluctantly followed.

He wanted to run for the far away door. He wanted to scoop Lance up and convince him everything would be ok. He should have done just that hours earlier. He’d missed his chance…if he’d ever really had one to begin with.

His body felt heavy as he settled on the familiar mattress.

He felt like he’d been away from it for years.

Keith was busy arranging more pillows on the bed when the bigger man found his voice.

“H-How is Lance. Have you seen him? Is he ok?” Shiro whispered.

Keith paused, his eyes sullen as he looked the other Alpha over.

An accidental bond was murky water to navigate. The first few hours were something very important. This was the time of real bonding. This was where a mated pair solidified their commitment to each other. This was where they built the foundation for a future relationship. It was stressful when one half of the equation was missing.

Keith knew that.

He could see the pain in the black paladin’s eyes.

“He…he’s doing about as well as expected. But you need to focus on you for a minute. We’ll start sorting things out in the morning.” Keith huffed.

That wasn’t the answer Shiro had really wanted.

“I failed everybody.” Shiro said quietly.

Keith grimaced.

“Stop. You just need to rest.” Keith insisted.

Shiro’s jaw tightened.

Keith didn’t need to verbally agree, Shiro could see the answer in the red paladin’s eyes.

The words were there, in dark pupils, settled behind tight lips.


	8. Training Level Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm getting so close to wrapping this fic up, I just couldn't leave you lovely readers hanging for too long, so i finished up the next chapter already! Lance is recovering from his week down and out. Hunk is trying to be patient but Lance is growing more difficult by the day. This is going to make working together as Voltron very difficult...

Lance’s feet stumbled and slid as he attempted to dodge one of Hunk’s blows. The Altean made sparring stick created a solid sound as it cut through the air and barely missed Lance’s shoulder. He’d narrowly been able to avoid the half assed blow. That in itself was becoming increasingly frustrating to the blue paladin.

And he was absolutely certain that Hunk was going easy on him.

It had been two days and he still just couldn’t seem to get stable footing. Everything still felt achy and slow, like his body just refused to keep up with his mind. He’d been training with Hunk relentlessly, refusing to allow himself to continue in such a weakened state.

He wasn’t weak.

And he was going to work himself past exhaustion to prove it.

Lance let go of an irritated sound and whipped around again, his false weapon raised as he sprinted for Hunk. The big man braced as Lance came full speed.

All the anger brewing in his chest was suddenly seeping right out of him. He was so angry at himself, at this training session, at all of it. He was just angry. So fucking angry.

Lance’s blows were wild and hard, snapping against Hunk’s weapon as he blocked each assault quickly. Lance’s eyes were animalistic as he came after the yellow paladin. He was pushing too hard, he was being too rough. He wasn’t strong enough to be giving it his all just yet.

“Lance!” Hunk yelled, trying to get the other man’s attention.

Lance did not let up.

Suddenly it wasn’t Hunk blocking his attack anymore.

All Lance could picture was the black paladin. He was going to tear him down. He was going to rip him to pieces. Lance’s swipes became quicker, all of his strength directed toward the yellow paladin.

Hunk backed away, trying to get out of the line of fire, but Lance was relentless as he came after him, eyes flashing and teeth bared.

“Lance stop! You’re pushing too hard!” Hunk pleaded as he fought off another series of blows from the Omega.

Lance let the words wash right through him without really collecting them or so much as considering them. He was going to prove he wasn’t weak, he wasn’t fragile, he was just as strong as the rest of them. He didn’t need their pity, he didn’t need their shame.

Finally Hunk braced his stick against Lance’s sparring weapon and shoved it backward into him, causing Lance to lose his footing and spill to the floor. The cold shock of impact jarred the young man from his violent fit. The castle floor was hard and unforgiving as his knee collided first, the sting ringing up through his bones.

Lance slammed his fist against the floor, it hurt, hell it did, but in the same sense it felt right.

He did it again. And again.

Until Hunk’s hands wrapped around his own, forcing him to stop.

“Lance stop!!” Hunk snapped as he held the blue paladin’s hands. 

He panted into the silent space between them, refusing to make eye contact with Hunk as he sat there on the training deck floor. The two did not speak for several moments. Words weren’t really needed for this.

“Lance you can’t push that hard yet.” Hunk said finally.

The words dripped down over Lance’s lanky form.

“Why? Because I’m a fucking Omega?” Lance snarled lowly.

Hunk looked taken aback for a moment, but his expression quickly melded into that of annoyance.

“No, because you’ve just been through a really traumatic event and your body is not at one hundred percent yet.” Hunk snapped.

The man stood then, righting his big form with a bit of effort.

He tossed his sparring utensil down onto the floor a bit harder than what was really necessary.

“I’ve been down here for the last two days, for hours, making sure you get back to full strength. Maybe show a little appreciation.” Hunk tacked on the comment irritably.

Lance folded his arms stubbornly.

He didn’t mean to lash out at his friend.

Hunk was the only one he’d trusted to even get close to in the past couple of days. He’d not set foot in the mess hall when the others’ were having meals, he’d avoided the control room and all other parts of the castle he thought might be hosting activity from the others. He wasn’t ready. Not yet. Hunk had been as patient as possible…and Lance knew he was being difficult.

He just couldn’t stop.

He was so tired, so ashamed.

“You don’t have to help.” Lance growled.

Hunk threw his arms up in exasperation.

“I  _ want _ to help Lance. I just need you to let me!” Hunk huffed.

Lance said nothing.

“Fine, whenever you are done throwing this little fit, come find me.” Hunk sighed as he turned to make his leave.

Lance still stayed silent, his blue eyes following Hunk across the room as the big man disappeared through the hydraulic doors.

Lance sighed heavily and flopped backward onto the cold floor, his hair forming as messy, milk chocolate crown around his head. He shouldn’t have been so irritable toward Hunk. He knew that. He just couldn’t help it. He was tired of being tired, he was frustrated with the weakened state of his body. He was desperate to earn his strength back, he just wanted everything to go back to the way it was.

Even though he knew that was a foolish dream.

He’d never be able to put the pieces back together. His façade had been shattered and he just felt so grossly exposed. He’d have to face the others eventually, as himself…as an Omega.

Lance pressed his hands against his eyes and groaned.

He wasn’t ready for the way they would look at him…with concern in their eyes, with pity plastered across their faces. He was sure there would be doubt in their minds. They’d doubt if he was strong enough to come back to the team. They’d doubt if he was in a clear enough mindset to pilot.

He grit his teeth hard.

He wasn’t prepared for the questions they might ask him, for the uncomfortable conversations.

The Omega cursed to himself quietly.

Maybe he should just stay right here, lying on the big, open flooring. He shouldn’t even try.

Suddenly the sound of the doors sliding open rung in his tender ears. Lance sighed. He knew Hunk was never one to just leave a fight sitting there for too long. He was all about solving problems, finding solutions.

The young man heaved himself into a sitting position, ready to apologize to the other man as his guilty eyes flitted across the space.

Lance froze.

He felt all of the breath leave him in one shallow swoop.

Hunk was not to be found in the doorway.

Lance’s face shifted into an expression of dark anger.

Shiro had made it halfway across the room before realizing it was already occupied. He stood stark still, eyes refusing to look anywhere else but at Lance. The blue paladin’s eyes were cold and mean as they bore into Shiro’s form.

It was rare that anybody ever ventured onto the training deck this late in the night. That was the entire point of Hunk and Lance coming here at this hour. They knew it was the best way to avoid the rest of the group.

Yet that plan seemed to have failed miserably as Lance sat there facing the very man he least wanted to see.

The silence between them weighed heavy like a new brick house. It stacked up around the two paladin's, trapping them in the tension filled space.

Shiro stood there, debating his next movement. Should he just leave? The demeanor spread through Lance's form was a blatant message that the Omega did not want him here. 

And then the paladin spoke, the words shattering the silence like a glass frame. 

“Come up for some late night training?” Lance snarled.

Shiro seemed taken aback that the other man was so much as  _ speaking  _ to him. Regardless the words were cold and venomous as they slipped through Lance’s lips. They were not inviting conversation. They were as abrasive as sandpaper as they scratched down the back of Shiro’s neck.

“Uh. Yeah.” Shiro whispered.

There were a million questions on the black paladin’s tongue. He wanted to ask Lance how he was doing, how he was feeling, he wanted to help, he wanted to be there. He knew that Lance had been confiding in Hunk the past few days to help him and for some reason that  _ hurt.  _ He wanted to be the one to help him. He needed to be the one. Seeing Lance for the first time in what felt like an eternity just strengthened that want, that urge to be there for him.

Lance rose then, tall and lengthy as always. He was defined with hard earned, slender muscle that hadn’t been there when they’d first set out on this extravagant journey. He’d grown so much. Shiro was suddenly painfully aware that’d he’d not paid enough attention to that.

Lance bent to snatch up the second sparring stick and hurled it toward Shiro, the flimsy thing clattering to the big man’s feet.

“Spar with me.” Lance snarled.

A wiser man would have refused. Shiro could see the anger in Lance’s baby blues. He knew the words were not an invitation to a friendly sparring match between comrades. It was an extremely loaded sentence.

Shiro very hesitantly picked up the weapon.

“Lance I don’t think that’s a good idea…you’re still recovering…” Shiro whispered.

Lance let out a tragically fake laugh.

“Why? Afraid you’ll hurt me big guy?” Lance barked as he meandered closer, whirring his own weapon in hand.

“You already did a pretty good job of that remember.” Lance snarled as he pointed viciously at the bandaged area on his neck.

Shiro’s face looked pained as Lance came closer.

The Omega’s scent was altered. Sweet all the same, overbearingly desirable, but there were sour twinges to it. Something riled up from deep stress. It made Shiro’s heart sore just breathing it in. He could only imagine how rough it had been on the other man.

Lance was too close then, staring the Alpha down with flames in his pupils.

Lance was angry enough to ignore the screaming in the back of his head. He could shove down the desire to present himself to the Alpha, the anger kept it all at bay.

Shiro stayed silent. He didn’t know what to say, so he merely clutched the sparring stick in his big fingers and avoided Lance’s eyes.

Before Shiro could react, Lance reared back and let his weapon fly, catching Shiro across the abdomen. Shiro doubled over, letting go of a winded sound. He looked to Lance in confusion, but was able to gather himself quick enough to get out of the way of Lance’s next blow.

“Come on, don’t tell me you’re afraid to fight a meek little Omega are you??” Lance bellowed as he came after Shiro again.

Shiro blocked the punishing blow quickly.

“No, Lance, I just…” Shiro stuttered as he tried to back away from Lance, actively trying to get out of the sparring match.

“Lance stop!” Shiro pleaded as the blue paladin swung quick and hard.

He was putting far more into the simple sparring match than he should have been.

Lance’s heart pounded in his chest, the faster he swung, the easier it was for him to beat back the nagging urges that were building within him. Shiro’s scent was so prominent this close, strikingly familiar and comforting in the worst of ways.

Memories flashed behind his eyes.

Two panting bodies, warm and slick with sweat.

Enamored words breathed between sheets.

The firm touch of big hands.

Lance swung his weapon harder.

Suddenly Shiro caught the end of Lance’s stick in his palm. With a firm yank he ripped it away from the paladin and tossed it across the room, throwing his down with it.

“Lance I said stop! I don’t want to fight!” Shiro yelled.

Lance let go of an echoing bellow and launched himself toward the other man. The weight of Lance crashed into Shiro, sending both men to the floor. Lance landed several solid punches before Shiro flipped him over, anger finally coming to the surface of the other man’s face. He pinned both of Lance’s wrists to the floor harshly, his teeth flashing, sharp canines on full display to the Omega.

The low, vicious growl was a clear message to stand down. 

Everything in Lance recoiled. His makeup was reacting in all the wrong ways. His Alpha was giving him a command. He wanted to obey…

Lance grimaced. 

No. He was nobody’s to control. 

Especially not Shiro’s. 

Bond or not. 

Lance huffed and struggled, fighting stubbornly.

He shifted his legs, trying to pry himself free, determined to get a few more solid hits on the other man, but Shiro’s mass wouldn’t allow him to do so. The bigger man’s weight pinned the blue paladin to the floor with little effort.

Shiro’s face was screwed into a mixture of frustration and concern, the snarl fading from his lips as his eyes met with Lance’s. Lance hissed defiantly.

Deep down his stomach was in knots, his cheeks warming and his skin tingling. Shiro was too close, his scent dripping down over Lance’s form. The man’s weight was causing Lance to react in ways that left a sick sensation in the back of his gut. His anger was intermixed with the unshakeable need to give himself to the Alpha atop him.

He’d never been so disappointed in himself.

“I’m never going to be yours’. I’m not going to be some stupid Omega that just rolls over for you.” Lance spat suddenly.

Shiro’s face fell as his hands loosened from Lance’s wrists. He was suddenly very aware that he was far too close to the other man.

Shiro scrambled backward, giving Lance ample space.

He could feel his heart begin to race in his chest. Was that what Lance thought this was supposed to be like? That he was now some sort of property that  _ belonged  _ to Shiro? The bigger man felt his throat tighten. He didn’t want this, he didn’t want any of this. Lance had always been so skittish around Shiro. Shiro had just wanted to become closer with him, he just wanted to be there for the blue paladin, he’d wanted to earn his trust. And now everything had fallen apart right through the crevices of his fingers.

“Lance…I would never…want that. You are your own person…you don’t belong to anybody.” Shiro whispered.

Lance sat up, the vicious look splashed across his brow never leaving.

“Bullshit. You Alpha’s are all the same. You think because you marked me I’m just some… _ territory  _ for you to own. I don’t need an Alpha to take care of me. I’ve always done just fine on my own.” Lance growled as he found his footing and righted himself irritably.

Lance breathed in deep, Shiro’s scent invading his nostrils and settling in his lungs.

He curled his fingers into tight fists. The unnatural pull toward the other man was exhausting. He was sick with himself, he was angry and he just didn’t know where to put all of the raw emotions. Everything was still too fresh. He couldn’t deal with it all right now, it was far too early.

“I’m not like that.” Shiro tried softly.

He just wanted to mend things, he so badly wanted to hold the Omega close and breathe his scent in deep. Maybe that was just the bond talking…he wasn’t sure.

Lance snorted.

“Right. Of course you aren’t.” Lance scoffed as he turned to leave.

“Lance I’m sorry…” Shiro called after him.

Lance paused as the words hit him in the back, and for a moment Shiro had a shred of hope that the Omega might entertain the idea of talking this out. Maybe he would stay, maybe they could start mending this. He would have given everything just to sit on the training deck floor and be allowed to hold Lance’s hand and just  _ exist.  _ To be allowed to so much as be in Lance’s presence would have been enough. His instincts told him Lance needed him, but he knew that was just the fog of the bond. Lance made it blatantly clear he didn’t want or need the Alpha. Why would he anyway? It didn’t matter that Lance had asked him for the marking. He’d been so far gone…

Part of Shiro wanted to argue that he’d been gone too, but he wasn’t going to linger on the thought. He was going to beat himself black and blue with guilt. He was going to shower in the full brunt of the blame.

But then Lance continued on his way, quick feet carrying him through the big doors without so much as sparing Shiro a sympathetic glance. He offered Shiro nothing but a cold, icy shoulder and that was all.

And once again Shiro was left all alone to wallow in the pain of it all.

The Alpha stood on shaky legs.

His guilt quickly transformed into something uglier, something heavier.

His voice did not even register as his own as he instructed the computer to begin the simulation training level three. His feet were in motion, as the disgusting thing that was rage overtook him. He wasn’t mad at any one particular thing, he was just angry with it all. For a moment he understood Lance’s vicious anger. Because there was nothing either of them could do. This had happened and there was no taking it back.

Lance was right.

He was nothing more than a violent, unpredictable, dangerous Alpha.

Shiro’s Galra arm sliced through the nearest training bot, it’s limb tumbling to the ground  with the clang of hollow, soulless metal on hard castle floor. He needed to tear them apart. He needed to feel the rush, he needed to drown the entire interaction that had just taken place.

If Lance didn’t want this he wouldn’t press the matter.

Who would trust him enough to want to deal with a bond to him anyway?

After he’d been so weak and put Lance in such a horrific situation and then attacked a fellow paladin in his mindless state…who would want to get anywhere near him? He didn’t even want to deal with himself…

How could he call himself a leader?

“Start training level four!!” He yelled out into the empty space.   

The bot had barely hit the ground before Shiro's wrath was upon it. Frantic hands ripped it open,the mechanics of it's chest spilling violently. He kicked it over, snarling and screaming as he reduced it to heaps of metal scrap spread over the training deck.

The large man paced in a circle cursing and growling. He didn't know where to put all of the hurt. He couldn't swallow it down and store it away like he usually could the rest of his emotions. 

How was he supposed to operate Voltron if he and a vital part of the team couldn't so much as be in the same room together? 

He shook his head violently. 

“Start training level five!!!” Shiro bellowed. 

It didn't matter that he was already panting and winded. Lance wasn't the only one feeling the after effects of the past week. Shiro knew he hadn't been eating right or drinking enough. He knew he hadn't taken care of himself like he should have been. He and his own well being hadn't been important. All that had mattered was that Lance had been safe and cared for.

And even that had been an illusion. 

Lance hadn't been safe. 

He'd falsely thought in his heat hazed stupor that Shiro might be something other than a fucking monster.

The bot dropped skillfully, ready to fight with swift, mechanical intelligence. 

Shiro's fist glowed bright and hot as he darted for the robotic being. It was fast, and strong...but the black paladin’s rage swallowed it’s skill whole. Shiro tore his hand through the cold metal, slicing the sparring bot from groin to throat, leaving it sparking and twitching behind him. 

It wasn't enough. He needed more. 

“START TRAINING LEVEL SIX!” 

He'd never attempted six. It was a good day when he'd made it through five without being completely spent. But his blind anger drove him forward. He was going to push himself until breaking. Anything to get Lance out if his head. 

The level six bot was fast. It hit the floor running. Shiro dodged and rolled, avoiding a punishing blow from the bots’ vicious weapon. It whirred around just as quick, the sword colliding with Shiro’s Galra tech sending vibrant Sparks flying across the metal floor. The bot shoved him off, sending the black paladin to the floor. He should have turned the simulation off...but stupidity drove him forward. Shiro let go of a deafening roar and lunged at the machine. 

Suddenly there was sharp pain in his left shoulder that traveled like lighting down through his human fingertips. Shiro nearly lost his footing as he clutched the injury with a loud hiss. 

He pressed his robotic palm over the wound, watching as vibrant red oozed over the beautiful silver. 

“End sequence.” He whispered in defeat. 

And the bot then dropped off into the training deck floor, leaving him alone once more. Alone with his shame and his heartache. Alone in the quiet to lick his wounds. 

He cursed softly as he looked to his bloody shoulder. The wound was deep and mean. He'd need to get it cleaned up and dressed. 

He sighed. 

No matter how the injury stung...it still didn't hurt enough to make him forget the pain blooming in his chest. It didn't ache like the knowledge that he'd let his entire team down did. Nothing could compare to that. Nothing. 

________________________________________________________________

 

**Two days Later:**

Keith’s footsteps were quick, each one made with a set purpose. His eyes darted around every corner with unabashed curiosity. He was searching. For something,  _ for someone.  _ He knew the rest of the crew was off helping with various tasks around the ship. Shiro and Pidge were assisting Allura in running some diagnostics on the ship and he knew Hunk had wandered off muttering something about some pieces and parts of the castle that needed a little work.

Keith figured eventually he’d track the big man down. He hadn’t really gotten the chance to speak with the yellow paladin alone in the past four days. Hunk had mostly been preoccupied with helping Lance train and keeping him successfully barricaded off from the rest of the crew. Keith was well aware that the yellow and blue paladin’s had been training late into the early hours of the castle’s night shift. But he dare not encroach on the private sessions. There was a reason they were keeping to themselves. Lance was still recovering and Hunk was like an angry father bear when it came to protecting him. He wasn’t going to let Lance out of his sight. But today Hunk seemed to have decided Lance would be fine getting what Keith assumed was more rest and Hunk was free to work on the projects he’d been blatantly ignoring for the past week.

This was the perfect time for the red paladin to hunt him down.

Tensions were high amongst the team…even with the absence of Lance. Hunk was short and irritable toward Keith, still holding onto the anger from their spat earlier in the week. Keith couldn’t really blame him. With the passing of the initial storm Keith knew how badly he’d hurt the yellow paladin. He’d performed a level of betrayal that teammates really shouldn’t. Instincts got in the way of rational thinking and impulse took the place of pretty much all else.

What he saw as a necessary action to keep Lance from harm, Hunk saw as an outright perversion of the trust they’d formed in each other.

There was enough to deal with already, Keith needed to at least sort out this tiff.

His boots squeaked against the pristine floor as he rounded the corner to the escape pod deck, all of the pretty little machines nestled in their hangars. All except for one...one that was pulled forth from the rest, it’s side panels taken carefully off and laid out to the side as gentle hands worked tools into its’ innards, twisting and tightening here and there.

Keith breathed in deep, shoulders tensing slightly before he began making his way across the room.

Hunk never seemed to hear the red paladin’s approach, he was too wrapped up in the task at hand, his tongue poking through puffy lips in concentration. He yanked forth a big box covered in wires and let go of a little “ _ there we go” _ from beneath his breath.

As the big man set the mechanism down to the side of his seat only then did his eyes catch on the outline of the much scrawnier man standing there.

Hunk’s brow immediately furrowed as he looked Keith up one side and down the other.

“Hey…” Keith threw out the little ice breaker softly.

“Working on the pods?” He asked, making his best attempt at small talk.

Hunk nodded sharply.

“Yeah. This one’s been acting funny. Figured she needed a tune-up.” Hunk grunted shortly.

Keith sighed.

“Look, Hunk we gotta talk.” Keith huffed quietly.

“I never should have lied to you like that. I know what I did was inexcusable…there have been a lot of cloudy heads around here lately. Guess I sorta got affected too.” Keith admitted with a shrug of his shoulders.

“I was wrong.”

Hunk’s brow arched up in confusion.

Keith, apologizing?

Well this was new.

Hunk nodded slowly, turning the other paladin’s words over on his tongue.

“I just…we gotta start mending our stuff…we’ve got bigger problems to hurdle once Lance feels well enough to come back to the team.” Keith groaned as he ran a hand through his jet black hair.

Hunk looked at the floor sadly.

“You can say that again.” Hunk sighed.

“So…truce?” Keith said with a small smile as he extended his palm.

Hunk stood up suddenly and wrapped the slimmer man in a large hug. Keith grunted as the large arms constricted the air right out of his lungs.

Hunk set the other man down with a big smile.

“Truce.” Hunk replied with a nod.

“Sorry I tried to kill you with kitchen utensils…” Hunk muttered as he rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.

Keith shrugged his shoulders up.

“Yeah well, I’ll be sure to never get on your bad side again. Kinda glad we are on the same side big guy.” Keith chuckled.

The light laughter trialed off from the moment and in turn they were left with a heavy spell of silence.

“We’ve just got to make sure we are a solid team for Lance’s return…he’s gunna need that.” Keith whispered. 

Hunk nodded slowly.

“Yeah…”

____________________________________________________________________________________

The room was cold.

Bone chilling cold.

Lance sat on the large chair quietly, focusing most of his energy on keeping his teeth from chattering together. He supposed it was appropriate for the medical ward to be about the same temperature as an ice box.

The young man hugged his arms around his thin frame. The entire situation was just overwhelmingly uncomfortable. Necessary yes…but still terrible all the same.

He allowed his eyes to slide closed, just for a moment. For a second, he just focused on the silence of the room, of the sound of his own heart. He felt stronger, less lethargic. He felt halfway like himself for the first time in what seemed like an eternity. His muscles no longer ached with the sickening reminder of the week previous and he’d finally,  _ finally  _ managed to scrub himself raw enough times to rid himself of Shiro’s scent…for the most part.

Lance sneered his lip up.

He hated that bits and pieces of the heavy smell were still… _ lingering. _

Like some uninvited guest that had far overstayed their welcome. Regardless, it was fading. Not that being left with his own natural scent was much better.

He sighed.

There wasn’t any more running from this.

His feet were tired and his shoes were worn. He’d been outrunning this reality for half of his life and here he was, having tripped halfway down the track. He didn’t know how to be an Omega. He’d spent so long melding himself into a perfect Beta that he had no idea how to even start accepting himself for…who he was. He’d never even wanted to touch on the subject.

Having to stand before those he surrounded himself with and admit to being the weakest of the endotypes. He didn’t feel prepared for it. He didn’t feel like he’d  _ ever  _ be truly prepared.

There was a thickness clinging to his bones, something heavy in his stomach. Something he couldn’t just ward away.

Beautiful blue eyes cracked open and took in a quick scan of the private room.

He suddenly wondered if Shiro had gone through a similar checkup. He didn’t know much about Alpha makeup, he’d never really cared to learn…but the last time he’d seen the other paladin…he’d looked...off. Really, really off.

Shiro was a sturdy thing.

Made wise and hardened by the time he’d endured in Galra captivity. He was aged beyond his years. He was just a smidge older than the rest of them, still an inexperienced young adult as they were, even though it was often easy to forget such a thing.

But he’d not been that same Shiro that Lance had grown so envious of when he’d encountered him there on the training deck. That was just a flimsy shell of the Shiro he knew. Something breakable and thin. Shiro was in there somewhere, but he was buried deep. Or maybe it was the other way around…maybe for the first time Lance was actually gathering glimpses of the  _ real _ Shiro. The one that wasn’t some perfectly carved statuette. This one was riddled with cracks where raw, powerful emotions could show through.

The Shiro that had been there with him throughout his heat was not that flawless, stern, leader figure they knew to be the head of Voltron. For a second he’d not been worried about the looming war that existed in the inky blackness of space, the ugly thing waiting right outside the castle doors.

Shiro had been so…real there in that blurry timeframe that Lance was still collecting and cataloging to memory. Shiro had smiled,  _ genuinely _ when Lance had grown cold and burrowed into the side of the bed where Shiro had rested. He’d been so very gentle…which was such an absurd thing for someone of his size to have had such a soft touch. For someone who’d endured worse torture than any of them could comprehend…there was such a deep set kindness there.

He’d been allowed to observe Shiro in an environment that was vastly exposed. Frighteningly so. Shiro didn’t bring his high built, stone walls down often. With the crew he allowed them to crumble on  _ occasion.  _ But never did he completely deconstruct them. With Lance, in that quiet bed, in that room tucked away in the depths of the castle, they had been tossed aside. All sense of caution had been buried underneath the rug.

Maybe that was the root of all their issues.

There hadn’t been enough consideration as to why the entire thing had been so wrong.

They’d been out of their heads, two animals had taken the places of their beings.

Lance wanted desperately to feel nothing but disgust toward it all.

But there was something more there…

He found himself clinging to certain sensations, small moments collected from their time together…with nothing but fondness to give to them.

He grit his teeth as his eyes settled sternly on the grey flooring.

Some of the seconds spent together were just so soft…so adoring…so right.

Like everything had just fallen right into place. Long lost pieces of a jigsaw having been rediscovered and pressed together. If he closed his eyes for long enough, he could recall just how low and relaxed Shiro’s voice had been in the shell of his ear.

It visited him like a postcard sent from a faraway place.

The young man shook his head, trying to rid himself of the wandering thoughts. He was treading toward territories he didn’t want to venture into.

He would blame it all on the bond.

He would shove everything off on the stupidity of nature.

It was nothing more than an unfortunate event and Shiro was nothing more than another Alpha. Lance refused to allow himself to see him in any other light. It only hurt more that way.

Maybe he just needed the black paladin to be the bad guy.

Maybe he just needed someone to force the anger onto.

The loud sound of the medical ward doors yawning open reverberated through the room and bounded off every one of the high walls.

Allura’s bright, alien eyes swept across the space and absorbed Lance with a certain sense of fondness and dare he say… _ guilt? _

He hadn’t expected there to be much disappointment in her pupils. She was still learning about human endotypes. She still hadn’t mastered the study of it all. She wasn’t like the others. She didn’t know  _ the history  _ of Omegas. She didn’t know the stigma surrounding them. She hadn’t read the books on how there was a time where Omegas were sold like animals all based on those of them that were the best breeders. She didn’t know there was a time where an Omega’s worth was absolutely based on how strong their offspring were. The list ran on and on through Lance’s head.

It was easier to convince himself that she was naïve.

Hunk sat very quietly in the corner of the room, his mere presence being a silent sense of support for his friend.

Lance’s eyes darted from the yellow paladin, to the princess, then back again.

“Oh Lance, you look well. It is so good to see you.” Allura praised in genuine relief as she crossed the room and immediately began assessing Lance’s wellbeing.

She touched at his shoulders and swiped her hand over his forehead.

“You seem to be well on your way to a full recovery.” She said with a bright smile.

Lance shrugged.

“Yeah, I guess so.” He muttered.

Allura nodded slowly, she knew Lance was having a hard time with it all. She’d tried to listen carefully when Hunk had explained the extent of the damage.

Allura, Pidge and Coran had been working their fingers to the bones in an attempt to forge a new, stable suppressant for the young Omega and after many sleepless nights, they had a ready concoction to present. Hunk had asked that only Allura be here for Lance's check up though. One person at a time, Hunk had reassured. 

“Let’s just…get this over with.” Lance sighed.

Allura frowned slightly.

“This medication is the exact replica of your earth regiment. With a bit of an upgrade of course. It contains vital nutrients that you will need while fighting the Galra empire. All natural ingredients.” Allura explained.

There was a glint of pride in her eyes as she explained.

Lance wished with all his heart he could feign some sort of excitement.

But he was tired, and he just couldn’t muster the effort.

“It’s an injection, so you will only have to take it every three months.” She continued.

Lance nodded absently.

Allura paused then, as if pondering how to put together her next set of words.

“But before I can administer it…I’ll have to have you take a test. It’s incredibly important that you are not with child when I give you this. It’s my understanding that Omegas…both male and female can…well…become impregnated?” Allura navigated the subject very carefully.

Lance could feel himself light up red like a freshly decorated holiday tree. He was pretty sure he was about three shades darker than the norm.

The princess handed Lance a small plastic device and Lance took it with a groan.

“I guess this really douses my chances of ever convincing you to go on a date with me huh?” Lance tried the feeble attempt at humor.

Allura chuckled and sighed.

“Don’t discount it just yet.” She said with a soft smile.

Lance took the object and slunk miserably off toward the small room Allura had gestured toward.

The seconds seemed to drag themselves along like some dying animal left to rot. Lance sat back in the belly of the cold room, hunched over the chair in a precariously uncomfortable position.  He couldn’t look the Altean or Hunk in the eye as they sat in silence and waited. He knew his implanted birth control should still be in working order. It was good for a solid year. He kept repeating that information to himself over and over again. He needed to believe it. He needed it to be a fact.

Sitting and waiting only left room for ominous doubt to take root in the back of his head.

The “what ifs” were making roost.

They were ugly little creatures.

Lance tangled his fingers in his hair.

How many minutes had passed?

He didn’t know.

It felt like hours.

Painful, terrible hours.

Then Allura’s soft hand rested between Lance’s hunched shoulders.

“See, nothing to worry about. Now if you’re ready we can give you your regiment.” Allura whispered.

Lance let go of a small sob of relief.

Warm arms slunk around his shaking form. Big, strong arms.

Hunk’s whispered words were hot against Lance’s hair.

_ “It’s ok. It’s ok.”  _

Before he could stop them the tears were coming. Tears birthed from relief, from stress, from everything and nothing. He clung to Hunk as the fat streams slid down his slender cheeks. He did not take his face from its’ position pressed into Hunk’s chest, even as Allura dapped a cleaning solution on his shoulder. He barely felt the needle. He barely felt anything at all.

There was just emptiness.


	9. Push and Pull

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again I went missing for a bit! Whew, but I am back and I bring with me a new chapter. I really adore all of your lovely comments, I love that some of you resonate more with Lance's side of things and some of you with Shiro. I don't always have time to reply to everything, but I read them all and I love the feedback. I hope you all enjoy where this is going and thanks for sticking with me on this wild ride! 
> 
> Enjoy! Apologies for any errors ahead of time!

His blue eyes were striking in the midst of the dark space they existed within. Like two lost jewels burning in the shadow, glistening like fresh rain on the hard ground. There was tragedy stirring behind those pupils, a sense of betrayal, of anger. There was so much to be said here, there was so much that  _ should be said _ , and yet his tongue was fat in the hollow of his mouth. He couldn’t seem to sculpt the sentences. He desperately wanted to know how to mend everything he’d shattered. It was too late now. Everything was just a hair too late. He was good at that, realizing when things were just too far gone to get hold on. That’s how he’d existed for near all his life.  _ Just too late. _

Lance turned to walk away.

“I’m leaving. I can’t do this anymore.”

The words echoed through his bones, shook down into his toes.

A sickly stomach drop greeted him quickly.

He tried to reach out for Lance, but fingers only swiped through air.

He was already gone, fading from view, fading from the team.

He was gone and it was all his  _ fault. _

“Lance!! Lance Please!!!” He screamed, the words coming to him in a great burst of air.

They echoed through the castle walls, traveling down to the blue paladin. He heard them, but chose to ignore their very existence. His shoulders did not turn and his feet did not halt.

He tried to run, trying to catch the other pilot, but his boots wouldn’t push fast enough, he just couldn’t get himself to  _ move. _

“Lance!!!!”

Suddenly Keith shot up out of bed, the scream that had existed in the belly of his dream having drifted into reality and jolted him from slumber. It took him several panicked seconds to get hold on where he was. Lance was gone, taking with him those big blue eyes. The red paladin’s vision searched every corner of his room, looking for the dreamscape fruitlessly.

It had been a dream.

Just a dream.

His heart was racing in the cage of his ribs, a thunder that seemed to echo through the silent bedroom as he sat in the midst of his single bed trying to collect himself.

Shaky hands ran through ebony hair, ruffling the dark locks angrily.

He was so tired…and yet his mind would not release him from his own guilt, not even in slumber. Every night since it had happened the dreams would come, unwelcome and uninvited they would take roost in the back of his head, ripping the promise of a good night’s sleep from his fingertips. He was so tired. So very tired, and yet here he was again, waking in the young hours of the castle simulated morning. His eyes flicked across the room to the Altean clock sitting alone on the small desk. He didn’t have to be able to fully understand the jumble of alien symbols. He knew it was late.

The young man curled his knees to his chin and sucked in a deep breath.

He couldn’t outrun this.

Lance was returning to the team today. When the castle lights rose and the rest of the team awoke, he’d be rejoining them in the control bay like normal. Only none of it would even graze the surface of normal. There was internal war between them, even if nobody wanted to say it aloud. Keith knew the blue and black paladins were now trapped in some unfortunate turn of nature and neither were taking it well. Especially Lance. Lance was directing so much of his anger at Shiro…when really he should have been turning it elsewhere.

Keith grit his teeth.

He deserved the blue paladin’s anger.

He’d been the one to set this entire turn of events in motion.

He’d thought he’d known what was best for them all. He’d thought he’d been saving Lance. He thought it would help. Now he’d wrapped two people’s wellbeing in the waves of his mistakes.

He screwed his eyes shut tightly, as if trying to block out the pounding thoughts beating down his back. But they hovered there regardless, refusing to let him be. He couldn’t ignore what he’d done. He’d put the team in jeopardy. He’d been so selfish. He’d given into old instinct. He may not have lost his mind to heat or rut, but he’d still followed something that was purely instinctual. He’d been so fucking stupid.

His fist flew into the mattress with all of his force.

He’d tried to form an apology, going over the words time and time again, attempting to string together the words. But there weren’t enough syllables in all the English language to create an apology that was worthy to give. He should have listened to Hunk. He should have stayed out of it.

The red paladin allowed his body to fall back into bed heavily.

He was going to chase sleep even if it refused to be caught…either way he was going to try.

Lance had never felt so  _ heavy.  _ His armor felt like it weighed a thousand pounds as it hung off of him. His body was stronger but there was still a bit of sluggishness that he couldn’t shake loose. It was following him through the halls like a stubborn little thing. He’d rested some the night before. Not as much as he’d have liked of course…but the nerves had kept him awake late into the evening. He’d felt like a shadow in the belly of the castle for the last week. Sliding along hallways and sneaking through passages. He’d done his very best to just…not exist. He still hadn’t come to real terms with how to handle everything. His initial reaction had been to turn to anger. Part of him knew this wasn’t right. Sometimes he’d reason with himself as to how he could work through this, but it was hard and complex. It was a puzzle he didn’t know how to start. He felt if he got to the end of it…there would still be pieces missing, having been dropped and swept beneath furniture and rugs.

How could he even begin to start existing as  _ himself? _

As the endotype he was born as.

He had to relearn how to just tell the truth.

He supposed it would all start with this.

With facing the others.

He could feel his cheeks deepening in color and a thick lump forming in his throat.

His gloved fingers gripped tighter on the round of his helmet. The blue paladin looked down to the shimmering piece of headgear. The castle lights bounded off the visor and reflected in the whites of his eyes. Now he had to put this on and attempt to pilot blue without anything to hide behind. He tried to gather the shreds of his confidence, but they were few and far between.  

He breathed in deep, taking the much needed air down into his lungs.

He wasn’t ready for this. He’d never really be.

He’d face monsters and evils more terrible than anything he’d ever known and yet somehow this was still vastly worse. He was barely aware that his feet were still in motion. It was all just habitual movement. Today the walk to the center control of the castle felt so much longer than the norm. It felt like miles stretched out before him, mocking him with grinning teeth. The laughter was shrill and piercing to his tender ears.

_ You can do this. _

He reminded himself viciously.

Blue had chosen him regardless of his endotype. He would be strong no matter what. He would overcome this.

The lanky man stood before the large doors and closed his eyes as the mechanics whirred the great things open. The cool air of the bay flooded through him, licking at the exposed skin of his neck gently. When his eyes cracked apart, he was met by the warm smiles of the other’s. The room was full with bodies that had obviously been earlier risers than him.

Allura stood at her post in the center, beaming as she turned from the virtual map glowing behind her, the digital light bathing the room in an aqua green. Lance sauntered toward the group, fingers still tight on his helmet just slightly. He hoped they couldn’t see the nerves shaking in his eyes. He forced a very unconvincing smile and immediately cursed himself. They would see right through such a false act.

“Lance. Welcome back.” Allura chimed as she nodded her head in the blue paladin’s direction.

Pidge settled herself promptly next to Lance’s left shoulder.

“Good to have you back. It’s been too quiet around here.” She muttered as she shoved her glasses up and offered Lance a cheeky grin.

A short laugh bubbled up from Lance’s chest.

Small and strained, but it was real, genuine laughter.

He hadn’t realized just how much he’d missed them until now. It felt weighty as he looked around the room at them all, now knowing that they were seeing him for the very first time. The real him. They didn’t seem to see him as a lick different. Hunk crowded the space to Lance’s right as he clapped the other man on the back.

“We missed you buddy.” Hunk said with a smile.

“Thanks. I missed you all too.” Lance said with a shrug.

It was only then that Lance’s eyes caught with the dark ebony pupils of the red paladin. The man looked like he hadn’t slept in days, and there was a distinct hesitance in the way he stood. Lance felt his shoulders drop just slightly. Maybe Keith couldn’t accept sharing Voltron with such an endotype. Lance felt his heart begin to pump just a little faster.

The dark haired man took a few steps closer to Lance. Lance couldn’t quite place the emotions painted across the other’s face…sullen was the first word that came to his mind.

“It hasn’t been the same without you.” Keith said finally, his voice low and shaky.

Lance paused for a moment, taking in the other man’s strange aura.

Lance nodded slowly.

The moment between them hung there for much longer than it should have. Keith wanted to say more, Lance could sense it right there on his tongue. But instead the red paladin simply took a step back and ended the exchange.

What had he wanted to say?

Lance swallowed hard and tried to ignore it.

It didn’t matter.

The energy in the room was welcoming and buzzing with life. Coran fussed over Lance, filling him in on the week’s events and Allura dove right into the coming plans for their next mission, pinpointing the Galra’s movements through the universe. Lance felt safe stuffed there between Hunk and Pidge, the group coming together to discuss their next move, pointing here and there to the glowing map. It felt like nothing had changed, nothing had skipped a beat. They swallowed him back into the team as if he’d never left in the first place.

Lance for a moment allowed himself to soak in the affection they were giving him. It felt so real, so warm. He’d missed this.

He took in a big breath of air, and that’s when it hit him.

That  _ scent _ .

Hearty and familiar, it was more inviting than every single one of the other paladin’s combined.

He felt himself weaken ever so slightly.

He’d been so enamored with the warm welcome from the other’s that he’d not even noticed the one paladin that had not come to him to welcome him back from his absence.

Shiro stood on the far side of the map, as far from Lance’s point of existence as physically possible without just leaving the room completely. Lance could feel the heat beneath his armor, something between flush and sweat and it was making everything drastically uncomfortable in a mere matter of moments. He couldn’t swallow enough to wet his throat thoroughly. He tried not to allow his eyes to rest on Shiro’s form for too long. He didn’t dare.

He tried in vain to hone in on Allura’s words, following her hands as she explained her discoveries.

Normally Shiro would have thrown in this two cents by now, and yet he remained stoic and silent.

Lance’s eyes wandered daringly across the map to the black paladin, resting there for a handful of moments.

He looked awful.

Even from a distance Lance could see the bags under his eyes and the messy way in which his hair hung, as if he’d not bothered with trying to tame it. Lance tugged at his collar quickly, eyes still scraping over the other man.

What was going through his head?

How had the week been on him?

Lance grimaced.

Why did he even care?

Because something deep down refused to let him not.

Suddenly dark mocha orbs flicked across the space and collided with blue. The moment cracked like a thunderclap across a stormy sky. Lance felt his stomach clench. He didn’t know how to react to those eyes boring into him. Eyes that swam with sadness and uncertainty. Two things he’d never seen before. They didn’t fit the Alpha. It was an unflattering emotion on him.

Shiro looked away first.

As if afraid to really let the moment last.

Lance shook his head.

 

________________________________________________________________________________

The blue paladin reared his arm back then forward, thrusting the controls into gear with a satisfying slam of metal on metal. Everything was fast and loud. Simultaneous alerts lit up across the pilot's dashboard, making him aware that three more fighter drones were incoming quickly. The agile machines swiveled and dipped as they flitted around the blue paladin’s half of the great robot. Lance’s fingers danced across the spread of buttons rolled out before him, Blue reacting just as fast as he could give the orders.

“Lance!”

The voice through his headset was crackling slightly with interference.

Lance ignored the voice vibrating in his head, not responding to the sound of his own name.

If he could just wait for the ships to get a little closer…he could use the thrusters to swing around and slam his leg into them. He could take out all three at once if he timed this correctly.

“LANCE!”

Lance grit his teeth together hard enough to hurt.

“WE NEED BOOST NOW!”

Shiro’s voice rattled through Lance’s helmet like nails on a chalkboard. The sound had Lance’s mouth feeling viciously dry. If he just held out a moment longer he could carry out his plan. Shiro wasn’t seeing what he was seeing. He could do this. He didn’t have to listen to Shiro. Shiro didn’t always know what was best.

“LANCE!!!”

Shiro’s voice teetered on the verge of angry and panicked.

As the fighters closed in, only then did Lance shove the controls forward roughly. The jolt of power propelled the massive robot upward, just in time for the Galra drones to dip and just narrowly avoid the blow from Lance’s portion of the machine. Lance let go of a frustrated yell as one of the fighters lit up the blue lion with rapid gunfire.

The blows sent a wave of electricity through the cab of Lance’s lion, pain shooting through the blue paladin like open flames. His fingers tightened on the shifts of the alien weapon. The big machine struggled to regain footing against the straining blow. Keith swung the sword in the general direction of the fighters, missing them by a hair due to the offset in balance.

“Lance!! Watch your footing!!!” Shiro bellowed in exasperation.

The sky lit up in a glorious bout of explosions that blinded the blue paladin for a collection of moments. Lance Shielded his eyes from the brunt of the orange and yellow light as it passed through the windshield of his lion and illuminated his control board for a flashing second.

“Hunk we need a shoulder cannon NOW!” Shiro’s voice rung through the cab of Lance’s lion.

Lance could feel all the hairs on the back of his neck stand upright.

He’d miscalculated and they were having to resort to another plan in order to make up for his mistake. He could hear the anger and disappointment settled in the back of Shiro’s throat as he called commands through the mics.

There wasn’t time for Lance to overthink it. He just needed to keep reacting. He just needed to push harder.

The robot reared back as Hunk activated the massive cannon and fired off the first round, the missiles streaking through the sky with vicious intent. They found many of their targets amongst the stars, more sickeningly beautiful bursts of flames lighting up the ebony sky like fireworks.

Another round was fired off, the force of it shaking Lance in his seat. This time the weaponry was targeted directly for the hulking Galra ship looming at the back of the hoard. The great thing shuddered with the impact, its’ weak midsection coming undone. The colors of the beast dying flashed and flared, the noise from its destruction hitting Lance’s ears hard. With the mother ship downed the flitting fighter ships quickly began to turn back in the direction from which they had come. Like a flock of birds having suddenly been frightened they fled and scattered, entering hyper-jump as they evacuated the fight.

Lance hunched over his chair, breathing hard and heavy.

He could feel a bead of sweat slide down the length of his neck and pool beneath his collar.

He was so foolish.

He gently put the blue lion down in her hangar, big, mechanical claws touching the ground of the ship with a heavy shudder. Her golden eyes flickered dark as Lance let go of the controls and instead sat for a moment in her cockpit. His eyes settled on the dash before him, hollow and empty.

He’d nearly gotten them killed.

His breath was shaky as it expelled from his lips.

With a heavy sound he heaved himself from his seat and dragged himself across the large lion’s interior.

He exited the mechanical beast slowly, his footsteps echoing loudly through the wide space of the docking bay. For a moment he paused, looking back at Blue as she sat upright in all her glory. The side of her shoulder was scorched black with the gunfire she’d taken and instantly Lance’s heart sank.

“I’ll get you patched up girl. I promise.” Lance whispered as he looked sadly to the large beast.

Lance entered the main hallway sluggishly. He barely had time to look up before his line of vision was interrupted by a mass of black. Shiro stormed toward the blue paladin, anger flashing in his eyes. The black paladin tossed his helmet down, the hearty thing clanging against the metal of the castle and rolling away.

The outburst could have been predicted with anybody that owned two working eyes.

The tension between the black and blue paladins had been building in the week. The push and pull was affecting the very way the team was operating. They were suffering as a unit. Two of the gears in their well-made clock were out of rhythm and it was throwing everything off kilter.

The unspoken words and the pressure they’d caused finally came to a head in a few short seconds.

“What the  _ hell  _ was that Lance??” Shiro bellowed as he marched up to the slightly shorter man abruptly.

Lance immediately squared up to him, stubbornly fighting everything in him not to just submit to the Alpha, who was obviously angered.

“I thought I had an opening. I took it.” Lance snarled back, pressing his chest against Shiro’s defiantly.

“Well you  _ didn’t.  _ You put the entire team in danger!!” Shiro snapped.

Lance was barely aware as hands wrapped around his wrists and tugged him backward, away from the Alpha. Lance stole a glance over his shoulder at the yellow paladin.

Keith quickly stepped between the two men, shoving a firm palm into Shiro’s chest.

“Hey, cool it you two!” Keith growled.

Lance didn’t have time to consider just how backwards it all was, Keith being the voice of reason.

“I did what I thought was best!” Lance barked.

“You should have done what I  _ told you to do!”  _ Shiro hollered back.

“Because that’s what I’m supposed to do right?? Since I am your mate and all??” Lance shouted.

“This isn’t about us Lance!! It’s about the team!!” Shiro yelled clenching his fists tight.

“Back up Shiro. We all need to just take a moment to calm down.” Keith said quietly.

The larger man huffed out and turned from the interaction angrily.

Shiro’s footsteps faded from earshot and only then did Hunk finally let go of Lance’s wrists.

Keith looked to the other paladin’s sadly. Lance’s brows were tightly knit together as anger still boiled in his chest.

He drew in a deep breath. He didn't know how his next advancement was going to be received but he was going to go forth with it anyway. 

“He’s trying you know…to figure out how to make this all work Lance. Maybe go a little easier on him…” Keith said suddenly.

The words were abrasive as they scratched down Lance’s being.

How dare he ask that Lance give even the slightest bit of leeway toward the black paladin?

Keith was an Alpha, he didn’t understand.

“Why the hell should I?.” Lance snarled.

Keith chewed his bottom lip.

Lance felt his throat tighten.

“He  _ marked me.”  _ Lance growled.

“And you didn’t tell  _ any  _ of us that you were an Omega or that you were struggling with keeping your heats at bay.” Keith hissed.

Lance’s jaw clamped shut, the blue paladin seeming to be at a loss for words.

“I don’t have to listen to this.” Lance huffed stubbornly.

Keith felt his hands clench. 

That wasn’t what he’d meant. He hadn’t meant to upset the other man. 

“Wait...Lance, no I didn’t mean…” Keith stuttered. 

The blue paladin did not stop to address the conversation any further. 

He didn’t want to hear it, and yet he couldn’t block it out. Was Keith right? Deep down he knew it. He didn’t want to accept it but there it was, the beast just as ugly as he knew it was going to be. Realization, in the form of sentences that hit like stones being thrown at his glass house. Things were shattering down around him and there was no way he could escape being sliced by the pieces.

He was just afraid...he was so afraid of facing his endotype. He was afraid of this situation he hadn’t asked for...were none of those feelings right? 

Maybe all of his anger had been misplaced. 

Keith’s words tore at his ears. 

Maybe it was all his fault...

His barricade was in danger of being cut open.

Lance continued on his way, refusing to stop and face the realities that Keith was laying down before him. All along he’d known he was too at fault for the situation. He knew he’d shoved all the blame on Shiro because that was the easy way.

Lance wiped feebly at his eye with the back of his hand, trying to stop the tears before they could make it all the way down his cheeks. He didn’t really know where he was going, he just followed his feet. He just needed to walk, get lost in the castle, break away from the battle, from the paladin’s, from the looming monster that was facing the part he’d had in the downfall of it all. He never should have kept this from the others. He should have been truthful.

Because of his stupidity and pride he was tearing the team apart.

All because he was afraid to just accept himself as he was.

Because he was never good enough.

He wasn’t enough.

He could never be enough.

He’d always come up short.

He allowed the castle to consume him, going so deep into its depths that he really wasn’t even sure which way he’d come from in the first place. Only then did he allow himself to stop. And with the halting of his feet, the brunt of it all finally crashed down upon him. He should have trusted his comrades. They were a team…they were Voltron…and he’d not let them in. His walls had been too high and too thick and he’d realized all of this far too late.

Lance allowed his back to press against the nearest wall.

What a mess he’d left strewn in his wake.

That was all he was good for, ruining things beyond repair.

Thin fingers ran along high cheekbones. He should have just stayed on earth. He wasn’t fit to be a paladin in this great war.

He wasn’t even fit to be a friend.

  
  


_________________________________________________________________________

The observation deck was void of all life when he entered. He dragged his big form into the space with far too much effort put forward. Everything was just dead weight and his legs were barely keeping up with the job. Thoughts buzzed around his head like flies, loud and bothersome as they swarmed around him. He couldn’t even find it in himself to care anymore.

Standing there before the greatness of the large, open windows he was reminded of how small he really was. Presenting himself to the vast beast that was space…he was suddenly so aware of his tiny nature. He was only human.

The large man pressed a palm against the window.

He’d never felt so far away from home.

The black paladin looked down at his shaking hand.

He’d never wanted to become this.

Like the Alpha’s he’d grown up being warned about. He’d made it a point to promise himself he’d not let his endotype define him. He wasn’t some ruthless beast.

His eyes flicked to the spotless glass of the window, a faded reflection peering back at him with hollow, lifeless orbs. The person standing there was as much of a creature as he’d ever known. He’d lost himself. He wasn’t even sure how to break the surface after drowning in this for weeks. He was so ashamed.

He’d always wanted the bonding process to be something…gentle. Something special with someone that wanted him as much as he wanted them. He never spoke of it aloud much…there wasn’t room for it with the war pressing down upon him. He thought captivity may have beat it out of him, that passion and distant want for companionship. And yet it still hung lingering in the depths of him. It was as stubborn as he was.

He’d always thought this would happen with someone he’d known for years, with someone he’d built trust with.

And here he was, dealing with the after effects of a one sided bond.

If it could even be called that much.

Pain coursed through his chest. A dull ache that couldn’t be ignored and couldn’t be buried.

The big man sunk down to the floor, curling in on himself.

It had been so stressful the last couple of weeks. He’d been trying to give Lance his space, trying to respect that this was all a mistake and he needed to keep his distance. He was going against everything in his makeup. He tore himself away from the other paladin because he knew this wasn’t right. This wasn’t what Lance had wanted and he was a monster for getting him into the situation.

His feelings down in his gut were heavy and confusing.

He knew the bond was a powerful thing, but he’d never been prepared for this.

This was the time where a mated pair came together as one, strengthening their bond, promising themselves to each other. He’d always wanted this, ever since he was a young man. But he’d never asked for this. For this broken thing that was leaving him constantly feeling sick to his stomach. Paranoia had set in deep and his appetite had slunk away, just out of his reach. Even Hunk’s masterfully crafted helpings didn’t peak his interest. He found himself skipping more meals than he should have and he hadn’t been meeting with his bed near often enough. He knew it was breaking him down. Part of him just wanted to let it. He couldn’t bare this feeling of emptiness, of regret, of rejection. He knew all of Lance’s reasons were valid and yet there were still pieces of him that hoped every day that the other man may have some change of heart.

Either that or they were going to ride this out until the bond dissipated.

Shiro buried his head in his knees, an ugly snarl plastered across his face as he desperately tried to keep the racking sobs swallowed down. It had only been a handful of days and already he was losing his fight with it. He’d never felt so confused.

If that was what Lance wanted he’d honor it. He’d leave him alone to let him heal and allow this to fade. Even if it broke him in the end…none of that mattered.  

Suddenly it didn’t feel as if he was alone. Dark shadows crawled across the floor, slinking things that danced just out of the peripherals of his vision. They licked their teeth as they neared, they could smell weakness, seeking it out with hunger in their veins. He was in fact easy prey, allowing himself to be so vulnerable, so rattled.

His team needed him and yet he’d stepped out and away from the entire thing.

He’d faded in a way that he couldn’t afford to.

They needed him and he wasn’t there. The shadows were going to eat him alive if he wasn’t careful. There would be nothing left of him by morning. He was sliding fast and just couldn’t seem to get his grip.

The wetness that slid down his face was warm and unpleasant as the shed tears dripped down onto his uniform. The armor hugged him like a second skin, too tight and too constricting against the panic setting into his skin. Every sound was too much, the feeling of wanting to cry and yet not wanting to let it happen had his chest burning.

Slight sounds managed to rip through his teeth as the sadness worked its way out from the inside. It didn’t bother to leave him whole as it made its exit. He was no more than a tattered thing as he sat there on the castle floor.

Everything just took him right back to the ring, to that dirt arena, to the smell of blood and that same feeling of hopelessness. He’d promised himself he would never let something so terrible as that befall any of his team and yet he forgotten the most important aspect…that he was no different than those beast’s he’d face there.

He was just as dangerous.

He wasn’t fit to lead this team.

 

____________________________________________________________________________

Lance sighed into the silent hallway. He’d wandered for too long now. He just wanted to come back to somewhere familiar. The observation deck always called to him when he had too much on his mind. Something about looking out into space in all its vastness made all of the problems ailing him seem just that much smaller in comparison. He needed that. Maybe he could find some answers out there in those millions of stars.

Or maybe he’d just find silence.

Either way it would be a welcome reprieve from the tensions being thrown around between the group once again.

That’s how they’d existed in the past few weeks, walking on eggshells and tiptoeing over broken glass. There were too many sore subjects for their own good and he knew that things were strained. Nobody really knew how to handle it, especially him.

Keith’s words followed him down the hall like phantoms, forcing him to listen to their reasoning.

_ He’s trying you know…to figure out how to make this all work Lance. _

Lance cracked his knuckles one after the other, the age old nervous habit surfacing with a vengeance. He could hear his mother’s voice in the back of his head “ _ don’t do that’ you’ll make your fingers crooked!” _

Lance smiled ever so slightly, just a flash of one, so quick it could have been easily missed.

The action was followed by a dark expression that dripped down over his features. He really missed them. His family. They were so very far away. He just wanted to be able to run to them and seek their comfort. He wished he could go to his mom with such a situation. If he closed his eyes he could almost feel the touch of her fingers on his hair, soothing him and telling him everything would be alright.

He’d do just about anything for one of her home cooked meals in that moment.

He’d dare not ever let Hunk hear him say that, but sometimes he just missed that special something her cooking always had. He missed the way the kitchen would smell, he missed the way there were never enough chairs to seat everybody and someone would inevitably have to roll the desk chair from the other room to the table. He missed the laughter and the bumping of elbows while trying to gather second helpings from the large dishes splayed across the dining table.

The paladins were his family. He’d become so close with them that for a while he hadn’t missed home so much. But now, now he felt so separated from them, like he’d gone somewhere far away and he hadn’t figured out how to get back just yet. The balance of everything had been tossed up and he for the first time knew that most of it was his doing. He had been so selfish, so prideful, so  _ stupid.  _ He was so terrified of the other’s finding out his secret that he’d failed to realize this was bigger than just him.

Hindsight was a bittersweet thing he supposed.

Lance neared the open doors to the deck and instantly became aware that there were sounds drifting forth from the dimly lit room. At first he could almost write the soft sounds off as the castle mechanics settling, something deep in the depths of the ship shifting and coming to life.

Lance allowed himself to wander just a little closer, caution in his every step.

Only upon closer inspection did he become aware that the sounds were not the big beast of the castle, but were far too soft and far too sad. They were far too human. Breathless, choked things that were trying to be hidden away. They were not meant for the ears of a passerby that was for certain.

He was encroaching on something undoubtedly private. He felt like an intruder in the space.

This wasn’t meant for other’s eyes and yet he couldn't seem to tear himself away. His curiosity called him in and assured him he needed to move forward. That most likely wasn’t a decent idea, but then again his track record wasn’t so great lately anyway.

Lance did his best to enter the space on soft, undetectable feet.

His eyes scored through the darkness, straining in the low lights.

It took several moments of searching for his vision to collide with the source of the sound. At first he didn’t quite trust what his eyes were soaking in.

The mass of the black paladin was unmistakable, and Lance’s nose immediately let him know that the identity of the man was correct. But everything was wrong.

Shiro sat on the cold floor, arms wrapped around himself in a way that was nothing less than utterly defeated. Lance could just barely make out the shudders coiling down the other man’s spine as he attempted to swallow back another hushed cry. He was whispering something to the silent room, too soft for Lance to make out the words.

The scene rushed over Lance like ice water.

It was a cruelly uncomfortable thing to finally realize that he was not the only one hurting. He’d never allowed Shiro’s feelings to be more than a passing thought. He’d stored that away and ignored it. He’d been too hurt and too stubborn to even begin to consider…

He’d been so focused on treating Shiro like an Alpha that he’d forgotten one important aspect of it all. That he was still Shiro. He’d harbored so much resentment for the black paladin. He’d always treated him unfairly. He’d created this rift between them that suddenly felt so cavernous. He’d never allowed Shiro to get close, part of that being because he had no idea where to place his jealousy toward the hand that life had dealt Shiro.

But now he was grossly aware that he’d been blind.

The thin man approached with all the caution one might practice when nearing a full grown yupper.

Lance scolded himself mentally.

He really shouldn’t relate Shiro to anything…animal like…that was just going backwards.

The blue paladin closed the gap between the two of them and Shiro had still yet to realize he had company.

Lance purposefully set his foot down just a little louder, signaling his presence gently.

Shiro whirred his head in Lance’s immediate direction, his eyes ringed red and his cheeks stained with shed tears. His immediate reaction was surprise and then something Lance knew all too well, fear, anxiousness…

The black paladin stood quickly, stumbling slightly as he struggled to right himself. The big man tried to regain his composure feebly, but the attempt was futile, Lance had seen his shame as it had been unraveled out on the floor.

He was supposed to be strong.

The team needed him to be strong.

But he wasn’t, he couldn’t be.

And he was getting worse at lying about it.

“I’ll go. I’m sorry.” Shiro managed to say after he cleared his throat in a desperate attempt to ensure his tone wasn’t shaky.

He failed.

“No, don’t.” Lance whispered.

The other man’s eyes widened as they dared to settle on the chocolate haired man.

“I just…we need to talk.” Lance breathed slowly.

How was he even supposed to start into this?

“I’m…sorry. I’ve…been really awful to you.” Lance breathed, his tone soft and small.

He reminded himself again and again that this did not define him as a weak Omega. This had nothing to do with his endotype. This had to do with two people, two friends that needed to sort through an incredible misstep. But it was not going to be solved through harsh words and slinging hatred. Lance grimaced.

“…it’s my fault…” Shiro began to cut Lance off.

The young man held his ground.

“No. I’m not going to let you shoulder all of this. You always do that.” Lance snapped.

Shiro nodded slowly, allowing Lance to continue.

Lance swallowed.

The other man’s scent was so goddamned strong. He’d done his best not to get unbearably close to the Alpha as of lately, for fear of allowing himself to  _ feel  _ anything. But in the moment, he permitted himself to become absorbed in it. For the first time in weeks the stress seemed to wither and slide from all the angles of Lance’s body. It was better than any medicine Coran and Pidge could concoct. He sucked it down deep, letting it wash through him, letting it relieve the tightness in his chest and the searing in his throat.

“I was so scared of everybody stereotyping me for…my endotype that I took it to extremes. I hid things from you and the others. And yet…I’ve done just that to you. I was so wrapped up in blaming all of this on you…and you being an Alpha that I buried the fact that I was the one that caused all of this. I shouldn’t have kept it secret. I shouldn’t have resorted to taking alien medication.” Lance said through a thick grimace.

The words ran together as they spilled forth, just a jumble of emotions and syllables.

“You didn’t cause this.” Shiro whispered.

“Yes...I did Keith is right...I need to start shouldering some of the blame…” Lance barked, his eyes dropping to the floor. 

Shiro’s expression hardened. 

He didn’t seem pleased that Keith had anything to do with putting this into Lance’s head. Lance’s actions may have been irrational but in Shiro’s eyes that did not make his emotions any less valid. He was afraid, to spill forth his most troubling secret. He’d held onto it and carried that burden all alone. 

“Keith doesn’t always know how to approach things like this. None of this is your fault Lance...I’m just sorry you felt you couldn’t tell us...I’m sorry you had to do this on your own…”

“I’m sorry I couldn't control myself.” Shiro added softly.

Lance could see the shimmer of moisture in the corner of Shiro’s eye. 

For a moment, his chest just felt...full. He’d spent the last hour trying to put it all on himself. Backtracking through the events and pointing out where he’d gone wrong. He knew he could have approached this better. He knew that. But hearing the words fall from Shiro’s mouth just felt...right. To know he wasn’t just being crazy or difficult for the feelings stored up in his chest…

Lance nodded, rolling Shiro’s words through his teeth. 

“I mean who could blame you. Have you  _ seen me?  _ I’m pretty much the full package.” Lance grabbed at the stupid humor unsurely.

The sentence gathered a wisp of a smile from the big man and seemed to put a small light in the depth of his eyes.

But just as quickly as it came, the smile faded, replaced with a stoic expression that Lance knew all too well. Shiro was climbing back into his head, and he’d drown if the blue paladin didn’t react quickly.

Before Lance could even consider his next action he was just  _ moving. _

Slender arms wrapped hesitantly around the much larger frame before him. Lance pressed the side of his cheek against the cool material of Shiro’s breastplate and he could feel the other man inhale sharply. Shiro dared not touch him as the Omega offered the strange affection. It was the first time the two had so much brushed hands since the ordeal, it was new and terrifying.

But Shiro did not tug away and Lance seemed determined to give the strange peace offering.

And suddenly Shiro was sinking to the floor, taking Lance with him.

The black paladin was sobbing again, shaking and sputtering, and this time Lance could sense it was half out of relief. Lance ran his long fingers up through Shiro’s hair, swallowing thickly at the frightening venture into the other man’s space.

His scent was invading Lance’s every pore, getting down into him, stirring everything he’d fought so hard to destroy. The half healed mark on his neck throbbed dully, smarting in a way that was not necessarily painful, just a reminder of its existence.

Finally Shiro’s palms settled on Lance’s form, dragging him close as he fell to pieces on the castle floor.

They stayed that way for felt like years, hands timid as they re-explored the plains of each other in a way that was nothing more than comforting. Lance tilted his head to the side ever so slightly, shyly inviting the Alpha to scent mark him if he so pleased.

Shiro buried his face in Lance’s neck, indulging in the Omega’s sweet, wild scent as if it were the best thing he’d ever experienced. The big man smiled against Lance’s skin.

“You smell so good.” Shiro managed to say through sobs.

Lance merely smiled and pushed himself closer to the other man.

“What are we doing?” Lance asked softly as Shiro rested his forehead on Lance’s shoulder.

“I don’t know.” Shiro whispered back.

The blue paladin breathed in deep and nodded.

Maybe he was ok without knowing if the exchange was right. It felt like coming home…and in that moment he just needed that.


	10. Posture

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well it has been quite some time my friends!! I'd like to apologize for the very long wait, things have been a little upside down as of lately. My town was in the direct path of Hurricane Harvey and my home was completely destroyed. Luckily we had JUST days before closed on a new house that had minimal damage and had to move into it in less than two days seeing as our old home was unlivable. I've been in recovery mode for months, but things are finally getting better and more normal and i have slowly been picking at this chapter. I hope you all enjoy!!

He blinked in the darkness.

Once, twice…three times.

Big, slow, open blinks that were lethargic in nature. The belly of the room around him was pitch black as it encompassed him, wrapping him up tight and comfortable. The soft sheets and layers of blankets that surrounded him caressed his skin like longtime lovers. They kept the chill of the castle at bay as he retreated to the safe place of his mattress.

He awoke naturally, on his own, without the help of his alarm that he had set the night before just in case.  He’d wanted some sort of safety net in place to ensure he dragged himself out of the confines of his bedding. It had seemed like a splendid idea the night previous, he was going to rise early and get down to the training deck to run some drills on his own before the others got moving. He’d given up the secluded, late night training in secrecy…but he still just wanted a little bit of time on his own. He needed just a fraction of a secluded moment to work his muscles and grab hold of all the wandering thoughts that were running the length of his mind.

Now, laying there in the tangle of warmth…he was second guessing his decision to drag himself out of slumber this early.

He nosed down into the covers, hair wildly poking out in all directions as he drew in a big lungful of air.

The scent that drifted into his sensitive nostrils from the large breath had his arms breaking out in cold chills.

Thick, strong and deep.

Dark chocolate, wood, the after effects of a good rain.

For possibly the first time he really allowed himself to  _ take it in.  _ He’d spent so long scrubbing himself raw, trying to rid himself of the Alpha’s unique scent that he’d really never stopped to appreciate how it made him  _ feel. _

It was safe. 

It was astoundingly, overwhelmingly  _ beautiful. _

It had barely faded at all in the time that he slept. It had been laid heavy over him, like a woolen blanket that gave nothing but comfort and warmth. They’d sat there on the floor of the observation deck for hours, well into the night, tucked away from prying eyes in a safe little haven to call their own. Lance was pretty sure he’d never experienced anything more personal in all his days alive. He’d allowed Shiro to scent mark him again and again, rubbing dutifully against his very sensitive scent gland. The soft, gentle action had coaxed little involuntary purrs from Lance’s throat and at first he’d really wanted to be embarrassed…but couldn’t find the will to be. Shiro had soaked up every little noise with alert ears, hands squeezing on Lance’s back just a little tighter when Lance would let one of the soft sounds go.

They hadn’t talked much, not after the first few sentences had been strewn out and assessed.

Words weren’t really needed. Their touches, the interactions between an Omega and Alpha…they had been enough of a conversation to carry them over.

Lance sighed.

The entire thing had him feeling like he’d been washed clean.

Suddenly his shoulder’s weren’t aching and the weight of everything seemed to have crawled away back to the dark corner from which it had come. He knew there was still a lot of healing to be done. One night was not going to completely bandage the wound that had been hemorrhaging for so very long. But never the less it was a start. A start of what exactly, he wasn’t sure. There was a lot of unknown spread out in front of him…but for some reason it just didn’t seem as drastically terrifying anymore. Something had shifted and he wasn’t exactly prepared for it.

The anger he’d held onto so tightly had unraveled in the span of the night and it felt so good to finally just…let go of it.

He was still was frightened in a small way, and unsure more than anything…but something told him that this would work itself out. This would be ok. He just needed to let it begin the mending process.

He also really needed to work on his speed and getting his body used to constant battle again. The alien heat had really torn him in two…

He groaned out to himself and unwillingly shoved the heavy blankets off his lean form. The chill of the castle instantly licked up his bare skin, hungrily exploring every dip and curve of him. He very clumsily found his under armor and uniform, pulling the skin tight material over his head in a tired haze. He managed to only stumble over his own feet a couple of times in the dark, which he felt was doing considerably well.

He couldn’t keep the yawns at bay as he wandered toward the training deck, doing his best to make good time and ensure he got the space to himself.

The blue paladin huffed out as he entered the familiar place and cracked his neck to the side, dipping low to stretch himself out, wrapping his arm around his lower leg and then flattening both his palms against the cold floor. He’d always prided himself on being pretty limber. And he always ensured he kept up his daily routine to keep him that way. The more flexible he was, the faster he was and the faster he was the more dangerous he was in battle. He wasn’t a wall of muscle and so he had to make up for that in some way. Being quick was his chosen method.

The Cuban man stood as he stretched his arms up over his head, his body beginning to feel warmed up and ready.

After a few more rounds of stretching he skillfully took out his bayard, the alien device taking on his chosen form of a high powered weapon. The weight of it in his hand was familiar and pleasing. The young man grinned wide and looked down the body of the pretty gun.

“Begin training level two.” Lance called out to room.

He figured it was best not to push himself too hard just yet, he was still coming around from sleep. He’d ease into the training slowly.

The training drone dropped gracefully, it’s weapon raised high as it came for the young man. Lance breathed in deep and in one fluid motion he lifted his bayard, bringing it level with his shoulder as the alien device conformed effortlessly into his weapon of choice…a sniper rifle. Long and lean and brilliant as he cradled it in ready palms. He pressed one eye to the scope and let the first round fly, the bullet hitting the robot square in the temple, sending the mechanical being to the floor in a limp heap.

Lance reloaded the weapon with a satisfying click, it’s mechanics working smooth and graceful.

Two more bots dropped from the castle’s confines. The training deck was smart, it adjusted to each paladin’s habits and needs. It knew that Lance would zip right through the bots like lightning. A portion of that brought a proud swell to the young man’s chest.

He squeezed off two more rounds, hitting his targets dead on, his footing becoming more confident as several more bots were presented to him. One, two, three, four. One after the other the echo of the weapon sounded and Lance danced around the bots, taking them down in a way that was nothing less than an art.

“Begin training level four.” Lance ordered.

There was no need for three. He felt confident in his body, in his feet, in his trigger finger.

The young man was in motion as a group of the bots swiftly took off toward him, this time raining down a shower of non-lethal ammunition on the paladin. Lance’s feet skidded, dodging and twisting, boots squeaking as he made a quick change in direction. The closest bot’s head snapped backwards as he took the shot, ending it’s time in training. He narrowly avoided what would have been a punishing blow from another quickly approaching bot and stuffed the barrel of his weapon under the machine’s chin before sending it home.

Lance could feel his heart racing, sweat glistening at his hairline.

He lowered the weapon, recognizing the point at which he didn’t need to push further. He was finally listening to his body for once, after ignoring it for weeks.

“End training sequence.” Lance huffed as his bayard melted back into it’s original form.

Lance wiped at his brow as he stood in the now silent room, trying his best to even out his breathing.

He felt good…he felt  _ strong.  _ For the first time in such a long time he finally felt in control. This was an acceptance of himself that had been needed so desperately.

Suddenly Lance was all too aware of another presence.

The blue paladin turned slightly, eyes sweeping over the room curiously.

It was only then that he became aware of his company. Shiro stood just far enough back to give Lance ample space, his eyes looking significantly less tired and his demeanor less… _ wary  _ of being in the same room as the other man.

But there was something still overwhelmingly timid in the way that he kept just enough room between himself…and Lance.

Just far enough to be permitted.

Just far enough to be safe.

And so Lance offered the bigger man a tired smile. A peace offering, small and simple, but it was all Shiro seemed to need. He very hesitantly approached his fellow paladin.

“Your marksmanship is fantastic, Lance.” Shiro said as he cautiously neared.

Lance cocked his head to the side and let go of a light chuckle.

“Ah, thanks. It’s getting there.” Lance shrugged it off nonchalantly.

Really, he wasn’t used to compliments from the dark haired man. Shiro had always seemed to sense Lance’s unease and that had kept him at arm’s length. But now, so many things had shifted. So many things were different.

“If you don’t mind, can I make a few pointers with your posture?” Shiro threw the offer out very carefully.

A lopsided grin hung on Lance’s expression.

“Yeah, sure.” Lance shrugged.

“Here let me show you.” Shiro continued.

Lance allowed his bayard to form into his signature weapon once more. Shiro hesitated just slightly as he came around the blue paladin. Lance lifted his gun, butting the weapon to his shoulder.

“Relax just a little more, press a little lower, right here-..” Shiro instructed as he helped Lance to press the gun in the right position.

Everything in the blue paladin tensed as the other man pressed against him, all in the name of teaching and yet somehow not completely. He was warm, not having dressed himself in his battle armor just yet, the heat of his skin radiating through the thin material of his clothing and seeping through to Lance’s own flesh. An exchange so subtle and so strange and yet it had all the hairs on the back of Lance’s neck standing on end.

Shiro immediately sensed it as Lance’s body stiffened.

He took a step backward, giving Lance room.

“I’m sorry, is that ok?” Shiro asked timidly.

Lance threw a cheeky grin over his shoulder.

“Yeah, c’mon you gunna show me or what?” Lance teased lightly.

Shiro’s smile was soft and quick, and if Lance had not been looking diligently for it he might have missed it completely. The bigger, broader man resumed his position behind Lance, very gently lifting the gun as Lance peered down the length of the weapon.

“Spread your legs a bit.” Shiro whispered, the tickle of his breath dancing just slightly across the breadth of Lance’s nape.

“Is that supposed to be your way of flirting?” Lance teased deviously.

That drew a short little chuckle from the black paladin and Lance stole a glance just in time to catch the tops of Shiro’s high cheekbones flushing a delicate pink. Lance drew more amusement from the small reaction that he really thought possible.

“Very funny. Focus.” Shiro tried to scold but the words came out ridiculously light.

Lance did as he was instructed, drawing in a deep breath, expanding his lungs to the fullest. With the intake of breath Lance’s back pressed firmly against the wide plain of Shiro’s chest. The closeness filled his stomach with warmth, right from the bottom to top. He could feel the ring of heat around his neck, and he was suddenly very thankful for the cover of his armor.

“There. Just like that, gives you firmer ground when you fire.” Shiro said very softly, his eyes exploring over the gentle dip of Lance’s shoulder.

Lance made a small hum of understanding. He was barely aware as Shiro’s wide palm made home very softly on the jut of his hip. Big fingers fanned out across the Altean made armor, the touch absent minded, and so innocent. Lance could feel himself subconsciously lean back just slightly, toward the large body, into the touch.

It was a long moment, ticking by, existing in silence as it blanketed over them. Lance was suddenly wrapped tight in the homey feeling of the other presence, mixed with the good sleep he’d indulged in.

“Did you sleep ok?” Lance suddenly asked Shiro, for what reason he wasn’t sure.

Shiro’s hand moved just a little higher, not really driven by thought, more so guided by the curves of Lance’s body, by the desire drawing him to the man he’d so accidentally bonded with.

“Yeah. Better than I have in weeks.” Shiro admitted softly.

Lance smiled and rocked slightly on the heels of his boots.

“That’s good, you really weren’t looking so hot. Honestly you should probably sleep more often.” Lance said with a small nod.

“You are probably right.” Shiro agreed, tilting his head forward to rest his chin very shyly on Lance’s lean shoulder.

Lance leaned his neck to the side, allowing the moment to consume him fully. He gave himself permission to participate fully in whatever  _ this  _ was. A kind, soft thing that blossomed with vibrant colors.

“You’re scent…” Shiro whispered absentmindedly.

Lance permitted his eyes to flutter closed.

“Yeah?” Lance mumbled.

“It’s so…sweet.” Shiro huffed as he took in a deep sample of Lance’s skin.

Lance smiled. It was a nice thing to hear in some strange way. He supposed the good night’s sleep had aided in lowering his stress levels and really allowing his natural scent to come forth. He remembered hating that smell as a teen. He remembered loathing it so deeply.

And then suddenly the sound of the training deck doors broke the two apart.

Shiro stepped back and Lance felt himself flush deep. His bayard shrank with a small flash of light and the blue paladin almost felt embarrassed with himself. He couldn’t really pinpoint why the closeness had felt so good…so right. He wanted to just pass it all off on the bond, but it didn’t feel like that alone. It just felt warm and nice, like something stemmed from feelings that went deeper down.

The yellow paladin stood in the mouth of the training deck, a look of confusion etched across his face. He wasn’t too sure what to make of the scene he’d soaked in for only a few seconds. Really he wasn’t even sure if he’d been seeing correctly. He had just woken up after all.

But alas Shiro and Lance seemed to be existing in the same room, both looking calm and collected and the entire thing was strange at the very least. Just the day previous the two were ready to rip throats out and go to war. But the aura in the room was nothing of that sort. There seemed to have been a friendly exchange taking place, one in which Hunk was now vividly aware he’d interrupted.

“I uh…was just looking for you Lance..” Hunk said, his eyes following Shiro’s form unsurely.

The naturally kind and caring man had been unusually standoffish toward their leader, his instinct to protect Lance running strong and deep. Hunk and Lance had a relationship that was formed over many years of experiences. They had bonded in a different way, but what was there was beautiful to experience.

Shiro internally felt himself wilt just a little as Hunk’s glare settled on him, the man attempting to figure out what kind of interaction he’d just witnessed. Lance perked at the sound of his best friend’s voice, only stealing one more glance at Shiro before trotting over to Hunk, giving him a bright smile.

“I was just squeezing in some training before we get started with whatever mission Allura’s got lined up for the day. Y’know… stretch the legs a little.” Lance explained to Hunk cheerily.

Hunk seemed pleased with Lance’s mood as he returned a small smile.

And then Lance was off to the races, explaining he’d made it to training level four without feeling too beat down and winded. He explained each of his shots, times where he was afraid he’d lose his footing.

As Lance talked he suddenly became very aware that Shiro remained standing afar from the other two men, the black paladin looking about to turn and quietly leave.

“Oh, and Shiro helped me with my posture.” Lance said quickly as to rope the other man into the conversation.

Shiro paused, giving Lance an unsure expression. He didn’t dare come between Hunk and Lance’s moments, Hunk had an established relationship with Lance…Shiro did not. Shiro just had a broken thing that they were desperately trying to mend. Shiro had not yet earned that trust and those types of interactions from the Omega. He wanted desperately to be offered such things. Part of him deep down was viciously jealous of how easily Lance seemed to just  _ fit into place _ with the yellow paladin. He knew part of that was just the raw nature of the accidental bond speaking for him. He was flooded with new instincts, new emotions, things he hadn’t yet learned where to store away.

“Right Shiro?” Lance continued brightly.

Shiro nodded.

“You’re doing great Lance. I’ll…see you on the control deck.” Shiro said with a sharp nod and then the paladin made to take his leave.

Lance cocked his head a little. He’d always been painfully good at sensing emotions in others, but Shiro had always been a little bit of a tough one to sort out. The big man kept his emotions wrapped tight and neat deep down in the depths of him. But now, now Lance was acutely aware of the other man, sensing that as he left the room, he took with him a cloud of uncertainty and sadness.

Lance frowned.

He wanted to say something, he wanted to comfort the other man, his entire being told him to do so. But he didn’t. He wasn’t sure how to begin to.

“Lance, are you alright?” Hunk asked suddenly, the big man double checking that Shiro was gone and out of earshot.

Lance furrowed his brow.

He was suddenly very aware that Hunk was concerned about the two paladins being alone in the same room together. He was worried that Shiro may have said or done something to possibly upset Lance and the blue paladin was simply hiding it. The realization was painful. Lance felt his heart clench tight…no wonder Shiro had looked so deflated as Hunk had come into the moment. Shiro was still the enemy on many levels for Hunk.

“I’m fine, why?” Lance responded quickly.

He was so angry at himself for allowing Shiro to go.

He didn’t want the other man to hurt…

“It’s just…y’know…I didn’t know if you were ok with Shiro…being that close.” Hunk muttered protectively.

Lance gave the other man a deep set frown.

“It was fine. We are working things out.” Lance said softly.

Hunk didn’t seem to readily accept that as a decent answer.

“I…just want to make sure you heal correctly…” Hunk continued.

And awkward silence settled over the two friends.

“Have you eaten yet?” Hunk questioned.

“No.” Lance admitted with a huff.

“You shouldn’t be training before you eat.” Hunk scolded with a roll of his eyes.

Lance sighed.

“Yeah, yeah.” He mumbled.

Lance entered the control room with a full stomach and an eager nature. He was ready to face whatever mission they’d have thrust upon them. He felt far more capable than he had the day previous. No more mishaps. No more missteps. He was going to prove that he could get a handle on his emotions, he was a valuable member of the team. He may have been an Omega but he wasn’t going to allow that to define him. Optimism was the name of his outfit he wore into the room. And did he ever wear it well.

He became aware of the eyes that draped over him upon his entrance instantaneously. Dark orbs that were laced with unsure nature. He and the black paladin had been stepping a very intricate dance in the past weeks. When one entered the room, the other ensured there was ample space between them. When one got too close, the other moved away. Avoidance, a sad, lonely series of footwork that left the tension between them thick and merciless.

As the blue paladin entered, flanked by the large beta, Shiro’s heart sank.

He swallowed it down.

They might have begun picking up the pieces, but there were still hundreds of shards scattered across the floor. They’d not even made a dent in the overwhelming task they were faced with.

Shiro breathed in deep.

He couldn’t help but to allow his gaze to follow along with Lance’s every footstep. The young man was lean and limber, beautifully tall, his armor fitted perfectly to his every angle. Every small movement the man made was absolutely breathtaking. The bright, confident Lance that Shiro had become accustomed to had come through that door. His mood seemed to have shifted drastically, the paladin wearing a bright smile, a spring clinging to his step.

Shiro drug his eyes away, focusing instead on the map sprawled out before him.

He was becoming too hopeful, too quickly.

The moment on the training deck had been a passing one.

Something had happened there, exactly  _ what,  _ he wasn’t quite sure of.

Possibly just instinct. An action molded solely on the bond they shared. It was hard to ignore one’s very makeup…especially something so strong as that.

Maybe that was  _ all  _ it had been.

The black paladin’s chest was tight beneath his breastplate.

And then there was the telltale slap of boots coming near, the sound stopping comfortably at his side.

The dark haired man stole a quick look at his new company, the blue paladin having taken post confidently to his right.

The entire room seemed to go silent for a moment, worrying eyes glancing at Lance, then to Shiro, half expecting the two to simply burst out in fists and teeth, ready to maul each other. They’d been on the very edge of it the day previous…and so the closeness of the two men did more than raise a few of the team’s eyebrows.

“Soooo we gunna get down to business or what? Who’s alien butt are we kicking today?” Lance groaned as he cracked his knuckles dramatically.

Allura cleared her throat, breaking up the confused expressions of the other paladins and honestly Lance was very thankful for her taking the attention off of him. For once in his life he didn’t really want the spotlight.

But he needed to do this.

As small of a thing as it was, it was required…he needed to show the group that he no longer held ill will against their leader. There had been so many emotions let fly, so many things that came up like bile and infested their team. People had taken sides and Lance knew that this couldn’t become the norm. He needed to be the glue that brought them back together, even if it was partially his pig headedness that made the crack in their structure to begin with…

Shiro was their rock.

And he couldn’t be that if there wasn’t trust.

He could see the worry and the fear in Shiro’s eyes, things that had not been there before. He knew the man carried a heavy burden on his back. In his head, he’d destroyed the bond between his team. He’d allowed himself to revert back to something primal, something horrible.

Allura shifted her palms, sweeping them through the air gracefully as she moved the map’s coordinates.

“Paladin’s, we’ve received a distress signal from a small planet several quadrants over, the Galra invaded, destroying much of the tiny world and when it was no longer of use to them, they left it behind to rot. The planet is unstable, it’s withering away and we will need to evacuate the small population quickly. They have nowhere else to go. So we will be aiding in a relocation mission.” Allura explained, her tone stern.

The group watched as images of a beautiful little planet flashed across the digital screen, soon followed up by new photos of a barren, hostile wasteland. Lance’s face fell. The green, high trees that once existed on the landscape reminded him so much of his home world. It only solidified why he was here, what he was doing. It didn’t matter his endotype, he had a reason to fight. He piloted blue so he would have an Earth to go home to when all of this was over. Seeing the destruction only jarred that in him, it brought it alive again. Alpha or Omega it didn’t matter, he was strong and he was going to fight to ensure the Galra didn’t devour everything he knew and loved.

“The planet has become a hostile environment, we will have to proceed with extreme caution. Take the lions down and land them on the surface, we will follow behind with the ship and begin helping the occupants onto it. There is another planet not far from this one that we will be relocating to. But without ships they are unable to accomplish this themselves.” Allura said with a frown.

Lance straightened slightly, helmet held tight in his hand.

He hadn’t asked for a war, and yet here he was.

They had to become strong again, for the universe.

“Alright, you heard her. Let’s get to the lions, we will need to group up for safety when we land. Keith, Lance your landing area will be here-..” Shiro said as he pointed to the planet’s surface. “Hunk, Pidge, you will flank me and we will bring our lions down here.”

Lance’s heart dropped just slightly with the knowledge that he’ not be grouped up with Shiro. Maybe the black paladin had done so on purpose.

Everything was too new, too fresh, maybe it was for the better.

Lance inwardly sighed.

There was more gesturing and more plans, words of caution as always.

Lance watched as Shiro did his best to sink into his leadership role, fearless and knowledgeable. But he was having trouble, Lance could sense it. The black paladin was still struggling, beneath the surface of course, he’d dare not show that to the other’s. But nothing got past Lance. He could  _ smell  _ it.  

And then just like that they were dismissed, helmets placed on heads, feet headed toward their ships, preparing for whatever was to meet them.

Lance’s eyes flicked to his left as he headed towards the doors to his lion. Shiro’s face was stern and hard, searching deep down for some sort of strength. Lance frowned. He wanted to run over and say something,  _ anything  _ but time was not on his side. They had a mission to accomplish.

He hoped for a moment that Shiro’s eyes might wander his way…but they didn’t. Lance stepped into the chamber and secured his helmet in place.

He was suddenly so aware that just apologizing for his actions wasn’t going to be enough. That was one nail in a mile long project. He’d not considered that although he was accepting this, and becoming alright with it…that Shiro might not be. A cold dread spread all the way down to his fingertips as he rode the pod down to his lion.

Maybe Shiro had decided he didn’t want this.

_ He didn’t want him. _

This wasn’t supposed to happen, and especially not with Lance. Lance wasn’t the fighter Keith was, or the mechanic Hunk was…or the scientist Pidge was…he was just Lance. Was that even good enough to be worthy of having Shiro for a mate in the first place?

Lance was barely aware of the trip down to his mechanical beast, until he dropped himself down into the pilot’s seat. Blue’s dash lit up in an array of brilliant colors in his presence, her warm pulse rushing through his body like dull lightning. Lance closed his eyes. She could sense the anxiety down in his gut, she knew right away something was bothering her paladin. Her alien purr vibrated through his every nerve. Her presence was calming in the strangest of ways. She was so powerful as she comforted him. He felt so small beside her and yet, she was always reminding him of just how important he was. Time and time again she’d tell him. She’d make him aware of how they operated as a team, that they needed each other.

Lance’s lip twitched up in a small grin as he traced his palms over the controls.

“Thanks girl.” He whispered softly.

“Now let’s go save a planet.”

Lance’s boots crunched the ominous looking plant life beneath him, each step taken with the upmost amount of caution. His weapon was all eyes and ears as it was held ready to fire. Though the planet was covered in greenery, it did not give off an inviting aura. Most the shrubbery upheld a vicious nature full of thorns and barbs. The young man’s eyes flicked to his left, a silhouette of red filling the space there.

He sighed quietly.

Their exploration of the new planet had been carried out in mostly silence since they’d set foot on the dark dirt. He gathered the assumption that Keith didn’t really know what to say to him. Their last interaction hadn’t gone so well and deep down Lance was still a tad angry about it.

“We’ve started organizing the Thaziens. Lance, Keith be on the lookout for stragglers let’s make sure we don’t leave anyone behind. Allura, Coran, start bringing the ship down now.” Shiro’s stern tenor vibrated through Lance’s eardrums.

He was focused and hard, but even then Lance could still tell there was more on his mind than just this mission. He carried more of a burden with him now of course. One he’d not accounted for. One he’d not asked for.

Lance felt his throat tighten just slightly.

Was Shiro really willing to figure this all out? Or was he just trying in order to ease the time they had to be bonded. Maybe he was trying to make it easier to allow the godforsaken thing to fade away. They had to live with it now whether they liked it or not. Just until it broke or they decided to uphold it.

Lance snorted absent mindedly.

Shiro, wanting to remain bonded  _ to him. _

_ How absurd. _

“I’m sorry.”

The phrase dropped out of the air like a lead weight, causing Lance to stop in place, his head cocked as he turned to look over his shoulder.

“For what?” Lance asked, his pupils darting over Keith’s face.

The red paladin looked to be in pain. He wasn’t good at human interaction and was even worse at apologies. He was stumbling miserably and Lance hated to admit how much he was enjoying watching it happen.

Keith’s fingers adjusted on the edge of his bayard in a nervous little fashion that did not go unnoticed by Lance.

“For what I said. It wasn’t your fault. I’m sorry.” The dark haired man said as he shifted his weight slightly.

Lance paused, allowing just enough time for Keith to visibly squirm…just a bit. He wanted him to have to wait for his forgiveness. He deserved that much at the very least.

Finally Lance shrugged up his thin shoulders in a nonchalant little fashion.

“S’alright.” Lance chirped.

There wasn’t any point in holding a grudge against the young Alpha. He didn’t understand, he’d said harsh things out of pure emotion and Lance couldn’t hold that against him forever. He figured trying out this entire “forgive and forget” thing was good for him.

Keith’s eyes traveled Lance’s body, from his boots to his forehead, as if searching for the small crumb that Lance was just letting him off the hook easy.

“It was just…really stupid. And wrong.” Keith tacked on carefully as he stepped over a rather ominous looking little bush.

Lance shrugged for a second time.

This time Lance turned completely, his shoes firmly planted on the soft ground as he directed his view to Keith.

“Really, it’s alright. I forgive you.” Lance assured as he gently palmed his weapon.

Keith nodded then, as if finally believing that Lance’s acceptance of his apology was genuine.

The conversation only went as far as that. There wasn’t much more that needed to be said. And then the red paladin brushed past Lance’s shoulder. There was an understood feeling of unity there. Lance breathed in deep. This was his team and no matter what…everything would be ok.

“How are things looking on that end?” 

Keith’s voice faded slightly as he moved on ahead of Lance.

But Lance was aware he wasn’t speaking to him, and so the blue paladin  busied himself with scanning the wicked looking forest with keen eyes, searching diligently for any sign of movement.

“Nothing out of the ordinary here. We’re getting the population safely loaded into the castle.” Pidge’s voice buzzed in Lance’s helmet.

She sounded tired, like she hadn’t gathered quite enough sleep the night before. No doubt she’d stayed up far too late hovering over her laptop determined to complete some project. The last thing she really wanted to be doing was herding an entire population into the confines of the castle. Lance couldn’t help but to share in her distaste for not being firmly planted in his own bed. He really could use a good nap if he was going to be honest.

And then Lance stopped, his ears perked.

He thought he’d heard something.

A sound that hadn’t come from his counterpart.

He paused there, waiting, anticipating the sound to come forth again. After several moments nothing came. Maybe he’d imagined it.

His head was starting to play tricks on him.

Maybe he was more exhausted than he really thought.

Just as he was about to turn and attempt to catch up to Keith’s position…there it was.

Something soft, and scared, just barely whispering up from the underbrush.

“Hello?” Lance called as he started toward the source of the sound.

His boots were heavy as he crunched through the growth, gun ever ready and senses on edge.

As he traveled deeper into the thick only then did he become aware that he in fact  _ recognized  _ that sound. It was crying. Quiet, gentle sobs.

Lance pushed a gnarled branch out of his immediate path, eyes darting here and there, trying desperately to pinpoint the sound.

The choked noises were closer then as he stood peering into the shadow. And that’s when he saw it.

The glimmer of two little eyes settled in the darkness of the plant life, glistening like lost jewels in the ebony. The young man took two careful steps toward the little orbs, eyebrows knitted together as he assessed the strange situation laid out before him.

There was a wet sniffle and the rustling of little feet attempting to push back into the leaves to keep within cover.

“Hey there…it’s ok…” Lance whispered as he crouched down, trying to appear less threatening.

He waited then, for several heartbeats before  _ finally _ a chubby, dirty little moon face very warily poked out from the foliage. Her eyes were the size of small planets as she soaked Lance in with the upmost caution. Her lip was poked forward, two tiny tusks jutting forth from her quivering mouth. The Thaziens were feral looking people, resembling something canine more than anything else, with soft peach fuzz laden skin and gently pointed ears.

Her appearance was not far off from that of a lost puppy.

Lance’s heart immediately clenched.

“Are you lost?” Lance asked very softly.

The little thing waited a few moments before she very slowly nodded her head.

“I’m here to help. It’s ok. You’re safe with me. Where’s your family?” Lance continued.

At the mention of her said family more big, fat tears collected in the corners of her eyes.

Lance very slowly made a motion forward, and the small child didn’t seem completely opposed to the advancement.

She was no bigger than one of his younger cousins, small and round with a layer of childish weight. He was gentle in his motions as he slowly swept the child off the dark soil and hoisted her into his arms. She seemed wary of the new adventure in the first several heartbeats, but instantly the cover of Lance’s arms and the warmth of his body radiating through his armor had her snuggling closer to his firm hold. He seemed like much better cover than the flimsy little plant she’d found herself within moments ago.

“We are going to get you back to your parents, don’t you worry your little head.” Lance whispered softly, shifting into a very gentle bouncing motion.

Her watery eyes were fat with trust as she peered up at Lance through wispy bangs.

Suddenly Lance’s attention was snatched away from the little girl by a low, menacing growl from the underbrush. Something deep, something that made his heart stand still in his chest.

The paladin barely had time to swing himself and release his bayard from its’ holster before a flash of fangs and claws exploded from the foliage. He managed to squeeze off two rounds, the thud of bullets sinking into moving flesh reverberating through his ears. The creature kept coming, big gnarled fingers wrapping around his lower leg and tugging him to the ground.

The wails of the child rose high and loud as her newfound savior crashed downward.

Lance did his best to shelter her as the leather hided beast latched its’ massive jaws around his calve. His armor held the initial impact, the monster becoming impatient with the cumbersome barrier standing between it and the young man. Its’ jaws clamped tighter, this time one of its’ sharp teeth dug deep, piercing through Lance’s clothing and straight into his leg.

He bellowed out, butting his weapon against the thing’s jaw as it snarled and readjusted, sinking its’ teeth in farther. Lance clamped his hand over the young girl’s eyes as he pulled the trigger. Lance could feel the wet sensation of gore across the bridge of his nose, the creature falling limp and sliding to the dirt. Lance pushed backward away from the thing, instantly addressing the wailing child before he did a damage check on himself.

He hushed her softly, cradling her close, telling her again and again that they were safe and ok. Little hands gripped him tight as she refused to un-tuck her face from his breastplate.  

Lance put his hand to his headset.

“I’m going to need some backup. Found a lost Thazien, need to get her on the ship too…but I just got mangled by some weird creature. Tore my leg up really bad…” Lance huffed as he finally gained the bravery to peer down at the damaged limb.

His armor was cracked and open, blood and torn flesh exposed and wet.

He grimaced.

Shiro’s voice was the first to come across the network.

“Lance, are you ok? What’s your location? Where’s Keith? You two were supposed to stick together.” Shiro’s tone was clipped and concerned.

Lance groaned.

“I fell behind when I found the little girl.” He huffed.

“Lance I’m coming! Stay there.” Keith’s voice crackled in, interrupting the beginning of Shiro’s next commentary.

“Trust me I’m not going anywhere with this leg.” Lance managed to snarl.

Lance could hear his heart thudding in his ears, a burning sensation creeping up from the wound.

Something didn’t  _ feel  _ right. It wasn’t just the ache of a wound, it was searing, coursing…

“Lance what did the creature look like??” Pidge’s tone came across loudly.

“I dunno, black, like a dog but with a short stumpy snout and claws…ugly smile, really not my type.” Lance made a pass at the strained humor.

“Ezial. They are native to this planet. They are highly venemous. Keith you need to get Lance back to the ship  _ now!”  _ Pidge yelled.

“Fantastic.” Lance groaned as he struggled to remain sitting upright.

Lance’s vision was fuzzy, barely able to make out the red blur approaching him. He could hear Keith’s muffled words, but everything was far off. Like a smeared charcoal drawing, he just couldn’t make sense of it all.

He thought he heard Shiro’s frantic voice in his headset, but he wasn’t sure.

And then everything faded to black.


	11. Careful Now

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have finally completed the next installment!! I really hope you all enjoy, this train might be slow but we are getting on down the tracks aren't we?

The red lion’s claws collided with the planet in a cloud of kicked dust, the trees whipping and swaying as the jets came downward. The on-looking group of Thaziens shielded their eyes to the powerful wind, the local people were nervous as it was, and the seemingly frantic appearance of the fourth lion was not helping to ease their hushed whispers.

The massive machine lowered its’ muzzle to the ground, the mechanics groaning with the motion. As its’ mouth came open wide a blurred figure came forth from the depths of the ship, barely visible with the stirred dust.

As soon as the lion had touched soil, Shiro was in motion, barking orders for Pidge and Hunk to continue conducting the Thaziens into the ship. His boots collided with the black soil frantically, driving him as fast as his body could possibly manage. The mission, his surroundings, this planet, all of space…seemed to just dissipate in that breathless moment.

His heart had been set to racing the very second Lance’s strained, cracked voice had come across the intercom. It had torn through Shiro’s ears, clawing down to bone, causing a bout of what he couldn’t rightfully call nausea, only because it came on so much stronger and so much worse than that alone. It was as if someone had taken a shovel and pale and simply raked his insides right out.

Keith hit the ground running, Lance’s lifeless, limp form balanced in his arms.

“LANCE!!” Shiro yelled as he slid to a halt just inches from Keith.

“Give him to me!” Shiro bellowed as he gathered the lanky young man from the red paladin’s arms.

Keith gave him over willingly, knowing Shiro to be so much stronger than himself. If Lance had a chance in hell to get to that healing pod in time it would be due to Shiro’s efforts.

The blue paladin was dead weight in his thick arms, not giving even so much the slightest hint of consciousness as Shiro cradled him close.  He was nothing more than a burlap bag full of bricks, heavy and cold.

The black paladin’s footsteps echoed through the castle as he pushed through the crowd of Thaziens yelling at them to move. In that moment his voice wasn’t his own. It felt disembodied, something off in the distance and he was just observing it from afar. His heartbeat, the feeling of Lance’s body in his hands, it all came across as a very elaborate dream. It couldn’t be reality…no. And in any moment he’d startle awake, only to find that he was in fact safely planted on his familiar mattress, tangled in sheets. This was just another of his incredibly vivid nightmares that followed him like hungry dogs since his time spent in Galra claws.

It was only a very new, fresh variation on the horrid things.

And then the big man was in the medical bay, familiar voices ringing in his ears.

His instincts told him that the tenor was Coran, but his head was laced with a dense fog.

“Shiro! Shiro you need to let go of him! We have to get him into the healing pod!”

The dark haired man felt Lance slipping from his fingers and he could do nothing. His palms were left empty and shaking with the absence of the weight there. There was shouting back and forth, but he couldn’t seem to pick apart the words. The sentences blended together in a dense, undecipherable soup. A substance too thick to ever be consumed and so it simply stuck to the walls of his esophagus as he tried to take the syllables down.

He watched with bleary eyes as Lance was stripped of his armor, Coran having help from two Thaziens that Shiro did not know. Why were they touching Lance? Why were they here? They shouldn’t be touching his mate, he didn’t know if the alien creatures were  _ safe. _

“Don’t touch him!!” Shiro bellowed as he darted toward the nearest alien.

He barely registered Coran’s voice as the Altean yelled at him.

Before the paladin could get to the Thaziens, something powerful collided into him. It was like hitting concrete, sturdy and firm. He struggled, desperate to get free from the hold the new entity now had on him.

“Shiro stop! They are helping!”

Allura’s voice was muffled against the blood pounding hard and heavy in his eardrums.

Shiro could only watch as they cut away Lance’s clothing, the tight fitted black material coming apart in dramatically beautiful ribbons. As the clothing gave way he could just make out the horrific purple veins spreading light lightning across the paladin’s flesh. He way so pale, void of the bronzed color Shiro so much adored. There was no soft sunkissed tint to his cheeks.

Shiro felt his stomach drop.

“No! Don’t touch him!! I SAID DON’T TOUCH HIM! GET AWAY FROM HIM!” Shiro bellowed frantically, his voice cracking.

The princesses’ words were stern and yet somehow soft. She knew he wasn’t in the right mindset. He was afraid. Shiro’s eyes trained on the healing pod as the transparent glass came down. He sunk to his knees then, Allura following him on the journey down to the floor. He was aware of her arms around him, and he supposed in a far off way it was meant to be comforting. But he couldn’t grasp the concept. He couldn’t  _ feel  _ anything. For a moment he worried that his heart had stopped pumping. He couldn’t hear it beating. Was he breathing? He wasn’t positive.

He knew she was talking to him, but it was as if all sound had been sucked right out of the atmosphere. There was only a dull, terrible ringing. It invaded every crevice, every corner, found its’ way into everything. A steady, shrill noise that had the hairs on the back of his neck standing on end.

It went on and on…leaving no room for anything else.

Just the sound and the cold room it filled.

Keith pressed his hand to his helmet, his face stern and hard.

“Pidge, how is the final sweep going?” He grunted lowly.

“My scans aren’t picking up any Thazein life forms still on the planet.” Pidge responded immediately.

“Good.”

Keith stood at the mouth of the Altean ship, the small Thazien Lance had gathered clinging dutifully to his hip. His eyes scanned the crowd as did the little girl’s, watching diligently for someone familiar. After several moments, the local population filtering into the massive ship, the small child let go of a cry of excitement, wriggling frantically to get free. Keith allowed her to go, her tiny paws pitter-pattering quickly across the ship floor. She collided into the arms of a very brawny looking beast and the joy of the reunion flowed out to the people around them, the Thazien’s smiling and touching the two in a congratulatory way.

Keith frowned.

Lance would have loved to see her reunited with her family.

He deserved to see how her small face lit up like a newly decorated holiday tree, her eyes shimmering, and her little hiccups of laughter filling the buzzing air.

A low groan suddenly overtook the sounds of the bustling aliens. Keith looked skyward as the blue lion passed overhead, absent of her pilot, sending the tree-line to swaying wildly as she rushed by. She was coming home, detecting Lance’s aura, knowing he was in trouble. Like a mother looking for her son, she was distressed, feeling the pain Lance was in, sensing his every straining heartbeat in her breast.  As Pidge and Hunk came back in from their final check around the planet’s surface the Altean castle doors began to draw upward. . Protective things closing them off from the hellish world outside those big metal barriers. For the Thaziens they were leaving behind a world full of heartache and suffering, and yet the goodbye still seemed to weigh heavy over them.

Keith watched with sorrow spreading through his veins.

The alien creatures huddled together in the castle great room, some crying, others whispering comforting stories to one another. Before the Galra had come, this place had been a mighty thing, their people had been farmers, living side by side with the environment, treating it with kindness and it took care of them in return. Now it was nothing more than a smear of a loss left in the wake of the Galra empire. They were afraid of the future, of the past, of all that was new to come.

And yet the tribe leaders had put their full trust in them…in  _ Voltron. _

It was a heavy thing really, a foreign concept to the young man. To be needed and considered reliable in the eyes of so many people spread across the universe…he’d never known such a thing as this.

“We are all safely aboard.” Keith sighed into his mic.

Every little noise was abrasive in the large man’s ears. The far off hum of the ship’s engines, the mechanical tone of the Altean healing technology. The rhythmic click of the machine’s vital mechanisms that kept the pod running whispered sweet nothings to him, his heart seeming to have fallen in sync with the sound.

_ Click, click, pshhh, click, click, psshhh. _

The paladin sat with his back pressed flush to the control dash standing alone before the set of healing chambers. The semicircle of pods stood tall and silent, huddled together like some council discussing the verdict of some unknown trial. The group trying to come to a conclusion on whether Shiro deserved to have the beautiful man now held tight in the chamber back from the brink of death. They were dark creatures then, with long fingers and beady eyes. Cold and tall with pupils that judged him heavily, tight lipped and so far above him indeed. He barely had a case against them. He had no words to even begin crafting into a defense for himself.

His mouth was a desert atmosphere, dry and barren no matter how many times he tried to swallow.

He’d purposely separated Lance from himself when going about the mission. Selfishly due to the fact that he couldn’t trust himself enough to focus solely on the task at hand with Lance close by. The big man’s fingers clenched tight.

The second the young man entered the room Shiro’s mind was off wandering into places it shouldn’t have been. A stray animal he couldn’t control nor contain, it was too strong, too determined and the very moment he considered it under control, it was gone again. The thing had eaten him alive. There were only pieces and parts of him left after the initial consumption. And yet it was still hungry, eager for more, never satisfied with what it was offered.

He couldn’t stop himself from running over the fractions of memories he could grasp from the week he and Lance had spent so tightly wrapped in one another’s company. He’d collected more and more of them with time, like a breadcrumb trail back to something that ultimately felt like some very vivid, raunchy dream. He would never admit out loud how often he chose to visit those fragmented images in his head. Too much. Too many times a day. When discussing plans with the princess, half his mind would meander away. Late at night when he’d skipped dinner and wandered to the mess hall to fix himself something to eat, it sat and had a meal with him. It interrupted him in the showers after training. I climbed into bed with him just as he was on the verge of sleep.

A constant companion that he wanted to call uninvited and yet…he knew he was gracing it with permission again and again.

He thought by pairing Lance up with Keith he’d be better able to focus on directing the team successfully. He’d have a more level head on his shoulders, he’d thought. It would allow him to separate himself after the encounter on the training deck.

His eyes slid closed very slowly.

In that moment his senses were overcome with the recollection of just how slender Lance’s hips had been in his palms, with how the man had smelled, with how his skin had felt when Shiro had so gently brushed his nose against his neck. His flesh was blanketed in a rapid bout of goosebumps as he was lost in the way Lance had arched back into him, accepting, wanting, giving silent permission to the Alpha.

But was it wrong? To be so overcome with the sensations of absolute  _ need  _ toward the other man. He’d overstepped his boundaries, he’d made such a mess of things…of course it was wrong.

He wanted to allow Lance to choose the outcome of the situation…he’d agree with whatever would make the Omega happy. That’s all he wanted, even if it meant giving up the only window he’d ever had into Lance’s orbit. He’d always been kept at arm’s length. He was now so aware as to why. Lance had envied him, for something neither of them could have chosen or could have controlled. He understood why, in a sense. But this was the closest Lance had ever allowed him in, whether mostly caused by pure instinct or not Shiro didn’t much care. He greedily found himself clinging to the mistake for dear life. It was so wrong, so backwards and he was so ashamed.

If he was only able to get himself under control, none of this would have happened. He would have kept Lance with his group. He could have protected him…

The black paladin ran round and round with the absurd thoughts, his exhausted head somehow twisting it into something he was at fault for.

The small portion of him that was still rational tried to reason with him, but he was having none of that. He wasn’t exactly sure how much time had passed since he’d left the medical bay. The ship had cycled through one sleep session, darkening its’ lights and simulating a false “nighttime”. Which left him with the knowledge that he’d indeed not slept in a solid twenty four hours. Nor had he eaten. He’d lied when the others had asked him if he’d been to his quarters. He’d also lied when he told them he’d eaten earlier in the day.

Allura had been in to check on Lance’s vitals several times, and she’d attempted small conversation with Shiro…but ultimately she had understood he needed to just be left to his own devices. Keith had come and gone, never really talking much, just silently sitting with him for a bit before heading off to the training deck. Keith was angry too. If Shiro knew the red paladin well, which he did, Keith was beating himself up about it too. He’d allowed Lance to fall behind, so focused on his own mission that he’d not noticed Lance’s absence. He should have been there as backup and he wasn’t. And so the two of them sat there on the chilled flooring for some time, both brooding and silently drowning in guilt that was misplaced but couldn’t go ignored.

Pidge had come here and there, filling Shiro in on how the Thazeins were doing, and the progression of their mission. The journey to the new planet would take three days according to the smallest of the paladins. Allura had chosen not to open a wormhole for the trip, it would be too risky with so many passengers aboard, a higher chance of the Galra picking up their signal. And so they were silently trekking through space. Not that much of it mattered to him. He’d lost sight of everything else. He’d not joined the others in mingling with the tribe leaders or sharing meals with the aliens. He couldn’t bring himself to leave the unconscious Omega.

He couldn’t be bothered to nourish himself much less share in breaking bread with comrades. He was a horrid sight to look upon, he could sense that down in his bones.

He was in no shape to be sealing alliances with new species.

Shiro’s eyes traced the outline of the pod.

The glass was fogged with chill, icy follicles spreading out over the translucent blue like soft feathers. Lance’s form was unmoving, so still and so strikingly gorgeous. His eyebrows were relaxed, every so many moments Shiro could just barely see the man’s chest rise and fall with the telltale sign of inhaled oxygen. He found himself hanging on every breath that was drawn, counting the seconds between each, terrified that the next one might be the last, that suddenly they would stop.

It was like watching a very carefully preserved butterfly, placed delicately behind glass so as not to be touched. Something so pristine was unobtainable to mere human hands. It took someone incredibly worthy to deserve to be allowed behind the barrier. Shiro wasn’t ready to include himself in that category.

The mechanical doors yawned open quickly, signaling the entrance of another soul in the large room.

Shiro did not look up at the sound of the doors.

He didn’t much care to see who had come to accompany him.

He took in a deep breath…and… _ what was that smell? _

Something hearty, smoky and absolutely  _ delectable  _ floated just beneath his nostrils, teasing at him like some devious lover. Only that coaxed him to actually address the new company.

The yellow paladin was the absolute last person he’d expected to see walk through the entryway. The normally even keeled man had been somewhat at odds with their leader. Lance was indeed his closest friend and naturally he just wanted to protect him in the only ways he really knew how to.

But this had left a rift between the two men, as it had through the team. They had built a canyon seven miles deep and it would take precious time and effort to bridge the cavernous thing. This was Hunk’s attempt at laying the first boards of construction down.

“I know you told Allura you’d already eaten, but I know you were lying.” Hunk sighed heavily.

Shiro’s eyes darted over the other man’s bulky frame, searching for a response, but he came up with nothing.

The dark haired man sighed.

“I haven’t had much of an appetite.” Shiro admitted slowly.

There wasn’t much of a point in trying to feed Hunk any of his masterfully crafted lies.

Hunk carried himself across the space, carefully cradling a bowl of substance in his large fingers. The yellow paladin kneeled down, offering the bowl to the other man, leaving no room for Shiro to argue against it. His stomach let go of a ravenous snarl and he knew there was no way he could turn the food away. He was suddenly so very aware of just  _ how _ hungry he actually was.

“It’s stew. The Thaziens gave us gifts of fresh meat when they came aboard, it’s good, trust me.” Hunk said with a genuine smile.

Shiro mirrored the action with his own subtle grin and took the peace offering gratefully.

“I’m sure it’s great Hunk. Everything you make is.” Shiro offered the compliment softly.

Hunk eased himself down next to the other pilot.

“How is he?” Hunk sighed.

Shiro paused in shoveling the thick, obscenely delicious stew into his mouth and swallowed hard.

“I’m just trusting the machines are doing their job…” Shiro answered.

Hunk nodded.

“He’s going to be ok.” Hunk reassured.

Shiro fell silent, spoon balanced in his hand.

“I know he will be. He’s strong. So strong.” Shiro whispered.

With that Hunk gently rested his palm on the round of Shiro’s massive shoulder, not uttering another word, but simply existing like that for a few moments. His presence was comfort alone, the interaction of peace was enough. More than enough. They still had many wounds to bandage as a team, but they were healing. They would eventually mend it all…with time.

The week dragged. It limped and hobbled along like a wounded animal, painful and pitiful. Shiro shifted his weight from one hip to the other, eyes scraping over the familiar room, the familiar pod…the familiar being behind the glass. He found himself back here time and time again, spending most days consulting with the silent space. But he’d managed to talk himself into sleeping within his quarters two nights at least and he’d convinced himself to shower just slightly more regularly. Hunk mostly took care of making sure he got enough to eat and drink. The yellow paladin became a regular bit of company throughout the seven days. He seemed to have melted back to his old self, a form of trust building back up slow and steady between the two men. Shiro was honestly glad for the company. If left alone for too long he tended to get lost within his own head and he found that a dangerous bit of business these days.

The sound of the doors sliding open was a welcome entity. He already knew who it was without really even looking. Hunk was due to make his regular appearance today and he was not a minute over his deadline.

Hunk’s incredibly kind eyes swept over Shiro quickly, a genuine half smile following the action.

“G’morning.” Hunk chimed.

Shiro nodded in Hunk’s general direction.

And then Hunk’s attention flicked to the healing pod.

“Any changes?” Hunk sighed, his tone dipping from the cheery place it had been a moment ago.

Shiro’s gaze hardened.

“No.”

His reply was steely and cold. He wished he had a different answer.

But alas he didn’t.

“Allura and Coran keep saying it could take a while.” Hunk reassured quickly, trying to remind Shiro that there was still some flicker of light at the end of this tunnel.

Shiro breathed in deep and offered Hunk another nod of understanding. He kept running the words through his teeth again and again.

It would take time for him to regain consciousness.

It would take time.

The more times he tasted the syllables the more he was able to convince himself that it was true.

And then Hunk went into his usual small talk. The Galra empire had been unusually quiet. That was a bit of a cause for concern. Pidge had fiddled with one of the escape pods and had nearly set it on fire in one of the docking bays. Coran was becoming quite the excellent student in the kitchen.

 

Shiro wished he could give Hunk more than just half his attention…but he couldn’t muster the energy.

His eyes were steady as they outlined the young man before him, the slumber looking to be peaceful at the very least.

And then…there it was.

The twitch of an eyebrow.

Slight at first, but then followed by the wrinkle of a nose, the upturn of his lip. Shiro barely had time to take in a gasp of air before the lights on the control dash suddenly flared green and the glass of the pod began to rise. A billow of steam rolled forth from the open door, spreading lethargically across the floor. Lance stumbled forward, taking one very wobbly half step that was comparable to the efforts of a newborn calf. His eyes were bleary and confused as he tried to get a grasp on what in the world was going on around him.

Where was he?

Why did his entire body feel numb?

The first breath out of the machine was like drawing in oxygen for the very first time. The open air burned all the way down, Lance’s lungs inflating fully for the first time in so long. Everything was obscenely bright, the lights sharp as they pierced right through him. His body, for a moment, didn’t feel like his own. Everything was wrong and confusing. Panic began to crash over him like a breaking wave.

His hands grabbed blindly, finding the side of the pod, the feeling of the cold surface abrasive and even more concerning.

He felt a hard lump catch harshly in his throat.

He didn’t understand, it was too bright, too loud, too sudden.

He needed to move, to get away from the space around him, it was so confining and he couldn’t breathe.

Why couldn’t he breathe?

Lance’s feet caught and tangled as he tried to take another bold step out into the room, sending his muddled body toward the floor. As he braced for the impact, he was suddenly encircled by strong arms, limbs holding him tight and saving him from the nasty fall he was certainly about to encounter.

Lance tilted his chin skyward, his head feeling too heavy and his eyes struggling to focus. He could just barely make out the two mocha orbs staring diligently at him, the outline of a nose, the bold scar scribed across the paladin’s face.

“Shiro?” Lance asked, his voice coming out raspy, rough and panicked.

He didn’t even recognize the sound of himself. His throat was so dry, his tongue feeling fat in his mouth.

Shiro could feel the thrum of Lance’s heart against his chest, it fluttered like a scared bird, fast and hard.

“Hey, you’re ok, it’s ok.” Shiro whispered softly.

Lance’s weight felt right in his arms, the young man cold from the influence of the pod, but he was alive. He was  _ alive. _ It was only then that Shiro allowed himself to face the fear that had been looming in the back of his head for days.  The dark thought that Lance may not ever wake from the pod.

Without thinking, Shiro wrapped his arms tighter around the blue paladin, bringing him into a warm hug, looming over Lance’s small frame. Lance lethargically returned the action, fingers tightening in familiar clothing, curling as Lance slowly reentered reality.

“S-Shiro…. _ Shiro _ .” Lance muttered, testing the familiar sound of the other man’s name again and again.

Lance’s grip only tightened further as he came to the realization that he was safe. That this was Shiro. He hadn’t been abducted by Galra and he wasn’t coming around from some bastard of an experiment.

Lance’s vision slowly began to focus, his head un-clouding only just enough for him to grasp the memories of what had happened. The child, the creature, the bite. There were puzzle pieces of his clothes being ripped away, the sound of Shiro  _ screaming. _

Lance’s eyes darted downward.

It was suddenly blatantly obvious to him that he was still very much so without clothing.

“My clothes…” Lance mumbled, his cheeks deepening in color.

Shiro pulled back a little in confusion and then put two and two together.

Shiro let loose of Lance awkwardly, still giving him steady arms to keep him stable just in case. The big man stripped his shirt up over his head, leaving him bare from the waist up and quickly offered the clothing to Lance. The black paladin helped Lance struggle into the shirt, the clothing hanging like a gown on Lance’s lanky bones.

“How…how long…was I out.” Lance struggled out, leaning hard on Shiro for support.

“A week…” Hunk said as he hovered over Shiro in worry.

Lance’s eyebrows pressed together in a worrisome knot as he processed the information.

“ _ A….week?”  _  He repeated slowly.

“ _ Hell…” _

“How do you feel, are you ok?” Hunk asked quickly as he checked Lance over diligently.

Lance groaned lowly.

He honestly felt like he’d been hit with a spaceship. He’d been out for a week…so how in the hell was he this  _ tired.  _ He honestly figured he could sleep for at least a week more. It was proving difficult to even keep his eyelids open.

“Yeah. I guess. I feel kinda woozy…and tired. I’m  _ really  _ tired.” Lance mumbled, his head drooping heavily.

Hunk nodded.

“You need to get some sleep.” He said in a stern fashion.

“I can help you to your room if you want.” Shiro offered genuinely.

Lance nodded slowly.

Hunk took a step backward, his eyes a slight bit unsure. There was a little piece of him that was still protective of Lance. He always took care of Lance. Normally in such a situation he’d have Lance in his bed, curled up together to make sure the blue paladin was getting the rest he needed. But Hunk knew when he needed to step aside. A week’s worth of conversation with the black paladin had assured him he didn’t need to worry, that he needed to allow the two of them to work whatever this was out. If Lance wanted Shiro’s care Hunk would back away.

Lance seemed determined to attempt the journey on his own two legs, the action made difficult as Shiro tried to awkwardly steer the young man. Lance squinted against the castle lighting, nearly tripping over the threshold of the medical bay. Shiro sighed as he physically lifted Lance into a standing position once more.

“Lance, just let me carry you.” Shiro whispered against Lance’s ear.

Lance’s lip tightened at the suggestion, his stubborn nature was just beginning to raise its very ugly head.

“Please.” Shiro very nearly begged.

Lance let go of a huff of breath, just enough of a sound to voice his clear displeasure with the idea, for the record of course.

The dark haired man very effortlessly scooped the blue paladin into his arms and continued toward Lance’s room at a far steadier pace.

“Don’t you dare tell a soul you carried me bridal style to my room.” Lance snarled softly.

Shiro barked out a clipped laugh.

“I’ll never say a word.” The man reassured.

Lance’s doors welcomed them in without hesitation. Lance felt like it had been years since he’d been in the space he held so dear to him. This was his space, his corner. The only fraction of the castle to call his own, an escape was a good word for it.

Shiro very carefully lowered the chocolate haired man down into the blanket ridden bed. Lance groaned out at the feeling of the soft bedding beneath his tired body. The chill of the castle had really settled into his bones with only Shiro’s borrowed shirt to ward it away. It was a feeble barrier to say the least, with quite an uncomfortable draft to places he’d really rather not speak of.

Lance clumsily tugged the thick comforters over his shivering form and curled in on himself with a shaky sigh.

Shiro watched Lance diligently, suddenly feeling more like an uninvited guest with every passing second.

“Do you need anything?” Shiro asked softly.

Lance shook his head and nuzzled down into the blankets farther, his back rising and falling with the large intake of air.

The bigger man shifted awkwardly.

“I’ll come check on you if you’d like.” He offered.

Lance’s eyes flicked to the man standing before the bed. Shiro stood stark still, bristled almost, and Lance could sense the uncertainty dripping off of him like wet paint. Lance pondered for a moment, the words stuck in the curve of his throat, but better judgment couldn’t stop them from coming forth.

“I’d like for you to stay.” Lance huffed tiredly, his eyes barely open, small slits of blue scraping over Shiro’s half bare form.

Shiro visibly seemed to recoil a little at the idea. Not because he didn’t want to…no. It just seemed almost as if he were imagining the exchange. This wasn’t real and when Lance came round to his better senses all of this would put them right back at square one.

“I can sit with you for a while.” Shiro offered after mulling the offering over for much longer than what was really needed to process the information.

Lance laughed, the sound strained as he did his best to battle off the oncoming slumber long enough to follow the conversation.

“No like…lay down with me? When I’m anxious or can’t sleep…I go crawl in bed with Hunk. He’s warm. Just feels…safe. So maybe, I dunno you could keep me company?” Lance explained, his voice getting softer as he realized how absurd the request must have sounded to someone outside of his and Hunk’s circle of close friendship.

Shiro’s pupils met with Lances, as if searching for some hint of uncertainty there. Lance, trusting him enough to be that close…welcoming him into something he’d only previously shared with Hunk. Did he even deserve the extended peace offering? Did he dare let himself take it?

“If you don’t want to I mean it’s ok…” Lance began to back track.

Shiro shook his head firmly.

“No. I want to. Only…if you are sure.” Shiro said sternly.

Lance snorted.

“Stop being so serious about everything.” He grumbled from the pile of blankets.

Shiro smiled.

The big man allowed himself to descend onto the bed, the mattress dipping with the new weight of the much bigger form. He unlaced one boot and then the other, very neatly setting them by the bedside. He seemed to hesitate as he considered if he should remove his pants of not, leaving him in only his boxer briefs.

“Are you going to take all day?” Lance yawned.

Shiro shot the other man a glare over the thick of his shoulder and breathed out heavily. He supposed it couldn’t hurt really. The material slid over muscular thighs, shed onto the floor in a pool of clothing. Lance watched with tired interest as the other man removed each sock and tucked them into the mouth of his boots. With that the bigger man opened the covers up for himself and slid beneath the warmth, his bare skin thankful to no longer be exposed to the cold.

The other man was stiff as a board, unsure and trying his best to navigate uncharted territory but it was painfully obvious he was scared. Lance figured he would be the one to offer the olive branch. It wasn’t like with Hunk, this was different and new. He’d have to teach Shiro how it worked.

Lance scooted closer to the other paladin, tucking the brunt of himself up against Shiro’s broad chest. Lance’s warm breath cascaded down the dip of Shiro’s throat as the younger man made himself right at home within the shared space. Shiro swallowed thickly. He was sure Lance could hear it, and sense the nerves behind the action.

Very slowly Lance’s arms draped around Shiro’s form, relaxed and tired, thin fingers brushing scar tattered skin.

Shiro mimicked the action, allowing one large arm to make home around Lance’s waist, the other tucked up behind the pillows they shared. Lance stretched out his toes, pressing the digits against Shiro’s leg in a catlike stretch. Lance tilted his head, burying it against the other’s pulse. The big man’s heartbeat was pounding like some wild thing having gotten loose from its cage.

“Your heart is racing.” Lance murmured against Shiro’s skin.

The other man breathed out.

“I’m nervous.” Shiro admitted quietly.

Lance smiled, soft and slow.

“Relax.” Lance instructed in that all knowing, cocky little chime of his.

“I’m sure you need the sleep as much as I do. You have some serious dark circles going on.” Lance managed to mutter.

Shiro breathed in deep, nose in the blue paladin’s hair.

“Yeah.” Shiro replied.

Lance’s breathing dropped off steadily, the young man going silent as he succumbed to the sleep that was knocking diligently at his door. Within moments he’d stilled, arms limp, the tips of his fingers twitching just a few times as the slumber grabbed hold and dragged him away. Shiro found himself settling against the comfortable bedding, allowing himself to revel in the moment at hand. He shifted just slightly, letting himself become comfortable…because the situation was indeed that. Soft, and quiet and unbelievably comfortable.

It was obscure, to be in such close proximity to the normally mouthy Omega without hearing his chatter. All there was to be heard was his soft, steady breaths.

Shiro could not consume enough of the sounds. The gentle whispers of air through just barely parted, pouty lips.

The sounds were pretty little reminders that Lance was  _ here.  _ He had survived. And he was allowing Shiro in. He was allowing the Alpha to take part in this extremely private moment of tender touches and shared space.

The Alpha pressed his forehead to Lance’s, arm bravely drawing the slighter body in closer to himself. Shiro allowed Lance’s scent to roll over him like an extra blanket added to the pile. It was warm and vibrant, mimicking the Omega in every way, form and fashion.

Shiro’s thick fingers ghosted enamored circles across the padding just over Lance’s thin hip bone, his hand pushing the material of his borrowed shirt up just enough to gain a sampling of the younger’s caramel skin.

The beating of his partner’s heart was the universes’ most potent lullaby as it consumed him, his eyelids viciously heavy. And with that he drifted into a heavy, much needed sleep.

 


	12. Navigating Murky Water

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is probably the quickest I've gotten back to back chapters out in well...months. I'm more motivated to write and absolutely inspired. Plus I'm very excited to write the next installment. Thank you for all your kind words and kudos! If you ever wanna bother me on tumblr find me at @AshesTheTrashy. Sorry ahead of time for any mistakes as this is unbetaed and I'm doin my best. xoxo

Lance’s fingers curled tight around the sopping sponge that had drifted to the top of the bucket full of sudsy water. He slapped the cleaning utensil against cold metal and began very gently working circles over the paw of the massive alien machine. It was clear where some stray bullets had caught blue on the broadside of her foot, leaving ugly charred scars along the otherwise glistening silver. Lance crouched over as he put his back into the work, determined to scrub out the unsettling marks. He couldn’t have his girl looking anything less than her best.

He could feel the vibrations through the giant robot, something gentle and thankful.

That small fraction of knowledge caused a grin to spread across his face.

Shiro peered over at the other paladin from across the monstrous paw, catching a glimpse of the silly smile plastered upon Lance’s lips.

“What is it?” Shiro questioned as he paused in cleaning the area he’d decided to start upon.

Lance seemed to shake loose from his thoughts at the sound of Shiro’s voice.

“Oh, nothing, just Blue.” Lance chuckled.

Shiro nodded and smiled softly.

“What’s she saying?” Shiro asked as he craned his neck to get a glimpse at the big creature’s head.

“She likes this.” Lance laughed.

“Well I’m glad she does.” Shiro replied as he began diligently working at the dirt on his side.

Lance paused for a moment, listening carefully to her as she swam through his head, smiling wider as she filled him with warmth.

“She also likes us getting along.” Lance snorted shaking his head.

Shiro’s face seemed to brighten just slightly as he looked to the other man once more, their eyes holding each other’s for a few moments.

“Well I’d have to say I agree with that.” Shiro said with a laugh.

“Eh it’s kind of hard to stay mad at you anyway. Too much work.” Lance said in a matter of fact fashion.

Shiro chuckled loudly as he sloshed his sponge down in the overly full bucket, stray droplets scattering over the castle floor.  

Lance rested his elbows on his knees tiredly and groaned out softly. He could feel his skin prickling with a dull sensitivity that he felt was familiar and yet in the same time it wasn’t. He’d been incredibly tired for most of the day, a headache clinging to the back of his brain since he’d risen. But he wasn’t about to let it slow him down. He’d spent the last several weeks recovering his strength, getting in a bit of training whenever time would allow. He’d spent the time becoming reacquainted with himself. With what being Omega felt like. He was quickly finding it to be incredibly useful in battle despite the stereotypes of the endotype being on the weak spectrum. His aim seemed to be improving by the day, his sense of smell and his awareness to the world around him only peaked as he delved in the abilities he’d shut out and tucked away for so very long. He reacted quicker, his sparring skills evolving and growing at a rapid pace. In the weeks passed he’d often given Shiro quite the competition, overcoming the Alpha several times with his quick footing and breathless grace. He didn’t just move around the sparring arena, he floated. On quick feet, ghostly light and dangerous.

He’d felt better than he had in weeks, finally feeling as though he’d caught up on sleep…but today just had him… _ dragging. _

The young man allowed himself to teeter backward onto his buttocks, leaning over his knees as he gave himself a moment to rest. His chest felt just slightly tighter and he could detect he’d become just a slight bit warmer to the touch. Maybe he’d just overworked himself the past couple of days. They had made several trips down to the nearest planet, meeting with the officials of their government, talking of joining the ranks of Voltron. Allura had really shone, as always, with her ever expanding confidence in approaching the masses with her views of freedom. Her voice rang out loud and strong across the universe, reaching the stars and deep down into the hearts of the native people. The paladin’s had stood shoulder to shoulder with her in the diplomatic discussion, but the displays of strength and talk of war had been trying and eaten up the most of the past few days. It had left little time for sleep and proper nourishment.

Lance tossed his wet sponge into his bucket half-heartedly, successfully spilling some water onto the pristine flooring. Giving Blue a proper scrub down was supposed to be a good way for him to unwind after the stressful exchanges…usually this absolutely always allowed his mind to just come undone.

But his body just didn’t seem up to the task.

Lance pressed his hand to his forehead.

Only then did it occur to him. Allura had explained that while the suppressors would keep the heats at bay, there could be side effects as he entered what should have been his next natural heat. Lance grimaced darkly. It almost felt like he was coming down with the beginnings of a cold. The sensation slipped in and settled between his shoulder blades uncomfortably. If he traced his normal cycle back it was just around two months, which would have been correct timing.

The lanky man ran a hand through his hair and huffed out irritably.

He was still settling into the art of fully accepting his endotype and not hating his body for just doing what came natural.

The black paladin peered across the length of the machinery, becoming aware that Lance had retreated to the floor, his cheeks looking just slightly more flushed than the norm. Shiro drew in a big, heavy breath, catching the Omega’s scent, something that in the weeks passed had become so familiar. There was something soothing in the fact that he knew it was just for him. Like a secret note written on the bottom of a receipt, tucked away in a back pocket that was only shared between the two of them. The others could scent Lance…but not the way the Alpha could.

But as he drew down the lungful of air, something was  _ off _ about the way Lance smelled. His normally incredibly sweet, strong aroma was ringed with sour undertones. The telltale signs of a stressed Omega.

“Lance are you alright?” Shiro questioned, his brows pressing together as he abandoned his work station and came around to the spot where Lance had crumpled to the flooring.

Lance grimaced as his eyes followed Shiro’s boots until they came to a halt next to him.

Shiro made his way down to Lance’s level, making sure not to crowd, but he was close enough for Lance to nearly be bowled over by his mate’s scent.

Lance made a low, distressed noise as the scent hit. He wasn’t sure if it was making it better or worse.

“You smell stressed.” Shiro clarified.

Lance sighed, his back rising and falling.

 

The Omega rubbed his thumb and forefinger together absentmindedly, a habitual fidget that came around when the words lodged in the back of his throat. He knew he shouldn’t be ashamed to speak about things directly related to his endotype…but it was a difficult pill to swallow and managing the confidence was still hard.

Lance looked to the other man and as soon as their eyes met a wave of blush crept into the rounds of his cheeks. He could feel the hot burst fill his face and travel down the length of his neck.

Shiro frowned and took a seat next to the Omega.

“Now you smell even more stressed. Am I making it worse?” Shiro asked very softly, attempting to navigate the still uncertain waters.

Lance shook his head quickly.

He still couldn’t quite wrap his grasp around the fact that Shiro’s roll in his existence had shifted, that he needed to let go of the ways he used to treat the other man. There was no more keeping him just outside of his walls. They were building trust, in each other, and Lance had to let him in if he ever wanted to fully jump the broken bridge.

“It’s the side effects, of the suppressors…” Lance began, the words coming out like sandpaper.

“I should be going into heat right now.”

Shiro’s eyebrows shot up in understanding.

Lance’s heats were still a sore subject in conversation. After all it was what had gotten them into this mess in the first place. Shiro still seemed to skirt around anything too close to what had happened behind those closed doors and Lance would be boldfaced lying if he tried to say it didn’t make his heart sink  _ just a little.  _ Maybe it was still too hard for Shiro to fathom. Maybe he still wasn’t even sure about what they were doing here. Maybe he was indeed just trying to tiptoe around it and hope that Lance would finally settle on agreeing to just…let it fade.

But then Shiro’s constant want to gravitate toward the Omega made little to no sense. Maybe Lance had mistaken the Alpha’s company for something different. He wasn’t the best at reading signs and this was a map that was not exactly the easiest thing to decipher. They hadn’t talked about it really. The bond, the heat, the decision to uphold it or break it. Everything just got left in a dark room with the door shut.

Lance grit his teeth.

Shiro looked uncomfortable, he was making him uncomfortable.

Lance knew he was giving off even more distressed smells and that only succeeded in creating a bigger burn down in his stomach.

Part of him just wanted Shiro to leave.

The other part just wanted the big idiot to drag him across the floor and ravage him right there on the ground.

Lance swallowed hard.

His stunningly blue eyes immediately flicked to Shiro, as if for fear the bigger man could read minds too. No, Shiro’s concerned, unchanged expression gave away that Lance was safe from any and all mind readings. Regardless the passing thought made Lance’s neck ring that much redder.

“I mean  _ I’m not.  _ In…heat…just…still feels awful. Less…potent…but…it’s like coming down with a bug or something.” Lance rambled, trying to clarify, trying to make it less awkward.

He was failing miserably.

Shiro’s lack of words was making it worse.

The silence pricked over Lance’s skin like a thousand mean little needles. Biting and sinking and stinging. Over and over again. Persistent, angry little things.

Lance squeezed his eyes shut, mouth forming into an ugly snarl.

“Look, it’s not easy for me to talk about this so could you say…something? Anything?” Lance barked suddenly.

Shiro looked taken aback, a wash of panic and worry shifting over his features.

Lance cursed himself. The other man was trying. He shouldn’t be snapping at him. But it was hard not to let the bitter anger come up to visit. They’d been working on this for weeks, learning, listening…but there were still so many words going unsaid.

Lance immediately regretted lashing out, eyes hitting the floor hard.

“I’m sorry.” Lance whispered.

Shiro inched just a bit closer.

“Can I scent you? Would that help?” Shiro asked as he very softly allowed his palm to rest on Lance’s thigh.

The warmth of the Alpha’s palm seeped into the flesh beneath Lance’s clothing and Lance felt his stomach twist just slightly, his body not really knowing what to do with the influences pumping through it. He was so backwards and upside down from the alien heat that he was beginning to wonder if its’ aftermath would ever just leave him be.

“Yeah maybe.” Lance breathed, still refusing to look at the other man directly.

Shiro’s big palms slid along the slope of Lance’s neck, gently tilting the Omega’s chin to the side, a thumb hooking in the collar of Lance’s t-shirt and pulling it down ever so slightly. The Alpha’s eyes briskly traveled up the length of Lance’s throat, finding comfortable rest on the spot he favored more than he was really yet willing to voice. The mark was sloppy, blatantly not attempted with a clear head. Alpha’s took pride in marking their partner’s with neat bond marks. The neater, the more prestigious. A pretty bond mark was considered something to show off, to be proud of and boastful. It was a physical display of a couples’ promise to one another.

Shiro breathed in deep.

The mark on Lance’s neck was uneven, a long scar on the left hand side where one of Shiro’s teeth had dragged. It had healed fairly well, the tissue dark against his already caramel skin. It wasn’t exactly pretty, only reminding Shiro of how the mark had come to be…but something about it still had his heart racing, his chest swelling and his eyes softening.

The Alpha dipped his chin, rubbing the breadth of his neck purposely across the bond, his scent mingling heavily with the Omega’s. More often than not Lance basically reeked like Shiro, the scent marking being something Lance asked for often. It seemed to calm him, reassure him, and Shiro was all too willing to oblige.

Lance seemed to go boneless against the advances, nearly melting down into the floor as Shiro nuzzled and rubbed against the sensitive glans.

Shiro paused, moving slowly to nose against Lance’s collarbone, drowning himself in the scent radiating from the Omega. It was sweet again, giving sign to Shiro that he was in fact doing  _ something _ right. Shiro’s eyes hooded ever so slightly and he pressed the side of his mouth to the less than beautiful little mark. Without thinking, the Alpha touched his lips to the darkened skin, kissing it tenderly, a deep growl thundering up from the bottom of his chest.

Lance’s body shuddered at the touch, moving into the Alpha, a gentle, wanton sound greeting Shiro’s advances.

Shiro’s eyes snapped open at the soft noise from Lance. Quickly the bigger man pulled back, his breathing erratic and is stomach turning an entire somersault in his gut. He’d treaded just a little too bravely. He’d taken it just a smidge too far. He’d done so good with beating back everything in him that wanted to get free. All the emotion all the raw attraction he didn’t know where to file. He never wanted Lance to feel like he didn’t have a choice…Shiro encroaching on Lance’s space like so was a direct violation of everything.

Lance’s eyes rolled open, coming down to reality and crashing into the floor.

Every. Time.

This happened every time things got just a little too far out of hand. As if suddenly the Alpha realized it was wrong and corrected himself. Did he just not want things to go too far? Of course not…why would he want to with  _ Lance.  _ Shiro was just keeping him sedated, with just enough attention to keep him from falling apart. Because Shiro felt responsible for all of this. Of course he would try to fix it in any way possible…but was he really doing it because he wanted to? Or because he was being eaten alive with guilt.

Lance’s chest felt tight and it was suddenly hard to breathe.

Shiro would never have chosen him to be his mate with a level head.

Shiro deserved someone far more brilliant. He was  _ stuck _ in this situation, tethered by an unfortunate accident.

Lance’s hand clenched.

He felt like he was drowning. He was suddenly underwater.

“I can’t keep doing this.” Lance spat suddenly.

Lance could physically hear Shiro take in a breath.

Shiro had been bracing himself for this moment for weeks. But he still wasn’t prepared. He thought maybe Lance had been warming to the idea of this…the idea of  _ them.  _ He was so stupid to think the Omega might want this. Selfish. He was so selfish.

“I just…are we not even going to talk about this?? WE bonded. We are technically mated. There, I said it. There’s no lying about it. I wish you would stop tiptoeing around it and just SAY IT.” Lance snarled loudly.

The syllabes  shredded through Shiro’s heart.

Lance’s words hung there in the shared space between them for an uncomfortable amount of time.

“We did. We are. We’re mates.” Shiro whispered.

Lance’s gaze searched Shiro’s face diligently, he hadn’t expected to be confronted with the undertones of sadness in Shiro’s voice.

Lance thrust his hands out.

“And? Look I know I’m not the best Omega to get stuck with, but I’ve just got to know. I can’t keep getting dragged along like this. I’ve been through enough already so just say it, just say you want to let this fade and we can. Then you don’t have to feel obligated to coddle me anymore. You’re free, no hard feelings, I promise.” Lance forced the words out.

They seared his tongue.

Confusion washed across Shiro’s brow.

“Do you want to let this fade?” Shiro asked very sternly, but he couldn’t hide the tremor in his voice.

Lance hadn’t prepared himself to have the question turned on him.

He counted his heartbeats, the quick rhythm thundering in his veins.

One, two, three, four, five….

“No.”

The word was terrifying as soon as it left Lance’s mouth. The thing was scarier when thrown so quickly out in the open. Lance hadn’t expected it to feel so heavy. He couldn’t look at the other man. Now he  _ really  _ couldn’t breathe.

Shiro’s eyes were planets, watching Lance’s every motion, reflecting the bright lights of the castle in the soft orbs.

“Lance, I don’t either.”

The young man was pretty sure his heart had stopped in his chest.

He could hardly process the words much less remember to blink, to breathe, all motor functions seemed to be forgotten as Shiro’s words swallowed him. Was he hearing right? He couldn’t be. There was a loud ringing in his ears, his head was suddenly swimming, full of swamp water, sloshing and heavy and muffled.

He repeated the words to himself in his head, several times, unsure of how they felt coursing through him.

“What?” Was all Lance possibly managed, turning toward the other man with his nose scrunched up.

“I don’t-..” Shiro started to repeat what he’d said.

Lance waved his hand quickly, cutting the Alpha off.

Shiro, always literal as ever.

“No, no. I heard you…but…why? You don’t want  _ me. _ ” Lance tried to chuckle lightly but the words came out incredibly disheartened.

“You should be tailing Keith, or someone, y’know that’s not…me. I’m just the goofball. Pretty sure someone like you needs more than a goofball around.” Lance forced the words out with an incredibly fake laugh.

Oh, no. He was immediately trying to default to humor, painful as it was he just couldn’t seem to stop the defense mechanism from riling up. He was terrified and unsure and so the only thing he had to cling to was his stupid cockiness. No matter how much it hurt to muster up.

But Shiro didn’t return Lance’s pained laughs.

“Keith’s an Alpha. That would turn out miserably. And I don’t want Keith.” Shiro sighed as he very carefully snaked his prosthetic around Lance’s lower waist, touching soft and timid.

“You aren’t a goofball. You are an extremely skilled marksman, a valiant source of spirit, and quite the pep talker might I add.” Shiro whispered, gently ducking down and resting his chin on the plain of Lance’s shoulder.

Lance could feel the puff of the Alpha’s warm breath, it was steady and unwavering. The man was telling the truth and Lance could sense it in the very bone structure of the words Shiro was speaking.

“You’re gorgeous, funny, and becoming extremely skilled in battle. You pilot Blue effortlessly…don’t forget you were the first of us to ever get behind the cockpit of one of the lions. She chose you first. And I think I know exactly why, so I’m going to follow suit and choose you too…that is if Blue is willing to share.” Shiro mused into the side of Lance’s neck, closer now than he was before.

Lance buried his bottom lip between perfect, pearly teeth and let his eyes fall closed.

“I dunno, she’s not really into the sharing thing.” Lance teased shakily.

He could feel Shiro smile against his throat.

“I’ll just have to convince her then.” The big man chuckled.

That tugged a smile out of the Omega, a typical, lopsided cheeky little one…the kind that Shiro adored the most.

Shiro’s mouth carefully pampered the bond mark painted across Lance’s skin, eyes seeming to search for permission and the other man gave it to him willingly. It was a strange aspect for Lance, to simply  _ give in.  _ He was a runner, he was fast and he was determined. While he faced danger and daring events head on, emotions were different, being an Omega was different. Those were things he was so used to simply outrunning, leaving them far behind him in a forgotten place he’d really never wanted to touch again.

But with Shiro this close, with the Alpha’s broad palm squeezing affection into the thick of his upper thigh, with the warm sensation of a kiss along his jawbone…he’d stopped trying to escape from them. He’d never halted long enough to really  _ feel _ them. He supposed he’d taken his barriers down in the midst of his heat yes, but he was so foggy headed then…now he could  _ really experience  _ it all…in brilliant clarity.

Shiro’s heavy musk was like tar over his skin, the Alpha putting off a scent that was nothing less than  _ breathtaking.  _ In fact, it was making Lance just the slightest bit dizzy. It was intoxicatingly beautiful, he’d scented Shiro plenty of times over, but this was different, this was  _ territorial.  _ Any other Alpha or Beta would instantly know to back off with just one whiff of it.

Lance allowed himself to bask in the luxury of it, feeling safe, feeling cared for and most of all feeling nauseatingly  _ aroused. _

Lance turned very slightly, eyes slivers of blue, mouth just barely open as his breathing came in short, shallow little swallows. Shiro’s eyes were dark, pupils blown and black, and Lance was overcome by just how  _ primal  _ his expression was. The Alpha moved up to Lance’s cheek, breathing hard.  Lance could hear his every raspy intake of breath down in his very soul.

And then Shiro’s mouth was on him.

Hot and mean and wanting, the Alpha bullied into him, body crowding the smaller man’s as stern palms seemed to insistently drag Lance closer. Lance’s eyes slid closed as his hands slithered around Shiro’s shoulders, shifting his body toward the other man as they tangled together tightly, like some neatly tied knot on a ships’ sails.

The younger pushed into the display of affection with unbridled want, tongue coming to explore Shiro’s mouth, teeth pinching the Alpha’s bottom lip as he came away for a big breath.

Shiro was panting,  _ hard,  _ the sounds deteriorating into raspy, rough growls that shot straight through Lance’s being and curled his toes. Shiro’s hand on his hip was firm and unabashed, fingers exploring beneath the hem of Lance’s shirt, squeezing into his thin frame.

Lance extended his neck, gathering Shiro’s mouth again, not yet done with whatever this was. All he knew is that Shiro tasted overwhelmingly inviting and the scent that was pouring off of him had Lance’s body bowing in ways he wasn’t proud of. His suppressor ridden body wouldn’t be completely silenced by the medication. His instincts still  _ wanted.  _ With Shiro wrapped all around him, the disgusting feeling down in his bones and the looming sensation of lethargy seemed to fade ever so slightly. Lance tilted his head back as Shiro delved back into his throat, tongue tracing the outline of his mark time and time again, the sensitive skin setting Lance aflame.

If just this amount of attention from the Alpha dulled the side effects this much…he couldn’t imagine what having his mate’s knot stuffed deep inside him might do. Lance’s eyes flew open at the thought, teeth clamping together and face going white hot.

But just as his head wandered to that dark place, Shiro pulled back, looking dazed and starry eyed as he observed the Omega.

His face flushed, eyes adverting from Lance’s and the young man was left bitterly confused by the sudden change of demeanor in the big man. The smell emanating from the Alpha and the look on his face were conflicting of each other and Lance was left somewhere in the middle trying to figure it out.  

Shiro leaned backward, reinstating the slight bit of space between them, something very close to shame painted across his brow. Lance couldn’t seem to understand  _ why _ . The Alphas scent was that of one  _ needing  _ to mate with his partner, far past the point of just wanting.

“We should shower.” Shiro huffed flatly.

The boyishness and cheer that had been intermixed in his voice was gone.

Lance’s stomach dropped.

_ Had he done something wrong? _

With a groan and some effort the big man hefted himself up off the castle floor, extending a hand to his counterpart. Lance rose rather tenderly, trying his best to not seem embarrassingly flustered. But there was no covering up the heat in his cheeks and the stepped rhythm of his breaths.

His heart followed along with the pace of Shiro’s feet as they headed off to the joint showers. His mind was racing. Clawing back through the archives of what had just taken place, trying to sort out where he’d made a wrong turn if he had at all.

As the two men entered, it was instantly obvious that they had the large room to themselves. Lance tediously watched the Alpha as he stripped his shirt up over his head, painfully gracefully, hands going to his belt next, shedding his pants and boxers all in one extremely routine motion. He tossed the garments in the laundry bin and stepped into the first stall on the row.

There was no sign of an invitation extended for Lance to join him…as Lance had deep down hoped.

Lance stood there in the middle of the room, trying to regain his composure. He wasn’t succeeding.

Lance struggled out of his clothing, not nearly as gracefully. He was too rattled. He was leaving his decency and poise at the entrance of the shower room, crumpled in a sad little pile.

He felt so exposed out in the open, without his clothes to hide behind. He didn’t really have time to think his plan through before he was putting it into motion.

His bare feet slapped against the pristine white tile, seeking the warmth of the occupied shower, drawn by the sound of the running water. Anticipation crept up his throat, nearly choking him with the weight of it all.

Lance gently pushed the sliding glass door open, hand wiping through the fog on the frosted material. The Altean showers made the ones at the garrison back home look like something you’d see in prison. Everything in the alien ship was so over the top is was nearly gag worthy. But Lance adored all the little details, the beauty of it all.

He stepped into the shower stream, meeting Shiro as he turned, only to crash their mouths together once more. As soon as Lance had extended the motion, there was instantly something different.

Shiro wasn’t kissing back.

And then there were stern hands on either side of his shoulders.

Lance felt himself freeze, leaning out of the other man’s personal space quickly.

Shiro’s face said it all, brows knitted and mouth hard.

“Lance what are you doing?” Shiro asked searching over Lance’s form.

Lance took a step backward, internally panicking.

“I…I just thought…” Lance stuttered in embarrassment.

Oh how stupid  _ was he? _

But the way Shiro had kissed him, the  _ scents  _ he’d been putting off…it all pointed to Lance’s assumption.

Shiro grimaced apologetically.

That was enough for Lance to get the message.

“Shit.  _ Shit.”  _ Lance backed up.

Suddenly he was so aware of the flush across his cheeks, of how hard he was, of how stupidly  _ wet he was. _

“Lance, no, oh…no I’m so sorry...I…just… I can’t...” Shiro said lowly and Lance hated that pitying look on the Alpha’s face.

Lance backed up farther, praying with all his heart the shower floor would just open up and swallow him whole.

 

“But you- your scent…I… _ you…?”  _ Lance stuttered.

Shiro’s face screwed into something that was dead set in the middle of pained and regretful.

“I got carried away. I shouldn’t have…done that.” He managed to reply.

Lance’s lip tightened.

“And if the others were to walk in…” The man continued.

The words hit Lance hard.

“What about the others?” Lance snarled.

“I just…didn’t think they should know yet...that we have decided to uphold this." Shiro countered trying to be gentle with the other man.

Lance tilted his head back and let go of a sarcastic laugh.

“Right. Because you _ are  _ embarrassed to be with me. Of course. My mistake.” Lance hissed.

Shiro opened his mouth to counter and Lance held up his hand.

“Don’t. I get it. It’s fine.” Lance barked.

“Hunk already knows I was thinking about it...about being with you. Just so you’re aware. Stupid me.”

That was a low blow.

Lance knew it as soon as it left his mouth.

But he was angry. He was hurt.

Really,  _ really  _ hurt.

“Lance, that isn’t what I meant…last time I hurt you…I don’t want to hurt you…” Shiro tried to save the conversation gone south but it was already far too late.

“Yeah well I’m fine. Black Paladin saves the day again, nobody’s hurt. You can rest easy.”

Lance retreated quickly, too embarrassed to be within Shiro’s presence a millisecond longer.

Lance chose the shower stall farthest away from the Alpha and locked the door.

They’d been making progress, Shiro had  _ wanted him.  _ Lance stood in the shower, stark still, letting the water flood down his slender spine. He’d had second thoughts. Things had gotten too far and Shiro had pulled away. Because Lance would always be Lance and he’d always fall short.

Lance dipped his head slightly, he could  _ smell  _ himself. He was pungent with the Alpha’s overbearing musk, the stuff so much thicker than just a normal scenting. It was gross. It was all so gross. He was gross for thinking things would go in such a direction. Lance couldn’t scrub himself hard enough.

Shiro leaned his back against the wall. He felt  _ empty.  _ They had been working so hard and making leaps and bounds and he’d  _ ruined it all.  _ Lance had trusted him and he’d spoiled the chance. The Alpha pressed his palms hard into the sides of his temples, his stomach was in knots and he was shaking. He couldn’t control himself, he just wanted to make sure Lance was safe. The last time they were in such an intimate situation he’d made an extravagant mistake, he’d  _ hurt  _ Lance. He didn’t ever want to hurt him again. The precious, beautiful Omega deserved better than that. He was trying to be better, and yet the very moment he’d gotten to actually have the other man, his makeup had betrayed him…again.

He was trapped between wanting to have everything the Omega was, and the terror that he would cause him pain once more.

All he did was cause pain.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________

_ TWACK, TWACK, TWACK! _

Lance arched, maneuvering the sparring stick expertly in his hands, swiping it left just in the nick of time to fend off Keith’s assault. The echo of the slender weapons crashing together and the two men’s ragged breathing was the music in which they danced to. Lance came forward with full force, fast and angry and Keith blocked the triad of blows that flew from Lance’s end. Lance whipped around, stick zipping through the tepid castle air only to smash against Keith’s weapon once more.

The two boys were forcing themselves too hard, at the very ends of their ropes. Lance couldn’t even keep track of how long the match had gone on for, both refusing to lose to the other. Their skills were evenly matched and really this was going nowhere, but pig headedness kept the flame flickering and alive.

Lance yelled out, getting in close to Keith as the dark haired Alpha fended off his force. Lance’s had an uncanny amount of force for such a slender thing. It was vividly clear how much the blue paladin had been training with Shiro. He was used to a bulkier sparring partner and it showed in just how rough he battled.

Keith had to admit he’d be lying if he tried to claim he wasn’t impressed.

The two boys backed off of each other, breathing like their lungs might just give out at any second.

“Tie?” Keith panted, sweat glistening on his brow line.

“Tie.” Lance nodded in agreement.

He was too damned tired to stay on his feet a moment more.

The Omega collapsed to the floor, huffing into space of the room as he sprawled out on his back. Keith folded to the floor too, sitting with his knees drawn slightly up as he tried to feebly catch his breath. For a good while the conversation between them merely consisted of short, shallow gasps for oxygen.

They couldn’t muster much more than that.

Finally Lance lifted himself up off the floor, matching Keith’s position.

The red paladin’s eyes rolled open as he sampled the air and crinkled his nose. He hadn’t noticed the scent before, his nose so much duller than the norm for an Alpha, but now without the motion of battle, it was quite the elephant in the room. It was absolutely the musk of an Alpha claiming…an awful stink that only came in the heat of a _ private _ encounter. It was enough to make even Keith feel uncomfortable being this close to the other man.

“Jeez you stink.” Keith blurted sourly.

Lance shot his counterpart a dirty glare.

“If you haven’t noticed we are sweating like pigs. You stink too jackass.” Lance growled tiredly.

Keith shook his head.

“No like you  _ stink _ , stink. You smell like you took a bath in Alpha musk.” Keith coughed.

Lance was visibly upset by the mention of his scent. It had been two full days and he still couldn’t sweat it out or bathe it off. Whatever Shiro had scented him with it was not easily removed, and apparently noticeable to the others.

_ Fantastic. _

“Shiro got carried away. It was an accident or something.” Lance said huffily.

Keith instantly realized he’d hit a sore spot.

“So are you two…like…?” Keith asked slowly.

“No. I don’t think so. I don’t know. Maybe.” Lance fired off angrily.

Clearly the peace that had been upheld between the two paladins in the past month had been shattered. Keith opted not to pry too deeply into the cause, but all the same gave Lance an apologetic look.

“These things take time.” Keith tried to offer.

“Right.” Lance huffed.

“Since when did you become some wise mentor?” Lance followed up.

Keith rolled his eyes.

“Aren’t Omegas supposed to be laid back or something? You sure you aren’t an Alpha?” Keith tried dryly at the humor.

Lance snorted and let a small smile break his pissed expression.

“Very funny.” Lance breathed letting his shoulders drop.


	13. Lady Senta's Favorite

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back at it again!! So I ended up splitting this chapter in two because it was so dang long. So this fic will end up being like 2-3 chapters longer than I expected. ;) Hope you all enjoy! Sorry for any errors as this in unbetaed. Come bother me on tumblr at @AshesTheTrashy.

Lance shifted in the mess of his bedding. He was pretty sure he’d imagined the sound, or at least he was going to convince himself he had. He was too tired, it was just a dream, possibly an instance of one foot in reality and one foot in his own dreamscape. It wasn’t real.

But then it came again, louder this time.

Three perfect, consistent metallic sounding raps on the other side of his closed door.

He screwed his eyes shut tighter, determined to hold onto the shred of sleep he had such a tight grip around. He was so exhausted, he didn’t want to leave the ever forgiving, gentle place of slumber. It had been a light sleep, barely there and it had taken him so long to finally hunt it down and capture it. He’d really had to put some valiant effort into this small fraction of slumber and he was less than pleased to be ripped from it.

When the third attempt came, his eyes finally just barely parted. The weak light from his bedside clock was all his lethargic eyes had to go by, traveling quickly across the room and to the heavy door now standing between him and whomever had felt it necessary to wake him at this hour. The castle hadn’t shifted out of night mode and the loyal little clock assured him that it was no time to have uninvited visitors.

The lanky man groaned into his pillow.

Maybe it was Hunk.

It was rare for the Beta to crash Lance’s evenings but not unheard of. Lance was always the one that sought out comfort from the nightmares or dark shadows that tended to crawl through his head in the young morning.

Lance dragged himself out of bed, boneless and uncoordinated. Clumsy hands tugged the silken robe off the foot of his bed and slung it over slender shoulders. His stumbling feet found his discarded boots that he’d strewn across the floor, earning some colorful language from the paladin’s mouth. By the time he made it to the door he was pretty sure the occupant on the other side was about five seconds from being strangled.

Lance stalled, feet nearly at the doors mouth.

He could smell him before he could see him and his nose instantly told him that Hunk was not to be found behind the big Altean mechanism.

Lance’s lip curled upward in distaste.

“What.” Lance grunted.

There was no answer from the other party for a very long amount of time.

Lance half considered just turning and going back to bed.

“I just…wanted to see you…”

The voice was cracked and pathetic and Lance hardly recognized it as belonging to the other company.

Lance sighed into the door.

It had been five days since he’d began pulling his tiptoe around the Alpha game, disappearing more often than not, just skirting around actually having to confront the argument that had unfolded in the shower rooms. The memory still brought the flaring ache of embarrassment back to the nape of Lance’s neck.

Lance tapped his long fingers on the flat of the door, debating if he really wanted to have this conversation. Sleep sounded much better than trying to sort through the messy soup that they were.

Another couple of moments, a great sigh and the Omega gave in, pressing the small button to the side of the doorway with his slender finger. The heavy mechanisms slid open and for the first time in days they were face to face with each other. Lance’s eyes had just barely begun to become accustomed to the darkness, but even in the shadow he could just make out the white of Shiro’s bangs. The man’s orbs glistened in the low light from the castle hallway, the Altean creations glowering at the Alpha’s back. The soft blue lights seemed to halo the bigger man, framing him as he stood so unsurely at Lance’s doorstep.

The silence was all consuming.

Lance was too tired for this.

For just standing here without knowing how to bring forth words. He just didn’t have the energy in him.

“Lance…” Shiro started, his voice quiet.

Lance sighed heavily in response.

He didn’t like the way his name sounded on his partner’s lips when he said it like that.

It was like an apology. He didn’t really want one of those. Or maybe he did. Maybe he really hadn’t made his mind up on what exactly he desired just yet. He was frankly too exhausted to delve that far into it. He hadn’t exactly been sleeping well. Shiro’s scent from their last encounter had been keeping him up most nights, normally all he wanted…all he needed, was the comforting scent from the Alpha. But the musk had done nothing but keep his heart racing and his mind turning.

Standing here, now, so close Lance inhaled nothing but the other man’s aroma. It was deep and sharp. He was stressed. As was Lance, they both were. He was fully aware of that. He didn’t really want to talk, or fight, or go around in circles as they usually did. They had become disgustingly talented at chasing their own tails.

Lance took a step back, his lean body giving way for Shiro to make entrance if he so wished.

Shiro continued to stand awkwardly in the mouth of the threshold.

Lance huffed out an impatient breath.

“Just…come inside.” Lance nearly snarled.

He didn’t mean to come off so hostile. He was just passed his limits, his body needed sleep and he wasn’t allowed to have it…which was…frustrating.

“I’m sorry…I woke you…I shouldn’t have.” Shiro backpedaled.

Lance rolled his baby blues blatantly.

“I wasn’t sleeping anyway.” Lance growled pointedly.

Lance motioned for Shiro to come inside once more and only then did the Alpha take the offer seriously and slowly enter. Lance shut the door behind him, closing them off from any prying eyes and without hesitation Lance brushed passed his company, bare feet slapping the castle floor as he returned to his bed.

The young Omega slid back into the warmth, not willing to stand out in the cold a second longer. Not for Shiro, not for anybody.

Shiro seemed wary as he stood there, an uninvited guest in a private place and he needed to tread carefully. Like walking on glass.

Lance was honestly tired of it. It was far passed that they had shattered the pane and it was either wander through the shards or continue this tiptoe of a dance. Lance was done dancing. His feet were tired.

Lance flopped backward onto the bed, still wrapped humbly in his robe and lethargically patted the mattress in half assed invitation. Shiro didn’t seem to trust the offering fully.  Lance let go of a huffy breath, annoyance ringing in the sound.

Only then did Shiro allow his weight to settle on the mattress, but even then he was stiff and uncomfortable. You’d have thought the man had been thrown into a room with a full grown Bengal tiger and he was in danger of getting a ring of teeth at any given moment. There were a lot of words in the back of the Alpha’s throat, all trapped there, not willing to come forth. He just didn’t know if any of them were the right ones. He didn’t want to break this already broken thing between him and the other man. He was terrible at this. The emotions dwelling in his chest were so terrifying and unknown. He was so afraid of them.

Maybe he wasn’t cut out for things like this.

He’d always thought he might be good at this, at being a loyal mate. But maybe that had all been in his head. Childish enamor with the idea of being bonded with another being.

“I’m sorry Lance. I’m not very good at this.” Shiro whispered.

The Alpha seemed to hang, like a puppet with all his strings cut there was nobody to hold him up. He’d obviously mulled this apology over for days, it was ripe with overthought. He’d beat himself black and blue with the thought of where he’d gone wrong. He was bruised and bloodied as the fruit of it all finally came to a head in the darkness of Lance’s small room.

Lance sighed.

“I don’t think either of us are.” Lance finally admitted.

Shiro turned to look at him, the whites of his eyes glossy in the faint light from the bedside clock.

The bigger man’s gaze shifted over Lance. He’d been so starved for the presence of the Omega, he was so tired. He hadn’t slept well, sleep dancing skillfully right out of his fingertips night after night. He missed Lance’s scent in his head, on his skin. He was so hungry for it. Selfishly so.

He wanted nothing more than to reach out and touch Lance. He wanted to hold him. He wanted the warmth of the young Omega wrapped all around him like a fleece blanket.

“I’m sorry I upset you.” Shiro began, shifting uncomfortably.

Lance watched as the other man’s skin seemed to crawl with the conversation.

“Last time…” Shiro’s words caught on the mention of it.

Lance knew what instance Shiro was referring to. He didn’t actually have to say it.

“I lost control…I…hurt you. I’m afraid of losing control again.”

Shiro’s demeanor was guarded.

Lance let go of a breath.

He scooted just a smidge closer to his company.

Deep down he already knew that. Lance had been hurt and so he’d immediately blamed it on Shiro being embarrassed of him…that Shiro didn’t really want whatever this was. It wasn’t that, not really. They were both afraid. Neither one of them knew what they were doing.

Lance very carefully allowed his head to rest on Shiro’s shoulder.

“I know. I was angry.” Lance replied softly.

“I’m not embarrassed of you…not at all…” Shiro stuttered.

Lance stopped him.

“It’s ok. We’ll just take it slow.” Lance reassured.

Shiro nodded very slowly.

“Do you want to stay?” Lance asked, after several moments of silence.

Shiro seemed to roll the proposition over in his head several times.

“Is that ok?” He whispered.

Lance rolled his eyes.

“I wouldn’t have asked if it wasn’t. I’m exhausted…” Lance griped lowly.

“And you are really warm.” Lance followed up with a huff.

Shiro smiled just slightly.

Lance made his way across the bed, opening the comforters up for the other man. The Alpha became just a bit less timid as he slid into the bedding, the two men settling in a tangle of arms and legs. Shiro’s form was big against Lance, a wall of hard muscle and that homey scent he adored so much. It was the most intoxicating lullaby Lance had ever encountered. His eyes were instantly heavy.

Before he could even have a prayer of protest, sleep sunk its teeth in deep and dragged him away.

___________________________________________

Lance’s eyes rolled open, heavy and stubborn. He’d not been able to chase down such a hard slumber in what felt like years. He wasn’t ready to let it go just yet. But it was another day in space. Another day of forcing down food goo, another day of listening to careful instruction from Allura and another day of strength training. A vicious cycle he couldn’t break loose of. He rolled slowly onto the plain of his back. Only then did he faintly remember the midnight conversation with his Alpha.

Lance snorted at the phrase as soon as it entered his head.

_ His Alpha. _

What an absurd thing to call it.

He wasn’t sure he liked the taste, but then again it wasn’t exactly off-putting.

He remembered the warmth of Shiro’s form next to him, taking up far too much of the bed. He was sure he’d find that side of the bed empty in the wake of the new day. Shiro never stayed into the daybreak. He was always gone before Lance rose. Lance wasn’t sure if it was due to the fact that Shiro didn’t want to be seen leaving his room…or if it was because the man was truthfully just an early riser. Lance had a gut feeling it was the first of reasons. The head of Voltron couldn’t be feel fraternizing with another paladin…

Lance sighed and very slowly sat up, pushing the heavy blankets down to his waist.

There was a low sound from the space next to him and Lance felt his heart stutter. His eyes stroked over the shape of Shiro, the big man still dead asleep, his face half buried in the corner of the pillow they’d shared the night before. He hardly stirred with Lance’s motions. Lance tilted his head. Peaceful sleep was an attractive look for the black paladin. He looked like he really needed the slumber.

Lance was nearly jolted out of his skin with the knock at his door.

Lance grimaced.

Shiro shifted only slightly, burrowing farther into the warmth of the sheets.

Lance very carefully slunk out of the bed, feet touching cold floor with a hiss of breath.

The young man made it to the door, leaning his ear against the flat plain.

“Yeah?” Lance asked lowly.

“Oh you are awake!” Hunk’s voice chimed cheerily.

Lance groaned. It was too early for anybody to be that chipper.

Lance only then dared to open the door, meeting with Hunk’s brilliant smile.

“Allura needs you in the control room. Better get dressed, not really sure what it’s about. You seen Shiro? He’s usually around by now. She needs him too.” Hunk said as he leaned on Lance’s door casually.

Lance drew in a breath, quickly looking back over his shoulder, a hint of blush crawling into his cheeks.

Hunk seemed to follow Lance’s glance, traveling across the dark room, barely able to make out the outline of another body in Lance’s bed. Hunk’s cheeks flashed pink.

“Oh.  _ Oh.”  _ He stuttered.

Lance grit his teeth.

“No, it’s not like that we just…I had a bad night. He was just comforting me…” Lance quickly tried to stutter.

Hunk quirked an eyebrow and gave Lance a teasing smile.

“Right.” Hunk chuckled.

Lance groaned.

“Nothing. Happened.”

Hunk nodded.

“Uh huh.” He said folding his arms.

Lance huffed out.

“Just…like keep this to yourself ok. I dunno…he’s weird about everyone knowing…but  _ again, _ nothing happened.” Lance argued in embarrassment.

Hunk shrugged cheekily.

“Secret’s safe with me. But Allura does need the two of you…loverboy.” Hunk tacked on the nickname teasingly.

Lance scowled into the back of the Betas head as Hunk headed off down the hallway.

_________________________________________________________

Lance absentmindedly fiddled with the edge of his glove, tightening the material around his thin wrist. He was shadowed by the black paladin’s much bigger form next to him, the two men attentively awaiting Allura’s reason as to why she’d only called the two of them into the control room. Lance immediately thought the request was a bit weird. He and Shiro were an odd combination to be paired up together.

Lance paused on the thought.

He found himself having stumbled across that consideration more often than not lately.

His heart sunk just slightly.

His eyes flicked to the side, sweeping the big man from head to toe. He was a formidable thing, strong and solid and Lance felt his gut tighten. He turned his attention away. He was going to run himself in circles with this. They were taking things slow and that was ok. No-matter how stubborn and relentless the burning sensation in the back of his stomach was. Every inhalation of the Alpha’s scent went straight to his head and really it was making it hard to think straight. He was pretty sure the side effects of his cycle had faded…so why was he still  _ feeling like this. _

Spending the night so closely tangled with the other man hadn’t helped. The vivid recollection of Shiro pulling him tightly into his arms, the Alpha big against him crept back into his head. He swallowed thickly and closed his eyes. He’d felt the outline of Shiro’s flaccid cock through the material of his boxers, pressed tightly to his rump and it had warm flames creeping down into Lance’s toes.

Lance’s mouth was dry.

“ _ Lance?” _

Allura’s words shook him straight out of his wandering thoughts and Lance blushed bright red.

Lance suddenly felt like the bad kid in class getting called on by the teacher. She’d been explaining and he’d not been paying the slightest bit of attention to her. Really he hadn’t even been aware she’d been speaking. He’d been too lost in his nasty thoughts…

“I uh…sorry Princess…I sort of spaced there.” Lance laughed nervously rubbing the back of his head.

Shiro’s stern gaze bore into him firmly.

He shrunk just a little where he stood.

Allura cleared her throat.

“The Lorenites are a proud group of people. They are known best for their Red Dust Diamond productions.” Allura explained as she zoomed in on the map, pinpointing a large planet that seemed to be quite covered in desert wastes.

Lance’s face screwed up in confusion as he tried hard to imagine what a Red Dust Diamond might look like.

“Do humans not have Red Dust Diamonds?” Allura paused suddenly.

Lance shrugged.

“I mean…we have regular diamonds. They are like…this big and shimmery.” Lance explained, giving a rough estimate with his fingers.

Allura laughed.

“Oh no Red Dust Diamonds are about the size of this room! They are carefully crafted over years only taking a small amount at a time to create the most lavish of jewelry. They only grow on select planets.” Allura explained.

Lance snorted.

“So they are a bunch of stuck up Diamond growers?” Lance joked.

Allura rolled her eyes.

“ _ Stuck up _ …they might take offense to. We like the term…proud.” She sighed.

“You should get along with them splendidly Lance.” She continued with a beaming grin.

Lance folded his arms and huffed.

“Which brings me to why I’ve chosen the two of you to accompany me in this mission. We feel their people would make a great addition to our alliance…but I need someone by my side that shares things in common with the Lorenites.” Allura continued.

“They are incredibly good looking huh? Well that would give them something in common with me.” Lance chuckled.

Shiro shot the younger man a less than pleased expression.

Allura smiled at the blue paladin’s humor.

“Well, they are quite…interesting looking people. I suppose beauty would be in the eye of the beholder.” She chuckled.

“But, the Lorenites share a similar endotype to humans. Though without the edition of the Beta class. They are born either Omega or Alpha. Which is why I feel it would be beneficial to have two similar classed individuals with me. It may help them to trust us.” Allura elaborated.

Lance felt his stomach flop just a little.

He wasn’t exactly sure how he felt about being used as a bargaining chip…but for Allura he’d do his best.

“Yeah I guess we can make an appearance.” Lance teased giving her a wink.

__________________________________________________

Lance sat half leaned on the end of the dash in the unfamiliar lion. The black lion’s cab was far larger than Blue’s. He’d never really put any thought into the fact that’d he’d never set foot in the head of Voltron. They hadn’t had a need to bring both Lion’s. One was plenty, and Black was a bit more fortified than Blue, so against Lance’s complaining, he and Shiro had taken to the single lion, following behind Allura, who piloted a ship all her own.

Lance scanned the array of glistening buttons, the layout being far different from his own station in Blue. He shifted his weight and crossed his legs. He sort of hated just having to watch and not being able to pilot himself. But he wouldn’t voice that out loud. Lance folded his arms. The silence was killing him.

Shiro wasn’t overly talkative and the trip was taking longer than Lance had really hoped. He hadn’t exactly volunteered to be cooped up with the Alpha in such close quarters, unable to escape his scent. It was making keeping his thoughts in check very difficult. He was trying not to let his head wander but it was proving to be a trying task.

Lance tried to settle his eyes literally anywhere else but on the Alpha. But the stars were the same after so long and he’d counted every one of Black’s buttons three times over. He’d gotten a different sum each time. He was too distracted to count correctly.

His pupils rested shyly on the brawn of Shiro’s shoulders, watching as the paladin moved his thumb across the lion’s controls. He handled the machine with utter grace, every motion precise and calculated. It was really sickeningly beautiful.

Lance watched Shiro’s hands with sudden interest.

All he could imagine was just how easily those hands could move to grip his hips. He had to admit he could really picture himself spread across Shiro’s thighs in the seat of the lion, gathering Shiro’s attention with the motion of his body. He wanted those hands to clench him tightly as he hilted Shiro, dragging painfully animalistic sounds out of the Alpha’s throat.

Lance felt his cheeks blaze hot.

He adverted his eyes quickly.

He was really getting fed up with whatever this was.

_________________________________________

Lance was so relieved to be on solid ground that he really thought he might just jump out and give the ground a big, fat, wet kiss. He’d had to beat off every disgusting thought that had rattled through his brain and honestly it was just the slightest bit exhausting.

He followed on Shiro’s heels loyally, his bayard close on his hip, trying his hardest to clear his head. Allura was already waiting for them on the ground, the landscape interrupted by miles of beautiful red rock and cliffs. The world looked like something painted, too beautiful to be real. Allura quickly ran through several of the customs they’d brushed over in their meeting, common greetings, what to say, what _not_ to say and the two paladins nodded in understanding.

Lance shielded his eyes from the merciless sun with his hand, peering out over the hills only to spot several clouds of dust on the horizon. Someone…something was on the approach. Lance shifted his footing uneasily, but Allura seemed to be confident that their first meeting would go well. She stood her ground head strong as ever.

The sound of heavy hoof-beats kissed at their ears as the company came closer, like some sort of mirage coming forth from the red hills.

Lance watched with wary eyes as the big animals came near. There were four of them, something tiptoeing the structure of a horse…only  _ massive  _ with heavy plated underbellies and ominous looking horns jutting forth from their shoulders. They snorted and cantered to a stop just before the paladins, shaking their heads, jingling their heavy harnesses loudly. The mighty things were hitched to an extravagant carriage, the white of the vehicle shimmering in the midday sun.

Lance peered to the top of the carriage, barely able to make out the figure in the brightness.

The being very skillfully jumped down from the high carriage seat and landed with a thud.

The creature was huge, at least seven feet tall as it’s hooves hit the sand. The beast was obviously male, the only thing keeping him decent being a silk cloth daintily tied around his waist loosely. His face resembled something partially feral and partially human-like, his nose feline in appearance. His forehead was crowned in two heavy looking horns, polished and tipped with gold caps. His long ears were adorned in many earrings, the pretty things glistening beautifully in the daylight. The grand thing was like a walking chandelier.

The great beast bowed low, tipping his horns in almost a dramatic fashion.

“I am Lok. I was sent to greet you and accompany you to the castle by Lady Senta. Please, enter.” He said in a deep, thundering voice.

Allura bowed, as did the two Paladins, looking at the ground, ensuring they presented the correct greeting. With the exchange gone smoothly, Allura entered the carriage first. As Lance made to follow her lead, the creature named Lok suddenly gasped and fell to his knees in the sand before Lance. The Paladin froze, unsure of what to make of the new development just yet.

“My apologies. I was not aware I was in the presence of elegant blood. Please do not think ill of me. My sense of smell was damaged in battle.” Lok stuttered quickly from his position on the ground.

Lance looked to Shiro, who seemed just as thoroughly confused.

“It’s…ok.” Lance muttered.

Lok nodded several times and did not rise until the entire party had entered the carriage.

“Thank you, thank you, you are most merciful.” Lok continued to ramble.

Lance cocked an eyebrow.

That was weird.

Lance warily slid into the seating area, plunking himself down inside of the large space. The cushions beneath him were luxuriously plush as he gave the padding an experimental couple of pats. He smiled in approval. His pupils swept the interior of the vehicle, only then noticing the walls seemed to be inlaid with intricate shards of Diamonds, the pretty cuts throwing their light down onto the floor and ceiling.

As soon as all three foreigners had entered Lok shut the door and was climbing back to his post. With some motivational whistles the big animals were moving again, off over the landscape in haste.

Lance leaned forward, gesturing toward the walls in awe.

“Those are all  _ diamonds.”  _ He hissed softly.

Allura crossed her legs and nodded.

“I told you…they are an extravagant race.” She giggled in a matter-o-fact kind of fashion.

Lance’s face was nearly pressed against the window as they entered the grand city. The beautiful civilization was built into the wide girth of a canyon, the road winding down the cliff-face, carved out of the rock by many careful hands. The horse-like animals took every curve with pointed skill, this was a journey they’d made many times over. The buildings were gorgeous, rising up out of the red stone, stark white against the colors of the canyon. The city was bustling with life, more of the horse creatures seeming to be the main source of transportation.

The people on the busy streets were all dressed very similar to their driver. Minimally. Lance supposed on a planet this hot, less clothing was better. Really he was beginning to feel just a tad bit overdressed for the occasion.

Lance could detect the hints of different smells as they drifted through the window. A menagerie of delicacies no doubt and he sighed heavily. He should have scarfed down some sort of breakfast before this endeavor.

Their carriage was welcomed in by a pair of large, golden double gates, the big things swinging wide to allow them entrance. Just when he thought the scenery couldn’t get any more extravagant, he was yet again proven wrong. It was a scene plucked straight from a storybook tale. The castle was enormous as it stretched across the lawn, large fountains speckling the courtyard delicately. There were many statues depicting the horse like creatures as well as other interesting monsters. Their transportation came to a halt in the horseshoe drive and Lok was there to usher them out eagerly.

Lance’s boots crunched the sandy earth as they ventured out, following Lok’s lead. Lance took a step back as they ascended up the marble stairs, their presence scaring a large bird that had been seated along the railing. It fluttered down, squawking it’s protest at the newcomers. The thing had an uncanny similarity to a peacock.

The Paladins were greeted by a grand front room, immediately they were offered water in fine china glasses, the liquid laced with something sweet that Lance hoped with all his heart wasn’t poisonous. But Allura had banged it into their heads that not taking an offering of liquid was extremely rude in their culture. Liquids were precious in the desert atmosphere.

Lance took a second glass when he downed the first quicker than he’d expected to. The heat was  _ overwhelming  _ and he really hadn’t noticed how dry his mouth had become.

And then suddenly all of the Lorenites that had been so diligently serving them and fussing over their arrival, were dropping down to their knees.

And there she was, entering the room with a sense of grace and glory that was nearly overwhelming.

Her hooves were laced with gold shoes, clacking against the hard floor intimidatingly, her long locks of dark ebony hair cascaded down her broad shoulders like waterfalls. She was noticeably smaller than the massive male that flanked her.

Lok was down on his knees beside the paladins and Lance was pretty sure the man couldn’t get any closer to the ground without simply lying down.

Allura bowed once more, deeper this time and Shiro and Lance mimicked quickly.

“Princess Allura of Altea! I am humbled by the day that I should have King Alfor’s daughter as a guest in my home.” The woman boomed, her voice like silk and honey.

She approached confidently, eyes scanning Allura’s company diligently.

“Queen Senta. The honor is mine.” Allura said as she came out of her bow and was offered Senta’s hand to kiss.

Allura did so without hesitance. She was good at this, learning the ways of different people and gathering them into her web so easily. Senta’s eyes were hard and cold, yellow as amber as she observed the two paladins. She breathed in deep, a wide smile overcoming her expression.

She rounded Lance,  tutting softly.

“My dear boy, there is no need to bow.  Up, up! Allura brings with her a creature of elegant blood!” Senta exclaimed as she reversed the greeting she’d just performed with Allura and took Lance’s hand to kiss the top of his glove.

Lance felt confusion wash through him, but he went along with the exchange regardless.

His eyes flicked to Allura for guidance, only to find she seemed just as taken aback as he was.

“Such a beautiful thing you are.” Senta continued.

“Thank you ma’am.  I must say you aren't so bad yourself.” Lance said with a devilish smile.

Allura’s eyes were boring holes into his very being.

Senta seemed pleased with Lance’s cheeky response and chuckled lightly.

The woman’s attention was then ripped from Lance as she noticed Shiro, her lip twitching upward just slightly. Her honey gold orbs suddenly hardened.

“This one does not kneel before me?” She scoffed, glaring at Shiro from head to toe.

Shiro seemed to panic slightly, looking to Allura quickly. They hadn’t gone over this. Had he done something wrong? He’d bowed, he’d done what Allura had said was custom.

“Apologies my lady, he’s forgotten his manners.” Lance jumped in quickly.

He was fast witted enough to catch on that for whatever reason, she was displeased that Shiro hadn’t taken a full knee.

Shiro took Lance’s save and dropped to his knees quickly before the powerful alien. She looked to Lance and then looked to Shiro, the black paladin trying to lower himself as much as the others in the room.

Senta nodded in approval and turned elegantly.

“Come, come, much is to be discussed.” She called over her shoulder.

Shiro dared to come off of his knees, allowing Lance to follow before him. The three exchanged looks of concern. They weren’t too sure as to what had just taken place…but it was absolutely not in Allura’s briefing. That was cause for major apprehension.

Lance’s eyes followed along with the sheer purple that trailed behind the gorgeous alien, the material fluttering like the delicate wings of a butterfly.

The three off-wordlers filed into the conference room with just the slightest bit of hesitance. Taller Lorenites helped them to their seats, the chairs lavish and glistening in the brightly lit room. Glass ceilings allowed the sun to bathe the space in gold, bringing a sense of glory to the simple meeting. Lance had to admit he really appreciated their style.

Lady Senta sat boldly at the head of the table, her servants fussing over her hair and ensuring her forehead was patted with a wet cloth. The other nobles joined the seating arrangement, each and every one of them smaller in stature than those that were helping everyone get to their seats.

And that was when it hit Lance.

The scents were just a slight bit different, but he’d know them anywhere.

Every last one of the nobles…were an Omega.

The taller of the species, the ones serving and kneeling…they were giving off telltale Alpha scents. The realization hit Lance like a cold bucket of water.

Their hierarchy was different.

Omegas were considered noble.

Everything snapped into brilliant clarity. That was why Lok had apologized and kneeled before him, why the Queen had taken such a liking to him...

His eyes flicked to the man at his immediate right.

That was why the Queen had been so offended when Shiro hadn’t kneeled.

Lance wished he could suddenly call an emergency meeting between the other paladins, but Lady Senta was already excusing the Alphas in the room and as the doors slammed with a heavy sound, it was far too late for any of that. Lance looked to Shiro, but the other man’s eyes were attentively trained on the Queen and her party.  

Had Shiro figured it out?

Surely he could smell it too.

Lance could only hope.

The Queen’s eyes dragged over her guests, scrutinizing every aspect of the paladin’s before her.

“I believe we have not been properly introduced to your company my dear Allura.” She said dryly as she intertwined her long fingers before her and rested her elbows on the grand table.

Allura beamed bright, proudly first gesturing to Shiro.

“This is Shiro, the pilot of the black lion and head of Voltron.” She explained.

Shiro smiled graciously at the Queen.

Her expression did not change, she did not seem amused.

Lance felt his skin crawl. Shiro had not put two and two together, he could gather that much.

“And this is Lance, pilot of the blue lion, he serves as the right foot of Voltron.” Allura continued.

Senta’s face shifted, smiling in the direction of Lance.

“The footing of Voltron, the sturdy legs in which it stands upon.” She cooed with a nod.

Lance smiled.

He would be lying if he said he totally hated the appreciation from the Queen.

“That would be me.” Lance chirped, flashing her one of his surefire, million dollar smiles.

She seemed to enjoy the blue paladin’s cheeky antics. Allura gave Lance a warning look but he blatantly ignored it.

And then Allura was off, diving into her speech that Lance had heard many times over, the words carefully tailored by the research she’d done over the Loernite people. She was strong in her words, diplomatic and graceful. The Lorenite nobles nodded and exchanged glances of agreement.

“It would be a great honor to join hand in hand with the formidable Lorenite people.” Allura concluded.

“When we stand together we can become a force stronger than the Galra Empire.” Shiro agreed.

Lance felt his stomach somersault.

Shiro always put his two cents into these exchanges. He was the head of Voltron, he was expected to. This instance was different.

The sound of the black paladin’s voice brought a grave expression to the Queen’s face. Her eyes were piercing daggers into the foreign company.

“This one dares speak at my noble table?” She hissed very lowly, eyes hard as they swept over Shiro.

Shiro looked just a tad bit paler than the norm.

The tension in the room could have been sliced with a filet knife.

Her head whipped toward Lance.

“This one, is he yours? Do you give him permission to speak?” Senta barked in accusation.

Internally Lance was dipping into full panic mode, but externally he kept it together with all the grace he could possibly muster. He was the only one capable of keeping this entire thing from derailing completely.

Lance chuckled and leaned back in his chair confidently.

“Ah yes, this one is mine. Our Earth customs are a slight bit different. My deepest apologies.” Lance said quickly.

Shiro snapped his head to the side, eyes searching Lance diligently.

Lance kicked him hard beneath the table.

“That is quite alright. He is a gorgeous creature...though too mouthy for my personal tastes...I Must applaud you on your Alpha. He is quite impressive for a human.” Senta praised as she seemed to relax some.

Lance laughed and leaned over to put his hand on Shiro causally, something possessive. He’d watched the Queen do it earlier to one of her servants. He could wing this, no problem.

“He’s a bit of an ornery thing. I’ll make sure he holds his tongue for the rest of the meeting my lady.” Lance assured.

The Queen was more than pleased with the solution and returned her attention to Princess Allura. Lance kept his palm on Shiro’s shoulder, drawing absent minded little circles for the duration of the meeting. Upon conclusion the Lorenites agreed to graciously join the ranks of Voltron, much to Allura’s relief. Lance could see the tightness in her smile. The Queen rose, as did her nobles.

“Then the new alliance shall be sealed with a grand Moon Dance! You shall join us in the festivities to solidify the new bond. To new allies!” The Queen exclaimed as she raised her goblet to the paladins.

They raised glasses graciously.

Allura cleared her throat.

“Due to prior engagements, I’m afraid I won’t be joining in the moon dance. But my paladins will represent Voltron’s presence in the sacred event!” Allura said as she gave a kind bow.

Senta chuckled.

“Ah, I understand Princess. A ladies work is never done. I am overjoyed to have your paladin and his Alpha present.” Senta boomed.

Shiro seemed to visibly squirm just slightly. He wasn’t even offered the paladin title by the Queen. 

With that the Queen’s entourage returned to her side, flitting to her like moths to a mighty blaze.

“Lok will show you to your quarters, he will personally assist you with anything you may need.” Senta said as she came around to Lance, the paladin haven risen from his seat, standing by the grand doors in anticipation of orders.

She captured Lance’s hands in her own, a bright smile painted across her thin lips. Her eyes flashed with a sense of pride as she looked him over.

“It is good to know that one of elegant blood fights beside us.” She said warmly.

And then the over eccentric woman was gone, her Alphas on her tail, offering her fans and cool drink.

Lance watched her go with the utmost enthuse. That certainly wasn’t the way he thought such a meeting would go.

With the Queen gone into the massive structure of the castle, followed by her nobles, the three of them were left alone.

Allura let go of a heavy sigh.

“Lance you were spectacular.” She breathed as she clutched the paladin’s shoulder armor.

“I’m still not entirely sure what happened…” She mused.

Lance shrugged.

“Their society rank is based on being Alpha or Omega. Earth used to be like that. Apparently they still operate like such. But Omegas are thought to be noble while…Alphas seem to mostly be servants…from what I can tell.” Lance explained.

Shiro seemed utterly confused.

“How did you know?” He questioned softly.

They didn’t want their conversation going overheard by unwanted ears.

Lance shrugged his shoulders up for a second time.

“I can smell them. You can’t?” Lance asked giving Shiro a quizzical expression.

Shiro shook his head with a frown.

Lance tilted his head.

“My sense of smell is better than yours. From what I can gather, the smaller ones are Omegas. Since you are an Alpha, you are expected to fully kneel, where as I, apparently don’t even have to do that.”

Lance smiled slowly.

“I am of  _elegant_ blood. I’m above bowing.” He sneered.

Shiro huffed out and Allura folded her arms.

The princess looked to the grand doors, their time alone was very short, she was sure Lok would return to fetch them at any given moment.

“I’m not sure what a Moon Dance is. The explanations were very brief. It’s very sacred, a necessity in the bonding of alliances. I’m assuming it to be some kind of…feast…or party. Regardless, can I count on the two of you to participate?” She hurried through the conversation.

Lance and Shiro both nodded loyally.

“Radio in when you can. Be careful…” She said lowly.

“The Queen’s in love with me, how hard can this be? It’s gunna be easy peasy.” Lance snickered.

Shiro shoved Lance's shoulder hard.

With that their words died on their tongues as the one known as Lok appeared in the doorway.

“Princess Allura, a carriage awaits for you to return you to your ship. Paladins, I will personally show you to your quarters for the night.” He said clapping his hands together, ensuring to go down on his knee to greet Lance this time.

Lance shot a cheeky glance at Shiro and the black paladin seemed less than pleased with how amused Lance was with the entire thing.

This was going to be a long evening.


	14. Gold Lines

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Annnnnnd here we go. It's been a while since a chapter has just been a big smut fest. I needed to change that. Enjoy! Sorry for any errors as this is unbetaed. Come bother me on tumblr at @AshesTheTrashy! :)

Lance followed on the creature’s heels, passing by an array of different Lorenites as they meandered. Those that were Alpha paused to kneel as Lance was paraded through. The sensation was strange as it coursed through his veins. His head buzzed with the thrill of it all. The room that became their final destination was just as grand as Lance had conformed it to be within his head. The high ceilings were open to the sky, windows to the sun soaked world outside the castle walls. The light speckled down onto the marble flooring in squares of brilliance, throwing little rainbows around the pristine space. If Lance wasn’t touching it with his own two hands he would have claimed it to be fake. Lok bowed several times, informing the Paladin’s that this was their personal room, and if they were in need of anything they were to ring the silver bell by the door.

“I will come and personally fetch you when the Moon Dance is ready for your appearance. Your outfits for the event are hung in the closet, as per request by Lady Senta.” Lok explained in that booming tone of his.

Lance nodded humbly.

“Thank you Lok. You can go now.” Lance said with a slim smile.

Lok nodded over enthusiastically several times.

“Right, of course.” He stammered before kneeling and then exiting the room, the big doors slamming behind him with a vast echo.

The two men seemed to breathe a slight sigh of relief.

“Wow giving us duds and everything. Classy people huh?” Lance chuckled as he crossed the room.

Shiro did not laugh with him.

The bigger man was obviously rattled by the entire experience. He was accustomed to being the strong voice that brought civilizations together. Yet here he stood having nearly brought the interaction to a screeching halt. It was a narrowly avoided car crash and he still wasn’t sure how to feel about the brush with disaster. And he had to survive an entire event with these people, keeping his head low and his knees on the floor.

“I don’t know if attending this Dance is a good idea. We are going in blind.” Shiro said finally as Lance floated across the room to inspect their outfits for the evening.

The curiosity was killing him, he had to get an eyeful of them.

Lance huffed as he hung his arm on the massive closet door.

“If you haven’t noticed, we don’t really have a choice.” Lance said in a “duh” kind of fashion.

Shiro’s lip tightened.

There was still a strain between them. Unsaid tensions that had not yet been solved and were being very dutifully ignored by both parties. Lance was still harboring just the slightest bit of a distaste for it all. His bond screaming into his ear wasn’t really helping.

“We have no idea what we are getting into.” Shiro followed up dryly.

Lance huffed and yanked the closet open with a roll of his blue eyes.

“Isn’t that like the Voltron motto or something at this point?” Lance huffed defiantly.

Shiro did not respond, simply folded his big arms across his chest irritably.

The Omega wasn’t taking this as seriously as he would have liked. They had been thrust into an environment that he didn’t know how to handle…and frankly that was frightening. Shiro felt incredibly helpless in the wake of things. Lance was being too free with it all, he should have been more on edge. But instead the young man was flitting around the room on graceful feet, seeming to ignore Shiro’s wary comments.

And then Lance barked out a jovial laugh, the sound echoing off the high walls and Shiro perked, brows furrowing together. Really he wished for half a second the Omega might consider taking any part of this seriously…but now he was outright _laughing._

“Oh you are just gunna love this…” Lance snorted loudly.

Shiro cocked an eyebrow, his heavy footsteps coming up behind Lance in curiosity.

Lance swung wide, slim fingers curled around a gold plated hanger, the little thing hosting what appeared to be some kind of garment. The moment Shiro’s eyes met with the sheer, minimal clothing he’d already calculated that was far too little to cover _any_ of him. There was a sinking sensation in his gut.

“What is that?” Shiro grunted, giving Lance a pair of hard, steely eyes.

Lance chortled and slyly turned to the other paladin, dropping his weight sassily to one hip.

“It appears to be our attire for the evening.” Lance declared in a sing song little fashion.

Shiro’s jaw clenched, his brows pressing together tighter as his gaze raked over the gossamer material.

“No.” Shiro said lowly.

Lance hissed out a laugh.

“Oh yes big guy. You don’t have a choice. You better get happy with your outfit real quick because _we_ are supposed to be getting ready.” Lance huffed.

He didn’t have time for Shiro’s sour attitude toward the entire thing. Really he wasn’t sure what had the man in such a rotten mood. Other than the fact that had had to play along with the Lorenite custom, which wasn’t really that bad as Lance rolled the thought through his head. Omegas had been putting up with that load of crock for centuries. He only had to deal with it for an evening. Lance sneered. He could just suck it right up, Lance was frankly having…a bit of a good time. He’d be wary later, he wanted to enjoy this first. Enjoy someone fawning over him, unbridled and real and without question. Even if it was a bunch of strange aliens. He’d take what he could get.

He grimaced.

Was that really how attention starved he was?

And all with his _mate_ not three feet from him. Lance used the word very loosely. They still didn’t have a title and he was still bitter about it. He was trying very hard to stow that away, but it was proving to be hard baggage to hide.

“Here, this one’s yours.” Lance said bluntly, taking the darker of the two outfits and shoving the glossy thing into Shiro’s chest.

Shiro grabbed at it, giving Lance a pleading expression.

Lance was having none of it.

Shiro could find someone else to give him sympathy. He was barking up the wrong tree with Lance. Lance took his own outfit, the blue material following him in a flutter of cloth as he sashayed into the bathroom suite. He didn’t have time, he refused to let this damper his mood.

The Omega shucked off his armor, he knew it was a risk, leaving it behind on a strange planet…but he was too wrapped up in the excitement. He was royal company invited to a grand party and he couldn’t help the enthrallment bubbling up from his innards. He shimmied out of his black, skin tight bodysuit, allowing the material to pool at his feet.

He was suddenly so aware he was surrounded with about a hundred versions of his own reflection. The grand room was all mirrors, ensuring one couldn’t simply ignore themselves. It was deliberately crafted to flaunt every angle, every knee and elbow. Lance turned slightly, tilting his chin upward. Elegant blood. Yeah he liked the sound of that.

He was long and lean as he stood there, all of his caramel skin on full display to the company of the mirrors. He smiled a bit as he plucked the attire from its’ little hanger, ready to give it a new home on his shoulders.

The material was light and airy, a single sash falling down over one shoulder, a nearly sheer ribbon of material covering his front and back, doing a piss poor job of keeping anything on him _decent_ but it was strangely liberating as he turned this way and that, extending his leg a little, making sure nothing was going to come loose from its’ tucked position as he moved. Though he concluded if he attempted any sort of activity more than walking, he’d be showing more skin than he really wanted to.

It was similar to the clothing he’d seen the people of town wearing in a way…only it seemed to be even less coverage than that. The blue fabric draped over his sun kissed skin beautifully, and he had to say it really did highlight his best features. The strips swaying down nearly to the floor only made his slender legs look that many miles longer, the blue bringing out his eyes, the curve of his hips framed like a pretty photograph.

The outfit came paired with several looped necklaces and bangles, diamonds glittering from their settings and Lance wanted to think this was too much…but he couldn’t find it in himself. The little things sparkled off his skin like stars and he was absolutely smitten as he eyed them in the mirror.

With his evening wear all properly in place, he did one more once over for good measure and decided he’d best check on his counterpart and ensure he was actually putting the garments on.

Lance huffed and exited the room.

He slung the door open, half expecting Shiro to still be clinging to the bare bone hope that there might be a way out of all of this...but he was sorely mistaken as he soaked in the scene before him.

Shiro stood fiddling with the jet black material in the room mirror, having far less success in getting the finicky loops to cover much of anything. Lance stood with his hands on his hips, Shiro had not yet noticed him and he was going to use the stealth to fully enjoy the moment at hand. Shiro’s broad form looked good draped in the sheer silk, pale flesh against dark clothing. Lance leaned on the wall, eyes drawing a slow map over Shiro’s skin.

His pupils followed along the erratic scars, curiosity spiking as he cataloged each one to memory.  Crisscrossed one’s dashed between the big man’s shoulder blades, a three pronged one looking to be made by a mean set of claws dragged down his right thigh. The skin where the arm met with his flesh was tattered where the surgery had gotten messy. Lance found himself hanging on every single one. He wondered what their stories were, and if Shiro had managed to retain that knowledge or not. He didn’t remember much of his time in Galra hands, the tales of his scars lost forever out in the spread of planets and stars.

Lance cleared his throat finally, signifying his presence.

Shiro turned, his eyes widening at the very sight of Lance. Lance felt his cheeks tinge pink with just the expression from the other man. Lance swallowed, Shiro’s gaze was lingering just a little longer than he’d expected.

“Lance…you look…” Shiro started, as if the words were stuck in his throat.

Lance huffed and looked at the ground.

“Yeah like a million bucks.” Lance defaulted to his cocky attitude.

Shiro didn’t seem content with allowing Lance to finish his sentence for him.

“You look stunning.” Shiro continued, his eyes refusing to look anywhere else but at Lance.

The little fire in the pit of his stomach only flared with the kindling from Shiro’s mouth. It fluttered and licked at his insides, more than just some forgotten, burning embers then. Lance wanted the warmth of it and yet somehow didn't…not completely anyway. Lance drew in a heavy breath, trying to calm himself. Instead he only got a heavy whiff of Shiro’s scent. It was _potent._ Lance gnashed his teeth together.

Shiro eyes followed along with Lance’s progression across the room, too intrigued to be torn away. The cloth floated lazily around Lance as he moved, giving away more of his dark skin and Shiro’s heart was _melting._ The slender Omega was perfection wrapped in a lean, sinewy package and what Shiro wouldn’t do to have his hands all over every dip and curve of him. He yanked his gaze away. That was too far. Much too far.

But it was hard not to let his thoughts wander away with so much of his mate’s skin on display. His bond had its teeth in deep and his instinct would not let him ignore just how gorgeous his Omega looked. The way he walked, the way he stood with his hip cocked out, the scents he was putting off. Shiro’s orbs instinctively followed the path of Lance’s body all the way to his slender neck. He wore the bond mark like another piece of jewelry. Normally he kept it carefully wrapped beneath clothing. The other’s knew what had happened behind those closed doors, they didn’t need to see it, and up until recently he hadn’t even been sure if he was keeping it…so of course he kept it hidden away like some dirty secret.

Shiro wouldn’t admit how much he adored how Lance displayed it now, the circle of teeth marks dark and imperfect but he made it _beautiful._

Shiro rumbled involuntarily, the sound low and deep, something just for his mate. Just for his beautiful Omega.

Lance’s ears perked at the sound.

Immediately Shiro seemed to shrink into himself, embarrassed by the sound.

Lance chuckled lightly and crossed the room in a few short strides his long legs carrying him like stilts. He very carefully rested his palm on the thick of Shiro’s shoulder. He’d take the sound as a compliment if nothing else.

Lance returned a sound of his own, something high and short, a chirp that Shiro’s heart racing.

“So, yours’ looks nice too.” Lance said with a laugh, his eyes wandering unhurriedly down Shiro’s massive form.

Shiro seemed to shift a little, laughing nervously.

“It’s way too small.” Shiro griped lightly.

“Just don’t move too quickly. You’ll be fine.” Lance countered with a light giggle.

Shiro sighed, the mood in the air lifted by Lance’s light hearted commentary, if only slightly.

Shiro paused, looking to Lance with a fond little smile. The mission was risky, he had no idea what they were getting into, but Lance was confident as ever, Lance seemed optimistic and so he felt obligated to at least try to be.

“May I scent mark you?” Shiro asked softly, looking to Lance for permission.

He always asked before he did so. Anything related to… _this_ was always grounds to ask consent. Shiro had crossed a line once, he didn’t intend on consciously doing that ever again. Lance smiled, the motion reaching all the way up to his eyes and it had been quite some time since Lance had given him that. Shiro felt his chest bloom with warmth.

“I suppose.” Lance huffed playfully.

Shiro stepped forward, gentle hands bringing Lance just a little bit closer, drawing their bodies together. Shiro soothed his chin across Lance’s bond, their scent glands gliding against one another, lacing each other in the thick coat of their combined scents. Lance was so sweet and Shiro was so heavy and so they intermixed together to make something that was so uniquely _them._ It was a secret letter that only the two of them could read, a note passed from one to the other and nobody else could quite understand it the way they could. Lance giggled as Shiro’s breath tickled his skin lightly. Shiro paused, considering pressing his lips to Lance’s mark, wanting to with all his heart…but in the end opting not to.

Lance felt the hesitation and his heart sunk low, floating down into the deep part of the sea.

He stepped back a little, trying to hide the disappointment in his motion. He breathed in, rubbing his wrist against his bond and pressing the scent to his nose. It was good and homey and he allowed that to spread through him, distracting him from the rest of it. He wanted to grab Shiro’s face, lift up on the tips of his toes and kiss him until his lips had convinced Shiro to come to bed with him.

But that wouldn’t happen.

 _Slow, slow, slow, slow,_ Lance chanted in his head.

He tried not to look at the Alpha for more than a handful of moments, longer than that and his head was off to the races, running away with the thoughts and his heart would follow suit. His heart was an easily influenced thing really, just following along with the crowd. For a miniscule second he wished it would stop its’ ridiculous antics. He sighed, low enough for Shiro not to hear as he broke their interaction apart and traveled to the massive four poster bed sitting center of the room.

It was an imposing thing, drapes hung around the large pillars, shrouding the bedroom furniture in cascading ribbons. Lance let his slim fingers slide along the puffy, silken comforters thrown over the mattress. They were deep purple, a rich, hearty color.

Lance drew in a deep breath.

They were obviously expected to stay into the night, otherwise they’d have not been given somewhere to sleep. He suddenly wondered just how long these Moon Dances lasted…and what was an appropriate time to stay. He supposed he’d get a feel for it when they arrived. But they would be coming back to this grand, lone bed and they’d be climbing into it together.

Lance’s eyes flicked across the room to his company, the black paladin still trying fruitlessly to wrangle his clothing into a fashion that fit him better. But the attempt was futile. A slim smile traveled to Lance’s lips. Shiro was giving a valiant effort but no amount of tugging was going to keep the sheer material from hugging to his every swell of muscle like a second skin.

The Omega’s eyes took a detour over the entirety of the scene, relishing in the half exposed skin of Shiro’s ass, the way the ribbon-like, black material announced the outline of his flaccid cock…

Lance grit his teeth and looked at the floor.

If this wasn’t torture he wasn’t sure what was.

Being locked in a Galra prison just might be better than this.

He wasn’t even sure what his body was pulling anymore. Was this still the burning aftermath of his suppressed heat…or was this just him? Was this just his bond? Was this more? His heart stuttered, tripping over its’ own feet and tumbling to the floor. The pull to the other man in the room was heavy and strong and he was weak in comparison. He liked the way Shiro moved, graceful for as a big thing as he was. He liked the way Shiro laughed, on the rare occasion that he did. He liked the gentle way Shiro touched, He liked the way he tasted on his lips after they’d pressed their mouths together…something that left a tingle behind on Lance’s senses. A love letter home, a reminder of how good the exchange had been.

Lance touched his bottom lip tenderly.

The last time he’d gotten to taste a little fraction of that ecstasy was when they’d kissed so frantically in his lion’s hangar. And that had ended in just one hulking disaster after the other. Lance huffed. He just couldn’t win. Or was there even winning in this stupid game? He wasn’t sure anymore.

Both men’s attentions were grabbed by the telltale click of hooves nearing their room, the sounds heavy and familiar. Lance had lost track of how long they’d been left to change and settle in but he supposed their time was up…it was time for the main event. He breathed in deep.

There were three sharp raps on the large doors and Lance gracefully crossed the room to answer the calling. The Omega greeted the Lorenite as the big thing dropped before him.

“Lady Senta requests your presence.” He said, daring to look up from the floor.

“Come Shiro, we shouldn’t keep a lady waiting.” Lance chuckled lightly.

The two men kept pace with Lok, allowing the creature to trail blaze the way. Lance had tried to conform a calculated map in his head as to where they’d come from and where they were going…just in case a speedy escape might be needed, but with all the winding staircases and hallways aplenty, he quickly was too turned around to confidently recall their path. So much for that plan. Lance side eyed Shiro, who seemed to have had a similar idea, but the worry across his face told Lance he was failing to keep track of their direction as well.

As the trio descended into a wide, massive corridor, Lance could suddenly detect the low thrum of music. Something jovial and light, it was just a tease of a sound, beckoning him toward it and he followed eagerly. As they approached the large, gold and diamond laced doors, these higher than any set Lance had laid eyes on, the music gained in strength. With every step the sound grew just a little more, successfully rattling Lance all the way down to his bones.

Lok paused at the door, bowing as he took hold of the handles.

Lance was barely aware he was holding his breath.

The Lorenite pulled the monstrous structure back, allowing them entrance to the sacred, heavily guarded event and Lance instantly felt a rush of warm air flow through him. The music floated out, surrounding them, dancing around their bare feet, their boots left back in the room from which they’d come. Lok bowed again and made a gesture that they were to enter first.

Lance drew in a brave breath and started forward, Shiro following him like a great shadow.

Lance’s eyes were unsure of where to look first. The scene before him was a carnival of sights and sounds and smells and everything crashed together in a brilliance that had his little heart fluttering like a wild animal. The soles of his feet touched against cool stone, the marble of the hallway giving way to something older, smoother, more organic. His eyes strained to adjust, the brightness of the castle fading behind him as he was consumed by the much more dimly lit space. The room around him was grand. Grander than the first room they’d experienced in the mighty castle, grander than anything his little eyes had ever beheld, maybe save for one of Earth’s glorious sunsets. But this was a close contender.

Flickering torches were the only source of light in the room, their flames throwing shadows up over massive stone pillars, all topped with different sculpted beasts. The roof mimicked the rest of the castle, laid with open windows to the sky. Lance realized just how far his sense of time was off on this planet, it was dark outside now, the stars sparkling down through the glass.

It was a clear night, the planet’s two moons glistening in the inky blackness of space.

Instantly Lance’s nose was hit with a barrage of different smells, too many different types of delicacies to pick apart. His eyes followed the scent, raking along the several massive tables piled full of nourishment. Lance’s stomach growled. He still hadn’t gotten to eat much today. He was painfully reminded of that. There had been small snacks offered at the meeting but that was not near enough to hold him over a second longer.

The music was being sculpted by a menagerie of Lorenite’s, various musical instruments clutched in their long fingers. But the music faded and died upon the two men’s entrance. Every eye was suddenly upon them. Lance’s stomach tightened as his baby blues flitted from one Lorenite to the next, the ancient looking space full of the aliens…all in different states of _undress._

Some were clothed in sheer shrouds similar to the one’s Shiro and Lance adorned, but others were far looser with their modesty. Many lounged over the excess of massive cushions, their big bodies exposed for wandering eyes. Lance soaked in an array of different types of genitals and felt a lump forming in his throat.

_What in the world had they gotten themselves into?_

Lance felt Shiro move just a little closer to him. He didn’t even have time to look back over his shoulder at the other man before the silence was broken by a loud, booming voice. Lance’s eyes snapped to the direction the noise had come from.

Lady Senta was seated amongst a high throne of pillows all laced in gold and silver. She rose from her position, ever graceful as the Alphas surrounding her took her hands to help her stand. Lance saw Shiro go down on his knees from the corner of his eye. He carefully rested his palm in Shiro’s short cropped locks.

“Our honored guests have arrived!” Lady Senta cooed loudly as she sashayed down the stone steps laid out before her.

Her Alphas followed her like a cloud of rain, drawn to her loyally, their eyes languid, their bodies sculpted and hard. Her Alphas were strong, bigger than most others in the room. It gave her an aura of danger. Only she controlled the biggest and strongest of the Alphas. They were hers’… Her beautiful pets. The room seemed to stop as she made her way to the two paladins.

The Queen was lacking of all clothing, ample breasts perfect, dark brown nipples decorated by glistening gold jewelry. Lance dropped his eyes. It was hard not to stare.

Lady Senta clicked her tongue and grinned toothily at Lance as she approached him. She gently tilted the young man’s chin up, Lance’s eyes coming open wide.

“Blue paladin, do not lower your eyes.” She purred.

“Everything here is to be looked upon. A feast for the eyes as much as the stomach.” She continued.

Lance nodded and took the Queen’s hand to place a very delicate kiss atop it.

“Of course, thank you ma’am.” Lance offered graciously.

“And so let the Dance of the Moon bond us in battle, in flesh and in spirit!” She called and the room erupted in cheers, the music coming to life one more.

Lady Senta looked to Lance fondly.

“Any Alpha you see, is up for offering. You must only ask it’s Omega. Those that have gold bands around their necks are not wished to be shared. Respect for the bands is of the utmost importance. I have quite the collection of strong beasts. All are warriors that have fought many battles, they are yours for the evening to do with as you wish.” Senta stated as she snapped her fingers.

The four gargantuan Lorenite’s kneeled before Lance, each looking powerful enough the very easily break the young paladin in _half._ Lance’s gut dropped.

But he did not let it crack through his perfect charade.

“That is most generous Lady Senta.” Lance said with a brilliant smile.

_What in the world was he expected to do with the Alphas??_

Lance mentally cringed.

He was not one to turn away from fucking an alien of course…several months ago he would have scrambled for the chance. But now he had this…bond in his way. The idea of having someone else turned his stomach.

Senta eyed the black paladin, loyally seated at Lance’s side.

“And your Alpha? Do you wish to share him?” Senta questioned.

She cocked a lopsided little grin.

“He does seem like a mighty thing for a human. I wouldn’t mind getting a taste of him.” She snickered.

Shiro’s eyes darted up to Lance’s face, pleading, terrified and big.

Lance simply chuckled at the proposition.

“Ah, apologies, this one is special. I don’t believe he will be shared tonight.” Lance said graciously.

Lady Senta seemed to fully respect the answer. She snapped her fingers and a female Alpha standing to the side of the door hurried over, gently connecting three golden bands around Shiro’s throat.

Shiro seemed to relax with the heavy gold settled around his collar…but only slightly. His eyes were wide saucers as he observed the scene, daring not to rise from his knees until he was out of the Queen’s presence.

Lady Senta clapped her hands together.

Two more female alphas came bearing golden goblets.

“Drink, in honor of the Moon and the bond of arms.” Senta exclaimed.

Lance took the cup hesitantly, but Allura’s words rang in his head. _Always drink the liquid offered to you._

Lance tilted the cup back, sloshing the thick, crisp drink into the back of his throat. It was sweet, and heady on his tongue. There was a sharp aftertaste, a tang that lingered in the roof of his mouth. He dare not give the goblet back until he’d drained it dry.

Shiro followed suit, his eyes never leaving Lance.

But for once, he had no choice but to simply follow the blue paladin’s lead.

“Enjoy my paladin’s.” She said as she whisked away, being swallowed by the crowd once more.

The Alphas that had been presented to Lance rose from their knees.

“This way honorable Paladin.” They instructed.

Shiro rose to follow Lance as they were led away once more. Lance was ushered onto a billowing pile of cushions, nearly in the center of the room. Immediately one of the Alphas was fetching more pillows to prop Lance up on. The young man lounged backward, blinking slowly at the surrounding room.

His body felt warm, like a fire had suddenly spread out over his flesh. It was comforting as it licked at him. The biggest of the Alpha’s hands worked over the soles of Lance’s feet, causing the young man to groan in enjoyment.

He could get use to this kind of treatment.

He was brought various plates of food, so much he wasn’t sure what to sample first. Lance basked in the nourishment.

Lance scanned the room as he chewed his food.

Suddenly everything just felt… _slower._ As if time had eased down to a crawl, nothing hurried, it all happened…so gracefully. Lance’s mass felt heavier, like the pillows were quick sand and he was just…sinking. He didn’t really mind. They were warm and comfortable. He was floating an easy sea, the waves kissing him softly.

The room was full of life, bursting with a deeply lustful aura. There were Lorenites to his left and right, couples engaging in lazy, unhurried fucking. Lance watched as an Omega was splayed out by her two Alpha’s, crying out her praises to the room. Nobody seemed the least bit concerned by the action.

Lance found even himself thinking it to be…beautiful…natural.

Her voice was high and pleased and it was even more gorgeous than the music flowing through his ears. She was dressed in a sheen of sweat, her jewelry clinking with her Alpha’s every thrust.

Lance licked his lips, feeling the Queen’s borrowed Alpha stroke his fingers through Lance’s chocolate locks. The young man tilted his head back. The world could have been on fire and he really couldn’t have cared less. Nothing seemed urgent, nothing wrong, everything was just…falling into place.

He stretched out his long legs, the material of his clothing falling to the side of him, his sensitive buds hard against the cool of the room. He hummed as a pair of fingers glided over his form, pinching at his left nipple teasingly. The pressure had Lance hissing through his gnashed teeth. The touch felt hundreds of times more intense than he was used to. The alien fingers provoked him softly, his eyes catching a smile on the Lorenite’s lips.

Lance’s back arched off the cushion gracefully.

He was sinking farther into the water, in danger of going under and he didn’t care.

His lazy eyes came open, dragging down to the end of his pile of cushions, the young man sucking in a sharp breath as a soft, silky tongue ran over his sensitive skin.

Shiro sat kneeled at his feet, his expression hazy, looking confused and sedated.

Lance groaned as the Alpha to his left nuzzled into his hair.

“ _Shiro…”_ Lance purred languidly.

What in the hell had been in that drink?

It had to have been the drink.

In that moment he wasn’t too concerned about it, it should have been serious cause for alarm, how it had dulled his motor functions down to a sloppy mess, but that didn’t matter. It was warm and pleasant, like eating honey, golden and raw. He didn’t feel real, like his skin was a lie, he was pretty sure he could hear his hair growing. The sounds of pleasure floated like clouds through the space, frantic motions and the smell of sex. It was a perfume he wanted to be doused in. It washed over him in waves.

He breathed in deep.

None of it could compare to the musk he drew down into his lungs.

He’d know that scent anywhere.

His glistening baby blues captured with Shiro’s steely pupils.

“Lance…” Shiro huffed, his voice low and coarse.

It cut through the noise of the party, sliced through the stray moans and cries.

It was strong, the way Lance’s name rolled off his partner’s tongue.

It was a threat, a promise and a dirty secret.

“Get the fuck over here.” Lance snarled, his gaze never breaking from the Alphas.

Shiro did not hesitate.

The bangles on Shiro’s neck jingled softly as he stalked over Lance’s slender form. His eyes were big and dark, full of bad intentions and Lance felt all the hairs on the back of his neck rise in anticipation. Shiro’s strength was displayed in the way he moved, muscles rotating with the motion. His hand was on Lance’s thigh, stern, hard, forcing the young man to spread for him. Lance opened himself to the Alpha without qualm.

He was smiling drunkenly, the rest of the room fading to white noise with Shiro so close.

The Alpha was heavy with a thick layer of lust. The smell radiated off his skin like tar, dripping down onto Lance’s form, covering him in its heat.

Shiro’s mouth was close to his, the big man ducking in, eyes hooded as he observed the Omega fondly.

Lance’s eyes were full of stars as they drew over Shiro’s form. Shiro saw the universe in those two round oceans, absolutely captivated by the motion of the waves.

The black paladin’s mouth crashed into Lance’s, like a thunderclap it rattled through them. It was strong and urgent, hands wandering, pulling each other closer to one another. Lance’s perfect teeth gently clasped on Shiro’s bottom lip, gathering a low groan from the bigger man. Lance ate it up ravenously.

Shiro panted into his mouth, the sounds raspy, like sandpaper against Lance’s ears.

He kissed Lance again…and again. He kissed him down into the cushions and kissed him as his hands roamed wild across his slim, caramel form. He kissed him as the other Alpha’s took to touching over Shiro’s shoulders, determined to become one with the scene at hand. Shiro kissed into every breathless sound Lance let loose of. He kissed him like he needed it to breathe, needed it to live.

Lance’s pouty lips were left puffy and red, worried by Shiro’s sharp canines, loving the taste of blood in his mouth. His eyes came open slow, blinking dazedly at the Alpha atop him. Shiro’s hips ground against the meet of his thighs, as if asking silent permission to take this somewhere farther. The need poured from Shiro’s every motion, the way his hands grabbed, big fingers digging into soft, lean flesh, kneading sinewy muscle. Lance was so limber, cascading like a slow river, beautiful in blue.

Shiro’s big digits wandered, shy at first, but gathering confidence as he slipped them beneath the sheer material hanging on Lance’s waist.

They were both gone, so far out of their heads and yet in the same breath incredibly lucid. Lance had never experienced touch quite like this. It blossomed and grew, blooming to life and covering his tingling skin. Shiro’s breath was warm on his neck, huffing sickeningly enamored praises there. He kissed Lance’s mark.

“I’m so sorry I got you into this.” Shiro suddenly whispered, his hazy motions not ceasing, hips still rocking against Lance’s.

Lance’s eyes rolled open, clumsily tilting his head to get a better look at the other man.

Was he really going to do this here? Now?

Something in Lance couldn’t be upset though. The words falling from Shiro’s tongue were all too honest…to the point of beauty. Lance allowed the sentence to settle, tasting it in his mouth, pondering it long and unhurried.

“I’m not.” Lance responded finally, a drunken giggle clinging to the tail of the sentence.

Shiro leaned back slightly, hand tight on the soft pad of Lance’s hip. His half hooded eyes searched Lance’s face, as if ensuring the statement hadn’t been a lie. But Lance only smiled, silly and pleased, all of his pearly teeth breaking thin, lovely pillows.

“You aren’t?” Shiro questioned, stilling for just a moment, but never letting loose of his hold on the Omega.

Lance shook his head sluggishly.

“Nope.” Lance repeated.

There was a pause between them.

“I love you.” Lance nearly purred, slim fingers coming up to brush through Shiro’s snowy forelock.

The sound resonated through Shiro like something bounding off of high cave walls. It echoed back to him and rang in his ears and put fire to his flesh and set his senses flaring like a newly lit firecracker. It was loud and bright and hot. It was stunning and jarring and he wasn’t sure which emotion to process first. The rational part of him screamed that it was simply the strong drink talking but he wouldn’t allow it to take the front seat. He wanted it to be real and so it was.

“I love you too Lance. I love you so so much. Fuck I do.” Shiro stammered as he kissed up Lance’s jaw, kissed his lips twice, kissed his cheek three times.

“Please, _please_ let me fuck you.” Shiro snarled, human fingers fiddling lazily with the soft, thin material of Lance’s outfit.

Lance languidly hung his long, limber legs around Shiro’s lower back, dragging the Alpha in without question.

“Stop stalling.” Lance hissed as his fist curled in the black garment hanging off Shiro’s chest.

There was a light chuckle from one of the Alpha’s to Lance’s right. This one was female. Lance was suddenly very aware that their little circle had been joined by several more observing Lorenites. He supposed being the only humans in the room did gain them a bit more attention that the normal party participant. He didn’t mind. His ego and his foggy head quite liked their eyes upon him. Let them look, let them stare, all while his Alpha fucked him until he couldn’t move his legs.

Lance clamped his bottom lip between his teeth.

Fuck he _wanted_ them to watch.

“Your Alpha is quite beautiful. Look at the way he touches. So kind.” She commented with a small laugh.

Her fingers carded through Lance’s hair.

“You must be tied already, speaking like that to each other. It’s lovely.” Another Alpha spoke softly.

Lance furrowed his brow, having trouble keeping up with the questions being asked as his focus was torn between Shiro kissing a trail of fire down his torso and the conversation of the other Alphas.

“Tied?” Lance asked, his voice trailing off into a soft little moan as Shiro’s mouth made home on the soft of his belly.

“They are human, Elliten. They know not of tying of hands.” The female Alpha scoffed.

“Tying of hands is a ceremony of promise, to love one another for all time.” She explained gently, giving Lance soft, beautiful eyes.

Lance laughed.

Marriage. They thought he and Shiro were _married?_ Lance snorted, laughing with enthuse.

“No. We aren’t tied.” Lance giggled drunkenly.

“But you allowed your Alpha to mark you?” the other Alpha asked curiously.

The female giggled.

“Human customs are silly.” She teased as she nuzzled her nose into Lance’s hair.

Lance sunk into the pampering. The hands of the new Alphas stroked and touched him pleasingly, all the while Shiro hovered over him protectively. Deep down he could tell Shiro was moments away from baring his teeth at them, Lance could see it in his eyes.

Lance leaned up slightly, capturing Shiro’s face in his hands.

“They are ok. I like it.” Lance whispered as he kissed Shiro’s forehead.

Shiro nodded.

Whatever Lance wanted. That was all that mattered.

At that point Shiro would have followed Lance right off the edge of a cliff if the Omega had so much as asked. He was enthralled with his young mate, so deep in he’d never make his way out. Lance was so soft and warm beneath his human hand. He did not flinch away from Shiro’s Galra fingers, he never did. He accepted it all so easily, making the entire exchange just feel that much more real, that much more intense. It was like their souls had seeped out and were now so tangled together they would never untie the mess of it. Shiro was high on the tenor of Lance’s voice, heart a slow boom in the thick of his chest, eyes falling nearly closed. Everything was thick. He was addicted, so hooked it was all downhill from here.

Shiro’s hands became tired of trying to figure out the ties of Lance’s clothes. They were too much and too in the way. Shiro growled as he buried his mouth in Lance’s beautiful little bond mark and his false fingers ripped the flimsy cloth away, tearing it right off Lance’s hips. Lance moaned and moved toward the primal act, enjoying the display of strength.

Shiro could break him if he so wanted.

Maybe Lance wanted him to.

Shiro’s fingers trailed between his legs, thumb sliding down the underside of his pitifully rigid cock, over his tight little sack and down into his mess of slick. Lance was beyond wet, so far beyond. Now he was merely a sloppy thing, drooling fluid down onto the cushions beneath him. Shiro snarled into Lance, so pleased to find his mate so ready, so wanting. Lance was so fucking wet for him, body willing to take all Shiro had to give. One thick finger prodded for entrance, Lance’s puffy, ready entrance taking him in without resistance.

Lance bucked, back bowing like a drawbridge, one hand coming to flatten against the flat plain of Shiro’s chest. He could feel the Alpha’s heartbeat against his palm and what a good beat it was. Lance almost wanted to dance along to the rhythm. His entrance fluttered as Shiro experimented with another finger.

It wasn’t enough, not nearly enough.

Feeling, touching, no he needed more.

Shiro gently slid his fingers out, the digits dripping with a heavy amount of clear viscous fluid.

The Alpha very slowly sucked them clean, eyes boring into Lance’s, never looking away. He hummed against the taste of him. His Omega was so _ready._

Shiro shifted, hands coming to support Lance gently, tugging the young Omega to him as he settled on his stomach. The cushions were a warm base for it all, comfortable and thick, a perfect nest. Lance whimpered softly, eyes watching Shiro’s every motion with lazy eagerness. Shiro kissed the inside of Lance’s open thighs, enjoying the way Lance shivered beneath the touch. Shiro extended his tongue, dragging it along the overly sensitive flesh. Lance cried out, falling back into the hands of the Lorenite Alphas as they stroked his hair and massaged his shoulders.

Shiro’s mouth made the slow journey to Lance’s apex, taking his time as he explored, causing Lance’s whimpers to evolve into impatient groans. He liked the way his body pleaded, hole pulsing around air, his cock deep red and _begging._

Shiro pressed his maw against Lance’s entrance, tongue licking a long, slow stripe up the opening. Lance yelled, voice high and broken, trailing off into something that sounded somewhat like Shiro’s name. Shiro nuzzled his chin into Lance, sucking and kissing, the taste of Lance’s slick heavy on his senses. He was drunk off the scent, the needy, dripping, heavy smell. His Omega smelled like fresh fruit, picked right out of the orchard, squeezed into a glass and ready to serve with a morning meal. The Alpha’s eyes rolled closed as he allowed himself to be consumed by the action, tongue pressing into Lance’s warmth, licking and teasing and Lance quivered beneath him, his hips attempting to buck and twitch upward. Shiro steadied his lover’s body with stern hands, pressing him down into the cushions, smiling against Lance’s need.

There wasn’t any warning when Lance came, or maybe there was but his sentences were so jumbled Shiro never even heard it. Lance’s frantic finish roped across his own sweaty chest, white streaks of ecstasy that he couldn’t have contained for a moment longer…not with Shiro’s tongue against him like that.

Lance fell back into the pillows, huffing and mumbling, still quaking as he rode out the curling aftermath of his orgasm, cock pulsing, oozing a slow river down his shaft.

Lance’s head was a haze, blinking barely open eyes, becoming so aware that someone was now touching his face with something _wet._ A tall Lorenite hovered over him, swiping her finger through a bowl of some sort of paint solution and then carefully drew the golden fluid down over Lance’s cheek. He could only draw in labored, ragged breaths, unsure of what kind of tradition this was as the alien whispered words to him that he couldn’t understand.

“It is a pleasure mark. A golden line for every moment of ecstasy the moon brings.” The Alpha to his right whispered into his ear.

Counting orgasms? So that was apparently a thing. He smiled at the ridiculous nature of it, but in the same sense it was weirdly endearing. He’s eyes floated the room, now aware of the strange custom and counting the golden marks on the faces of the others in the vast space. Some were already marked with two and three, looking heavily sedated and pleased.

Lance grinned wide.

The feather-light brush of Shiro’s mouth ghosted the shell of his ear.

The big man was snarling, heavy, dark and low. It rattled shivers down Lance’s spine.

And then the Alpha was moving the sheer cloth of his attire aside, allowing his weighty cock to come  free, his tip drooling pre fluid onto the pillows. He pressed into him with a not so gentle thrust, Lance gasping into the tepid air, mouth wide as it dropped open. His shaky fingers found the big swells of Shiro’s arms, holding onto him tightly. Shiro’s hips moved forward, trying to be tender, oh he was trying so hard. Lance could see the concentration etched in his brow.

Lance leaned up, using what little ounce of strength he could muster after the hard climax.

“Don’t be easy, lover.” Lance husked against Shiro’s cheek.

Shiro’s teeth fell on him like a wolf to weak and easy prey. Lance was frail under his force, the Omega suddenly in immediate danger of being shattered and he didn’t fucking care. Shiro’s powerful hips snapped into Lance’s skinny form, the squelch of Lance’s slick singing between their bodies.

There was hardly any of Shiro left in his big, blown, black pupils.

Every sound was something rougher, more primal, allowing everything to just pour forth like a great flood. He let the need grab hold of him and take him away. He’d been participating in such an intricate dance with it, his footing quick enough to keep just out of reach of its claws…but with Lance laid out beneath him, purring and mewling like some love sick kitten, Shiro’s feet had stuttered to a halt. He couldn’t make himself move quickly enough. He was hostage to the billowing blackness that was his urge.

He broke.

He crumbled.

He folded in half like a piece of loose leaf paper.

Lance’s nails scraped down pale flesh, leaving behind a drawing of absolute, mindless pleasure. Shiro wanted it carved into his skin for all eternity.

The Alpha’s pace was sloppy, plastered with the influences of Lance’s body, his scent, the heavy drink, the room around him. Everything mixed together in the thickest stew of lust he’d ever experienced. He couldn’t breathe through it, couldn’t swallow it and could only let it have him. He was a willing prisoner.

Shiro grunted into Lance’s skin, everything too hard, too rough. Lance was yelling, head thrown back, tears pricking at the corners of his beautiful eyes.

The Alpha held him close, big arms encircling his lean partner as he pressed flush to him tightly, as if searching for the man’s very core. His eyes screwed shut, teeth bared before he buried in Lance’s neck, canines just needing somewhere to _be._ The sharps sunk into the already marked flesh, drawing new blood, Lance’s nails clawing into his shoulder blades as they clung to one another.

Shiro’s knot spread Lance wide, firmly lodged in his tightness, moaning into the wound as he pumped his Omega full. Lance purred into the wet rush of his partner’s finish, the feeling of Shiro’s teeth claiming him once more, it blended together thickly, draping him like heavy curtains.

He was so aware of the way Lance shook beneath him, of the wet sensation of Lance coming to the head of his pleasure once again. The Omega cried with the onset of another orgasm so close to the first and it was the most beautiful sound Shiro had ever heard.

Shiro gently lapped at the open flesh, kissing the hurt away, basking in the way Lance gave him his neck so willingly.

The Alpha leaned back observing the lazy Omega with glistening orbs.

A Lorenite gently brushed Shiro’s hair back, her fingers dipping into the ornate bowl and slowly running a bold, golden stripe right down the middle of the man’s face, starting at his forehead, traveling over the bridge of his nose and stopping at his upper lip.

Lance smiled, giggling softly.

“Now you have one too.” Lance snickered as he was presented with a second gold mark, this one running from his right eyebrow all the way down to his jawbone.

Shiro leaned down to kiss him, the metallic taste of blood still on his mouth.

“They are going to just have to paint your whole face gold by the end of the night.” Shiro growled as he ground his knot into his partner.

Lance moaned out softly, the grin never leaving his lips.


	15. A Sea of Sheets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heck and a half, I went missing again. WHOOPS. I've been picking at this chapter for too long, so here, take it. unbetaed as the usual so excuse my errors. enjoy!! Find me at AshesSmashes on tumblr if you wanna scream at me (nice screaming only) <3

The big man’s chest expanded with a heavy intake of breath, lungs filling with the much needed oxygen. His eyes blinked open, easy and slow, instantly bathed in the golden light falling over his face. He brought his human hand upward, brushing the digits through his wispy locks, rubbing the slumber out of the corners of his eyes.

The rays were warm and playful as they danced over his exposed skin, heating through his muscles, devious little things they were.

Very slowly he assessed his surroundings. His head was full of fog as slow pupils swept across the high ceilings and drawled down the lengthy walls. The entirety of the room was bathed in luminance, flooding over each and every piece of furniture, every inch of tile and carpet.

His view settled on the skylights above, fluffy white clouds lazing overhead, unhurried as they journeyed through the bright blue. He sighed, Galra fingers coming to rest over his bare chest.

He gently pushed the tangle of covers off his legs, suddenly very aware of how uncomfortably hot the sheets were over his skin. His body was slow to rise, his muscles feeling sore and abused. He yawned wide.

And as his body came to around from sleep, so did his brain, waking and ready to supply him with all the recollections of the night previous.

The after effects of the evening hung heavy over his form, weighty ropes that wrapped around him many times over. It was all so clear, crisp even…every event, every breath, every motion. His fingers still buzzed with the electricity sent through them from holding his partner so close and so stern. His eyes slunk closed as a river of memories washed through him, enveloping him in the cool, shocking waters. They were slow things, rewinding between his ears, reliving them right there on the mattress.

He remembered the way the room had smelled. Like sex and heavy wax candles, all intertwined with hints of the food along those fine tables. It had been hot, much like the space he was in now, he was finding the heat to be the norm for this planet, but it had been thicker. It was a sticky tepid feeling that had clung to his skin like a three piece suit. His body had been so warm pressed to Lance's, sweat riddled, breathing so hard and raspy, not caring how disgusting and animalistic they appeared. 

All sense of caution had been tossed away into the breeze and all it had taken was a little motivation from the strange drink they'd consumed. The stuff had been goddamned liquid pride in all seriousness.

His head turned then, stormy eyes sweeping across the ocean of comforters and pillows, only to settle on the beautiful outline of his bed company.

A lone, tropical island settled amongst the angered waves of sheets, a reprieve from the waters’ wrath. After months at sea, Lance was the land Shiro so much craved to place his feet upon.

Lance was unmoving, other than the rise and fall of his breathing.

His chocolate locks were a messy halo over the billowing pillow, hair sticking out in every direction possible. Shiro’s eyes lingered on the bare plain of his slender back, on the dip of his spine, the dimples just above his back end. The bed covers were hooked around his beautiful hips, falling sideways, the crack of his rear just barely peeking out.

Shiro’s lips quirked into a very small smile.

For a while…if only for a handful of seconds he was allowed to bask in the silent happening. Lance slept peacefully beside him, body sprawled across the bed as if he owned the thing, having tumbled onto the mattress with Shiro sometime in the very young hours of the morning. The end of the night was a little hazy, after so many orgasms, his body ready to give out, the effects of the heavy drink rushing behind his eyes. He’d carried Lance to bed…on unsteady legs, both of them wearing sickeningly satisfied grins. He remembered teetering down the hallway, Lance hanging off of him like a new dress shirt, giggling giddily, kissing and nuzzling into Shiro's neck. He had been babbling incoherent sentences, hiccuping and eyes drooping.  Lance had fallen asleep almost as soon as Shiro had very carefully deposited him onto the comforters.

It wasn’t like going to bed with each other in the castle.

This time was different. This time they’d tangled together like silken string, all hands and legs and kisses. Shiro had drifted off into slumber with the tiny hairs at the nape of Lance’s neck tickling his chin with every breath and his hands encircling the Omega tightly. This time their breathing was more in sync, the drunken giggles they’d shared had been so genuine and vulnerable.

Shiro gently shifted his weight, rolling on the soft padding of the bed, shaking the space just slightly.

He almost feared to move too fast, as if anything too much just might just scatter the molten sense of calm that settled over the two of them. It felt like a timid thing, skittish, ready to run. He didn't know how Lance might feel about it all. Shiro carried with him a heart full of burning admiration like a heavy suitcase but he wasn't positive Lance would hold the same flame. 

There was a soft mumble from Lance.

He felt his heart stutter.

The silence, the bliss, the lingering ghosts of pleasure from the night before…it was about to be shattered upon Lance’s awakening. Shiro felt sick to his stomach.

“ _ I love you.” _

The phrase echoed in the back of his skull like a bell. It bounded off all the interior walls of his head and had an undeniable feeling of dread crawling down into him. Was it all just the ceremonial drink talking? Had it loosened Lance’s tongue into such a stupor that he might say such blasphemies? Shiro’s brows pinched together. He’d never felt a fear like this.

Very slowly the gorgeous, caramel skinned man stretched, his toes reaching out of the hem of his blanket, fists extended above his head. He made a satisfied noise with the motion, eyes squeezing tighter before very gently cracking open. He ruffled his brown locks, finally coming back into reality from his deep slumber.

Shiro was positive his heart was pounding so loud Lance could very well hear it.

And then Lance turned, big, blue oceans racing across the small space between them and colliding with the Alpha’s. Lance’s eyes were wide with surprise, not a sound spoken between them for many breaths. Shiro felt his chest clamping tighter and tighter.

He couldn’t even collect the words, they fled right from his lips.

What could he say?

What should he say?

Was there anything  _ to say? _

And then the thin, stunningly beautiful man…smiled.

The motion was lazy, goofy even, the action reaching all the way up to the bottoms of his starry eyes.

Lance readjusted his body, tucking his arms beneath the pillow as he nuzzled his head into the big cushion, eyes closing momentarily as he got comfortable once more.

“Hey.” Lance said softly.

Shiro didn't respond for a long moment. 

“Hey.” Shiro whispered, voice nearly cracking.

Lance could see the fear swimming in Shiro’s eyes.

It was heartbreaking really.

Lance outstretched his arm, very slowly sliding his palm into Shiro’s prosthetic fingers. The younger man entwined their digits together, eyes never leaving Shiro, focused on the big man as his entire demeanor shifted. It was as if the very small motion had taken the weight of the world right off his shoulders. Lance watched with enthuse as the black paladin relaxed, a sigh of breath leaving his lips.

And then Lance was allowed to observe the rest of the scene.

Shiro’s face was absolutely littered with the golden markings, his original down the middle, plus three over the left side of his face, one crossed over his nose right below his scar and two more over the matching cheek. Lance’s lip twitched upward.

The young man snorted out a laugh.

Shiro’s brow furrowed.

“What?” He questioned in confusion.

“Your face.” Lance giggled as he reached out to touch the bold markings.

Whatever the thick ink was derived from, it did not fade quickly, each line still as pristine as when it had first been drawn across the Alpha’s skin.

Shiro’s stoic expression finally gave way to a smile, his sharp canines peering out at the Omega.

“ _ My face,  _ look at  _ your face.” _ Shiro laughed lightly, stretching his arm out very daringly, reaching to touch Lance.

Lance did not shift away and so the Alpha followed through the brave movement. He brushed the thick of his thumb across Lance’s high cheekbone, tracing along the uneven, hand drawn mark all the way to Lance’s nose. Lance nudged into the touch, blinking slowly at the Alpha, the thin, cheeky little smile never leaving his lips. The room was quiet then, silence lying over the two warm bodies like an extra blanket. They stayed like that for several long, breathless seconds. There just didn’t seem to be room for conversation between the bookends of the slow, gorgeous moment. The silence was soothing, their eyes playing together across the pillow tops, their hands still entwined, neither had cared to undo the knot of fingers.

Shiro’s big hand brushed up Lance’s forehead, human digits parting wispy, untamed chestnut locks. Lance’s eyes hooded just slightly as Shiro repeated the motion, very slow, very easy. The Omega purred against the sedating nature of Shiro’s fingers traveling his scalp.

Shiro drew in a big, heavy breath.

He did his best to collect the words in his head, plucking them from his racing thoughts and easing them into a neat little folder behind his tongue.

“Lance…” Shiro whispered.

“Mmm?” Lance mumbled as Shiro took his hand away, resting it on the round of Lance’s shoulder.

“Last night…you said something to me.” Shiro stumbled through the words, getting them to pass over his teeth was like chewing on glass.

Lance scooted just the slightest bit closer to the Alpha, the soft rumple of sheets sliding down to his thighs, giving away even more of his lean, beautiful body. Shiro hung on the curve of the Omega, instinctively pulling him closer, remembering just how entangled they’d been as they held each other the night previous, splayed out on that river of plush cushions. They’d been beautiful against each other. Shiro’s tender hand on Lance’s waist just took him right back to the evening, reminding him of just how real it had been…bursting with such needy sounds, unbridled mouths finally meeting after dancing just out of reach from one another for so long.

Maybe…maybe finally they’d gotten this right.

Lance yawned slowly, sleep still shadowing him.

“I said a lot of things last night.” Lance remarked cheekily.

Shiro’s grip tightened just slightly on Lance’s flesh.

“Right. But this was something…very specific.” Shiro whispered as Lance inched closer, crowding against the much bigger man.

The sunshine oozing along the bed was far too hot for them to be this close, the morning merciless already. But Shiro couldn’t be bothered to care. Their spent, sore bodies pressed into one another, Lance tucking his head up beneath Shiro’s chin, listening to the slow boom of the Alpha’s pulse.

“I said I loved you.” Lance whispered suddenly.

Lance felt Shiro tense against the spoken words. Lance closed his eyes, counting backward from ten.

Ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three…

“Did you mean that Lance?” Shiro asked his tone dipping low.

Two…one.

“I did.” Lance pried the words loose.

They came out raw and small and soft.

Shiro eased big, strong arms around Lance’s lanky form, bringing him closer, interweaving their bodies together pressing his nose into Lance’s throat, letting go of a shaky breath.

“You said you loved me back…did you mean that too?” Lance asked very meekly, voice nothing more than a wispy ghost, trailing off into Shiro’s hair.

Shiro nodded firmly, human palm soothing erratic shapes over the small of Lance’s lower back.

“I did.” Shiro replied, there was no hesitation in the statement.

“I’m scared.” Lance huffed, clinging to his partner for dear life.

If he let go he’d be in free fall, plummeting toward the ground, demise certain as soon as he hit the earth. Shiro was his safety net, the only thing keeping him from the descent.

The Alpha’s lips pressed into Lance’s pulse, right along his raw, reopened mark, Lance wincing slightly at the touch to the angry skin. Shiro extended his tongue, lapping along the inflamed mark, soothing it so very carefully, Lance relaxing into the pampering. He vaguely remembered Shiro’s teeth on him, sinking in deep and hard and passionate. This was the way it was supposed to feel…after a bond, Lance realized suddenly. The frightening nature of their first encounter with this had left so much of the pleasure out. Bonds were strong, precious, beautiful things and they had completely skipped it all. Lance sighed into the feeling of the Alpha cleaning him, calming the blisteringly hot mark. It was so easy, so fantastic.

The opening of the wound only had a deeper sense of needing blooming like daisies in Lance’s torso.

He’d heard of bonded pairs opening up an old mark in the heat of passion, reinforcing the feelings there.

But for Lance, this felt like the first time.

He’d been robbed of this before, as he’d done nothing but run from the entire thing. He’d held up with Hunk throughout the days after, suffering through the aching, the infection and the blinding pain. It had been so miserable, the memories bringing bile to the back of his tongue.

But now, as he permitted Shiro to vibrate soft little growls into his throat, mouth coddling and fussing over the sore spot, he felt nothing but absolute ecstasy. The world was slow and silent. He’d never felt so safe, draped in Shiro’s arms, bathed in the scent of the Alpha.

“Don’t be scared.” Shiro whispered against Lance’s mark.

It was such a silly statement. It was like telling a fire engine not to be red. Or water not to be wet. It was the right thing to say in such a situation, something that was uttered solely out of comfort. But Lance believed the words as they tumbled down over his ears. Something about them just felt…genuine. The way the sentence was breathed with such utter passion.

“I promise, I will be the best Alpha I can be for you…if you will have me.” Shiro continued, after pausing for a few moments.

Lance smiled, placing a chaste kiss to the shell of Shiro’s ear.

“I think I’d like that.” Lance replied.

A knock drug both men out of the lethargic little home they had built around themselves. Lance lifted his head tiredly, his neck sore as he attempted the action.

“Goodmorning paladins, I come bringing a fine meal for nourishment” Lok’s voice drifted through the heavy doors.

Lance hummed, now that was an offer he wasn’t about to turn down.

“That would be splendid, you may enter.” Lance purred, taking on the most elegant tone he could muster.

Shiro laughed at the younger man’s ridiculous antics. Lance was determined to play the part as long as they remained on the dusty planet. Shiro could see how much Lance enjoyed the attention, his ego sparkled in his eyes and it was admittedly more endearing than anything else.

Lok very timidly opened the doors, he and the two Alphas flanking his sides all dropping to their knees upon entrance. Lance tilted his chin upward, taking on his most noble appearance, Shiro still draped around him like some kind of ornamental jewelry. Lance sat up just slightly, making sure to bring attention to how very nude he was, his Alpha dutifully hanging off him, big and powerful and Lance looked utterly authoritative as he raked lazy fingers through Shiro’s hair.

“I apologize, we did not mean to interrupt.” Lok said quickly, soaking in the scene spread out before him.

Lance huffed.

“No need to apologize.” Lance said with a halfhearted wave of his hand.

Lok nodded quickly and the trio hurried to set up the trays of food at the foot of the massive bed, all of them respectfully not meeting Lance’s eyes. The array of food looked absolutely delicious as they presented it to the paladins, eyes big and searching for praise. Lance smiled slowly, sighing big and heavy.

“This all looks wonderful. Thank you, you can go now, I have business to attend to with my Alpha.” Lance said softy, dismissing the Lorenites with a little nod.

They smiled and nodded, taking the commendation and shuffling out the door quickly.

As the doors closed Lance let out a little laugh.

Shiro smiled.

“You are really loving playing this up aren’t you?” Shiro teased kissing Lance’s shoulder.

Lance grinned.

“Oh what gave you that idea? This is the best gig, like…ever.” Lance snickered.

Shiro rolled his eyes.

“Let’s just stay here forever and you can be my little pet.” Lance snarled darkly as he lifted upward into a sitting position with a strained sound.

“I’ll even get you a pretty collar.” Lance teased further.

Shiro chuckled deeply.

“That’s very funny.” Shiro replied.

“What! I’m serious!” Lance defended playfully as he slowly scooted toward the food.

His entire body ached. As if he’d been thrashed through a wormhole one too many times, muscles overused, big, purple bruises littering his soft skin like flower blossoms. Shiro watched Lance’s strained movements, eyes exploring the paint of teeth marks, scratches and little injuries spreading over his partner. He remembered everything being rough, but he honestly didn’t realize it had been  _ that hard.  _ A twinge of guilt vibrated at the base of his neck.

Lance sat crossed legged, getting his fingers into the first dish on the tray, completely skipping over the utensils that had been provided. Shiro sighed. Sometimes he wasn’t so sure if Lance was man or animal. Shiro strained to sit, moving slowly across the bed to join his partner. Lance was busy stuffing his face full of the variety of different foods, chewing loudly, making satisfied little noises when he enjoyed something and scrunching up his nose when he didn’t.

Shiro’s false digits brushed against the base of Lance’s spine, avoiding a nasty looking bruise on his left side. Lance jumped a little at the cool brush of fingers and looked to Shiro with big, cyan eyes, his cheeks puffed out like a little squirrel.

“I’m sorry about the bruises.” Shiro whispered frowning as his gaze roamed down his mate’s back.

“S’alright.” Lance murmured through a mouth full of food, some falling out onto the bed.

Shiro shook his head, leaning forward to place a soft kiss to Lance’s bangs.

“Please don’t talk with your mouth full.” Shiro pleaded with a smile.

Lance pouted.

_____________________________________________________

Lance watched as the red planet faded from sight through the big window of the black lion. The little world became smaller and smaller as they left it in their wake, eventually the spec just blending in with the rest of the scattered stars. Lance’s lip downturned, just a little as he sat on the floor of the lion, back pressed against the dash. He couldn’t will himself to stand up for the journey, just walking had been a bit of a struggle. He was really feeling the aftereffects of the moon dance swaray, reminded of the hours filled with hard pleasure through the soreness down in his bones. He let his head fall backward a little groaning as he tried to shift and stretch out his legs.

“My ass hurts.” Lance blurted pathetically.

Shiro barked out a laugh in response.

“Oh?” He grinned.

“I feel like I deserve a cushion of something to sit on.” Lance complained folding his arms.

“Two days pampered by aliens and you’ve turned into a spoiled thing haven’t you?” Shiro teased as he shifted the lion, the massive machine dipping slightly.

“Um, yes.” Lance retorted, tilting his nose up and side eyeing Shiro.

The Lorenites had sent the paladins on their way with lavish gifts of jewelry and baskets of treats, urging them to return soon.

Lance’s mind drifted back to the moments before they had lifted off the planet. Lady Senta had taken Lance’s much smaller hands in her own, smiling with her pointed teeth as she bid him well wishes.

“My pets informed me that you have not tied hands with your Alpha. Should you ever wish to correct your silly human customs, you have the permission of the Lorenites to carry out the ceremony on our sacred ground.” She said with a nod of her head.

Lance had given her a goofy smile, red faced, eyes hitting the red dirt.

“Of course my lady, I will certainly consider it.” Lance had responded politely.

His eyes settled on Shiro again, drifting across the cab of the big lion.

His mama would absolutely kill him if she learned he’d run off and gotten space hitched to an Alpha she’d never met before. Lance smiled softly as he imagined her angry tone. She would most likely smack him upside the head and have a slew of choice words for her troublesome middle child.

His eyes softened just a little.

Shiro had been too busy speaking with the other Lorenite’s thanking Lok for all his kindness as Lance had spoken with Senta. He’d not heard the exchange of words. It was better that he didn’t. Lance supposed that was a conversation for another day, far, far in their future. Everything was still very new, they’d just now stumbled into what Lance could confidently call a relationship. The Omega reached up to touch his neck, the flesh tied with a soft, golden bandage that Lady Senta’s Alphas had wrapped around him that morning. They’d fussed over his wounds before the Paladins took their leave, covering him in healing balms and dabbing at the places where Shiro’s teeth had sunk in a little too deep.

Shiro watched as Lance gently rubbed the sore bondmark.

“Is it ok?” Shiro asked softly, concern weighing on his brow.

Lance perked up at the sound of his mate and threw Shiro a lax smile.

“Yeah. It’s fine. Feels…kinda nice. Sore…but good.” Lance reassured, blushing slightly.

Shiro nodded, face relaxing a bit.

“We can tend to it more when we get to the castle.” Shiro offered kindly.

Lance nodded.

__________________________________________________________

The mechanical feet of the black lion touched down in her hangar with a loud echo, heavy and thunderous as the sound filled the space. Lance huffed out a loud sigh. His body was really not keen on the idea of dragging itself upward. He was pretty sure he hurt down into the roots of his  _ teeth.  _ He strained to haul himself to his feet, a displeased sound ripping from his throat.

The journey to the decontamination unit wasn’t any better. It was settled right off from the lion hangars but even that little journey had Lance feeling like his bones had aged by a hundred years. His boots scudded across the castle floor as he willed them forward.

He could feel Shiro’s eyes blazing into the back of his neck as the Alpha matched his slow pace.

Lance huffed and gave the other man an annoyed expression.

“You’re hovering. I’m fine, I promise.” Lance said flatly.

Shiro frowned.

“You don’t look fine.” Shiro retorted gently.

Lance shrugged his shoulders up.

The two men stood in the wide berth of the decontamination room, the warm spray of the steam rushed through the Omega’s hair, cleansing their uniforms adequately. He allowed the machine to do its’ job and then the younger man was faced with the daunting task of actually taking his armor  _ off.  _ It had been difficult enough to get it down over his shoulders that morning, the Lorenites had offered their assistance and really he’d had no choice but to take it. Lance stood in the long room connected to the unit, the space full of large Altean showers and private lockers for each of the paladins.

Lance was pretty sure he’d stored away a clean pair of clothes in his at some point. Which he was incredibly thankful for. At least he didn't have to trekk all the way back to his room.

He figured he’d just go ahead and climb this mountain now.

He sat down on the long chrome bench that ran the length of the space, even that little motion causing him to wince. His armor was sitting heavier and heavier on him. He really wanted to get if off.

He reached to his breastplate, arms and ribs screaming as he attempted to lift the thing up over his head. He whimpered softly, dropping his limbs in defeat.

“Do you want me to help?” Shiro questioned as he sat down next to the other man.

The Alpha was already down to his skin tight, black bodysuit and Lance was just a little peeved that he’d made it look so easy.

Lance tried again, stubbornly, Shiro allowing him to make the attempt, since he seemed so determined upon it. But with a great huff Lance gave up the fight and nodded in Shiro’s general direction.

Shiro smiled softly.

Lance’s tenacity was absolutely making his heart thrum just a little quicker in his chest.

Shiro’s hands were gentle as he instructed Lance to lift his arms as high as he could, the Omega listened, hissing out loudly as the uniform was very carefully disconnected from him. A piece at a time Shiro helped him out of the pristine, pearl and blue armor. Shiro’s fingers ran over the scuffed areas of the Altean material, only reminded of just how many battles they’d survived. Lance had been through a lot, they both had. Brushes with death and disaster were close lovers to them at this point.

The sense of danger suddenly felt just a little bit heavier to Shiro. Lance wasn’t just a fellow paladin anymore, even though they all were as close as family these days…Lance was now even more than that. Lance was a little world and Shiro was stuck in his orbit, his heart a blossoming garden of strong emotions that had never grown so vibrantly before. The instinct to protect Lance was stronger, thicker.

It would be just his luck to fall in love in the middle of a war, with a fellow pilot, both their safety put on the line nearly every second of the day. He didn’t know if either of them would ever set foot on Earth’s soil again. It was the worst of places and the worst of times and yet here it was anyway.

He didn’t care.

It didn’t matter that such emotions didn’t have a place in the wake of everything they faced. He’d hold it close anyway.

Lance looked up then, noticing just how silent Shiro had grown.

“You ok?” Lance asked, his baby blues full of genuine concern.

Shiro felt his insides melt; he loved the sound of Lance’s voice.

“I’m fine.” Shiro answered honestly.

Maybe a little too honestly.

Shiro leaned in, resting his big chin on Lance’s shoulder, eyes closing for a moment.

With fresh clothing draped over their sore bodies Lance followed slowly on Shiro’s heels as they prepared to enter the control room. 

The doors allowed them entrance, the two standing there looking ragged and worn.

Allura turned, focusing her attention on the return of the black and blue paladins.

She seemed to breathe a strained sigh, the sound partially ecstatic but with hints of annoyance hidden there, clutching a hand to her chest upon the sight of them.

“Paladins!! We were incredibly worried! Shiro you did not radio in, we hadn’t heard anything from either of you!” Allura barked.

Her tone was  _ almost  _ scolding, save for the dash of utter relief in her voice.

Her shoes slapped the hard floor of the castle as she swept across the room, marching toward the two men with purpose. Her brow was pinched, neat lines clustered together in frustration.

“Shiro I would have thought you would have taken my request more seriously. We have been in the dark for hours, unknowing of what might have happened to the two of you!” She followed up, hands on her hips, standing just inches from the paladins.

Shiro tensed just a little, not exactly knowing how to explain his negligence to the Princess.

“I apologize Princess, the evening was a bit more involved than we had first expected.” Shiro admitted.

It wasn’t exactly a lie.

Lance shifted his weight, capturing the eye of the Altean sharply.

Her eyes raked down Lance’s skinny form, stopping on his bandaged neck and extremely bruised arms, purple ringing around his thin wrists like bracelets. She sucked in a sharp breath.

“Lance! What happened to you? You are injured!” She exclaimed as she swooped to the blue paladin, gently grabbing his right arm.

Lance quickly snatched his limb away, eyes widening, mouth bobbing open.

“Oh, I, uh…I’m fine really.” Lance stuttered.

But the Princess was already fuming, jumping to the first conclusion that darted into her head.

“Those Quiznacking Lorenites! Did they do this to you?? They double crossed did they not?? They went back on their word!” Allura snarled.

“I knew I could not trust those brutes!” She ranted, whisking away as she headed off to her pedestal, no doubt preparing to contact Lady Senta.

Lance grimaced, moving just as quick as his sore body would allow.

“No! Allura, it’s not like that at all! They Lorenites didn’t attack us. They were nothing but hospitable!” Lance pleaded, trying to put himself between Allura and the command center.

The Altean huffed, eyes dark as they darted over Lance’s expression.

“I do not understand. How did you acquire these injuries, if there was no attack?” Allura argued firmly.

There was an uncomfortable silence that settled over the three occupants of the room.

Lance searched through the file folders of his brain for the right words to say. They were not coming easy.

The quiet was suddenly broken by the sound of the doors to the room coming open to the paladin’s backs.

Lance’s eyes darted to the new company.

The red paladin was the first to enter, sword already drawn, eyes searching wildly around the space. Hunk and Pidge were close behind, backing Keith up, all looking ready for a fight…and yet they were only to be disappointed and confused by the scene they came upon.

“We heard yelling.” Keith spat out, not just yet relaxing.

The other set of paladins had just come in from their mission on one of the surrounding planets when they’d entered the hallway and heard Allura’s raised voice. They had all quickly reached the assumption that there was a possible breach of castle security. They’d come in ready for a war.

But there was not one to be had here.

Keith’s eyes darted from Allura, to Lance, to Shiro, then back to Lance.

He scrunched up his nose and tilted his head just slightly as he observed the strange gold markings littered across the blue paladin’s face.

“What the hell is all over your face?” Keith growled, relaxing just a bit, allowing his bayard to shrink.

Lance huffed out a heavy breath, giving the other man a deadpan expression.

“It’s a long story.” Lance groaned.

Allura crossed her arms, still very blatantly displeased with being in the dark about the entire situation.

“A story we would very much like to hear.” Allura hissed.

Lance felt himself wilt just a little at her dry words.

“None of this makes sense, you are injured and yet say this was not the Lorenites, how can this be? And Keith had a very good question, what  _ is _ all of…this?” Allura followed up, gesturing to the markings on Lance’s cheeks.

The lanky man made to open his mouth, collecting his best efforts in an attempt to explain, but before the words could make it off his tongue Shiro interjected.

The big man gently rested a hand on Lance’s shoulder.

“The injuries are my fault Princess.” Shiro said very lowly.

His words did not dissipate the confusion in Allura’s eyes.

“Shiro? I do not understand.” Allura said shortly.

Shiro’s fingers crinkled the soft material of Lance’s shirt. Lance breathed in deep, Shiro was anxious, he could smell it emanating from the Alpha in a thick, dark, layer.

In that very second Keith seemed to get the message, the scent of the pair of paladin’s finally assaulting his nostrils and soaking down deep. He grimaced and took a small step back, the smell was  _ overwhelming _ . Deep instincts in Keith’s Alpha makeup were set on fire. Everything in him had him wanting to get as far away from Lance as possible. That was the sickeningly heavy scent of a freshly claimed, very much so mated, Omega. The smell alone had Keith’s head throbbing. The smell of a freshly paired individual was often completely off-putting to Betas and Alphas…but especially Alphas.

Lance hadn't smelled like this after his heat and the entire bonding ordeal...mostly because it was one sided at the time. 

That was obviously no longer the case.

“Oh fuck.” Keith hissed taking several steps back and covering his nose blatantly.

Hunk and Pidge watched curiously, the two neutral endotypes finally got the very faint whiff of the smell and Pidge snarled her lip up.

Lance shot a displeased glance in Keith’s direction.

“Ok don’t be a goddamned drama queen.” Lance snarled sharply.

Keith narrowed his eyes.

“You stink. Both of you fucking  _ stink.  _ You couldn't have warned us?? Jeezus I’ve got to leave I can’t handle it. It’s got to fade a little before I can stand that crap.” Keith barked as he turned to leave.

Shiro seemed unnerved by the other Alpha’s reaction.

He was well aware the smell would be heavy for several days. He wouldn’t hold it against Keith. He knew it was unpleasant for other Alpha’s, close teammates or not...he just wasn't aware it was that awful. He felt a rush of guilt wash through him. Was it selfish to just go forward with this without first consulting the rest of the ship?                    

Shiro tried to focus back on Allura, her eyes hard and still searching deep for answers. She was even more frustrated with Keith’s departure. She couldn’t pick up the scents that humans could, but that didn’t mean she wasn’t concerned about what he’d meant.

Allura’s gaze snapped to Shiro.

“Continue.” She demanded.

“The wounds are my doing…it’s…it’s meant as an endearing action…I know it’s all very strange…” Shiro tried to explain as calmly as he could.

But his sentences were shaky.

Allura’s frown only deepened.

The wheels behind her eyes were turning, tasting the explanations and not liking what she was sampling. To an Altean, it didn’t make sense. They were a team. Teammates, fellow paladin’s did not do harm to one another.

“You are paladins of Voltron! You are a team! Hurting each other is not how the paladins of old would have acted! This is absurd.” She snapped.

“You…you are paladins not  _ animals!” _

Shiro recoiled very slowly.

Shiro felt his heart clamber into his throat.

That word reared up like all the monsters of his past, ugly and full of teeth. He couldn’t take shelter from its’ wrath. He felt so stripped down, vulnerable there in the far too vast room, unable to catch his breath as it ran away from him.

This was just building all of those old fears he’d stored away. He was nothing more than an animal. This was disgusting. He was disgusting. He could see it reflected in Allura’s pale eyes.

He needed to leave, he just had to walk away.

The Alpha turned, abandoning the conversation, he couldn’t bring forth the will to continue standing there before the Altean, not with the way she’d looked at him. That was the way Lance had looked at him when he’d discovered Shiro had marked him. An expression full of repulsion.

Lance felt anger dancing like fire in his chest, he was torn between following Shiro’s leave, and finishing what had been started.

He gnashed his teeth together.

He wasn’t leaving until he’d defended his partner.

“We aren’t the old Paladins! You don’t understand any of this, so you don’t get to say things like that!” Lance snapped.

He couldn’t believe he was actually yelling at Allura. He wasn’t even sure if he was himself at this point, or what was fueling him. He just knew he needed to stand by his mate.

“S-Shiro and I are…we’re…mates, now. The marks are part of it. It’s just human custom.” Lance said, his voice devolving into a mere whisper.

Allura’s face seemed to drop just a little.

There was an audible groan from Pidge, to which Hunk shoved her shoulder slightly.

“Oh…” Allura said very slowly.

Humans were strange little creatures, but she was well aware of what the term  _ mates _ meant. Back before the war that had been the common term to use when describing a pair of Alteans, who’d promised their lives to one another.

“Lance, I am so very sorry…I wasn’t aware.” She tried as she stepped forward, eyes tracing Lance’s face.

Lance huffed out a breath and crossed his arms irritably.

“I’m not the one who needs an apology.” Lance hissed.

“I need to go find him.” He followed up, heel squeaking the castle floor as he turned.

Lance’s shoes echoed the silent hallway, eyes searching wildly for the other paladin. He ventured to Shiro’s room, maybe with a little luck and a prayer, he’d get so lucky as to find him there. Lance sucked in a deep breath and willed the doors to open.

He let go of the oxygen he’d been holding as his eyes strained against the darkness.

He could just make out the outline of the other paladin, a misshapen form on the bed, the trail of his clothing scattered like breadcrumbs across the floor. Lance didn’t ask permission to enter, he didn’t feel he really needed it at this point. Shiro hadn’t even acknowledged his presence, much less denied him entrance to the space. He assumed that was as good an open invitation as any.

The doors shut them away from the glower of the hallway.

Lance sighed at the lifeless form, buried in too many sheets.

“Shiro…” Lance whispered.

The other man didn’t move.

Lance very slowly removed his jacket, toeing off his overly worn sneakers, nearly tripping over the crumpled pile that was Shiro’s pants.

Lance reached his hands out in the dark, finding the edge of the mattress first, then moving them across to sooth against the wide plain of Shiro’s shoulder.

The younger man settled his weight on the bedding slowly.

The space was silent for a very long time. Lance chose not to speak, not just yet, not if Shiro wasn’t ready.

“Do you think I’m an animal?” Shiro breathed suddenly, voice soft and muffled by the pillow he pressed against.

Lance breathed out slowly.

“No. I don’t.” Lance assured.

“Look, Shiro, don’t take this all to heart. Allura’s a friggin alien. She doesn’t know everything about every other culture, even though she tries. She was confused. She didn’t really mean it. You know that.” Lance said, drawing irregular shapes over Shiro’s massive back.

“She…she looked at me the way you did…after your heat. Like I was…disgusting.” Shiro whispered.

Lance frowned darkly.

The Omega gently rolled himself over Shiro, getting a grunt from the bigger man as Lance clambered across him and forced into his personal space.

“Stop it.” Lance instructed.

Shiro’s eyes glistened in the low lighting.

“We are passed that. Way passed that.” Lance said sternly.

Shiro seemed slightly taken aback by the firmness sitting behind Lance’s voice.

“I wouldn’t have said I loved you if I thought you were some miserable animal.” Lance continued.

Shiro’s lip twitched upward very slightly.

“But the others…I’m not sure I considered how this might affect them…” Shiro breathed.

Lance shrugged his shoulders up.

“A little talking to Allura and I think she’ll understand.” Lance assured.

“But Keith…” Shiro grimaced.

Lance shrugged.

“Any Alpha would have acted like that. I’m sure I smell like a goddamned dumpster full of dead animals to him.” Lance giggled.

This dragged a short chuckle out of Shiro.

The Alpha reached out to very slowly brush his thumb across Lance’s upper cheek.

“You smell beautiful.” Shiro argued.

“Yeah but to others, I’m like a walking neon sign that says you stuck your dick in me. So, maybe don’t take their reactions too hard. A few days of showers and training to sweat it out and we can have a more…dignified talk with them. Yeah?” Lance offered with a smile.

Shiro nodded.

His big arms slunk around Lance’s still clothed, lanky form, dragging the Omega close, burying himself in Lance’s aroma. Honestly the idea of the fresh, heavy scent fading made Shiro just the slightest bit remorseful. He wished Lance could smell like this forever. Everything was so vivid and gorgeous and fresh. He pressed his nose to Lance’s neck, inhaling deeply. He supposed he’d just have to savor every moment of it while he could.

 


	16. Red Down the Drain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not dead!!! I'm back, sorry for the radio silence, it's been a wild few weeks...months? Whatever. New chapter with lots of happy feels and some much needed talking between everyone. :) Come visit me on tumblr at AshesSmashes i draw dumb fanart.

Lance shifted his foot, avoiding the coming blow with an ease comparable to a breath of wind. He was delicate grace dancing across the combat floor, used to the way the other man moved, already knowing what step he might take next. Lance swooped, turning on his heel and knocked the Alpha’s feet right out from underneath him, Shiro landing on the castle floor hard.

Lance pointed the sparring stick up beneath Shiro’s chin signifying he’d taken the battle for his own and gone home with victory.

Shiro’s lips bent in a smile, chuckling through his heavy breaths.

Lance returned the expression, moving the weapon away with a little snort.

“Try and keep up next time big guy.” Lance chimed playfully.

Before Lance could turn away, Shiro grabbed him by the ankle and yanked the younger man down, the Omega yelping in surprise. He was caught by Shiro’s warm arms, the Alpha attacking him with kisses to the neck, fingers tickling his sides. Lance squealed and tried to wriggle from the other man’s grasp to no avail. He gasped for breath through his laughter, kicking and writhing, only to end up with his back pinned to the cold castle floor.

Blue met with storm cloud grey and a quiet fell over the two.

Lance’s new scent was fading and eventually there would need to be conversation between them and the other paladins…but for the moment Shiro was holding tight to the slight bit of time he was getting Lance mostly to himself.  The rest of the team seemed to sense the need for privacy between the two and steered clear for the most part. It was always a slow, strange shift when any pack dynamics changed…and this was no different.

Shiro still held a bit of displeasure with himself for just jumping right in and not alerting the others of his intentions with Lance…but he wasn’t burying his head in the guilt anymore. Lance wouldn’t let him. Lance had an attitude about it that tiptoed the lines of “it’s fine and they will adjust”, just as carefree as he always tended to be.

The empire had been silent across the stars for the past few days, giving the team much needed recovery time. Allura and Coran had been running tests of the castle’s weapon systems and Shiro had not yet had the bravery to really linger very long around the Princess. He was still a bit wounded by their last words. He was too preoccupied by strengthening the bond with his new mate anyway. He wanted to do it right this time, no missteps, and no chances to falter.

Shiro leaned inward, mouth pressing to Lance’s slow healing bond mark. The uneven flesh was familiar and homey beneath Shiro’s lips. He’d spent the last few days fussing over the wound, making sure it was properly cared for and Lance didn’t seem to mind the extra attention. In fact he was quite enjoying it all. Shiro fussed over him, protective, not wanting to stray but a few feet from Lance at all times, like his own personal shadow. But also reassuring Lance was strong and always asking permission to pamper Lance like such. He knew Lance was capable, he just wanted to do it all for him. Not out of necessity. But out of want. 

Shiro’s tender nature and timid way he constantly asked Lance how he was feeling had the Omega preening. He enjoyed the attention, lapping it up eagerly.

“How does it feel?” Shiro asked for the hundredth time, kissing the dark skin carefully.

Lance rolled his eyes with a cheeky smile.

“It’s fine, same as it was last time.” Lance said hanging his arms around the Alpha’s shoulders.

Lance breathed in deep, the two lying there on the training deck ground…but they might as well have been worlds away really. Off in their own universe built just for two heartbeats.

“You still want this?” Shiro asked, brows pressing together.

He’d asked that a hundred times too.

And Lance’s answer was always the same.

“Yes, I do.” Lance huffed giving Shiro a scolding expression.

Shiro nodded, relaxing a little. He was constantly seeking validation from his mate, unsure of how this was all supposed to work out. He didn’t know how these things operated. He’d never actually been in a real relationship before. Flings, here and there…but his time at the Garrison hadn’t left time to explore that plain. His focus had been on his future and the stars. The path spread out before him was wild and unexplored and frankly very scary.

Lance intertwined their fingers, squeezing just slightly.

“We should shower. You stink.” Lance commented deviously, kissing Shiro’s shoulder gently.

Shiro rumbled out a laugh.

It was a blatant lie of course. Shiro’s musk surrounded Lance as he took a breath down into his lungs, wildly pleasant, enough to make Lance’s heart beat just a little faster, his head feeling just the slightest bit dizzy. The Omega nosed into his partner’s undershirt, the black suit damp beneath Shiro’s arms, an abstract stain of sweat pooling at his back.

The younger paladin groaned.

That was one thing the behavior books he’d flipped through in high school had never talked about. Just how much the bond twisted everything. He never thought someone could smell so absolutely perfect. He also never though he could want someone so much and  _ so often. _

Lance smiled, crooked and slow.

The pair had spent the past four days exploring each other emotionally…and physically. Lance was voracious in his appetite for the other man. Late into the night, Lance waking Shiro from a dead sleep in order to get what he wanted. He was a constant resident in Shiro’s room, but sleeping next to the big man had awoken something deep and dark from beneath the blue paladin’s skin. With the Alpha’s scent so close and so heavy, he’d awoken time and time again, bathed in sweat, slick soaking the sheets, hard and disgusting, whimpering for Shiro’s cock. During training he wanted it, during meals he wanted it, while carrying out his normal bedtime beauty routine…he wanted it. It was a constant, screaming thing in the back of his head that couldn’t be calmed no matter how much nourishment it was offered.

Lance wreathed his slender arms around Shiro’s bulky neck, fingers feeling the strong tendons beneath them. He threw a venomous pair of eyes at the Alpha, leaning up from his pinned position on the flooring to peck a small, chaste kiss to the high of Shiro’s cheekbone.

The black paladin gravitated toward the touch, head hanging just a little heavier.

The Omega bowed his hips just slightly, pressing up into the big body shadowing him, bringing attention to the hard line Lance had pitched in his tight combat pants.

Shiro gave the young man a look of surprise.

He’d just bent Lance over his mattress not hours ago and yet here the pretty man was asking for more.

Shiro’s expression very slowly melted into something playful and dangerous.

“Oh…what’s that?” Shiro asked very coyly, prosthetic fingers wandering to the meet of Lance’s thighs, big thumb drawing a slow line across the underside of Lance’s clothed cock.

Lance shuddered, hips jerking up off the floor, desperately searching for more of the pressure from Shiro’s hand.

“Again? Already?” Shiro questioned, leaning down to capture the lobe of Lance’s ear between his sharp teeth.

Lance nodded furiously.

“I’m about to soak through my suit.  _ Please don’t tease.”  _ Lance whined pathetically.

Shiro growled, the sound coming from the cavernous cavities of chest, vibrating through Lance’s bones and stroking Lance’s arousal with velvet precision. With that, Lance was being lifted off the floor and into strength filled arms, legs instinctively wrapping around the Alpha’s hips.

The slam of the shower door echoed through the empty space, closing them off from the rest of the world, two cheeky smiles hidden behind the glass.

Shiro’s big fingers drew down Lance’s zipper, following it along the curve of the young man’s spine. Lance rocked back into the touch from his mate impatiently.  Lance hurried to rid himself of the sweat riddled material, allowing it to pool on the tile floor with little thought. Shiro was taking far too long with getting himself out of his own uniform, taking care to strip off each arm and gently roll it down his massive body.

Lance voiced his protest with a displeased little noise. Shiro kicked their discarded clothing toward the door and slunk one arm around Lance’s lean stomach.

“Hush now.” Shiro husked into Lance’s ear.

Lance defied him immediately by making another huffy sound.

Shiro sternly, but still ever so gently, pressed Lance up against the cool wall, other hand busying itself with turning on the faucet, their bodies dressed in a spray of warm water. Lance cocked his hips backward, slick rolling down his inner thighs uncomfortably, his rear end shifting up against Shiro’s half hard member.

The Alpha’s human palm ringed around the back of his partner’s neck, careful to avoid the Omega’s fresh mark, squeezing just slightly. He’d learned a lot about the young Omega in the days they’d spent running away from their responsibilities. He’d carefully stored each new tidbit of information into the folder of his head. Where Lance liked to be touched, where he didn’t. The Omega loved Shiro’s palm around his throat, not too tight, but just enough to get his heart thundering. Lance adored his tight little sack to be fondled, he liked his nipples pinched as he came and he liked Shiro’s teeth…he liked that  _ a lot.  _ The beautiful man hated his ribs touched in any form or fashion, something Shiro had found out by pure accident. Lance had flinched away, barking at Shiro to not touch him like that. Shiro had wanted to stop altogether, terrified he’d done something wrong. But Lance had urged him to continue, apologizing for his outburst.

He’d later explained he’d never liked being touched there and it just made him uncomfortable. Something about an old injury that had left him with a cracked rib and it left a lasting impression. Shiro happily respected the Omega’s wishes.

There was an exchange of rough breaths, low as they rattled up from heaving lungs. Sounds of pleasure scattered across worlds and time and all the little spaces in-between. Lance knit his brows, fingers pressing against wet tile, legs as thin and tall as Johnson grass waving lazily in the summer breeze. The Alpha was big within him, prodding for entrance slow and easy. For fucking in a shower stall, where anybody could have walked in on their shame, the big man seemed to be lacking of all hurry. He hummed deep, relishing in the feeling of Lance encasing him further. The Omega fluttered around his breadth and Shiro watched with enthuse as a field of chills spread across the younger’s skin, hairs all rising to attention.

“ _ Shiro…” _

The word came forth like a whispered wind, soft and barely there….but so very warm.

The Alpha loomed over his partners’ precarious position against the wall, false fingers cradling around Lance’s slender stomach, holding him close and protective. He nosed into Lance’s neck, hot puff of exhale causing the limber man to answer with a smile and a shiver. His slatted eyes were barely open, blinds slightly cracked, all the color of the deep of the ocean, dark and unknown.

Shiro drew out a soft growl, bringing it from down low, the sound vibrating through his throat.

Lance responded immediately, his answer soft and sweet and strong.

He was so strong.

Shiro rolled his hips, pulling Lance into the motion, a hazy, stupid smile strung across his lips.

Lance was bathed in the scents dancing pleasantly through his nose…so heavy and real, so very much Shiro in every way possible. Lance purred and gasped as the Alpha scented him, dousing him in a thick layer of musk that Lance had become so accustomed to. The smell was like opening the warmth of an oven, wafting the fresh baked goods within the belly of it. It was the dense scent of soil after a heavy rain, after the sky had just opened up with its’ entire wrath. The scent was strength riddled. The scent was one of an Alpha just entering his prime, young and reckless. The scent belonged to the Alpha that Lance now called his own.

“You feel so good.” Shiro gasped, voice not sounding like his own as he huffed it into Lance’s ear.

It was filled with lust, beautiful and bold.

Lance smiled, wide and perfect and pearly.

“ _ Harder…please”  _ Lance managed to pluck the words from the air.

Lance could feel the slow grin forming on Shiro’s lips pressed to the nape of his neck.

“Anything for you.” Shiro whispered, the deviousness unable to be hidden from his tone.

The Alpha fell into his pace, bodies pushing and pulling, hands grabbing hard and blind. Lance felt the scrape of Shiro’s canines across his shoulder, the press of his mouth against the still healing mark. The touch of his Alpha’s lips had Lance crumbling to rubble; he was demolished by the simple action. Everything within him lit up like a new blaze, fiery and hot in the dead of night. Old instincts and new experiences swimming together in a sea of warmth. He spilled his buildup across the shower floor, mewling loud and pleased.

The frantic nature was fast and loud, like a thunderclap before the storm, but it was not destined to last long. Short and hurried and hidden away in the dark parts of the castle. Secrets that weren’t very well kept. It wasn’t as if the others were oblivious as to the tilt of hierarchy in the small pack they called their own.

But none of that mattered as the Alpha pressed himself flush to Lance, biting back the waves of pleasure threatening to break forth and rush through him. His knot has already begun to swell, cock fat and eager, teetering on the very edge of his end.

“Lance, I can’t knot you…we have to get back to training…” Shiro huffed.

The order came out soft and tiptoeing a light suggestion.

Lance whined at the words.

“Shiro, c’mon please  _ I want you to.”  _ Lance argued.

He purred high and needy, making sure to make it just about as difficult as physically possible for the Alpha to abide by his own rules.

“Lance-.” Shiro started, but his words choked off as Lance clenched around his girth.

Shiro’s eyes fluttered back in his head, Galra made palm pressed flush against the shower as he battled with himself. He’d spent a dangerous amount of time out of commission with Lance firmly grounded around his knot the past few days. They’d been lucky there had not been any emergencies during the near hour it took for Shiro to pry himself loose.

“Not this time, love.” Shiro reiterated.

Before Lance could protest Shiro pulled out just enough and Lance could feel the glorious swell of the Alpha’s circumference pressing against him instead of within him. The rush of Shiro filling him with his conclusion flooded through him, the big man growling as he soothed his hand around his substantial knot. Lance huffed as his Alpha pulled from him completely, plentiful finish splattering from Lance’s confines and down onto the floor.

_ What a waste,  _ Lance thought with a dark pout.

Lance shakily turned, eyes roaming Shiro’s face, the Alpha’s lip curled up in a snarl; hand still clenched around himself, fruitlessly trying to ease the dull ache settling in his groin, the pleasure having passed.

Lance gently moved Shiro’s hands away, replacing them with his own, massaging the thickness with skillful effortlessness. Shiro hissed out with a bit of relief. Lance was better at this, hands tight and witty as they roamed across Shiro’s inflated need.

“Does it always ache like that...when you aren't inside?” Lance asked curiously massaging.

Shiro nodded.

“After I marked you, yeah. Didn’t used to…guess that’s just another thing that goes along with it.” Shiro sighed.

Lance was  _ so  _ good at this.

“That really puts a damper on jerking off huh? Maybe being an Alpha isn’t all it’s cracked up to be.” Lance teased darkly.

“Good thing you have me around and I very much adore hanging off that knot of yours’.” Lance purred, twisting and squeezing the thick of his partner.

Shiro made a choked sound that pulled a little giggle out of the younger man.

The sound of the castle alarms caused Lance to startle, eyes flicking upwards in haste. Shiro growled out a curse and cut the water off abruptly, the Alpha instantly taking on his serious nature and dropping the boyish cheer down onto the shower floor.

Shiro was gone then, pressing past Lance, heading out to the dressing portion of the showers, yanking his uniform on over big swells of muscle. Lance was left to scramble into his, trying to heft on the armor just as fast as his arms would allow. His post orgasm bliss fell to the wayside in the wake of the emergency at hand. The pair went from lovers to paladins in mere seconds flat.

Lance struggled to get his breastplate on as Shiro was nearly out the door.

“Lance!” Shiro barked over his shoulder loudly.

“I’m coming!” Lance snapped back, holstering his Bayard and tearing off on the Alpha’s heels.

The hallway lights flicked by Lance like passing cars, quick and bright and he gave them little mind. His feet beat the hard ground steadily, pushing himself as fast as his body could muster. The abrasive sound of the alarms sang through the hallways shrilly, announcing the sense of urgency to anybody within the vicinity.

The two paladins entered the control room with frantic eyes and thundering hearts.

“Princess what’s going on?” Shiro cloaked himself in his leader role, suddenly seeming so much taller, so much stronger.

“A distress signal from the Planet Sienna, they are under attack by a Galra fleet. They’ve sworn allegiance to Voltron, we need to assist them, NOW!” Allura said hurriedly.

For the first time in days Lance found himself surrounded by the other paladins, Keith standing to his right, the young Alpha seeming to set aside his bitterness towards the new development between Lance and Shiro. None of that mattered now. A planet needed them. War was calling with her soft, beautiful voice and they had to answer.  What a siren song for the ages it was.

“Everyone to the lions!” Shiro bellowed.

There was not a moment’s hesitance from the rest of the group. Feet hit the floor, bodies moved and the paladins split their respective directions.

Lance’s pulse thrummed in his ears as he made the descent down to his hangar. The mechanics of his chair snapped forward, Blue lighting up to greet him fondly.

“Hey girl.” He whispered to her as he snapped the controls on and strapped himself into the pilot’s seat firmly.

He shoved the controls forward as the mouth to the bay opened wide, Blue’s claws launching her out into the wilds of space with a massive lurch that put Lance back into the seat hard, causing the paladin to grit his teeth viciously.

Lance found Hunk’s position immediately, knowing to stay close to the other leg at all times. He flanked the slightly bigger, more armored lion and followed on Hunk’s hip.

“Formed up on Hunk. Ready to go.” Lance snapped into his comm.

“Formed up on Pidge. We are good to go too.” Keith replied sternly.

“Everyone, on me, wait to form Voltron until my signal!” Shiro’s voice boomed through the mics, loud and firm.

The planet stood lonely amongst the stars, flames spreading out over its’ surface as the Galra battleship fired off another round from the great cannon set at its front.

“Hunk, Lance take out that cannon! Keith, Pidge we need to take out some of these fighters!” Shiro commanded.

“Sure thing boss.” Lance growled as he ducked his lion into a barrel roll, Hunk following quickly.

Lance narrowed his eyes and snapped the control mechanisms forward, firing off a full force blast to the belly of the ship. The mechanical beast erupted in explosions, taking heavy damage, but it wasn’t going to be enough. It would take more than that to bring the monster down.

The echoing slam of Hunk’s lion crashing into the ship rattled through Lance’s chest.

“Alright Hunk!” Lance yelled the praise.

Hunk laughed on the other end of the line.

Lance had really missed the sound of his best friend’s voice. He really hoped a long conversation with them all would bring the team back together…

He was jarred from his thoughts as a fighter ship peppered Lance’s tail end in gunfire, shaking the ship and setting off several alarms in the cockpit.

“Shit.” Lance snarled as he whipped his lion around and returned fire, picking the flitting ships out of the sky.

“There’s too many to form Voltron, we need to stay as individuals until we get the masses cut down!” Shiro’s voice swam through the channels.

Lance nodded to himself and focused his attention on taking out the canon of the massive Galra ship. With both Lance and Hunk assaulting the Galra vessel the structure began to give way, shields damaged, fire spreading through its’ hull and down to its innards. As the ship gave into the gunfire it collapsed inward, breaking apart at its middle.

“Alright!! That’s how we do it Voltron style!” Lance whooped.

“Way to go Lance!!” Hunk mirrored the other paladin’s excitement.

The celebration was short lived as Lance turned his lion. Out of the blackness, another ship came forth just exiting its hyper jump, entering the battlefield like some gladiator from the ring. Lance sucked in a sharp breath. The monster of a ship faced him, with nothing between them, Lance being the only thing in the Galra vessel’s sites.

“LANCE WATCH OUT!!” Hunk bellowed.

Lance blinked, as if time itself had stopped ticking. His arms moved, forced by instinct alone, but it wasn’t enough time to get out of the way. The cannon gained power, whirring to life brilliantly. The sound reminded the Omega of a hive of bees, angered by something coming too close to their home. Thousands of tiny wings beating the air mercilessly.

The light pierced through the windshield of his lion, blinding him momentarily, pupils shrinking in the wake of the brilliance.

He counted the seconds in his head, everything moving so slow…

And then impact came.

The force of the blast hit the broadside of Blue like a freight train, sending her end over end. Lance could feel his head snap backward across the seat, helmet cracking against skull. The lights in his cab flickered, heat seeping through the many layers of the mechanical beast. Darkness overcame his vision for several moments, his bell rung and his body shaken.

Everything was ringing as the young man cracked his eyes open.

He was upside-down, still strapped to his seat.

His gaze wandered the interior of his lion. Everything was dark. Blue was offline…making him a sitting target out in the middle of the battlefield.

He groaned as he tried to reach for his head, pressing his palm against the curve of his helmet. There was something wet dripping down the back of his neck. He was still struggling to find his bearings.

The soft drone of what Lance finally made out to be someone’s voice finally bloomed in his ears. It was faded and far away, his head still ringing with a high pitched tone. But the sound gained ground as he came back around very slowly, getting louder and louder…and louder.    
Until Lance recognized it as yelling. 

“LANCE, LANCE ARE YOU OK!!??”

Shiro’s voice assaulted Lance’s ears.

He wanted to answer, really he did…but his mouth just couldn’t seem to form the words. Everything was drippy and sluggish and he could hardly keep his eye open. He wasn’t sure where he hurt…but he knew  _ somewhere _ was white hot with pain. His head was foggy and confused.

“KEITH COVER ME!!” Shiro yelled as he forced his lion forward, wild eyed as he cut the biggest of the machines through the field of debris and flames.

The Alpha’s eyes were wild with rage as he slashed through the fighters coming toward him. He was only focused on the lifeless blue lion floating lethargically off to the edge of the battlefield…and the battleship approaching quickly, cannon whirring to life once more.

He had to get to Lance before another cannon blast did.

Blue wouldn’t hold through another shock like that.

Shiro let loose of a wild yell, black darting to the great ship, wings extended fully with the burst of power, bright and vivid across the darkness. He didn’t stop when faced with the hulking mass of the ship. He only pushed harder, cutting straight through the middle of the warship, tearing through the thick layers like tissue paper. Claws and teeth and power exploding from a white knuckled pilot had the machine crumbling and breaking, joining the first fallen ship.

Keith circled back, taking out the fighters at Shiro’s back, watching as the green bolt that was Pidge danced across the sky. The fighters were flicking away, heading back to the space from which they came one by one tucking their tails from the battle.

“They’re retreating!” Keith snarled.

Shiro did not respond.

His once focus was Lance and only Lance.

“LANCE!! LANCE PLEASE ANSWER ME!!” Shiro’s voice was frantic over the mics, painful as it resonated through the other paladin’s heads.

It was so panicked.

Keith immediately tailed the black paladin, rallied to the other man’s side by the fear in Shiro’s voice.

“We need to tow him back to the ship.” Keith barked.

Shiro carefully locked his lion with Blue, the silence from Lance’s cockpit sending sickening flurries of dread down into Shiro’s gut. He’d just begun to experience Lance and everything he was. He’d just sorted this out. He'd barely started to realize how much he loved Lance's laugh, and the warmth of the Omega in his sheets. He could hang on Lance's smile for days. He could swim in those oceans the Omega called irses. He couldn’t lose him, not here, not like this. Shiro’s entire body felt warm and cold in the same second. Black’s energy pulsed through him like an electrical cord, conjoined with his emotions, all the way down to his core…she could feel him shattering. Her low hum was an attempt at comfort, but the Alpha was far passed that.

The impact of the Blue lion rattled the ship as Shiro very carefully navigated it into the hangar and the gravity was switched on. The bit beast lay in a massive heap, unmoving.

Shiro ripped his seat restraints off his chest, scrambling to exit the black lion, his chest thundering, pupils small and frightened. It felt like such a great journey, traveling across the hangar floor, approaching the mountainous lion, plains of metallic blue invading every part of his vision. He forced her door to yawn open for him, all his strength channeled into ripping the mechanics back with a great groan. She bore a great dent in her side, her pristine finish charred black with the impact from the shot.

Shiro hurried to the cockpit, sliding to the pilot's seat, hands immediately settling on Lance’s shoulders.

“Lance, Lance look at me, please, can you speak??” Shiro spat, his words scrambling together as he spoke too quickly.

The Omega rolled his head, groaning lowly.

“Don’t yell, I’m fine…I just hit my head really hard.” Lance grimaced as he recoiled against the loud tone of the Alpha’s voice.

Lance's voice had fat tears collecting in the pits of Shiro's eyes.

He was alive. He was alive. He was alive.

Shiro gently unstrapped the blue paladin and put his arms around him, attempting to not move his head too much.

“Fuck. Lance, I was so scared…” Shiro whispered into Lance’s neck.

Lance could feel the wet sensation of the other man’s tears sliding down beneath the collar of his under suit.

Lance forced a shaky arm into motion, pressing fingers up into Shiro’s undercut softly.

“Don’t worry I’m not that easy to kill.” Lance joked, his voice strained.

Shiro hauled Lance into gentle arms and was met in the hangar doors by the red paladin, his bay being the closest to the black lion. Keith rushed over to the two men, everything within him screaming to come to the aid of his comrade and fellow pack member.

“Is he ok??” Keith asked as he looked to Shiro, who’s eyes still shimmered with a hint of moisture.

Shiro nodded, curling almost protectively around Lance, unsure of Keith’s presence. Lance was injured and Shiro’s skin prickled with the deep-set need to guard his mate. Keith’s brows pressed together tightly as the younger Alpha dared to reach out and place the spread of his fingers on Shiro’s massive shoulder.

“I just want to help…” Keith whispered softly.

Shiro softened then, relaxing if only slightly and gave Keith a lax set of eyes.

“I know.” Shiro said finally.

Keith hovered near the black paladin as he walked watching Lance’s limp form with concern heavy in his orbs.

Lance let loose of a groan as Shiro exited the hangar with him, slatted eyes settling on the new presence of the other Alpha.

“Hey Keith’s here, we having a party or something?” Lance joked, his voice strained and cracked.

Keith huffed and rolled his eyes.

“You seem fine to me.” Keith grumbled glaring at Lance.

Lance shot the other man a weak finger gun as the black paladin toted him toward the medical ward. The footsteps of the other two paladins soon echoed through the hallway, nearing the two Alphas. Hunk immediately crowded up against Shiro, causing the bigger man to tense.

“Oh my gosh, Lance, buddy are you ok?? Oh no he’s bleeding, oh that’s not good, oh my gosh oh my gosh.” Hunk babbled looking to Shiro then to the blue paladin.

Keith could automatically sense the Beta was too close for Shiro’s liking.

Keith let loose of a little growl, gathering a quizzical expression from the Beta.

“Give him some space.” Keith hissed.

“Oh, right…sorry.” Hunk said sheepishly taking a few steps back.

“S’alright Hunk, big guy gets a little territorial.” Lance sung almost drunkenly.

Wow he’d  _ really  _ hit his head hard. He was stuck in-between feeling washed out and sticky, listless and light.

Shiro gave Lance a glare.

“I’m not being territorial, I’m just worried.” Shiro corrected quickly.

The last thing he wanted was the others to think he might revert back to that snarling brutish monster he’d transformed into when Lance was in heat. Territorial was such an ugly, abrasive word. It left a nasty taste in the back of the black paladin’s mouth.

“I promise Hunk.” Shiro reassured and the Beta came a little closer, daring to grab Lance’s hand, just letting him know he was there.

Allura and Coran were already positioned near the pods, awaiting the arrival of the victorious, but bloody and bruised paladins.

She rushed over to Lance, who was draped comfortably across Shiro’s firm hold.

“Where is he hurt?” Allura questioned, looking to the black paladin for answers.

“Smacked my noggin’.” Lance mumbled, words slurred just slightly.

Shiro nodded.

“We need to get his armor off and get him into the pod, hopefully it’s nothing more than a mild concussion. How are his pupils, has he been mixing up words?” The princess asked as she pressed Lance’s face shield backward.

“Tryin’ to…get me outta my clothes princess?” Lance babbled, words nothing more than mere mush.

Allura snapped his left eye open with her fingers, getting a better look at his pupils as she huffed out in annoyance.

“Hey-ow!” Lance protested loudly.

“He seems to be talking just fine.” Keith muttered in a deadpan fashion.

“Shut up Keith! I could be dying and you don’t even care!” Lance blurted giving the Alpha a less than amused glare.

Lance’s vision teetered for a second. Suddenly he couldn’t really remember how he’d gotten here…what had happened? He thought it had to do with blue…his head  _ hurt. _

“What’s going on?” Lance asked suddenly.

Shiro cocked a brow at the other man.

“You hit your head Lance. We are getting you into a healing pod.” Shiro answered.

Lance made an understanding noise and reached up to touch Shiro’s jaw.

“You’re very handsome. Maybe take me to your room instead. I don’t like the healing pods…” Lance stumbled over his words.

Shiro felt his cheeks flush slightly.

“He’s confused…and his pupils are dilated. Now let’s get his helmet off…slowly.” Allura instructed.

Shiro very carefully set the blue paladin down, allowing Lance to lean hard on his mass, gentle  palms sliding the tight helmet off his head. The headwear oozed blood down onto the floor as it was removed, red glistening at the crown of Lance’s head, slicking his hair and running down the back of his neck. The sheer amount of it had Shiro’s heart galloping faster and faster behind his ribs. There was so much blood, painting down Lance’s armor, soaking his under-suit, caking in caramel locks.

Hunk let loose of a gasp and Lance’s eyes rolled open, nose buried in Shiro’s neck lazily.

He was really feeling a little woozy on his legs.

Lance’s gaze grabbed at the corners of his peripherals, trying to catch a glance of the damage, but Shiro’s stern palm kept him from turning his head.

“Is it bad…my head feels…wet.” Lance murmured against Shiro’s throat.

“It’s fine, try not to move.” Shiro lied quickly as Allura begin assisting in unclipping Lance’s armor and peeling it off the lanky man.

Keith watched closely, Lance might have been as annoying as all hell…but something bloomed hot and heavy in the Alpha’s chest, something that awakened with the threat of the only Omega in their group being injured. Lance’s blood was sour and stressful on Keith’s less sensitive nose, he couldn’t even imagine what it smelled like to Shiro.

Keith’s eyes flicked to the Alpha Prime and he frowned. Shiro was holding it all together very well, but Keith could sense the stress strapped across his shoulders.

Lance was down to his black spandex suit, mumbling out nonsense words too soft to sort out their meanings.

“Let’s give them some space.” Keith instructed looking to the other paladins.

“We’ll be outside Shiro.” Keith said nodding toward the other man.

Shiro gave the younger Alpha a thankful expression over the top of Lance’s head.

With Lance cleaned slightly of the blood and his armor removed Shiro picked him up ever so carefully and carried him to the pod, Allura’s watchful eye never leaving Lance.

“Shiro…I don’t wanna go in the pod. It’s cold.” Lance whimpered suddenly, weak fingers clutching Shiro’s heavy armor.

“It’s ok Lance. I’ll be right here when you get out. It won’t be for long.” The Alpha assured.

“I have nightmares in there.” Lance whispered, his eyes glossy with tears.

Shiro soothed a big thumb over Lance’s forehead, brushing his bangs out of his face. The young man really needed a haircut, his locks overgrown and wild.

“My head gets all…upside down…and all of you are there and…and…you are all so disappointed…” Lance was sobbing then, eyes barely open.

“And you tell me you can’t have an Omega as a paladin of Voltron…cause…cause I’m pathetic…” Lance rambled.

“Lance, no. Those are just dreams. It’s going to be ok. Those won’t come this time, because you aren’t pathetic, you’re my mate and you are so wonderful. Now please, for me? You need to heal.” Shiro tried to reason with the Omega.

Lance’s bleary eyes settled on Shiro.

“Promise you’ll be here…when I get out?” Lance muttered.

“Promise.” The Alpha repeated.

With that the big man nuzzled against the Omega’s scent glands, slathering him in a thick coat of his aroma, comforting his partner as best he could. Shiro’s arms left Lance there in the pod, the young man watching him with fearful eyes as the machine snapped closed, white, billowing clouds filling the glass container.  With that, silence settled over the room, Shiro pressing his palm against the cool surface of the Altean mechanism. He’d been here before, after Lance had been bitten by that creature and for days he’d thought Lance wouldn’t come back from the coma he’d been put in.

This wasn’t like that.

Lance would be ok.

He breathed out shakily.

And then there was the soft, feather-light sensation of Allura’s palm on his arm.

“He has a concussion and he’s got some minor injuries, but a few hours in the pod and he will be just fine.” Allura said quietly.

Shiro nodded.

“That’s good to hear.” The big man said flatly.

There was an unspoken tension lingering there between the two leaders. It had gone unaddressed for much too long, avoided and swept beneath the rug. 

“Shiro…” Allura breathed after an uncomfortably long silence.

The big man’s eyes flicked in the direction of the princess.

“It is my understanding that I crossed a line when speaking to you after the mission with the Lorenites. The Altean people have always prided themselves on learning other cultures and understanding them…I’m ashamed that after spending such time with all of you I failed to realize I was naïve to a very important human custom. I apologize for what I said. I wasn’t my intention to demonize you…” Allura went on, barely sucking in a breath between the words.

Shiro raised his brows.

“It’s alright Allura…it’s difficult to understand sometimes. I’m not sure even I fully grasp it…” Shiro sighed.

Allura nodded.

“I just hope any ill will between us can be resolved.” Allura said with a nod.

Shiro smiled, soft and small.

“I promise there isn’t any, Allura.” Shiro reassured.

The Princess returned his smile, eyes flashing brightly.

“Fantastic. Hunk tells me it is custom for humans to throw…parties? For those newly mated.” Allura chirped.

Shiro gave her a quizzical expression.

“With food and gifts! I would like to have a feast tonight, when Lance is well to celebrate your mating.” She continued.

Shiro grimaced.

For those who’d participated in a premeditated bonding and planned for a ceremony, having a feast was custom…but he and Lance did not exactly fall into that category. They were accidentally bonded, stumbling through the motions of feelings neither of them had really sorted into neat stacks as of yet. He was just a ridiculously under-experienced  Alpha barely learning what it meant to take care of someone other than himself.

“Princess that’s not necessary.” Shiro muttered lowly.

Allura clapped her hands together loudly.

“Nonsense!” She said with a wave of her hand as she turned to leave.

“I have to go recruit Hunk’s assistance.” She called over her shoulder.

Shiro tried to form some kind of excuse to talk her out of the idea…but the words withered and died on the Alpha’s tongue. He looked to the Princess as she made her exit and then rested his eyes on the glass pod. He supposed it wouldn’t really harm much.

He breathed in deep.

*****

Lance plopped himself heavily down in his normal chair at the dining table, the Alpha hovering over him giving him a concerned expression.

“I’m fine. Now I heard we are having a feast or something?” Lance said with a weak laugh.

Hunk burst through the kitchen doors, juggling a large tray of steaming food that he whisked toward the long table.

“Allura wants to celebrate…the new bonding?” Hunk said with a laugh.

“So I guess we don’t have to drag you away from flirting with everything that moves now right?” Pidge sneered as she leaned in toward Lance.

“I don’t flirt with everything that moves.” Lance huffed as Hunk set a heaping plate of food down before him.

Lance’s stomach gave an impatient snarl as the scents traveled up and kissed at his nostrils.

He was suddenly so aware of how  _ ravenous  _ he was.

“You flirted with those blob creatures. They were literally  _ liquid.”  _ Pidge giggled.

Lance growled at her.

“So Keith says you stink, do you still stink?” Pidge asked looking across the table to the younger Alpha.

“It’s not as bad now.” Keith said shortly.

The dark haired man was not about to admit that Lance’s scent had shifted in a way he wasn’t completely prepared for. The vomit inducing aroma had passed on and all that was left behind was something sweet and calming, something that had Keith’s instincts aflame. Shiro was their Alpha…and now Lance was his mate, shifting the lanky blue paladin into the role of a Dominant Omega. A completely new evolution in how they operated together.

Keith cared about Shiro immensely. He trusted him and he trusted his choice to uphold his bond with Lance.

The deep-set need to keep Lance safe at all times was confusing and rattling.

Shiro took his place next to Lance, not wanting to stray too far from the Omega.

Lance shoveled a large mouthful of food into his mouth.

“But you do need a shower. There’s blood in your hair.” Keith said pointedly.

Lance shrugged and continued to eat.

“Food’s more important.” Lance mumbled through a full mouth.

Coran waltzed in, carrying the last of the trays to be spread across the vast table, Allura not far behind.

The Princess looked utterly pleased with herself and the celebration at hand.

“It is so good to have everyone together again. And we are very pleased for you Lance and Shiro on your mating!!” She chimed as she took her seat.

The team exchanged giddy looks of embarrassment between each other.

For the first time in days the paladins sat in the same room together, existing as one. Things were slightly awkward and they were stumbling a bit here and there…but it was a start.

Shiro sucked in a slow breath.

“I apologize for not telling the rest of you…what was going on. I failed to communicate.” Shiro said as he nervously clicked his fork along the side of his plate.

All pairs of eyes were suddenly on the black paladin.

Pidge snorted.

“I don’t think any of us really wanted to know full details of what was going on.” She said with a teasing roll of her eyes.

Hunk barked out a laugh and Shiro couldn’t help but to smile.

“Even still. I am sorry.” He repeated.

“So yeah, sorry everyone but I’m off the market. I know this is really upsetting for all of you.” Lance said cheekily leaning back in his seat.

This earned him a choir of groans from the rest of the table.

*****

With the meal put away, full bellies having the company tired and lethargic Shiro followed the blue paladin out of the mess hall, having bid the others goodnight. There had been a lot of laughter, a sense of tranquility finally settling over their group. With everything strewn out for all to see…things just seemed…right once more.

“Paladins, before you sleep…I have one more gift.” Allura’s voice captured the two men’s attentions.

“Allura you already organized the entire dinner…really that’s plenty.” Shiro started but Allura cut him off as she crossed the space to where they stood.

“This is something from my culture. Alteans, when they decide to pair, give gifts as well.” She said with a nod.

She opened her hands, holding in each two small corded objects that looked to be some sort of jewelry. Each one was set with a small almost pearl looking gem in the center, glistening in the castle lights softly.

“They are pair links. One for each of you. They bring good fortune. I just wanted to give these to you as well.” She said with a soft smile.

“You may not be Altean…but we are all family. And it would be nice to see a pair of links being worn amongst us. They are joyous things…and it has been a long time since I have gotten to make one for anybody.” Allura whispered.

Lance’s brows pressed together as he stared at Allura, one of the last of her kind, sharing something incredibly personal with them.

The blue paladin took several steps forward, linking his arms around Allura’s shoulders as he brought her in for a warm embrace.

“Thank you Allura. This means so much.” Lance replied softly.

Lance could feel Allura smile into his neck as she returned the action.

****

Lance leaned back into the slow, easy touch of big fingers. His eyes flicked downward, watching as feathers of red intermixed with the water as it disappeared down the drain. He felt his gut clench just slightly at the sight of it all. That was just the blood leftover from the injury, clumps sticking to his hair even though the wound was long since gone. The colors swirled and twisted like living serpents, dancing along the white tiles. Lance spread his toes out, splashing them in the water just slightly.

There was the sound of more shampoo being deposited into an open palm somewhere behind his ear.

“That’s a lot of blood.” Lance whispered absent mindedly.

Shiro made a noise of agreement in his throat.

“You hit your head pretty hard.” Shiro replied as his palms worked up through Lance’s locks.

The Omega’s neck went placid under the glorious sensation.

“I don’t really remember a lot of it, it’s patchy.” Lance continued.

Shiro pressed his nose to Lance’s shoulder.

“But I do remember how you smelled. It was…sharp…scared.” Lance said his voice dropping low.

Shiro’s arms curled around the thinner man, pressing against the flat of his stomach.

“I was scared.” Shiro whispered.

“It’s strange. Y’know…being so…in-tune with you.” Lance said shrugging his shoulders.

“Like…I can hear your heart and it just makes me feel safe. Your scent…it feels like putting my feet by a warm fire.” Lance went on, words seeming to drift off.

“Do you like the way it feels?” Shiro asked, gently rubbing against Lance’s bondmark.

Lance smiled.

“Yeah. I do.” Lance giggled.

The Omega turned in Shiro’s massive arms, eyes soft as he soaked his mate in. Lance’s fingers went to his neck, rolling the small bead of the necklace across his thumb and forefinger. It was soft and smooth and perfectly shaped, shimmering as the shower water beaded on the surface. His gaze traveled to the matching one looped around Shiro’s own throat.

“I feel like I have so much catching up to do.” Lance said with a shrug.

Shiro gave him a questioning expression.

“Learning…about myself. Being an Omega…it feels like I never allowed myself to exist as my endotype. I don’t even know where to start.” Lance sighed.

Shiro cupped his chin lightly.

“Well, we can learn together.” Shiro said with a soft, beautiful smile.

 


End file.
